


The North Wind

by Itharius



Series: Yggdrasil Republic Saga [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Masquerade, Masters of the Mystic Arts (MCU - Alternate), OC centric, S.H.I.E.L.D. - Alternate Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itharius/pseuds/Itharius
Summary: Thoras Engström is about to step into another world he had no idea existed all this time beyond his notice.  What awaits him is a journey of self-discovery that will not only reveal new aspects of himself, but also the hidden truths in his old life.





	1. Prologue: Departure

Breakfast in the Engström household was a subdued affair.

Thoras Engström kept silent as he scooped up a serving of scrambled eggs into his plate. _Bland_ , he thought as the eggs flowed over his tongue. Even though food was nothing more than a means to an end, he couldn’t help but sigh – a break from the usual monotony would have been welcome, especially on this day.

 _Perhaps additional seasoning? Cloves, peppers, the like?_ Images of the additions came to mind. _I’ll have to try that the next chance I get. Too bad, though…_ He let out another sigh and reached for his glass of orange juice, downing the contents in a single gulp.

“Mind your manners, Thoras.”

Thoras shifted his gaze up towards the person sitting across the table. His father, Marcus Engström, paid no attention to the change, instead finishing the last of his bacon. Slicing the strip into several squares, Marcus speared and ate each one in turn, taking no more than three seconds with each.

“Mhm.” He finished his own share of the bacon and scrambled eggs, leaving nothing on the plate. “More coffee?”

“If you’d be so kind.”

Thoras got up, picked up his and Marcus’s plate, and headed towards the kitchen. It took ten seconds for him to set the dishwasher – a soft hum began to permeate throughout the room. He spared a moment to glance at the surroundings – an island counter with four stools and an accompanying stove, a sleek metallic grey fridge, a dedicated oven, a microwave embedded into the left wall, another combination stove and oven, a row of overhead cabinets that spanned an entire wall and half of the right with matching counters, and a suspension rack for various cooking implements. Finally, he found what he was looking for – the espresso machine – and walked over. Another thirty seconds passed before he finished making a cappuccino, complete with milk foam, and headed back to the dining room.

“What will I do without you,” Marcus said as he took a sip.

“Having second thoughts?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” A brief pause. “Well?”

Thoras did not answer. Instead, he headed out to the house’s main hallway, one of the three rooms that spanned two floors in this residence. His wheeled oak slat trunk sat by the front door, ready to be hauled out at a moment’s notice. He had finished packing since early last night – a necessity, since he was carrying far more luggage than his fellow students. In addition to all the requisite school supplies and materiel, Thoras had to bring all the coursework for the third year of MIT’s mechanical engineering program.

_It’s going to be one hell of a year._

Opening the trunk, he began checking the contents of each of the nine compartments, switching between them by closing the trunk lid and pressing the corresponding button on the lock. At the fifth compartment, he rummaged through the quills, parchments, inkwells, and other stationary until he found what he was looking for, arguably the most important piece of ‘equipment’ in his possession – his wand.

Twelve inches long, comprised of white elder wood, and possessing a core made out of thestral tail hair – just what the hell was a thestral, he wondered – the wand was, for all intents and purposes, how he ended up in this situation in the first place. Two months ago, on a whim, he plucked the stick off its display case in Marcus’s study, only for it to spark to life the moment his hand made contact. From there on, the present came about – his father invited over a ‘Minerva McGonagall’ to discuss enrollment at a ‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,’ and he was whisked off to buy all sorts of strange supplies and materiel, his trunk included, from ‘Diagon Alley.’

Even today, a part of him remained unconvinced that ‘magic’ truly existed. Eleven years of normalcy made it hard for Thoras to accept most of the things he saw three weeks ago – endless spools of cloth, self-refilling pitchers, and automated brooms among them. Denial, however, would not change the here and now; in two minutes, he would be on his way to King’s Cross to board the express that would take him to his new residence for the next nine months. And as much as he would like to stick his head in the sand and pretend that all of this was mere imagination, Thoras _wanted_ to know more about this world that he stumbled across.

“So, shall we?” Marcus said as he fished a set of keys out of a cabinet next to the stairs.

Thoras sighed. “The DB7? I thought we weren’t trying to make a scene. This is King’s Cross we talking about, after all.”

“Hmm…I suppose.” Marcus replaced the keys with another set. “Guess we’ll take this one, then.” Before Thoras could object, his father was already halfway towards the garage.

“Great…at least the ride will be comfortable,” he muttered to himself, pulling the trunk behind him. The **GT1** ** _Straßenversion_** would make them the talk of everyone present when they arrived.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Marcus fifteen minutes to drive to King’s Cross from their home in Westminster; traffic was light for the most part and nonexistent in several sections. Father and son kept quiet throughout the ride, instead opting to listen to the day’s news. Aside from that, there wasn’t much else Thoras could do – he kept his gaze out the side window, looking at the various houses, shops, and parks passing by.

They parked in an underground garage two minutes’ walk from the station proper. Marcus helped him unload the trunk from the front hood – it weighed far less than an object of its size should. From there, he followed his father towards the station, keeping pace without much fanfare.

It didn’t take them long to find platform nine. They walked down the length of the concourse, stopping in front of a barrier halfway down the platform. To Thoras’ surprise, Marcus approached the barrier, glanced both ways, and _rushed_ straight through the wall, disappearing as he did so.

 _Here goes._ He took a deep breath, stepped forward, and passed through the ‘wall.’

A brightly glowing red steam engine waited in front of him, with the plaque _Hogwarts Express_ riveted onto the boiler front. Cloudy, white steam billowed in a steady stream out of the funnel, permeating through the upper areas of the platform. As Thoras took in his surroundings, he spotted several other adults loitering around the platform, all of them accompanied by children.

His father beckoned him over towards the second passenger carriage.

“Well, here we are,” Marcus said once he was within earshot. “Last chance to back out, kiddo.”

“Have I ever backed out of anything?” He brought the trunk to rest on the platform. “Will you write to me, Dad?”

“As often as I can.” Marcus’s phone began ringing. “Hold up for a bit,” he said as he answered the call. “Engström.”

Thoras took the opportunity to check out the other parents in the meantime. Upon closer scrutiny, he found that many of them were dressed up in ways that would draw unwanted attention to themselves in ‘normal’ London. One particular example stood out – an elderly ‘wizard’ was garbed in a set of Phoenician purple robes and pointed hat. _Just how did he manage to get in here, anyways…?_

“…finish it up by the time I get back.” Marcus slid the phone back into his left trouser pocket. “The examiners will be here for Christmas. Be ready by then.”

“Out of the frying pan, into the fire, eh?” Thoras allowed a faint smile to form on his face. “All right, if I pass, can I have that thing that I’ve been asking for?”

Marcus rubbed his chin. “Success is its own reward. Then again…nothing wrong with having an incentive here and there.” A grin formed on his face. “All right, if you get 4.0s for everything, we’ll talk about it. But only if that’s the case.”

“Fair enough.” He pulled up the trunk’s handle. “See you when I see you.”

Thanks to the trunk’s enchantments, Thoras didn’t have any problems hauling it up the carriage’s steps. Glancing out the window, he saw his father waving goodbye before heading back out the entrance. _On my own, at last._ It was time to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

The first three compartments he passed by were filled to capacity. Despite the conversations happening on the other side, Thoras couldn’t catch one bit of it – no noise escaped through the doors. _This ‘magic’ can be handy at times – too bad normal trains can’t be like this._ Fortunately, the fourth had only a single occupant, a girl reading her novel. _It’ll do for now. The company could be worse. At least she looks about my age._

“For the last time, mom, I’m fine. I don’t need you to come with me,” a voice called out from the other end of the carriage.

Thoras shifted his gaze towards the source. Approaching him from the far end were a witch and, by his best guess, her daughter. The girl in question had shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair and appeared to be in the midst of an argument with her mother. As for the elder witch, she would’ve been able to pass off for a normal Londoner on any given day – she wore a black turtleneck, a grey knee-length skirt, and solid black knee-length socks, along with a jet-black trenchcoat. Both of them carried luggage; the girl pulled her wheeled trunk behind her, while her mother carried a long grey metallic case in her left hand.

“Nonsense, Valerie. It’s my prerogative to see you off – as both your mother and your teacher.” She ruffled her daughter’s hair with her left hand as they both walked down the hall. “Besides, I just can’t leave my cute daughter all by herself. The boys’ll be all over her, no doubt.”

‘Valerie’ turned a bright shade of pink. “Mom! Stop embarrassing me.”

“Mother’s privilege.” A grin broke across her face. “Oh!” She shifted her gaze towards Thoras. “May we?”

Thoras scooted closer towards the compartment’s wall to allow them to pass. The woman nodded in thanks and began to make her way past.

The world fell silent the moment her case was right next to him.

He tried to speak, but found his voice absent. His head began to throb – a slow, steady disturbance at first, becoming faster in occurrence as the seconds flitted by. Thoras’ knees wobbled, until he could no longer support himself and fell towards the floor.

The last thing he saw before passing out was the girl’s shocked expression as a pair of hands rushed to halt his collapse.


	2. Strangers on a Train

Valerie Skarsen was not having a good time.

To the best of her knowledge, there were only so many things that should’ve gone wrong on this particular day. For one, her mother had opted to accompany her onboard the express, instead of heading straight for the teacher’s compartment. “What better chance to get to know my lovely daughter’s future friends,” she said earlier. Valerie wanted to scream at her. _As if I needed ‘that’ to be their first impression of me – a girl that still needed her mom to go with her everywhere._

And now, she had to deal with yet another ‘trouble,’ the cause of which was her mother, yet again. The boy with jet-black, messy hair that had stood aside to allow her and her mother to pass convulsed and collapsed the moment her mother passed him. She could only stare in shock as his eyes rolled up – children like her weren’t allowed to perform magic unsupervised, and even if that wasn’t the case, she wasn’t sure what she’d be able to do.

“Open the door, Valerie,” mother said, picking up the boy from where he lay.

Still not in the right state of mind, Valerie nodded out of reflex and pulled open the compartment door, shocking the sole occupant. “Sorry,” she said to her, stepping inside along with her trunk.

Mother carried the boy by the shoulders and set him down on the seat opposite of the girl – she had shoulder-length auburn hair, on closer inspection. Once he was safely deposited, she went back outside for his trunk, dragged it inside, and secured it atop the luggage rack above the seats. Mother then took a seat next to him and brought out her wand.

With nothing else to do, Valerie also secured her trunk on top of the luggage rack and sat next to the other girl. Her seatmate, by this point, had put her book down and shifted her attention towards the other occupants.

“Um…what’s going on?” Her eyes darted between the boy and Valerie. “Am I in some kind of trouble here?”

“Trouble?” Valerie shifted in her seat. “Tell me about it…”

“Hush now, you two.” Mother waved off the both of them. “Now then…” She fished out a small flashlight out of her pockets and leaned closer towards the boy, opening his right eye and began shining light on it. “Normal response, stage 1…” She repeated the process with the other eye. “No anomalies…alright, here goes. _Rennervate.”_ A jet of white light shot out of her wand straight towards the boy’s chest.

The boy in question shot straight up in his seat, opened his eyes, and began gasping. He leaned against the compartment’s window, trying to prop himself up. It took him a few seconds to recognize his surroundings – his eyes glazed over before fixating on the brunette directly across.

“Boy, look over here.” Mother clicked her tongue. “Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?” she asked.

A brief pause. “Three,” the boy’s muted response came.

“Your name?”

“Engström. Thoras Engström.”

“Do you know where you are?”

He took a few seconds to look around the room, pausing briefly to look at each person. “…by the looks of it, a compartment on the express? How I ended up here on the other hand though….”

“I see….” Mother smiled in relief, pocketing her wand and flashlight. “There doesn’t appear to be any permanent damage, as far as things go. You might want to stop by the school’s infirmary once we arrive though, just to be safe.” She switched her attention towards Valerie and the girl sitting next to her. “Hope I didn’t traumatize the both of you. It wouldn’t do to have my students be afraid of me before we’ve begun classes, hehe.”

“Mother!” Valerie straightened up, ready to pounce off her seat. “Honestly…I want to die now…just let me die now….” she muttered to herself.

“Not today, sweetie.” She got up from her seat and picked up her instrument case. “Think of all the things you’ll miss out on – sports, books….” Her eyes gleamed. “Boys.”

Her face turned a bright shade of pink. “Mom!”

Mother ignored her last outburst, instead opting to head out the compartment. Before she could close the door, the boy, Thoras, spoke up.

“If I do end up going to the infirmary, whose name should I drop?”

“Ah…right….” Mother straightened out her trenchcoat. “Agatha Skarsen, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Be seeing you around,” she said with a wink as she closed the compartment door and disappeared from sight.

Valerie wanted to disappear on the spot. Bad enough that her mother said those things – having them heard by other people made it far, far worse. Perhaps there was still time to salvage this whole mess, if she spoke up now. She cleared her throat.

“Sorry–.”

“About that–.”

Both she and the boy spoke up at the same time.

Silence hung in the air. Both she and the boy kept their gazes locked on each other. 

“You go first…,” Thoras finally said.

“All right.” She leaned back into her seat. “Sorry about earlier. My mom…well…she doesn’t exactly get along with everyone.”

Thoras raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t seem like that to me.”

Valerie sighed.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. “No offense intended. I’m just not used to these things. Or being around people my age, for that matter.”

“I…well….” Valerie struggled to find the right words. This was a first for her – all the conversations she had with boys until now usually devolved into outright arguments after a few exchanges. “There’s really nothing wrong, to be honest. I mean…well…you’re here, aren’t you. There’ll be plenty of people to meet once we’re there.”

“I guess so.” Thoras removed his backpack and leaned back into his seat. “So, Valerie, was it? Valerie Skarsen?”

She blushed. “Y…you heard all of it?”

He nodded.

“Just kill me now, please….” Her face heated up even more. “We’re not even there yet, and my mom’s already managed to embarrass me ten times over. By the end of the day, I’ll be the talk among all the first years – I’ll never have a moment to myself again….”

To her surprise, Thoras laughed. “Is that all? I’m sure it’ll be quite the icebreaker.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “It’s just between the two of us now…” Thoras glanced over at the other girl. “Well, three. It doesn’t have to go any further than us.”

“How generous.” Her response came out a bit sharper than she’d like. “Sorry….”

The other occupant in the room finally spoke up. “How _creative_.”

Valerie’s gaze swiveled towards her seatmate. “Who asked for your opinion?”

The girl’s left eye twitched. “It’s an observation – close enough to fact. Nothing you can you do about it.” She picked up her book and shoved it front of Valerie’s face. “How uncouth, interrupting other people’s hobbies. So close to the climax, too….”

“Who cares about your book? Somebody–.” She pointed at Thoras. “–nearly died just now. Who in their right mind would care about anything else you…you…BOOKWORM!”

The girl’s face reddened. “H…h…how dare you!” She threw the book at Valerie’s face. “Like you’re any better. At least I don’t need my mom to come with me everywhere.”

“Why, you….” Valerie reached for her wand, stuffed in a holster hanging on the back of her skirt.

The girl _tsked_ as she did the same, reaching into her right jeans pocket.

“ENOUGH!”

Both girls went straight up in their seats and turned towards the source of the shout – Thoras.

“The nerve of you…” He shook his head sideways. “Both of you...acting like a bunch of savages.”

“She started it!” both girls exclaimed at the same time, pointing at each other.

“Does it matter? Nobody’ll benefit at the end of all this. And what would you two do if staff come by?” Thoras sighed. “…sometimes I wonder if this is the reason why I don’t like people my own age.”

The other girl turned her attention towards Thoras – her left eye began twitching again. “…come again?”

“You heard me.”

“How blasé. However….” The girl leaned back into her seat. “…you do make a good point. There’re _enough_ people in this compartment already.”

“Grr….” As much as she hated to admit it, the girl had a point. Valerie took a deep breath, and said, “Truce?” She holstered her wand.

“Fine.” The other girl also pocketed her wand, breathing a sigh of relief.

For half a minute, no one in the compartment spoke. Her eyes darted between the other two occupants. Thoras, for the most part, displayed no signs of irritation – if anything, he was the most calm out of the three. On the other hand, the other girl continued to grumble as she picked up the book she threw earlier and placed it back next to her right.

 _Just what’s her deal?_ True, she may have barged in here uninvited, but it wasn’t out of malice or a desire to cause discontent. If anything, the girl could’ve used some company – Valerie _knew_ that it couldn’t possibly be healthy for anyone, especially a girl, to be all by her lonesome.

_Calm down, and let’s try this again._

Thoras was the first to break the silence. “Why don’t we start from the top? I’m Thoras. Thoras Engström,” he said with a smile. “Pleased to meet the both of you.”

Summoning all her joy, she returned his smile. “Valerie. And again, sorry about earlier.”

The other girl closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and relaxed her arms. “…Amelia,” she said, opening her eyes – vivid emerald eyes. “Amelia Potter.”

“There. That wasn’t difficult now, was it?”

“Says the one that’s never been around people his age,” Amelia said, her face sporting a slight, mischievous grin. She stole a glance at her for a split second, shifting back towards Thoras. “Then again…I wasn’t exactly stellar back there, was I? So…sorry, I guess.”

Valerie sighed again. “Alright, alright, I think that’s enough ‘sorrys’ between all of us.” She clapped her hands. “Everyone here a firstie?”

“Guilty as charged.” Thoras raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Obviously….” Amelia picked up her book and flipped it open.

Valerie felt her right eye twitch. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Amelia paid no attention to her, instead dog-earing a page in her book. “Too complicated?” she said, a hint of amusement in her voice. “That’s a dead giveaway right there.”

“Again?”

Thoras slammed his right hand down, causing her to jump up in shock. “Do I have to make _one_ of you leave, or are you going to play nice?”

“Who put you in charge? Certainly not–.” Her eyes locked onto his – she could see them _glimmer_ in the light. “Fine… You’re right – no fighting. No point anyways.”

Amelia looked sullen; regardless, she relaxed her shoulders and let out a soft breath. “Agreed. Better to not stoop down to _her_ level. After all, we’re all _adults_ here, aren’t we?”

“Thoras! See what she did there?”

“Heh.” Amelia shrugged. “Always running off to someone else. First your mother – excuse me, _professor_ , and now him. Makes me wonder what you’re even doing here.” She brushed a stray lock of her hair back off her forehead. “Kiddy pool’s back out there, _Valerie_. Grownups need to talk now.”

“Amelia…,” she said in a low voice.

Despite all that her mother said about public altercations, Valerie was ready to throttle Amelia on the spot, consequences be damned. Sweat trickled down her right hand; her fingers twitched, eager to grab onto something. Slowly, she slid her hand towards the holster poking at her back; her fingers brushed against the dragonhide flap.

Before she could grab her wand, the compartment door flew open. “What did I tell you, Gunther? There’d still be room in this carriage, and look – enough space for the two of us. Bring the trunks in.”

The source of the statement stepped inside and sat down next to Thoras without a care. The blonde set her handbag down to her right, reached inside, and brought out her wand, a dark brown rod polished to the point where Valerie could spot her reflection on it. “Train’s about to depart – hurry up and secure the trunks already,” she called out to the other person in the hallway.

Valerie could hear heaving and banging noises coming from the hallway as ‘Gunther’ pushed a large mahogany trunk into the compartment – the name ‘Isabel Kurtzweil’ clearly spelled out in gold colored letters on the polished lid. Another trunk soon followed, this time dragged behind a tall, well-built blond boy – his chiseled chin and stern, bright blue eyes had Valerie staring at him for a full ten seconds. Grunting, he lifted his own trunk with one arm and pushed it onto the rack, repeated the feat with the other, and finally dropped down onto the only remaining seat – the one to her left.

Amelia muttered a few choice phrases under her breath before finally speaking up. “Just what is it with people coming into _MY_ compartment?”

The blond girl looked up from her wand at Amelia. “Your compartment?” She scoffed. “I beg to differ – we’re on the _school_ express, not your personal train. And last I checked, _all_ students have the right to use _any_ compartment they please.”

Valerie’s forehead began to heat up. “There’s also the concept of a _private_ party. What gives you the right to barge in here unannounced?”

Amelia snorted.

“You stay out of this!” she snapped at Amelia. Turning back to Isabel, she said, “So, yeah, what gives? We were here before you.”

“Hmph. Inconsequential. One way or another, we’re staying here.” She twirled her wand counterclockwise. “If it’s such a bother to you, depart – there’re still plenty of compartments left over.”

Amelia reached into her right pocket. “Oh, there’ll _be_ departures all right – you and your _friend_.” She pulled out her wand. “Unforeseen consequences... _may_ occur,” she said, lowering her voice.

What happened next occurred so fast that Valerie only had time to _process_ it afterwards. ‘Gunther’ reached across her, grabbing Amelia’s wand forearm. ‘Isabel’ and Amelia had their wands pointed at each other, their gazes locked squarely. Her own wand was jammed into Gunther’s torso. Finally, Thoras had his own wand pointed at Isabel’s temple while keeping his focus on ‘Gunther.’

“Interesting standoff…,” Thoras said, his voice steady and calm. “Now, let’s not do something we’re going to regret – I’m _sure_ none of us want to be in hot water before we get to wherever we’re supposed to be.” He paused, adjusting his wand. “On three.”

He began the countdown, and at three, to her relief, everyone lowered their wands and relaxed – ‘Gunther’ pulled his arm back. “There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Valerie blinked, suddenly realizing that she had been crushing her wand’s handle all this time. _Close call…_ She pulled her wand back, relaxed her grip, and breathed a sigh of relief. “This is so messed up…,” she said, sinking into her seat.

“Why did father even enroll me here…” The blonde inched away from Thoras.

“Now that we’re no longer at each other’s throats, why don’t we do _this_ right, for once.” Thoras shifted his eyes towards the girl next to him. “Isabel Kurtzweil, I take it? The German ambassador’s daughter?”

Isabel lost her composure for a sliver of a second – her expression shocked. “Cleverer and more well-informed than you appear to be. Impressive.” She clicked her tongue. “Well?”

“Thoras Engström.” He holstered his wand – stark white in appearance.

“Just what business does the _industrialist’s_ heir have in Britain, of all places? Would’ve thought you’d gone to Salem.”

“None of your concern.” A trace of uncertainty accompanied those words, Valerie thought. _Unfamiliarity?_ “Likewise, I find it hard to believe that Wilhelm’s daughter, of all people, is a witch.”

A faint smile crept up on Isabel’s lips. “Small world. Still, I’m glad that there’s at least a _modicum_ of _respectability_ in this room.” She turned towards ‘Gunther.’ “Get on with it already – you’re embarrassing me.”

“Gunther Golmein,” the person in question said in a deep baritone voice. He offered his hand to Thoras. “A pleasure.”

Thoras shook his hand and nodded. “Interesting thing you two have between each other. Care to share?”

“Up to her. Not my place to tell.” He covered his mouth and coughed.

“Our parents know each other – same social circles and all. He and I met two years ago at some function back in the fatherland. The rest is…well… _history_.” She turned to face Valerie. “It’s rude not to introduce yourself when others have done so.”

 _The nerve of that girl!_ Valerie forced herself to produce a passable polite smile. “Valerie Skarsen.”

Amelia grumbled before responding in kind. “Amelia Potter.”

The compartment shook as the train began moving from rest. Valerie checked her wristwatch, a simple silver mechanical timepiece with a leather strap – eleven o’clock, the hands pointed out. She stole a glance out the window and saw the station recede from view, replaced by moving cityscape as the express picked up pace.

Isabel yawned. “Just out of curiosity,” she said to Thoras, “what were you going to cast at me?”

“To be honest – no idea. I was counting on you to back down before I had to do something.” She saw Isabel’s eyes light up. “Goes to show, doesn’t it?”

“Interesting….” Isabel glanced around the room, making brief eye contact with each of the three opposite her. “Well, aren’t you curious? About what everyone can cast? In fact….” An impish grin began forming on her face. “…why don’t we do that? A chance to see if present company are…what was the expression… _up to snuff._ ”

Amelia clicked her tongue – she continued flipping through her book. “…how juvenile. I wasn’t aware that you had such a need for a _captive_ audience, _your eminence_.”

“Lacking in confidence, Miss Potter?” She gave her wand a flourish.

“Just worried about your pride,” Amelia said, her eyes still on the text. “After all, it’s such a fragile thing – one touch is all it takes.”

“Thank you for the _consideration_.” She turned to face Valerie. “Et tu? It wouldn’t be _much_ of a display with just two people.”

Valerie twiddled her thumbs. _Show her. Show little miss perfect just how_ far _she’s behind._ “Why not,” she said with a smile. “All fun and games, right? Besides, there’s really nothing else to do.” Her eyes shifted to Thoras. “Thoras?”

He sighed. “Fish out of water here. I’ll watch, for now.”

Isabel clasped her hands together. “Splendid. That settles it. Now…” She raised her wand. “…I think I’ll go first. _Avis Lumen_.”

A stream of white light shot out of her wand, narrowing until it became no wider than a string. The light began to weave together in a mesh, forming the outlines of a body – avian, Valerie thought. Wings, a tail, and finally a head followed, all in the same fashion. The end product, a white bird made out of streams of light, flew around the room, chirping all the while.

Despite her best effort, her reaction escaped her lips. “Wow….”

Isabel stood up and gave a bow. “I think _my_ feat will be hard for anyone here to top.” She pointed her wand at Amelia. “Wouldn’t you agree?” she said, her gaze locking onto Amelia’s.

“Izzy….” Gunther sighed.

“Juvenile,” Amelia said with a smirk. “So eager to prove a point, yet you’ve forgotten the most important rule.” She drew her own wand – holly, Valerie could see. “ _Avis Lumen!_ ”

Amelia conjured up the same effect – her own avian familiar flew around the room once before settling down on her shoulder.

“No points for mimicry.” Isabel sat back down, her wand arm still extended.

“Not quite.”

Amelia muttered something under her breath, flicking her wand at the end. To everyone’s surprise, especially Isabel’s, Amelia’s ‘bird’ began unravelling and twisting in shape, forming a blob that pulsed for several seconds before moving to the center of the compartment. The mesh flattened, lengthened, and took on the appearance of a dirk. The construct hovered briefly before pointing itself in Isabel’s direction, adjusting itself to pierce through her head.

“What would your father say about this – revealing the exact wand movements and activation phrase for one of your family’s trademark spells?” Amelia smirked. “Now I know how to perform this without fail.”

Sweat trickled down Valerie’s fingers. “H – How?” she asked. “You’ve only seen it once – no way that’s possible.”

“ _Nothing_ is impossible.” She snapped her left fingers. “That, and three years of continuous practice.”

“Hmph.” Isabel reached into her handbag and brought out a flask. “Is imitation the only thing you’re capable of?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Valerie spotted Amelia give her wand a slight flick, its tip pointed at Isabel’s flask. _This should be interesting._

Isabel took a sip out of her flask, and promptly spat out the contents in Gunther’s direction; he took out a handkerchief and began wiping himself. “Disgusting!” She spat out the last traces of her drink. “The nerve–.” She pointed her wand at Amelia’s breast. “Just what did you do to my flask?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Amelia rolled her wand up and down between her fingers. “From the looks of it, you do know.”

“That was all freshly-squeezed Florida orange juice. Do you have any idea how much that costs?”

“And now it’s all Grade-A prune juice.” Amelia picked up her book and flipped it open with her left hand. “A flawless transfiguration – I think I’ve made my point.”

“Tch. _Evanesco._ ” Isabel waved her wand at her flask – she dropped it back into her handbag afterwards.

“Vanishing spell? Pretty impressive, for a first year,” Valerie said.

“Mother’s been teaching me for the past two years nonstop.” A faint smile crept up on Isabel’s face. “Still…seems like that only goes so far. Now then…” She pointed at Valerie. “It’s your turn.”

“If you insist.” She drew her wand and traced a rune in the air. “ _Flagrate!_ ”

A spark of orange fire emerged from the tip of her wand. Quickly, she drew a ‘V’ in the air using the flames – they continued to persist even after she lowered her wand. She glanced down, and seeing that the spark on her wand was still present, signed her name in fire below her first drawing.

“Not bad,” Amelia said, her eyes peering over the top of her book.

“I’m not done yet.”

The words barely left her lips as she tossed her wand to her left hand and snatched it out the air. Without delay, she drew the same rune and said, “ _Flagrate_.” Once again, her wand came alight, and she drew a perfect circle in the air, followed by an equal pentagram inscribed within the circle. Bringing the tip of her wand to her lips, she finished the routine by blowing the spark out.

Amelia’s eyes went wide – her book fell out of her hand and landed on the floor with a soft _thud_. “I take back what I said – that was impressive. How long have you been able to do that for?”

“A year and a half, since I got my wand. It’s never been an issue.” Her eyes darted over to Isabel. “You’ve been awfully quiet. No comments or complaints?”

“What’s there to say?” Isabel brought out another flask, keeping her eyes on Amelia. “I’m impressed, but I don’t see the need to get excited. Besides….” She unscrewed the cap and took a long sip. “…what are you going to do with it? Entertain kids at their birthday soirees?”

“Ha ha….” She pointed her wand at Isabel. “You really have a death wish, don’t you?” She glanced to her right. “Amelia?”

A sliver of a second passed. “Agreed. This changes nothing, however – we’ll settle our issue _afterwards_.” She aimed her wand, relaxing her hand.

“Nuts.” Thoras drew his wand.

A wall of light cut across the compartment, separating the two halves. The girls, Valerie included, fumbled; their wands nearly fell out of their hands. As for Gunther, she couldn’t read him; his face was masked by a calm demeanor.

The wall soon shimmered and faded out of existence. Thoras sighed, then lowered his wand. “Wow…that was a bit…stronger than intended.”

Silence permeated the compartment – Valerie couldn’t hear anything aside from her soft, steady breathing. All eyes, hers included, were on Thoras, who, after half a minute, began to anxiously look at the others.

“Just…how…what….” Isabel coughed and took a couple of deep breaths. “What did _you_ do? And how’d you manage it without any kind of wand movement? That’s a five-stroke spell, at the very minimum.”

“Five stroke?” His brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Stroke count.” Amelia pocketed her wand and straightened up in her seat. “Don’t tell me you don’t know any of that. Verbal incantation and stroke count are _key_ to performing magic.”

“Really?” Thoras rolled his wand in his right hand.

Valerie slammed her fist down. “Yes, really! You can’t cast at all without doing that. Well…the verbal part’s optional once you know more, but not the wand movements.” She paused, taking a short breather. “Just how did you manage to do that?”

“Isn’t what I did how it’s supposed to be done?”

Everyone (save Thoras) shook their heads.

“That so…” Thoras looked down at his wand for several moments before speaking up again. “Well, I’ve always done what I did, and it works. Just think of the desired effect, and it just, well, _happens_. It’s been that way for the past two months.”

“Two. Months?” Isabel paused between each word.

Sweat trickled down Thoras’ forehead. “…yes?”

“ _Verdammen_ ….” Isabel muttered several phrases in German; Valerie suspected that half of them contained expletives. Several sentences came out of her lips before Gunther finally reacted; he gave Isabel a sharp look, shutting her up on the spot.

“I thought….” Thoras continued to roll his wand across his right palm. “Wasn’t the point of this…Hogwarts…supposed to teach us the _limitations_ of what we can do, not _how_ to do it? That’s what my dad said.”

“Merlin….” Amelia leaned back, slapping herself on the forehead. “Unbelievable… And I thought I was the odd one out.” She picked up her book and stuffed it into her backpack. “How’d you get away with it all this time?”

“Hmm?”

“Nobody from the Ministry came by to your place?” Ignoring Thoras’ confused expression, she pressed on. “Ministry of Magic? Wizarding government? Authorities?”

“Somehow I don’t think I’d miss that, if what I saw today was any indication.”

Valerie sank further into her seat. “You really have no idea at all, do you?” _Just who the hell is he?_ “All things considered, you’re lucky no else’s noticed what _you_ can do.” She holstered her wand and rubbed her hands together. “Then again, none of us here are really in the clear.”

“That so?” He looked her in the eye for several moments. “Ah.” The left corner of his lips curled up.

“Yeah. Her, on the other hand….” She pointed at Isabel. “Can’t say. Don’t know what the policy is in Germany.”

“Hmph.” Isabel puffed up, and was about to start when Gunther _shot_ her another withering glare. “…it’s the same,” she said, her voice low. “My parents…well…they had my wand…adjusted.” Her eyes glazed over. “Everything’s coming apart…apart…why….”

“Right…” Amelia sighed, shaking her head. “Little miss perfect’s useless now, so I guess I’ll take over.” She clicked her tongue. “Remus removed my wand’s tracking charm the moment I bought it – hence all the ‘practice.’ As for her…” She nudged Valerie’s right shoulder with her own. “…who took care of yours?”

“My mother. She taught me quite a few things as well.” Valerie took a deep breath, sighed, and locked eyes with Thoras. “So – now that that’s out of the way, I think you owe us a story. Price for our silence and whatnot.” She drummed her right fingers on her lap. “But…for starters, I think we could all do with a snack. Thoras?”

“Must I?”

Valerie nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Amelia do the same thing – a mischievous glint streaked across her eyes. There were _some_ things that can’t be conjured up, no matter what one might wish – food being the most prominent. Yet somehow, despite all that she _knew_ , she had a feeling that Thoras would be able to deliver in full.

And so she, along with Amelia, were the only ones not to gasp when Thoras made a silver platter laden with ham and cheese sandwiches appear out of thin air. Before gravity claimed it, Valerie caught the tray with her left hand, gripping the near edge with force. Her fingers began to buckle under the pressure – she set the tray down on her lap. _Hot!_ She winced as the heat diffused through her skirt, warming her thighs.

“Cheers.” Amelia snatched one of the sandwiches and took a bite. “Tastes real enough.” She held the sandwich in front of her, eyeing the details. “Whole wheat bread…you really have good taste.”

Valerie hesitated for a second before taking one herself. The bread was warm, just shy of burning her fingers. The smell of crisp, grilled ham and partially melted cheese _felt_ so real that she almost forgot the sandwiches were conjured.

She took a small bite out of the corner. The cheese melted on her tongue, filling her mouth with an explosion of flavor. _Delicious!_ She would be hard-pressed to find food matching in quality anytime soon. Quickly, she wolfed down the rest of the sandwich, wiping her hands when she was done.

“Done this before?” she asked.

“A couple of times.” Thoras picked up the tray and set it between him and Isabel. “It helps if you specify _exactly_ what you want – I learnt the hard way.” He rubbed his left fingers together.

“Ouch. So, what happened?”

Thoras hesitated for several seconds, glancing back and forth between her and Amelia. He sighed, and said, “Let’s just say that I had to have help opening the ketchup bottle for the rest of the day. My dad…well…he wasn’t too happy about it. But at least I didn’t have to go to the hospital – he’s a doctor, with all the proper qualifications.”

Isabel’s eyes went wide for an instant. “A doctor!?” She regained her composure, brushing her cream-white dress. “I didn’t know that, but…interesting. Who would’ve thought Marcus Engström had a degree in medicine.”

“Who indeed.” He reached for a sandwich and offered it to Isabel. “I think you and I _might_ just get along,” he said. “ _If_ …you can play nice.”

“I…I guess….” Isabel took the sandwich – her fingers brushed across Thoras’ for a brief instant. Her face turned a bright shade of pink. “It’ll definitely be up for consideration,” she said, twisting her face out of sight.

Valerie couldn’t help but laugh in her head. _Not so stoic, are you?_ A smile crept up on her face, and before she realized it, a small laugh escaped her lips. Her eyes fell on Thoras, and for the briefest of moments, she saw him _smile_ back. Her heart skipped a beat, and it took all of her control to remain as she was. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again, Thoras was already starting another conversation with her seatmate – Amelia, she noticed, replied without vitriol or any other sign of irritation.

Her day may not have started on the right foot, but given the choice now, Valerie wouldn’t want a single thing to change. _A little trouble now and again…just maybe…isn’t so bad after all,_ she thought, looking out the window.


	3. Arrival

The last vestiges of twilight, or, as Amelia Potter preferred to think of them as, the remains of the day, disappeared under the horizon as she stepped off the carriage onto the platform, pulling her trunk behind her. Lampposts lined the green iron-wrought fence at regular intervals, providing illumination in the form of soft yellow light. A weathered sign with the name ‘Hogsmeade’ written in solid black letters was bolted onto the station house across from where she stood.

Amelia took a moment to look around before sidestepping to her right, allowing the person behind her to come down. It took her a few seconds to find the pile of student trunks next to the station house. _Here goes,_ she thought, diving straight through the crowd of students milling about. To her surprise, she was able to flit through the throngs of students with ease, only bumping shoulders with one other before reaching her destination. On arrival, she set her trunk down next to the others and checked the lock, tapping the steel with her wand. Two soft chimes set her mind at ease – the lock was still secure, and all five compartments remained unopened since she packed them at home earlier this morning.

With that out of the way, Amelia sighed in relief and looked back at the carriages. Her eyes darted from student to student until she found the person she was looking for. “Thoras! Over here!” she called out, waving at the person in question.

Thoras waved back and moved his right shoulder forward. “Excuse me. Coming through,” he said as he cleared a path through the crowd. A couple of older students grumbled as he rubbed shoulders with them, but nonetheless parted aside. Soon enough, he was right next to her, along with another girl. 

It took her a few seconds to recognize her, and when she did, she couldn’t help but sigh. “Oh…it’s you.” Her eyes narrowed.

“Figures….” Valerie’s shoulders dropped. Turning to Thoras, she asked, “Are we just supposed to leave them here?”

“I guess….” He looked straight at her – his grey eyes were fixated on hers. “Amelia?”

Amelia hesitated for a second. “Yeah.” She pointed her thumb behind her, towards the pile of trunks. “Remus told me to leave them here – they’ll transport them up to our dorms.” She reached for Thoras’ trunk–.

And was blocked by Valerie’s hand. “I’ve got this,” she said. “Don’t bother.”

Her left hand twitched, and her eyes began narrowing again. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.”

“Again?” Thoras pulled his trunk away and set it down at the edge of the pile. He turned to face the both of them. “Didn’t we already take care of this hours ago?”

“She started it!” Both she and Valerie pointed at each other.

The crowd began to stare, and Amelia caught traces of their mutterings. “First years…,” a blonde grumbled. _I don’t need this._ Her cheeks began to heat up. She stared down at the floor, hoping that they’d all look away.

“Thoras!” Valerie caught his right hand with her left.

 _The nerve!_ Amelia rushed in between them, breaking the clasp. She pushed them both to the side, away from the crowd, and said, “Shameless. How shameless! And in public as well.” She glared at Valerie – her eyes blazed.

Instead of glaring back, Valerie smiled – a mischievous smile. “Oh? Is that so?” She leaned back against the fence. “One would think otherwise. I mean…well….” She looked down at Amelia’s left hand.

Her left hand, which was now holding onto Thoras’, almost gripping him.

Her cheeks flushed. “Irrelevant,” she said, tightening her grip.

“Amelia?” Thoras looked down at her. Despite the fact that he was only slightly taller, his presence towered over her. Involuntarily, she gulped – despite herself, she felt _small_ at that moment.

“I…I…–.”

A loud, booming voice from the edge of the platform spared her from answering. “Firs’-years! Firs’-years over here!”

Amelia sighed, then began heading over, keeping close to Thoras. The crowd had thinned – it didn’t take long for her to reach the platform’s edge. All the while, she refused to let go of Thoras’ hand. _He’ll get lost otherwise,_ she kept repeating in her head. She owed him that much, at the very least – he’d kept her company throughout the ride, even laughed at a couple of her jokes. _Even the lame ones…_

The person that called out to them towered above all the students by a large margin. His black, bushy beard and hair obscured most of his face. His hands and feet were enormous, far larger than any adult’s she came across up to this point. His dusty leather boots were just as tall as the length of her legs. _Could he be?_ She shook her head – giants were far, far larger than him. _And yet_ , _I wonder,_ the thought gnawed at her.

“C’mon, follow me – any more firs’-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’-years follow me!” He turned around to eye the crowd of students following him, holding out his lamp mounted on top of a dark, wooden post. “The name’s Rubeus Hagrid, but everyone ‘round here calls me Hagrid. Now, come along, follow me. It’s cold out.”

Slipping and stumbling, the group of students, herself included, followed Hagrid down the dirt path. Beneath her, twigs snapped and leaves crumbled as she stepped over them. Branches scraped her arms as she moved forward – her robes protected her arms from them. Ahead, she could see nothing but the person ahead of her. Thoras’ back took up most of her field of vision – despite that, she wasn’t worried at all.

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight of Hogwarts in a sec,” Hagrid called over his shoulder, “jus’ round this bend here.” Eventually, he stopped, and the path widened up considerably, to reveal the edge of a vast black lake that shimmered in the presence of the full moon above. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the inky night sky, was a magnificent castle studded with countless turrets and towers.

Hagrid pointed at a fleet of small rowboats sitting at the edge of the lake. “No more’n four to a boat!”

Amelia brushed leaves off her shoulders and headed towards the nearest boat, taking a seat at the bow. Thoras followed her, taking the seat next to her. Soon afterwards, Valerie joined them, accompanied by a willowy brunette.

“Everyone in!?” Squinting, she could see Hagrid occupying a boat all by himself. “Right then – FORWARD!” He pointed his stave towards the castle.

The fleet of boats took off at once, gliding across the smooth surface of the lake. The moon continued to shimmer. The water, to Amelia’s surprise, did not ripple as the boats crossed.

She stared at the lake – the dark, endless water drew her attention. How long she stared at them, she didn’t know, but soon enough, she _felt_ that she was no longer sitting on the boat, or even there, for that matter. Her surroundings darkened…

And she was back at _that_ place, amidst all the chaos and destruction. Loud, banging noises filled her ears – she closed her eyes, hoping that they’d go away. _Please, please, please…_ Amelia opened her eyes, and cried out – tears stung the edges of her eyes. She could smell smoke coming from the other side of the door. Blue and green flashes of light came through the gap beneath the door, each one accompanied by manic laughter.

“James Potter’s dead! James Potter’s dead!” a shrill voice cackled.

Amelia gulped. Her body began moving of its own accord towards the door. _Please, please, no…_ She begged her arms and legs to stop, to no avail. The door moved closer and closer, until the doorknob was in her right hand. A click and a twist, and the door creaked open…

“–Earth to Amelia.” 

A pair of hands shook her shoulders.

She blinked, and found herself back on the boat, at rest in an underground harbor. On the docks, she saw Valerie and the brunette looking at her quizzically – the brunette was combing her hair back. She looked behind her and saw Thoras, his hands still on her.

“You alright?” He pulled his hands away. A faint trace of pink was on his cheeks.

She hesitated for a moment. “Yeah.” She got up and clambered out of the boat onto the stonewrought docks. “I’m fine.”

The air was damp; her nose crinkled as she breathed it in. A stray drop of water from the smooth, curved ceiling fell onto her hair. She ignored it – it wasn’t enough to make a mess of her hair. Her breath came out as grey mist – a shiver ran down her arms.

Hagrid led everyone up a flight of stone steps and stopped in front of a huge, oak door at the top. The students began to crowd in the antechamber, leaving some space around Hagrid. He knocked three times on the castle door with his giant-sized right fist – each time, a tremor reverberated throughout the room.

The door swung open to the right, smashing into the wall with a loud _THUD_. A tall, black haired witch dressed in a set of smart emerald-green robes stood underneath the arch. She had a very stern face, one that Amelia was sure would not tolerate any sort of mischief or disobedience.

“The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall,” said Hagrid.

“Thank you, Hagrid, I’ll take them from here.”

She turned around and began walking, revealing Hogwarts’ Entrance Hall in her wake. The room was large, far larger than even the Royal Albert Hall she visited years ago. The walls were lined with flaming torches that flickered, the ceiling was so high up it was impossible to make out from down here, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led upwards, towards the other floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. As Amelia passed by a large set of brown reinforced doors, she could hear a multitude of voices coming from the other side. _The rest of the school_. She kept moving, however, and followed the crowd into a chamber off to the side.

Once everyone was present and accounted for, Professor McGonagall glanced down at her checklist, occasionally peering over the clipboard at the students. Half a minute passed before she put the checklist to her side and faced the students, her eyes sweeping over all of them.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts….” She continued on with her description of the four houses of Hogwarts. “The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait.” She then left the chamber.

Thoras snuck up on her – she shuddered when he touched her hand. “How exactly do they sort us?” he whispered in her ear.

“Remus mentioned some kind of test, but I wouldn’t count on it – he likes to joke around.” 

She took the opportunity to look over all the other students. Half of them milled about, glancing around the room and the decorations. The other half were talking amongst themselves – she could hear snippets of “Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,” in their exchanges.

“Thoras!”

She turned to face the source of the voice. _Oh god, not_ her _._ Isabel pushed her way through the students, dragging Gunther behind her by his hand. The other students alternated between staring at the blonde, Thoras and her, and whispering amongst themselves.

“Kurtzweil,” she said once Isabel was within earshot. “Must _you_ be at the center of attention all the time?”

Isabel ignored her, instead smiling at Thoras. “Finally found you. The people sharing my boat….” Her eyes shifted towards a pair of boys at the far wall. “Were absolutely dreadful. Couldn’t hold a proper conversation.” Her eyes lit up. “But no matter – you’re here now – tell me everything.”

As Thoras began replying, Amelia muttered under her breath and glared at Isabel’s side. The blonde had taken up most of Thoras’ time on the journey, constantly peppering him with questions about his father, his father’s job, what his father did, who his father met, and others along the same line. _Just who does she think she is?_ As far as Amelia was concerned, Isabel Kurtzweil only seemed interested in Thoras because of his last name, nothing more. _Not like me…definitely not like me._

And yet, a voice nagged in her head, she was _jealous_ of what Isabel knew. The name ‘Engström’ didn’t register at all with her – aside from its uniqueness, nothing else came to mind. _Muggle?_ she wondered. ‘Industrialist’ was a moniker she heard tossed about every now and then, whenever she had to go out into Muggle London; she knew the meaning, yet couldn’t figure out what it _implied_. _I should’ve paid more attention._ Until now, the affairs of _that_ side of the world was of no interest to her – she only needed to know enough to pass by. _I’ll ask him, for sure._ That mistake would never happen again.

Professor McGonagall soon returned, holding a very long scroll of parchment. “Form a line now, students,” she told the crowd, “and follow me.”

Amelia fell into line with everyone else, standing behind Thoras, with Valerie behind her, and walked out of the chamber, back across the Entrance Hall and through the pair of double doors she passed by earlier.

The Great Hall was just as magnificent as her uncle had described it, even more so now that she was there in person. Instead of a ceiling, the hall appeared to open seamlessly into the night sky – magic, she concluded, some kind of enchantment. The whole room was lit by thousands of candles floating mid-air above four long tables where the student body sat, all dressed in robes adorned with their house colors – Gryffindor scarlet, Ravenclaw bronze and blue, Hufflepuff brown and yellow, and Slytherin green. Each of the tables were laid with golden goblets, plates, and cutlery, all arranged at intervals along the length. At the top of the hall was another long table, raised above the others, where the teachers sat. Scattered among the students, sitting at the tables, were silvery figures – ghosts, she realized at once.

Professor McGonagall came to a stop in front of the head table and set down a four legged stool. On top of that she placed an old, musty brown pointed hat. It had patches at several spots, and frayed at the edges. She then stepped to the side, faced the students, and unfurled the scroll; the parchment touched the floor and continued to roll forward for a few inches.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then, the hat twitched, made a distinct coughing noise, and began singing a very strange song.

_Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,_

_But don’t judge on what you see,_

_I’ll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There’s nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can’t see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you’ve a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You’ll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don’t be afraid!_

_And don’t get in a flap!_

_You’re in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I’m a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables from left to right, then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward and unrolled her scroll of parchment yet again.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Adams, Ellen.”

The willowy brunette that sat with them on the boat stepped forward, placed the hat on top of her head, and sat down on the stool. Several seconds passed before the hat announced, in a crisp, clear voice, “RAVENCLAW!” Her robe’s back glimmered and changed color, taking on the same appearance as those of the occupants of the middle right table – a bronze and blue crest at the center of her back. The Ravenclaws cheered as she walked over and took a seat at the far end of the table.

Amelia looked around the room as ‘Terence Allen’ was called to be sorted. Each of the houses, on cursory inspection, seemed no different from another. There were students who traded jokes with one another, students who whispered amongst themselves, and students who gazed at the first-years with rapt concentration. Yet she knew, from Remus’ stories, that each house had distinctive traits. Gryffindor, her parents’ alma mater, embodied bravery and courage. Hufflepuff represented loyalty and steadfast commitment. Ravenclaw encompassed wisdom, knowledge, and creativity. And finally, Slytherin embodied ambition and cunning.

It would be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for her, she concluded. Growing up, she was never one to back down from a challenge. And from the moment she was able to read, she took to studying like a fish took to water – Remus always found her headfirst in a book. _Definitely one of the two._

“Engström, Thoras.”

His name brought Amelia out of her thoughts. She watched him with rapt attention as he stepped up to the stool and sat down, hat on head. The Sorting Hat remained silent for several moments, shifting every few seconds. Thoras looked around the room, drumming his fingers on his lap. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Amelia, the hat finally proclaimed “RAVENCLAW!”

Thoras looked over at her, Valerie, Isabel, and Gunther before heading over to the Ravenclaws, taking a seat next to the other first-year boy sorted into that house.

 _It’s decided – Ravenclaw or bust!_ She clenched her right fist. One way or another, she was going to get herself sorted into Ravenclaw, even if she had to beg the Sorting Hat to do it for her.

“Golmein, Gunther.”

Gunther strode forward, parting two students at the front row before taking the hat in hand. The Sorting Hat barely touched his hair when it announced “GRYFFINDOR!” A scarlet and gold badge appeared on his robe as he sat down between a pair of older students at the house table.

The student after next was sorted into Hufflepuff. Cheering from that house was rather muted – Hufflepuff house, Amelia thought, didn’t seem as enthusiastic as the rest. _The everyman’s house_. She heard the rumors about Hufflepuff, the place where students who couldn’t fit anywhere else went. Now, Amelia wondered just how true those rumors were.

“Kurtzweil, Isabel.”

Isabel glided forward towards the stool, graceful all the while. She flashed a brief smile at Thoras before placing the hat on her head. Seconds passed by before the hat announced “GRYFFINDOR!” A brief pang of regret flashed across her face. She placed the hat back down on the stool and joined the Gryffindors, sitting directly opposite to Gunther.

Several more students continued to be sorted ahead of her. The crowd began to thin. There were only a few more students left at this point. At last, just as Amelia thought she was about to scream, Professor McGonagall called out her name.

“Potter, Amelia.”

 _Moment of truth._ She stepped forward, feeling the cold flagstone floor push at her feet with each passing step. Her legs felt heavy – nerves, she thought. She reached the hat, and stared at it for several moments before hearing Professor McGonagall click her tongue. A shiver ran down her spine, and she jammed the hat on her head before crashing down on the stool.

“ _Hmm, let’s see,_ ” a voice spoke in her head. “ _Difficult choice. Plenty of courage – raw courage. A strong desire to face the unknown. And yet a brilliant mind – tempered by wit and curiosity. Difficult choice indeed…._ ”

“ _Gryffindor?_ ” The scarlet and gold badge flashed through her thoughts. “ _Please, no…._ ”

“ _Gryffindor would be a good choice. Plenty of courage. And bravery to boot as well. You’d do well in Gryffindor, I’m certain._ ”

 _“Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor…._ ”

” _Not Gryffindor, eh?_ ” She could imagine the Sorting Hat smirking at her. “ _Well…if you insist, although I wonder if it’ll turn out for the best. Still…your choice, Amelia. Very well, if you’re sure, it’ll have to be_ RAVENCLAW!”

She breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes went over to Thoras – he was cheering at her along with the other Ravenclaws. Smiling, she placed the hat back on the stool and skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, taking a seat next to Thoras.

“Congrats,” Thoras said to her once she sat down.

 _This is real, this is real, this is real_. She pinched her cheek before facing him. “Thanks,” she said, a lilt in her voice.

Amelia glanced around the Ravenclaw table, studying the faces of the other students. Aside from her and Thoras, four other first-years had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Her boatmate, the brunette Ellen Adams, waved to her as she met her eyes – she smiled back at her and nodded. Next to her sat Samantha Greystone, a tall, lithe girl with silver hair that reached down all the way to the middle of her back. Again, she smiled at her and nodded. To her immediate right was Roger Davies, a boy whose most distinctive feature was his charming smile, one which he didn’t hesitate to send her way. A blush crept up on her face, and she turned away towards Thoras, who chuckled. Finally, Adam Lang, the redhead sitting to Roger’s right, leaned back and waved at her.

“Skarsen, Valerie.”

Her eyes snapped towards Valerie, one of the last four students yet to be sorted. The girl walked over towards the stool, placed the hat on her hair and sat down in one smooth motion. As the hat shifted on Valerie’s head, Amelia’s thoughts went into overdrive. _Here, or elsewhere…._ She couldn’t make up her mind. Just what did she _really_ think of the girl, the one who started it all? Everything that came out of her mouth irritated her. And yet…Valerie had her moments, where it seemed like they _might_ just get along with one another. After all, as the express ride aptly demonstrated, they were both rather skilled at casting.

“RAVENCLAW!” Valerie slid the hat off her head and walked over to their table, smiling to herself. Behind her, Amelia could see one of the witches at the head table – her mother, Professor Skarsen – wave at Valerie. The girl glanced over her shoulder, shuddered, sighed, and sat down between Ellen and Samantha.

“Congrats,” Thoras said to Valerie.

“Together again.” Valerie smiled at Thoras, then turned to face Amelia. She paused, instead locking gazes with her. “Congrats to you too…,” she finally said, her voice subdued.

 _Olive branch? Well, why not._ Amelia smiled at her. “Same. It wouldn’t be quite… _colorful_ …without you around.”

Valerie’s left eye twitched. Her expression remained unchanged, however. “Can’t say I’m surprised. Transfiguration is quite complicated, after all.”

As soon as Reginald Yaxley was sorted into Slytherin, Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and retreated to the staff table. Albus Dumbledore, the old man with the long, white beard at the center of table, got to his feet. _The Headmaster,_ Amelia remembered – she’d seen his picture countless times in the books she read. He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide.

“Welcome, students!” he began, as the entire hall quieted down, “to another year of learning magic and sorcery at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before we begin with the feast….” Loud groans erupted from the students. “A few quick announcements are in order. First, I’d like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Agatha Skarsen.”

The silver-blonde witch rose up from the end of the high table, nodded to Dumbledore, and sat back down. Just the same as earlier on the express, she had an air of confidence around her, as if she was ready to take on the whole world.

“Students are once again reminded that the Forbidden Forest is off limits; any students caught out of bounds will be dealt with appropriately.” Professor Dumbledore cast his glance towards a scraggy old man standing near one of the exits. He had very long dirty grey hair, and a grey cat stood next to him.

“That’s it for now. Let the feast begin!”

Dumbledore clapped his hands once, and, on cue, the large golden plates on the table were filled with an assortment of dishes. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork and lamb chops, mashed potatoes, pudding, pies, bacon and steak, sausages, various vegetables – all of the aforementioned were present.

Amelia managed to finish half a steak before the first round of questions began. Looking up from her food, she saw Ellen nudging Valerie on her shoulder, a mischievous smile on her face. As for Valerie herself, she looked about ready to keel over.

“So….” Ellen twirled a fork in her hand. “Professor Skarsen.”

“Please don’t.” Valerie took a gulp out of her goblet. “Bad enough that she’s here already – the last thing I need.”

“What’s she like?” Samantha asked. “C’mon, tell us.”

It took another minute of prodding from the girls, Amelia included, and Roger before Valerie finally answered. “The worst possible chaperone. She’ll never let me out of her sight, and she’ll always find a way to make herself the center of attention.” She sank her head down next to her plate. “Just kill me now, please….”

Ellen laughed and patted her on the back. She reached over for the bowl of plums and scooped a serving into Valerie’s plate. “Here,” she said, “this’ll make you feel better. Always worked for me.”

“Hehe….” She stuck her fork through one of the plums and ate it. A few seconds later, she sat back up and resumed her meal.

Thoras had just finished talking to Ellen (about her family and relations). _No better chance than this._ She lightly nudged Thoras’ arm. “Say…,” she whispered, “just how did Isabel know so much about your father?”

Thoras took a moment to finish his plate off before glancing at her. In a low voice barely above a whisper, he said, “Don’t you know?”

She shook her head.

“Well…if what they say is true….” He rubbed his chins, glancing over at the three girls on the opposite side briefly. “I’ll tell you later – it’s not something I like to talk about in public.”

Amelia slightly turned her head, enough for her left eye to meet his. She was about to speak, but stopped herself at the last moment. _It can wait – he’ll tell you himself._

“So…Remus.” Thoras turned to face her, goblet in hand.

“My uncle. He’s taking care of me and my brother, Harry.” She reached for her own goblet and took a sip of her drink – orange juice. “It’s complicated,” she said in a low voice.

“I see….” 

He set the goblet down and looked her in the eye. Enough time passed that the three girls began to look her way – Ellen and Valerie’s brows rose up in curiosity, while Samantha glanced back and forth between the two sides. Her stomach began to sink – she gulped, keeping her face impassive.

“Yeah….” She turned to face the other girls. “Ellen….”

Amelia found herself chatting with the other girls without pause soon enough. Time flew by, and before she knew it, the food vanished from her plate and the serving plates, only to be replaced by desserts. Treacle tarts, pudding, jam doughnuts, strawberries, blocks of ice cream, apple pies – every single dessert she could name – all were available.

Talk soon shifted to families – the girls were more than happy to oblige. Amelia learned that Ellen came from a mixed family – her mother was a witch, while her father was a muggle – he worked as a news anchor for the BBC. The Greystones, on the other hand, were a very old pureblood clan – Samantha’s branch of the family moved back from America a generation ago. As for Valerie, she was the only child in her family, which consisted of only her and her mother. “She never talks about father,” she said, her voice muted. Both Ellen and Samantha nodded and patted her on the back, their hands lingering for several moments.

“The twins are at Salem,” Samantha said while slicing her piece of apple pie. “Grandmother _insisted_ on it – said that _proper_ Greystones have to be educated in New England. It took months for mum and dad to convince them to let me study here – she wasn’t too pleased in the end.” She shuddered. “Christmas’s not going to be fun, I’m sure.”

“Should’ve joined them,” Roger said. “I hear that they teach you far more at Salem these days – hell, at any school across the ocean.”

Samantha chose not to reply, opting to finish her dessert instead. Soon enough, Roger went back to his own and stuck up another conversation with Adam.

Leaning closer to Roger, Amelia asked, “So why don’t you go then?”

“If only….” Roger sighed. “Parents wouldn’t approve. The laws over there…they’re not exactly too keen on how the Yanks handle their affairs.” He nursed his drink. “Personally, I couldn’t care less – I think they’re doing the right thing. Progressive.”

Amelia nodded. She’d have to find time to read up on that. There weren’t too many books on American Wizarding history available in Britain – the few in her possession glossed over many details.

Eventually, the desserts vanished as well, along with all the plates and cutlery. At the staff table, Albus Dumbledore rose up from his golden chair once again. He tapped his wand against his throat, coughed into his hands, and began speaking.

“I’m sure all of you enjoyed the meal. Now, if you will, follow your house prefects back to your house dorms. First years would do well to pay attention to where you’re going; there’ve been cases of students getting lost before.” He chuckled a bit before resuming his speech. “And now, bedtime. Off you go!”

The students began filing out of the hall. Amelia waited for Thoras and Valerie before heading out. At the base of the marble staircase, two older Ravenclaws, a boy and a girl, waved them over. Once she got closer, she saw badges pinned on their chest – _Prefect_ , the letters beneath the Hogwarts crest read.

Once all the first-year Ravenclaws had gathered, the girl prefect spoke up. “I’m Erin Hammond, and this is Eric Stuart.” She pointed at the boy, who simply nodded. “Follow us, please.”

The prefects led them up the marble staircase, up five levels, and towards the western part of the castle. As they traversed the corridors, Amelia saw the portraits lining the walls between the torches. Some of them yawned, while others eyed them with curiosity. One of them gave her a wink.

They soon reached another set of staircases spiraling clockwise up the tower’s wall. On the floor was a mosaic depicting the Ravenclaw house crest – it glowed and shimmered in the moonlight streaming from the windows lining the tower. The prefects began ascending the staircase, motioning for the others to follow them.

Erin stopped in front of a large alcove and waited for everyone to gather. At the very center was a large, knobless stone door, adorned with only a bronze eagle knocker. Moonlight streamed in from a large window above and across, illuminating the entirety of the alcove.

“This is the Ravenclaw common room,” Erin said in a crisp, clear tone. “To gain entry, you….” She looked over all of the first-years, “must prove your innate wisdom to the gatekeeper.” She tapped on the eagle with her left fist. “Any volunteers?”

As if on Erin’s command, the eagle knocker stirred, yawned, and opened its beak. “The person who makes it has no need for it. The person who purchases it does not use it. The person who uses it does not know they do. What am I?”

The students conferred among themselves – Amelia could hear their whispers. It took her a second to come up with the answer. “How morbid…,” she said quietly. To the knocker, she said in her usual voice, “A coffin.”

The eagle closed its beak and resumed its original shape. The door swung backwards, revealing another set of staircases. Erin smiled at her, then took off up the staircase, Eric right behind her. She followed immediately afterwards, the rest of the Ravenclaws a moment behind.

When Amelia finally made it to the top of the staircase and through another passage back towards the tower’s center, she was rewarded with the most magnificent sight to date. The Ravenclaw common room, the heart of Ravenclaw tower, was ringed by ceiling-high arched windows that overlooked the surrounding mountain range. Blue and bronze curtains were draped on the sides of each window. The ceiling seemed to stretch onwards forever – at least sixteen feet, Amelia guessed. Instead of solid stone, the ceiling was, like the Great Hall, enchanted to look like the night sky, with stars twinkling in the distance. The polished dark brown wood floor was covered by an enormous plush midnight blue carpet. Scattered across the room were several cushy armchairs and loveseats, all of which complimented the tall bookshelves lining the empty spaces along the wall.

“Welcome,” Erin said loudly, “to the Ravenclaw common room. To my left, you’ll find the girls’ dormitories, while to my right, the boys’.” She pointed in both directions.

Amelia looked to her right and spotted the set of spiral staircases leading up to the ceiling. A bronze guardrails lined the edges, with a support post affixed every six steps. _Quite a view_.

“Check the bulletin board for announcements before you go down to breakfast tomorrow.” Eric pointed at the large corkboard posted to the left of the common room exit. “Now, off to bed, you lot.”

Amelia yawned – it was getting rather late. She checked her wristwatch, a simple mechanical wristwatch with dark brown leather straps. _Ten o’clock._

“Thoras….” She looked at him.

“Hmm?” He separated from Roger and Adam, moving over to her. “Ah.” His eyes went wide. “Sorry, it’s late, and I’m knackered. Raincheck?”

“Sure….” She managed a weak smile. “G’night”

It didn’t take her long to ascend the staircase. At the top, there was a hallway that branched off into two directions – to the left and right. A sign was affixed to the inner wall, at the T-intersection, with two arrows pointing in opposite directions. She looked closer at the top arrow and found what she was looking for – the first year dorms. Yawning, she took the left hallway and walked all the way to the other side, where a door with the bronze number ‘1’ affixed at the center awaited her.

Four poster beds, each draped with a blue canopy and lined with a large number of blue and bronze pillows, were waiting for her as she stepped inside. Each bed had a desk next to its head, to the left. The far wall was taken up by a single large window, comprised of a single pane of glass bisected by black iron lines at the center vertical and horizontal. The left and right walls hosted two poster beds each.

Amelia walked over to the far left poster bed and examined the trunk at its base. _Mine_. She laughed quietly to herself. There would be quite a view awaiting her every morning.

“Wow!” she heard three voices say in unison from the door. Looking up, she saw the other girls shutting the door behind them and heading to the other poster beds. Ellen and Samantha took the poster beds on the right side of the room. As for Valerie, she sprinted towards the last bed, the one to her left, and jumped onto the mattress, knocking a few pillows to the floor as she bounced up and down on the mattress.

Amelia sighed. She sat down on the left side of her bed, facing Valerie. “Why am I not surprised….”

“Oh, lighten up, ‘Mia.” She lay down on her stomach, resting the side of her head on one of the larger blue pillows.

“It’s ‘Amelia.’” She stretched her arms above her head.

“No…Mia.” Valerie stretched on the bed. “I like that more. It suits you. Wouldn’t you agree, girls?”

“I think so too.” Ellen sat on the edge of the trunk – her bed was opposite of hers. Her eyes _glinted_ in the moonlight. “Mia…yes, yes it does. Sammy?”

“Hmm?” Samantha was digging through her trunk, tossing out various articles of clothing. “Yes, yes….”

“Tch….” She allowed herself to fall back onto the bed with a soft _THUD_. “All right, ‘Val,’ you’re on.” She reached for the nearest pillow with her right hand, grabbed it, and tossed it with all her might at Valerie.

The pillow hit Valerie square on the face. “Ouch!” A sly grin appeared on her face. “Take this!” She tossed the pillow back at her.

A flurry of bronze and blue pillows flew between both beds as the girls exchanged blows, laughing all the while. It wasn’t long before Ellen joined in, turning it into a three-way firefight. A stray pillow knocked Samantha on the back of her head, and after putting away her light green nightgown, she picked up her pillow and dove straight into the fray. The pillow fight went on for some time, until Erin burst in through the door and got caught in the crossfire.

“Bed!” she ordered, grabbing onto the blue pillow that knocked her on her left.

No one dared to do otherwise – they all quickly changed into their nightgowns and slipped under the covers. Satisfied, for the most part, Erin dropped the pillow onto the floor and left the room, muttering “kids…” under her breath.

Samantha turned off the gas lamp next to her bed. “Night,” she said in a low voice.

The others did the same. “G’night.” “Night.”

“Night.” Amelia pulled the covers over her head and curled up, rolling to her left.

A small gap in the covers allowed her to look through the window, at the dark sky and the moon shining above it. And as slumber began to overtake her, she _prayed_ with all her heart that tonight would bring her good dreams. _Just let me hold onto this feeling_ , she repeated in her mind as her eyes slowly closed. _That much, all I ask…._


	4. Fall of Beginnings

Two days into the first week, Thoras was about ready to scream his lungs out.

Hogwarts castle alone was enough to make him question the logic behind _everything_ in the magical world. For starters, there were the stairs; some led to different places depending upon the hour, while others had disappearing steps now and again. Then there were the doors that wouldn’t open unless you asked nicely, or even walls that _pretended_ to be doors on occasion. To make matters worse, it seemed that every time he walked through a corridor, the ornaments and fixtures would change places, making the locale impossible to recognize.

For the past two mornings, he had gotten up well before the sun had risen – 5.30 AM, according to his wristwatch. He would shower, change into his exercise garb, and jog down from Ravenclaw tower all the way to the outer grounds, where he would begin his morning exercise routine, one which he’d been doing for the past two years. Thoras stretched for five minutes before taking off for a brisk jog around the castle, three laps in total – his route would take him past the great lake, the outskirts of the forbidden forest, and the front entrance of the castle, which, to his surprise, opened by itself whenever students and teachers approached. After that came the muscle strengthening, courtesy of half an hour of lifting weights which he carried in his backpack. By the time he was done and back in Ravenclaw Tower’s communal showers, he was on the verge of collapse, his muscles aching at all points.

Then there were the classes themselves. Monday began with a one and a half hour session of Charms, taught by Professor Filius Flitwick, resident Charms master and head of Ravenclaw house – he had to stand on top of a pile of books to see over his desk. Half of the class time had been taken up by a lecture on basic levitation charms, with the other half dedicated to ‘practice.’ He’d gotten it right on the very first try, without even performing the wand motions (he still considered them pointless) – all he had to do was to point the wand at the feather and _will_ it to float, which it did so without fuss. Both Amelia and Valerie, flanking him on both sides, grumbled, but nonetheless managed to do the same without having to verbalize the incantation – Flitwick awarded them five house points each for the feat.

Monday afternoon was taken up by two hours of Herbology, the domain of Professor Pomona Sprout, Hufflepuff house head. The dumpy little witch eagerly showed them the layout of Hogwarts’ four greenhouses, which were filled to the brim with all sorts of strange plants. “Mind you,” she quipped from behind a row of potted flowers, “some of these plants are actually quite dangerous. Don’t go around touching things.” A couple of Slytherin girls immediately backed away from one of the giant flowers growing in the middle of a patch of dark, rich soil.

Transfiguration, which took up two of Tuesday’s forty-five minute morning blocks, was an improvement over Charms, if only by a margin. Professor McGonagall had spent the greater part of class lecturing her students on ‘the need to take precautions’ and other stuff that slipped past the ears of everyone present. She then transfigured her desk into a pig, shocking the class back to attentiveness, before assigning them to change matchsticks into needles. As in Charms, all Thoras had to do was to _will_ the matchstick to change, and it did so flawlessly – Amelia was the only other student who got it right on the first try. As he reversed and repeated the process time after time, McGonagall would look over at his desk and give him a rare smile.

The most boring lesson by far was History of Magic, taught twice a week by Cuthbert Binns, the only ghost professor in Wizarding Britain. According to rumor, the professor died on the job some years ago but failed to realize it, instead continuing on with his usual routine. He would drone on and on about goblin riots, goblin uprisings, and the like, all in dull monotone. It didn’t help that the classroom was warm – the Ravenclaws, despite their position as the most studious of Hogwarts’ students, soon fell asleep, Amelia and Thoras the exception.

“A voice recorder would be a godsend right now,” Thoras muttered to himself, scribbling notes with his fountain pen.

The one thing that made all the writing he had to do up to this point bearable was the fountain pen he was allowed to use in place of regular quills. Thoras could never manage to write proper lines with them – the ink either stained the parchment or was too thick to form letters. A quick word with Flitwick after Charms rectified the situation, and now he had _carte blanche_ to use his fountain pens instead.

Wednesday came, and he still felt no better about his classes than he did the previous day. Breakfast consisted of the usual fare – communal platters of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, tater tots, hush puppies, and pitchers of pumpkin, orange, and apple juice. The Ravenclaw table was sparse – aside from him, only four others occupied the seats.

Thoras was halfway done with his meal when Amelia plopped down next to him, still half asleep. “I hate you…,” she said, grabbing the pitcher of orange juice and pouring it into her goblet.

“Morning to you too, sunshine.” He glanced over at her goblet. “Might want to stop now.”

Her delayed reaction caused her left hand to become drenched in orange juice. Muttering, she brought out her wand, looked at the staff table – no professors were present – and drew a small ‘v’ above her hand. The spilled juice vanished into thin air, leaving behind no trace on both the table and her hand.

Amelia downed the contents of her goblet in one gulp. Her eyes shot open as soon as she swallowed. She glanced around the room, coughed, and looked straight at Thoras. “Sorry….”

“Mhm.” He scribbled another set of answers into his notebook.

“Just how do you manage to get up so early and be so…awake?” Amelia waved her wand and began levitating portions of food to her plate. “I can barely pull myself out of bed at six.”

“Dedication, discipline, and years of practice.” He took a sip of orange juice. “That, and exercise immediately after waking. Care to join me?”

She tilted her head towards him – her emerald-green eyes caught a stray beam of sunlight. “If it’ll perk me up, sure. I could do with some legwork as well – for Quidditch and such.”

Thoras nodded. Roger and Adam had explained the basics of the sport to him. A combination of basketball and paintball, played on brooms – he equated the game to that metaphor. There was also a snitch, a flutterbug of sorts that was near invisible to the average observer that had to be caught to end the game. First-years weren’t allowed to play for the house teams, to his consternation – he would’ve loved to have a shot at flying brooms in front of a crowd.

“So, whatcha up to?” She peered over his plate, at the pile of books and notes he brought down with him this morning.

“Stuff.” He wrote down another set of answers with his left hand while scooping up more scrambled eggs with the fork in his right.

Her eyes focused on the text. “I don’t recognize any of this. What’s with all the numbers and symbols?”

“Vector calculus.” Ignoring her quizzical expression, he pressed on. “Real world…muggle…stuff. Higher education, post-compulsory.” He took a short breather. “Part of the conditions of me coming here – I have to master all of this, and others, by Christmas – there’ll be an examination when I get back.”

“Oh…” Her eyes dulled, only to light up again a few moments later. “Teach me?”

“If I have time. If–.” He caught her hand before it could touch his shoulder. “–and only if I have time. And no missing lessons – I barely have enough time as is.”

“Scout’s honor.” She wiggled her hand out his grasp and smiled at him – a faint giggle escaped her lips.

A blush crept up on his cheeks. “Alright then.”

Owls began flying into the Great Hall through the circular access above the head table. One by one, they dropped letters and packages in front of present students. One owl, a large barn owl, flew over to him, hooted, and dropped a large paper-wrapped package on his plate before taking off.

“Huh, mail. Way to end breakfast.” He wiped the bacon grease off the string and unwrapped the package.

A manila envelope and four thick hardcover notebooks lay inside. Each of the notebooks had a nondescript title – Vol. 1, Vol. 2, etc. The page edges were crusted over at several points.

Thoras opened the envelope and pulled out a short piece of paper. Flipping it over, he saw a short message, written in his father’s characteristic handwriting. The contents of the message were, as per the usual, succinct and authoritative.

_Thoras,_

_Master the contents of the books by Christmas. We’ll be personally evaluating your progress when you return._

_M.E._

_Just what am I getting into now...?_ He picked up the book marked ‘Vol. 1’ and flipped it open. Upon seeing the contents within, he nearly dropped the book – he clamped his mouth shut before any noise could escape his lips.

_Alchemy!? He seriously sent me ALCHEMY texts!?_

Alchemy. The science of rearranging and transforming matter, also referred to as ‘transmutation.’ The mastery and standardization of which propelled the United States of America to superpower status during the height of World War II. Borderline magic according to the masses. It took a combination of absolute knowledge of modern chemistry, imagination, and an innate talent for recognizing and reorganizing molecular structure to be able to use the skill. Its value – priceless – there were only so many people able to use it on a practical level.

 _Just WHY do they think I’ll be able to do it?_ Most alchemists discovered their affinity for it by the time they were about his age – back home, in America, he would have been required to undergo a competence examination on his birthday. It was both a blessing and a curse – your future was practically guaranteed if you could use it, but you would never be able to escape the federal government’s notice in the process.

It took him several seconds to realize that Amelia was staring at the open notebook. “So…what’s this, then? More real-world stuff?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” Thoras slammed the notebook shut and shoved it, along with the others, into his backpack.

Amelia pulled back, as if he’d slapped her. Her shocked expression drew a couple of stares from down the table.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I just can’t talk about this. Not even with you.”

“But…I….”

Before Amelia could press further, Valerie sprinted into the hall, knocking aside a Gryffindor prefect, and sat down opposite of them. “Phew, made it.” She panted, bending over the table.

“Watch it!” The Gryffindor prefect scowled at her.

“Nothing like a good breakfast to start off the day.” Valerie looked over the two. “What’s up – cat got your tongue?”

Neither one of them answered her. A while later, after Valerie had carved her portion of foodstuffs off the communal plates, she began talking to them. Thoras didn’t pay much attention, replying with fillers – his attention was fixated on the notebooks. Amelia, too, wasn’t focused on the conversation; she kept trying to get his attention, only to back off at the last moment.

Amelia brought up the issue again fifteen minutes into History of Magic. “Look…just a hint, alright. I can figure the rest out. Just…tell me…” She scribbled more lines in shorthand onto her parchment.

“No. Can. Do.” Thoras dropped his pen onto the parchment. He kept his gaze on Binns’ silvery-grey figure. “You weren’t even supposed to see that – heaven knows what kind of trouble you – and by extension, I – will get into if I elaborated.”

“Muu….” Amelia scowled, and began nudging his shoulders.

Fortunately, Binns paid no mind to the state of his students – one of the drawbacks of being a ghost, Thoras thought. He continued to ignore her, even as she intensified her nudging – his shoulder began to hurt.

“Urgh….” He reached into his backpack and brought out another book. “Here–.” He handed the book over to her. “Why don’t you flip through this instead? This should sate your curiosity for the day. And what’s more,” he added in a whisper, “it’s relevant for this subject.”

Amelia sighed. Nonetheless, she took the book and laid it down between them, flipping it to a random page, and began reading. As soon as Thoras finished scribbling another line of notes, he glanced over at the page she was browsing through. _Interesting choice,_ he thought as the text came into focus.

**_MJOLNIR_ **

_In the aftermath of the Second World War, the United States, fresh out of its victory over Imperial Japan and the Third Reich, was determined to never again be caught unawares as it was on December 7, 1941. To that end, on August 16, 1945, President Harry S. Truman signed Executive Order 7097, authorizing the formation of the Strategic Defense Directorate._

_The Strategic Defense Directorate (SDD) was comprised of several federal government departments and agencies active during WWII. Key elements included the Office of Strategic Services, the (nascent, presently defunct) Central Intelligence Agency, the Osprey Corps, among others. In addition, recent declassified documents revealed that the SDD had first pick of Operation: Paperclip’s scientific personnel. Unsubstantiated rumors also point to key HYDRA (pg. 622) personnel being forcefully inducted into the initiative, as a means of acquiring further advantages in R &D._

_Within a month of its formation, the SDD would discard its initial designation and adopt its present identity – MJOLNIR, the mythical weapon of the Norse god Thor. It was during this time that the agency’s current symbol would come into standard use._

  


_Until 1950, MJOLNIR was subject to constant derision and scrutiny, in no small part thanks to its enormous operating budget – in 1947, MJOLNIR’s expenses constituted one-third of the U.S. defense budget – and immunity from congressional oversight. Protests against the agency were commonplace among House representatives and senators from both parties, and at one point, a special Senate committee was formed to evaluate the legality of the agency._

_All protests, however, would be forever silenced in the wake of the Korean War, where MJOLNIR proved beyond all doubt that all the money spent on it **delivered…**_

It was at this point that Amelia flipped over the page, preventing him from reading any further. No matter, he thought as he turned his attention back to his notes. He already studied this period years ago.

 _The Korean War – an absolute victory. The U.N. task force, spearheaded by MJOLNIR’s Special Operations Division, successfully reclaimed South Korea from the DPRK in a record ten days, and afterwards captured the entirety of the Korean Peninsula and held off the Chinese salient across the Yalu River._ _Korean peninsula unified under Syngman Rhee._ He wrote down another entry for Binns’ current lecture. _Vietnam – after Tet, MJOLNIR ordered to commence operations against DRV. War ends in 1970 with Republic victory._

Before he knew it, class was coming to an end. Professor Binns continued to write on the blackboard – details of yet another goblin uprising. Below him, his fellow Ravenclaws were stirring from slumber – Ellen’s snoring disappeared as she opened her eyes.

By the time the class bell charm chimed, Amelia had already put her concern regarding his notebooks to rest. Gathering her books, she stopped on the history text, staring at the cover.

“Thoras…can I borrow this? Just until I finish reading through it – it shouldn’t take more than a few days. Please?” she asked, looking straight into his eyes.

 _Score one for the home team._ “Sure.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Ravenclaws entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) classroom on the fourth floor, Thoras wondered what the two-block double lesson will cover. While Charms taught them general magic ‘spells’ and Transfiguration the art of changing objects, DADA was supposed to cover ‘offensive’ magic – spells that could be used against combatants. He’d heard from the older students that practicals dominated the lessons at higher levels. _Constant practicals would be nice – a break in the routine._

Thoras moved closer to the desks, and saw that the Gryffindors had already found seats – all were taken in the middle row. As he made his way down towards the front, a familiar voice called out to him.

“Thoras!” Isabel waved at him from her seat at the right. She beckoned him over.

“First double lessons with Gryffindor.” He leaned over her desk. “I must say…I’m already head over heels.”

A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks. “Keep it up, and I might just _not_ want to leave.” She moved closer, leaning over her own desk. “I’ve missed you. None of the other Gryffindors have your…what was the expression… _gift of gab_.”

A loud _BANG_ cut through the conversation. Thoras poked his head up and searched for the source. A cloud of pink smoke began to vanish from a corner of the classroom, revealing a pair of redhead twins. They were holding what appeared to be a matchbox – Thoras spotted a glimmer of light from the inside before they snapped the lid shut.

“Weasley twins.” Gunther rubbed his forehead. “Always finding new ways to push the _limits of sensibility_.” He stole a glance at the pair. “Their propensity for mischief is matched only by their cunning – they’ve managed to avoid getting caught…so far.”

“That so?” Thoras turned his head enough to spot them out of the corner of his eyes. The other Gryffindor boys were gathering around them – he could hear their confab from all the way across the room. “Good for them, I suppose. Don’t really have the time to care, for that matter.”

It was at this moment that the door on the far side of the classroom, the one leading to Professor Skarsen’s office, burst open, crashing into the wall with a loud _THUD_. The witch herself strode out, wearing the same attire he saw her in at King’s Cross. Despite the absence of wind in the classroom, her trenchcoat fluttered behind her, almost like a cape.

Professor Skarsen whipped out her wand, a jet black stick about fourteen inches long, from a holster fastened to her left forearm. Faster than the eye can see, she _flew_ across the room, crossing the gap between her and the Weasley twins in the span of a second.

“My sixth sense tells me…a hex went off here.” She pointed her wand at the left twin’s nose. Her eyes narrowed – she leaned in closer, until a finger’s breadth of space separated them. “Perhaps Gryffindor is in the mood to lose some house points.” Her eyes darted back and forth between the twins. After several moments, she suddenly pulled back, withdrawing her wand as well. “Since this is our first class, I’ll let it slide…just this once.”

Halfway back to the podium at the head of the classroom, Professor Skarsen looked over her left shoulder at the Weasley twins. “If I catch any more tomfoolery in my class, Mister and Mister Weasley, I assure you…” Her voice dropped by several octaves. “Physical labor will the _last_ thing you two _worry_ about.” An impish grin crossed her face.

Professor Skarsen tapped the podium twice with her wand – Thoras scurried back to his seat at the front, next to Amelia and Valerie. She brought out a clipboard and began taking roll, crossing each name off with a line. When she reached Valerie’s name, instead of calling it out, she opted to say, “Munchkin!” with a smile. That elicited a number of laughs from both Ravenclaws and Gryffindors – Valerie sank further down on her desk, muttering “I want to die…” over and over again.

“Now that that’s out of the way…” Professor Skarsen waved her wand. A blackboard moved over to her left. “This is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Emphasis on the ‘Defense.’” She clicked her tongue. “You are here to learn the art of survival _through_ combat. Make no mistake, _combat_ will be the keystone of this year’s course.”

She tapped her wand on the blackboard. A piece of white chalk rose from the attached storage bin and began drawing. Diagrams of various magical creatures took form, along with key descriptions of their characteristics.

“Before we get to that point, however, you’ll all learn how to recognize some of the most _common_ Class Nox magical creatures.” She pointed at the blackboard with her wand. “Start taking notes – I’m erasing these in three minutes, and there’ll be no redoes. Hop to it!”

There was a mad scramble for parchment and ink as every student rushed to copy the blackboard’s contents. Thoras had just finished his transcription when Professor Skarsen tapped the blackboard with her wand again. At once, the drawings and text vanished, and the floating piece of chalk resumed drawing once again.

The rest of class went on in the same fashion. Professor Skarsen continued to introduce more and more Class Nox creatures, commenting on each one at regular intervals. Despite the pace, she took every single question asked by the class without complaint – her features remained calm, yet stern.

Finally, a minute before class was to end, Professor Skarsen waved her wand in the air. The blackboard cleaned itself and glided back to its resting place at the far side of the classroom.

“Your assignment for next week – an essay on any four of the creatures we’ve discussed today. Key points to include – their defining characteristics, natural habitat, lifespan, and countermeasures. Four pages minimum, and I better not see any large scrawls on your parchment.”

The class bell charm chimed twice.

“Dismissed.” Professor Skarsen let out a long breath and ambled back to her office.

Amelia waited for them outside of the classroom. “I think I like her.” She nudged Valerie on the shoulder. “Munchkin…hehe.”

“Mia….” Valerie continued to stare straight ahead as she walked down the hallway.

“Nicknames, huh?” Thoras stretched his fingers. “Well, ‘Mia…’ want to get a head start on this?”

“Ask me again…,” she said faintly.

“Hmm?” He looked at her – her cheek was turning a bright shade of red.

“Ask me again?” He could barely hear her voice this time.

 _Cute little bookworm._ “Mia….” He heard her breathing pause for a split second. “Want to get a head start on this?”

She replied with a very faint whisper. “Library…after dinner.”

Before Thoras could say anything else, Amelia bolted down the hallway, disappearing around the next corner.

“Woo! Guess I’ve got you all to myself for dinner.” Valerie grabbed him by his right hand. “Let’s go – it’s treacle tart night. And I want the choice slices.”

As he ran after Valerie, trying to keep her from pulling his arm out, for an instant, Thoras wondered if he’d perhaps gone a _little_ too far today.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First-year Ravenclaws had only one class on Friday; double Potions with Hufflepuff. The class was held in one of Hogwarts’ infamous underground dungeons. The jet-black stones that comprised the dungeons seemed to devour all natural light, leaving the torches affixed to the walls the only source of illumination. Traces of moss and other fungi could be seen in the gaps in the stonework. The air was damp and cold, making everyone present feel rather miserable.

“Miserable old git,” Valerie said as they entered the ‘classroom.’ “I bet you he keeps the room cold on purpose.”

While the stonework inside the Potions classroom was the same as the rest of the dungeons, it had none of the grime and dust that marred the walls – the stones were polished to the point where Thoras could see his own reflection on them. Several workbenches were arranged throughout the room, each one large enough to accommodate four. A larger workbench dominated the far end of the room, behind which sat a wall-mounted blackboard filled with numbered instructions.

Thoras and company took over the workbench furthest from the blackboard. One by one, the remaining students settled at the others, until each one was occupied by four students from both houses. Everyone began setting up their portable pewter cauldrons, taking care to lock the cast iron supports into the appropriate slots on the workbench. 

Once he was done securing his cauldron, Thoras checked the gas knob below the edge of his corner of the workbench, twisting it two settings clockwise. A soft _hiss_ escaped from the shielded vent below his cauldron – the smell of gas reaching his nostrils in less than three seconds. He turned the gas off and waved the air in front of him away. _Thank heaven for the small conveniences._

As he brought out his potions textbook, the door closest to the large workbench flew open. Professor Snape strode out of his office, clutching a dark brown clipboard in his right hand. His jet black hair reflected torchlight as if it was a solid mass of liquid. Professor Snape muttered a few words under his breath as he reached the front center of _his_ workbench – he waved his left hand, summoning a faded lectern to his front.

Snape took some time looking at every student in the classroom. At each workbench, his dark, black eyes would linger, examining the students’ cauldron setup. Some of the Hufflepuffs shuddered as his gaze fell on them. As he examined each workbench, he would scribble notes on his clipboard, muttering to himself as he did.

When Snape finally got to their workbench, Thoras felt the air around him chill by several degrees. Shifting his eyes, he looked straight into Snape’s eyes, and broke contact after the briefest of moments. The potion master’s gaze seemed to _penetrate_ straight into him, leaving behind unpleasant thoughts. If Professor Snape noticed his reaction, he paid him no mind – the potions professor’s attention was fixated on Amelia. Her arms began to tense, her fingers rapidly tapping the grey stone surface of the workbench – he could hear her gulp.

Snape scribbled the last of his notes on the clipboard and set it down on the lectern. With his eyes set straight forward, his gaze encompassing every student present, he began in a low voice, “You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. There will be no foolish wand waving here.” His eyes narrowed and began darting between each student. “Some of you may yet have hope in my class, the ones who can understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of elixirs that creep through human veins, bewitching minds and ensnaring senses…I can teach those of you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death…” Professor Snape gripped the edges of the lectern with such force that it began to creak. “–that is, if the lot of you don’t turn out to be the same insolent fools that enter this room year after year.”

Snape brought out his wand and pointed it at the blackboard behind him. With a shimmer, chalk drawings of plants and various ingredients appeared. At each workbench, everyone unfurled a roll of parchment and began copying the drawings.

Snape’s attention snapped towards Amelia. “Potter! Identify figure 3. Now!”

Amelia nearly dropped her quill – a few drops of black ink splashed onto her roll of parchment. Despite that, she answered in a calm voice, “Wolfsbane, sir. Or aconite, if you want to be more specific.”

“Tch.” Snape’s eyes narrowed. He pointed at a kidney-shaped stone drawing on the top-right corner of the blackboard. “And figure 5?”

“A bezoar. General purpose antidote. Can be found in goats’ stomachs.” She looked straight at Professor Snape. “Will that be all, sir?”

Snape’s right eye twitched. “A point to Ravenclaw….” He turned his attention towards the other workbenches. “Well, why aren’t the rest of you writing this down!?”

Everyone in the room, Thoras and company included, scribbled more notes on parchment. A group of Hufflepuffs cried out as their inkwell tipped over, spilling its contents all over the workbench. Snape grumbled, muttered a few choice phrases underneath his breath, and strode back to his lectern.

Snape waved his wand again, replacing the contents of the blackboard with the numbered instructions from earlier. “Let us see if the lot of you will turn out like all the others before.” He pointed his wand at the blackboard. “One hour. Those of you that don’t end up with sludge or worse….” A faint frown marred his face. “We’ll see. Get to it.”

Within moments, every student in the room began work on the day’s assignment, a potion to cure boils. Conversation all but vanished in the classroom as everyone focused on the preparation, not wanting to draw Professor Snape’s ire. Despite that, the professor’s demeanor did not improve one bit – at times, he appeared even more irritated. From workbench to workbench, he would hover over every student, criticizing everything from the way they crushed the nettles to how they chopped the slugs. “You’ve added the snake fangs too soon – the concoction’s ruined, Greystone!” he yelled at the person in question, causing her to stiffen.

Half a minute after Snape left their workbench, Samantha still remained nervous, her hands trembling. Her eyes darted between the contents of her cauldron, a thick, viscous mess of grey sludge, and Snape’s back, now towering over Ellen’s station at another workbench.

“It’s alright, Sam. There’s still time to fix this.” Valerie reached over, gently pressing down on her trembling hand. “We’ll just start over from the leftover ingredients in the supply cupboard and move from there.”

Amelia coughed. “That’ll just waste more time.” She continued chopping slugs on her side of the workbench, dropping them into her cauldron one by one. “Look, I….” She stole a glance at Samantha. “Here, keep an eye on my cauldron for a minute.”

Amelia got off her seat and ducked beneath the workbench, reaching for her bag which had found its way underneath her seat. She fumbled around, searching for something within – at one point, her right arm was nearly swallowed by the bag. “Finally!” she exclaimed after several moments, bringing out a copy of her potions notebook and dropping it on her side of the workbench with a soft _thud_.

“Let’s see…” Amelia flipped through the pages at breakneck speed, eventually stopping somewhere in the middle. “The quickest fix…no, skip balancing – don’t need that now…suspension...nope…how to….” she muttered to herself.

“Um, Mia…everything alright?” Samantha asked.

“Got it.” Amelia opened her potions toolbox and brought out a corked clay jar. Gently setting it down on the workbench, she pried open the stopper, releasing a small cloud of yellow smoke. Coughing, she then used her silver knife to scoop out a dab of brown paste and brought it over Samantha’s cauldron. With a flick of her wrist, Amelia twisted the knife, dropping the paste into the mixture with a soft _plop_.

“Stir seven rounds counterclockwise,” she told Samantha with a gentle smile.

Samantha’s concoction returned back to its proper state, a liquid, light green broth, after the requisite rotations. “You’re a lifesaver,” she said.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, with your usual demeanor and all,” Valerie said with a slight smirk.

Amelia narrowed her eyes. “Kind of a bit early for that, Val. Jealous much?”

“Just pointing out the obvious.” Valerie began softly humming as she crushed her share of nettles with her personal pestle. “Better get back to it – the miserable git’s about to circle around again.”

Thoras kept quiet and focused on his cauldron as Snape hovered around their workbench once again. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Snape grumble as he passed by Samantha’s cauldron. “Passable…,” Snape muttered, scribbling more notes on the clipboard.

Snape left them alone after looking over their potions once more, departing back towards the display workbench. Once he was out of earshot, everyone at the table breathed a sigh of relief, then laughed.

One hour later, class finally came to an end.

“How disappointing,” Snape said from his lectern. “Less than half of you managed to get through the whole process intact. And out of that….” He let out a long-drawn sigh. “Another dismal year, it seems. Very well, so be it.”

Snape waved his wand once again, clearing the blackboard of all notices. “I expect better performances from all of you by next week. Your assignment – a three page essay on the proper brewing method for the Draught of Peace.”

Two chimes from the hallway signaled the end of class. At once, the entire class, Thoras included, rushed out of the classroom, eager to put the whole experience behind them.

“Can’t believe we’re going to have to deal with that for the rest of the year.” Valerie let out a long-drawn sigh. “Figures…of all the professors, he’d be the one that no one can stand being around.”

“Thought you’d be above such pettiness.” Amelia waved at Samantha as she left to rejoin Ellen and a group of Hufflepuff girls. “Weren’t you the one that kept going on about keeping an open mind all morning?”

“That was that, and this is this. At the rate he’s going, no one outside of Slytherin house will ever respect him as a professor. Speaking of which–”

Valerie cut in front of Amelia, barely avoiding colliding with her. “What’s with you, Mia? If I were you, I’d give Snape a taste of his own medicine, professor or not. Instead, we get…”

Amelia _tsked_. “Well, I’m not you, miss wears-her-heart-on-her-sleeve.”

“Che…and here I thought we’d finally made progress.”

“Val….” Thoras gave her a sharp look.

“You too?” Valerie sighed again. “He’s a jerk, no two ways about it.”

“Not disagreeing with you on that. It’s just, well…I’d rather not advertise how I feel from the get-go.”

“Unbelievable….” Valerie muttered expletives under her breath. “Well, congratulations, the both of you just managed to kill whatever joy’s left in this dismal place.” She signaled the other Ravenclaw girls with a wave. “Find me later when you both’ve managed to wake up from whatever stupor you found yourselves in, m’kay?”

Before Thoras could get another word in, Valerie had already dashed off after Samantha and Ellen. He saw her sharing a laugh with the other girls before they rounded the corner out of his line of sight.

Falling into sidestep with Amelia on her right, he said, “She’s got a point. This isn’t you, Mia.”

Amelia let her silence stew for a few seconds. “Is everyone suddenly an expert on me?” She kept her gaze locked forward. “So what’s next, are you going to tell me how many goblets of orange juice I’m going to chug at lunch? Or how I plan to pass the rest of this afternoon by?” Her right shoulder tensed. “Well, go on, Dr. Engström – we’re all waiting on your sage advice.”

“That was uncalled for,” he said with a sharp tone. “Alright, I get it – I’ll just go check up with Gunther then. I’m sure he’d be more talkative and congenial.” 

He began to move away from her.

“Wait–.”

Amelia grabbed his left hand, squeezing tightly on his fingers. A group of Hufflepuffs passed by them, whispering amongst themselves as they caught sight of the duo.

“Look, I…,” Amelia said once there was no one within earshot. “I…well…um….” She began to perspire, her eyes darting everywhere.

They both stood there in the underground hallway until no more footsteps could be heard, or any noise for that matter save for their own breaths. Just as Thoras was about to speak, Amelia suddenly tightened her grip on his hand.

“Don’t leave me,” she said in a faint voice.

“You gonna stop tearing into me like a lioness?” He took a few steps forward and turned to face her. “Appearances aside, Mia, I don’t appreciate being put down while trying to help.”

“Do you now?”

Thoras couldn’t help but chuckle at those words.

“Right….” Amelia looked up, locking eyes with him. “I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

He took a moment to collect his thoughts. “That’ll do, I suppose.”

Amelia began walking again, motioning for him to follow her. “She’s right. I feel horrible. I don’t know why, though….”

“Three guesses why – although I doubt you’d need more than the first.”

She huffed for half a breath. “That’s not what I meant, silly….” Her fingers twitched ever so slightly – he only barely noticed. “Any other person, I would’ve given them a piece of my mind. But...him….” She trailed off.

As they began their ascent towards the castle proper, Amelia spoke once again. “Just why does he hate me so?”

Thoras was about to speak when a strange, yet familiar voice suddenly said, _“Perhaps…it is about **her** , after all….”_

“Her?” he said on reflex.

“Did I miss something?” Amelia turned towards him, eyes wide.

“Forget it,” Thoras said after a few seconds. “Probably nothing anyways.”

Amelia shrugged and finished her ascent, brushing her hand against the stone column at the top of the stairs. She took a breath and spun around on her feet, grabbing his hand as he came up to her side. “Thanks,” she said.

Thoras flashed a faint smile at her. “No need. That’s what friends do.”

“Friends, huh…,” Amelia said, her voice barely audible. A pink flush spread across her cheeks as her lips began to curl up. “Friends. Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Oh, Thoras….” Amelia let loose a peal of laughter. “Don’t ever change.”

As Thoras and Amelia joined other stragglers in entering the Great Hall, he couldn’t help but dwell on the words he heard earlier. _Her?_ His thoughts raced at the possibilities. _A mystery for another time, it seems._


	5. Beyond Boundaries

The moment the first glimmer of sunlight broke through the window on Saturday morning, Valerie’s eyes snapped open. Pulling the blanket off her body in a single motion, she got out of bed and stretched her arms forward, yawning as she did so.

She began to look around the room, squinting as her vision crossed the stray rays of sunlight crossing the floor. On the other side, Samantha and Ellen were still deep in slumber – Samantha, in particular, had managed to toss her covers off in her sleep, leaving them in a big pile to her right. Amelia, however, was nowhere to be found. Her bed was also properly made, with nary a crinkle present on her sheets.

_Figures…she’s probably with Thoras right now._ Valerie sighed. She should’ve gotten up earlier as well – she’d already begun to feel the effects of not exercising regularly ever since she arrived at Hogwarts. The thought of Amelia enjoying her jog around the school grounds with Thoras irked her – who knows what else the two of them were getting up to.

Putting those thoughts aside, Valerie began her morning routine. Reaching for her wand holster on her nightdesk, she brought out her wand and waved it at her bed. At once, her sheets straightened themselves out and tucked properly beneath the mattress, as if they’ve been freshly laundered and arranged.

Still feeling slightly groggy, Valerie then made her way over to her desk and sat down. Looking straight into the mirror mounted on the wall directly above the desk, she began slowly brushing the kinks out of her hair, taking care not to yank any strands out. _Going to have to get mum to teach me how to do this with magic,_ she thought as she finished up.

She quickly changed into a pair of black bike shorts and a white t-shirt along with a pair of grey sneakers, tossing her nightgown into her clothes compartment haphazardly – she’ll sort out the arrangement later. _Let’s see if I can make it down in record time._ Valerie stretched her arms and legs for half a minute before taking off in a sprint, rushing down the spiral stairs into the common room without making a sound.

Before she knew it, Valerie found herself in front of the castle, in the company of Thoras and Amelia, who, to her relief, seemed to have arrived there just moments ago. She panted, her exertions having finally caught up with her – each breath of air did little to quench the fire building up in her lungs.

“And here I thought you’d be snoozing until Ellen shook you awake,” Amelia said. “For someone who was so eager, you sure do know how to make an entrance.”

“Well aren’t you a bundle of joy this morning.” Valerie straightened herself, her stamina sufficiently recovered. “Now I’m sure I’m wide awake – only Mia can be so snarky in the real this early.”

Thoras clicked his tongue, catching hers and Mia’s full attention. “Enough, you two. Can we at least get this done with without the usual fanfare?”

“She started it!” they both said in unison, pointing at each other.

Thoras sighed. “Guess not. Well, let’s be off – it’s going to warm up soon.”

Thoras sped off, leaving behind a light cloud of dust in his wake. Not wanting to be left behind, Valerie took off into a run as well. She soon caught up to Thoras and fell into pace beside him on his left. Her breathing quickened, and she wasn’t sure whether it was the result of her body needing more air or her proximity to _him_.

“So did you actually manage to fall asleep last night?” Thoras asked her.

“Took a while, but yeah. Samantha and Ellen gossiping about you boys didn’t make it easy.” A slight flush crept up on her face. “I wouldn’t want to miss today’s highlight, after all.”

“I’d imagine,” Thoras said. “Am I going to have to start watching out for myself in the corridors?”

Valerie let loose a muted peal of laughter. “Prat. I wouldn’t worry too much about it – they seem more interested in Lang. I mean, his flowing red locks and all, he could give you a serious run for your money.”

“So that’s your type, eh, Val? Maybe I should dye my hair when we go back home for the holidays.”

“You’re my type.” The words left her lips before she realized it. _Did I really say that out loud!?_ Her cheeks flushed even more.

“Hmm?”

“They were gossiping about you too, Thoras,” Amelia said, having finally caught up to them. “Val really loves to dramatize the mundane.”

“Last I checked, you were the first one out stone cold.”

Amelia snorted. “I’m a good listener. You should try it sometime – not everything needs to be about you and your issue of the day.”

“I’ll take that under advisement.” Valerie’s eyes narrowed. Amelia’s quips always managed to get under her skin, no matter how hard she tried to move past them. _What does that say about me?_

Thoras sighed. “I’m tempted to leave you two to it. This…routine gets old after a while – only so much one can take.”

“True. Last thing we need is to tire our minds out before the real fun. On that note, it’s lucky that we’re getting to go straight away after breakfast – I here that Madam Hooch gets irritable with her students in the afternoon sessions.”

“Couldn’t care less. We still get to fly either way. I miss being on a broom.” Amelia’s face relaxed as she took a deep breath. “The feeling of the wind caressing you as you sail through the air…there’s nothing like it elsewhere.”

As she reached the top of the knoll, Valerie gasped at the sight before her. The still surface of the lake shimmered, reflecting a clear image of the sun. On the horizon she could make out the individual pines and oaks that made up the majority of the Forbidden Forest, each one standing out even more than usual thanks to the sunlight streaming from behind them.. _Beautiful_ , she thought as a stray ray of light flashed across her eyes.

Thoras looked her way for a brief moment and said, “I never get tired of this view – it makes the whole run worth it.”

She nodded, then pushed herself just a little harder, coming ahead of the group. She turned back towards Thoras and winked at him. “Race you to the finish!”

True to her expectations, Amelia rose to her challenge straight away. Muttering under her breath, she took off into a sprint, chasing after her at full speed. Not a second later, Thoras followed in her wake, leaving a trail of dust behind him. It took all of her strength to maintain her pace all the way back to the front of the castle – in the end, she won the race by a hair’s breadth.

Despite her victory, Valerie’s mood continued to dampen well into breakfast. Her muscles still ached even after her shower and time passed by. In contrast, both Thoras and Amelia looked none worse for the wear – rather, they were more animated than ever, carrying about as if the earlier sprint never took place.

“All tuckered out, I see,” Amelia said to her. “Guess it’ll be an easy win for me then, Val.”

“I’m not out of the running just yet. You might just be in for a surprise when the moment comes.”

“Perhaps.” Amelia flashed a grin at her as she flipped her fork with her left hand.

To her relief, Valerie’s discomfort vanished for the most part an hour later, just as the flying lesson was about to start. She and the rest of the Ravenclaws were lined up in a single row in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, standing at attention before Hogwarts’ flight instructor and Quidditch head coach, Madam Hooch. Her most striking feature, the yellow, sharp hawk-like eyes were scanning each student down to the tiniest detail – when her gaze fell on Valerie, she could feel shivers running down her spine, as if she was a rodent about to be snatched away into the air.

“Well, what are you all waiting for?” Madam Hooch barked. “Pick out one of those brooms so we can begin.”

She pointed at the line of broomsticks arrayed before the group, a motley collection of school-owned flying brooms that had seen better days. Some of them had twigs sticking out of their rear end at odd angles, while others bore more prominent signs of wear and tear such as faded handles, bark peeling off the center shaft, bent footrests, and in one particular case, a front grip singed black as night.

A short scramble for usable brooms later, Valerie ended up with one that seemed serviceable laying in front of her feet. _A Comet Two-Sixty_ , she read the label in her thoughts. _Decent balance, but poor acceleration and turning, if I remember correctly._

Valerie took the time to look over everyone else’s choices. Most of the students ended up with either Comets or Cleansweeps, as expected. When she got to checking out Amelia’s, she nearly lost her composure – a hiss of air managed to escape her lips. Somehow, Amelia had managed to dig up a Nimbus 1300 – how one ended up in the used brooms pile was beyond her reasoning. _As if she needed more of an advantage than she already has._

Almost as if she could pick up on her thoughts, Amelia caught her gaze and smirked for a brief second, putting back on her normal expression just as Madam Hooch passed her way.

“On my mark, summon your brooms to your dominant hand, like so.” Madam Hooch moved to the left of her broom, a polished Comet Four Hundred that looked fresh out of the workshop. “Up!” she said in a crisp, clear tone. On command, the broom shot straight up from the ground right into her waiting hand.

As Valerie reached forward and was about to utter the words, she recalled a conversation she had with her mother some time ago. “Truly powerful magic requires nothing more than willpower to bring it into action,” her mother said while drilling Valerie in yet another lesson. _I know **she** said otherwise, but still, let me indulge myself just this once, and put **her** in place. _She took a deep breath, and _willed_ the broom to rise up into her hand.

The Comet wobbled on the ground for a few seconds before shooting up into her outstretched hand – Valerie nearly missed gripping the handle. Ellen and Samantha, who were standing to her left and right respectively, gasped before congratulating her with a brief smile. As she set the broom to rest on her right, Valerie looked down the line to her left at Amelia, intent on showing her up.

However, Amelia merely sighed and reached above her own broom with her right hand and stretched it open. At once, her Nimbus shot straight off the ground into her palm, which she closed the moment the handle made contact. “Easy enough,” she said in a nonchalant tone, smiling to herself.

Thoras repeated the wordless feat with little fanfare a moment later, catching the broom with his left hand. The rest of the class went with the verbal option – only Adam had initial trouble with his broom; it wobbled for a moment on the ground before slowly rising up to his hand.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to properly mount their brooms without sliding off the ends, then walked up and down the row of students, correcting each person’s grip on the handle when necessary. When she got to Amelia, she merely nodded and moved on – Amelia sighed in relief and straightened herself, pressing her feet further into the grass.

“Now, when I blow the whistle, kick off from the ground, hard.” Madam Hooch looked straight at Amelia. “And no fancy tricks, Miss Potter. It’s far too early in the year for extended stays in the Hospital Wing.” She coughed once. “On my mark. Three – two – one.”

The instant the whistle blew, Valerie leapt off the ground in a rush, kicking a patch of grass behind her. A gust of wind flew past her face, making her close her eyes for a split second. When she opened them again, she was already well above the ground, hovering at rest with everyone else beside her.

Madam Hooch soon followed them into the sky, coming to rest in front of the class. She spent the next few minutes lecturing the students on safety tips and techniques to maneuver the broom, including proper posture and handling. When all was said and done, she ordered the students to split up into groups to practice, keeping an eye on them from the center of the Quidditch pitch.

Valerie, along with Thoras and Amelia, ended up at the east end of the pitch, next to the set of goalhoops. As soon as she was sure Madam Hooch’s attention was elsewhere, Amelia zoomed up even higher and let go of her broom’s handle, keeping herself attached with only her upper thighs.

“Now wait just a minute–.”

Before Valerie could finish, Amelia rushed past her in a straight dive, winking at her the moment their eyes met for a split second.

“Catch me if you can, Val!” Amelia yelled as she broke out of the dive.

Not one to be outdone, Valerie tightened her grip on her Comet’s handle and dove after Amelia, leaning further forward as she did so. Just as she was about to catch up, Amelia raced off again, letting out a loud whoop as she did so. Despite pushing her Comet to its maximum speed, even switching to a single-hand grip to free her right hand, Valerie could barely keep pace with Amelia’s Nimbus.

“Gonna have to try harder than that,” Amelia said from Valerie’s right, nearly causing her to lose her balance. _How did she manage to do that?_

She took a swipe at Amelia’s cloak, only to miss at the last second as Amelia performed a counterclockwise barrel roll above her, laughing maniacally all the while. On the second pass, Amelia blew a raspberry at her while at the apex of the roll, keeping herself fixed on the broom with only her thighs. _The nerve!_ Valerie yelled in her thoughts as she swiped at Amelia again, missing her by a hair’s breadth.

Without warning, Amelia flipped her broom forward, leaping off into the air the moment she was back on top. She performed an aerial somersault before landing on her broom with her feet, taking a moment to balance herself. Her feet shimmered as she settled back into riding position. _Adhesive charm?_

A loud whistle blew from the center of the pitch. “Miss Potter!” Madam Hooch pointed her wand at Amelia. “Twenty five points from Ravenclaw. And ground yourself at once.” She clicked her tongue. “Reckless, absolutely reckless….”

Valerie smirked as Amelia began her descent towards the grass. “Winning by default’s no fun, Mia. I thought you were better than that.”

“Says the one that couldn’t keep up.” Amelia flipped her hair back as she touched the ground. “We’ll settle this another way, another time.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon came, and Valerie found herself with nothing to do. Both Thoras and Amelia departed to parts unknown, disappearing into the castle’s hallways before she could make up her mind whether or not to follow them. As for Ellen and Samantha, they were relaxing by the shores of the great lake, taking the time to enjoy the scenery and chatting amongst themselves, something Valerie was not in the mood for at the moment.

And so she decided to wander about the castle’s halls at her own pace for a change. There were still places she hadn’t yet come across despite a week of traversing all manners of corridors, stairwells, and passages. She’d even heard rumors of a room that could change its form to whatever an occupant desired, no matter how outlandish the request was. _I’d bet that’ll shut Mia up_. If she found out where that room was, for once, she’d be able to claim that she knew more about Hogwarts than Mia did.

As Valerie made her way past the charms classroom on the second floor, she heard the faintest hints of music coming from further inside the castle. _That song…it can’t be._ An old memory stirred within, drawing her into a lull. She had to find out who was performing the piece.

The melody grew more distinct as Valerie arrived at the hallway’s second intersection, the one that led to the castle’s annex wing. To her right, a multitude of clubrooms lay before her, left unused for ages past, when there were far more students in attendance. Some of the doors still possessed signs affixed on them denoting their purpose, the lettering faded but legible enough. “Conjuration club, huh…,” Valerie muttered to herself as she passed by the third door to her left. “Wonder what that was all about.”

She came to a stop in front of a pair of large oak doors at the very end of the hallway. A faded, dusty sign reading _Auditorium_ was affixed above. Pushing the right door’s handle down, Valerie pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The moment Valerie passed the threshold, it was as if she crossed from one world to another. The only thing she could hear was the music, now with clarity, coming from the stage ahead. A pair of spotlights illuminated the center of the stage, highlighting the ivory-white grand piano and the person playing the song that caught her attention.

The girl in question continued to glide her fingers across the keys, reveling in the music she made. Her smooth black locks waved in the air behind her, as if there was a light breeze present in the room. As Valerie slowly approached the stage, leaning on the occasional chair for support, she could spot her smiling to herself as she finished playing another verse.

Just as she was about to reach the stage, Valerie suddenly tripped over one of the chairs, crashing into the ground with a loud _THUD_. She groaned, reaching for her right kneecap and rubbing the spot where she bumped into the chair’s leg.

The music came to an abrupt end. The other girl stood up, turned to look at Valerie, and gasped, her eyes widening. “Are you alright?”

“Been better.” Valerie pushed herself off the floor and brushed the dust off her arms. “Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to be a bother and all. I’ll…leave you to it.”

“No, wait.” The girl chewed on her lips. A few seconds passed before she spoke again. “If you want, you can stay. I was just surprised, that’s all.” She twisted her left foot a few times. “I didn’t expect anyone to be interested.”

Valerie took a few moments to clamber up to the top of the stage, wincing as her bruised knee acted up. “Pardon the intrusion, then.” She relaxed her face and said, “That was…beautiful. Sorry if I’m short on words, it’s just – I wasn’t expecting anyone here to be able to give that kind of a performance.” She felt her cheeks heat up. “For a while, I thought it was one of the professors.”

The girl blushed furiously. “R-really?”

Valerie nodded.

“Thanks.” A breath escaped her lips. “I’ve been sneaking into here to practice for a few days now. I was actually surprised to find it in working order – there was so much dust everywhere when I first got here. It helps me relax. Our head of house, well…he’s rather strict with how we spend our free time.”

“Yeah, I can imagine.” A certain greasy-haired professor came to mind. “Still, it looks like you’ve found a way to unwind. How long have you been playing the piano for…um….”

“Three and a half years, give or take a few.” The girl raised her right index to her mouth, rubbing her lips. “Oh, how rude of me – I almost forgot. Claudia. Claudia Beckett.”

“Valerie Skarsen, but you can just call me Val.” Valerie’s eyes lit up. “Ah! I remember now – you were the third student sorted. Those eyes of yours, they were so intense. I think you scared most of the freshmen stiff.”

Claudia’s gaze fell. “Is…is that so?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” Valerie flashed a brief smile at her. “A little bit of fear’s not a bad thing.”

Silence hung between the two for some time. Just as Valerie was about to speak up, Claudia beat her to the punch. “I guess. I wouldn’t know. The others, they….” She paused, taking a short breath. “I feel out of place here.”

_I see…that explains a lot._ “We all feel out of place at some point or another.” She slowly took a few steps closer to Claudia. “That’s why it’s all the more important for us to be welcoming to each other as much as we can.” She coughed once. “Ahem. At least – that’s what I believe.”

Claudia chuckled – a glint appeared in her eyes for a brief instant. “You’re funny. It’s the first time I’ve been able to laugh like this since I came here.”

“I aim to please.”

“Maybe it wasn’t such a bad choice after all.” Claudia sat back on the grand piano’s seat and stretched her palms before her. “Well, if you don’t mind.”

“Are you going to be performing the same song as before?”

“It’s one of my favorites. I’d like to be able to finish it, at the very least.”

“Then, in that case, do you mind if I join you? I haven’t had a chance to really let loose since I came here too.”

“I guess….” Claudia began to scoot over to her left, only for Valerie to wave her hand.

Valerie sidled up to the seat’s right, motioning for Claudia to move closer. “I’m pants with keys. What I meant was….”

“Oh! I see.”

Claudia took a deep breath and began playing. One by one, the notes emerged from the piano, filling the auditorium with a sweet, gentle melody. As she continued playing the first verse, her facial expressions softened – Valerie could see her shoulders lose their tension.

Humming softly to herself, Valerie waited for her part to begin. _Here goes,_ she whispered in her thoughts as the final solo note was played.

_If there were no words, no way to speak,  
I would still hear you.  
If there were no tears, no way to feel inside,  
I’d still feel for you.  
And even if the sun refused to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme,  
You would still have my heart, until the end of time.  
You’re all I need, my love, my valentine._

Out of the corner of her sight, Valerie could see Claudia smiling as she continued playing.

_All of my life, I have been waiting for  
All you give to me   
You’ve opened my eyes,   
And shown me how to love unselfishly.   
I’ve dreamed of this a thousand times before,   
But in my dreams I couldn’t love you more.   
I will give you my heart, until the end of time…   
You’re all I need, my love, my valentine._

As Claudia continued playing the bridge, Valerie’s thoughts drifted towards Thoras, his face coming to the forefront of her attention. _Just what is he to me?_ She still couldn’t put a finger on how she really felt about him, only that she enjoyed being in his company. The way he talked with her, listened to every word she had to say without preconception – she found it comforting. _Maybe…_ A blush crept up on her face as she remembered the line she uttered out loud that morning.

Claudia began playing the notes of the final chorus, and Valerie dug into her left palm before singing once again.

_And even if the sun refused to shine,  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme,   
You would still have my heart   
Until the end of time.   
‘Cause all I need is you, my valentine.   
Oh…   
You’re all I need, my love, my valentine._

Valerie took a deep breath, and waited for Claudia to finish playing. _I needed that._ It felt like a lifetime ago that she was able to cut loose like that. Now that she was sure that her singing voice hadn’t lost any of its function, she was tempted to start singing in the Ravenclaw dorms as well. _And maybe get Samantha to join in on the fun as well._ She heard her singing to herself in the showers on several occasions – Samantha had a decent, if a bit unrefined, singing voice.

“Wow…. You really weren’t kidding when you said you were going to let loose.” Claudia let out a whistle.

“It’s nothing, really. Just a silly hobby I indulge in from time to time.”

Claudia suddenly grabbed her left hand with both of hers. “It’s not silly!” Her eyes lit up even more. “I really liked your voice.”

A few seconds passed before Valerie softly said, “Thanks.”

“I’m serious. If anything, I want to hear more.” She paused for a moment. “That is…if you’re okay with it.”

Valerie gently pulled her hand out of Claudia’s grip, flexing her left fingers. “Of course.”

Claudia’s face broke into a wide grin as she sat back in front of the piano and stretched her hands in front of her. As soon as she finished flexing her fingers, she started playing at once, with hardly a second separating both actions.

_Just let yourself go._ A warm feeling rose within her chest. Counting to three in her head, Valerie began singing again. _‘If life is a river, and your heart is a boat….’_

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a flash. Claudia kept performing one song after another, pausing only for a few moments to relax her hands in between. And all the while, Valerie would flawlessly sing the lyrics to each song performed.

“I don’t think my voice can last any longer,” Valerie said as soon as the latest song finished, her voice barely above a whisper.

“With the way you sang your heart out, Val, I’d be surprised if you still could.” A weak laugh escaped Claudia’s lips as she slumped on the grand piano’s seat. She was drenched in sweat – her breath came out in short, strong gasps.

“What time is it, anyways…?” Valerie fumbled around her skirt’s pockets until she found what she was looking for, a silver mechanical watch. _Mother’s birthday present._ She flipped the cover open and checked the time. “Gah! It’s dinner already!? Geez….”

Rather than dash off towards the great hall at once, Valerie instead decided to wait for Claudia and walk with her there. As they both made their way towards the grand staircase, Valerie snuck a glance at the grounds through the windows lining the hallway. A stray beam of sunlight caught her left eye – she quickly turned away before her vision whited out.

The castle halls were unusually quiet for this time of day even as they descended the grand staircase. _Just where did all the students vanish to?_ Aside from her breathing and Claudia’s casual comments, Valerie couldn’t hear anything else that indicated the presence of people – footsteps, chatter, and the like. _Please tell me they didn’t serve dinner early today – I wanted the treacle tarts…damn._

Her heart sank as they entered the great hall – dinner was already halfway through. All four house tables were filled to the brim with platters of all her favorite entrees – steaks, mashed potatoes, pudding, baked mushrooms, and many others that she wanted to try. And each and every one of those dishes were fast disappearing down everyone’s gullet by the minute. _My tarts…,_ she softly cried in her thoughts.

As she was about to head over to the Ravenclaw table, she turned to look at Claudia, and stopped in her tracks. The other girl’s expression became subdued – her eyes, no longer animated, were staring at a group of Slytherin first-years at the edge of their house table. Claudia sighed, and took the first step forward.

“Wait.” Valerie began reaching out to her, stopping just shy of contact. “If you want, why don’t you join us?” She pointed at the Ravenclaw table, at where Samantha, Ellen, Thoras, and Amelia were busy chatting amongst themselves.

Claudia looked over at where she was pointing at. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” She bit her lower lip. “I’ve…heard the stories…. I really shouldn’t trouble you any further.”

Valerie _tsked._ “Let me guess, they told you that nonsense?” She shot a glare at the Slytherin table. “If I thought you were trouble, we wouldn’t be standing here together in the first place.”

“But–.”

“No buts!” Valerie put both of her hands on Claudia’s shoulders, smiling at her. “No one _deserves_ to be lonely all the time. My friends aren’t the type of people to care about that petty stuff. And if they were, well, then I’ll make them see otherwise.” She lifted her hands off Claudia, took a step back, and offered her right hand. “You’re not alone, Claudia. I won’t let you be.”

“Alright,” Claudia said after a few seconds.

Making sure to keep Claudia close to her, Valerie made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, to where everyone else was. As she got close, both Thoras and Amelia spotted her – Thoras merely flashed her a brief smile, while Mia glowered at the girl beside her, narrowing her eyes.

She tapped Samantha’s and Ellen’s shoulders, and once they both turned her way, said, “Everyone, this is Claudia. She’ll be joining us.”

_I really do have friends I can count on,_ Valerie thought to herself as both Ellen and Samantha scooted over to the side, making room for Claudia at the table. Samantha passed a setting over to Claudia while greeting her with a gentle smile. And Mia, the last person she expected to be receptive to the newcomer, even passed her a goblet of pumpkin juice, all traces of her earlier discomfort vanished from her face.

“So, what’d I miss?” she said as she took a seat.


	6. Confiscated and Highly Dangerous

Amelia was on the cusp of her breaking point.

While she had expected the classes to go over the basics, on account of the majority of students being unfamiliar with magic in general, she was flummoxed by how _little_ they covered in each period. At the rate they were going, she’d never get to learn the useful stuff before the school year ended. _If I’d known this would happen, I would’ve made Remus teach me even more. Urgh…_

To make matters worse, she was running out of things to do to keep herself occupied. She breezed through her collection of textbooks by the end of the first week – even the 3rd year Charms compendium lasted no longer than half a day. Thoras’ history text, while engaging, had nothing to do with magic whatsoever. The books in the library were no better – she’d already seen their contents several times over elsewhere. If only she could find a way to get into the restricted section and peruse its collection undisturbed… _Fat chance of that happening. Madam Pince watches the stacks like a hawk. Perhaps…that?_ A shimmering cloak came to mind.

She’d have time to consider that option. Right now, though, her full attention was needed elsewhere – she wasn’t going to bleed any more sickles from her savings.

It had been a week since Valerie brought Claudia over to their table without warning. _Valerie…_ That girl had an uncanny talent to make friends with just about anyone she came across. Three days hardly passed by before Claudia meshed with the other girls as if they knew each other from elsewhere beforehand. _Just what is up with her?_ At the rate things were going, Amelia would end up being the odd one out in their group by month’s end. _As if I’d let that happen!_ _I’m not going back to **that**! Not now, not ever!_

The whole group save for Ellen – she’d excused herself on account of extra work – were occupying one of the empty clubrooms on the second floor at Valerie’s suggestion. “Time to see who has what it takes,” Valerie told them at lunch, dropping a pack of playing cards in the middle of the table. And sure enough, no one could resist the challenge, which is how they ended up starting a game of five-card draw.

Barely twenty minutes had passed since the first round, and it was already apparent who the experts were. Sitting behind the largest pile of sickles at the table with her cards face down at the side was Valerie, whose expressions were inscrutable from every angle. On her opposite, Thoras also had his cards face down in a single deck, his current stash just slightly less than Valerie’s – like her, his face betrayed no indication of the strength of his current hand. In contrast, Samantha looked about ready to keel over – her eyes darted all over the room as she kept shuffling the cards in her hand. To Samantha’s left, Claudia continued to stack her sickles into columns of five with her right hand, occasionally sneaking a peek at her cards with her left. As for Gunther and Isabel, the two could not have exemplified polar opposites any better. Whereas Gunther was able to remain calm and collected, his face displaying no traces of emotion whatsoever, Isabel’s ever-present aura of serenity was long gone – she was constantly furrowing her brows and picking through her cards, all the while tapping her fingers on what remained of her sickles.

“I hate this!” Isabel slammed her cards down onto the table with a loud _THUD_. “We’ve been at this for long enough. Can’t we do something else?”

Amelia snuck a peek at her current hand. _Two pair, fives and nines._ “Too much of a challenge for you, princess? I would’ve thought this’d be your forte. After all, aren’t you the exemplar of grace and poise, as you keep telling us?”

Isabel glared at her – her left brow twitched. “Hmph!” She straightened up in her seat. “Says the girl that’s been showing tells all the while. Just how many hands have you lost or given up on now?”

She narrowed her eyes, tapping her right fingers on the table with a slow, heavy rhythm. “I’m not the one that’s being bled dry. How does it feel, watching all those sickles disappear, helpless to do anything about it?”

Isabel reached for one of her sickles. Before she could chuck it across the table, Gunther grabbed her right arm.

“Enough, Izzy!” He took a deep breath, then turned to face Amelia. “And the same goes for you, Fraulein Potter. This behavior is beneath the both of you.”

“Che.” A soft hiss escaped her lips. “Fine….”

Claudia sighed and discarded four of her cards. As soon as the cards settled, Samantha dealt Claudia her replacements. Claudia’s expression sank as she looked over her new hand – another sigh escaped her lips.

“Guess it’s not your lucky day,” Valerie said, discarding two of her own cards.

“I’ll live.”

“If you say so.” Valerie quickly snuck a peek at her replacements before tucking them underneath the rest of her hand. “But then again, you’re not the only one that’s easy to read.” She looked across the table at her, a smirk forming on her face.

“You’re bluffing, as always.” Amelia let out a short laugh. “If that was true, why haven’t you cleaned me out yet, Val?”

As Isabel exchanged her hand, Valerie said, “Maybe I’m just waiting for the right moment.”

“If only.” She took a sickle from her pile and flipped it in the air. “Last I checked, I’m still holding steady.”

Gunther tapped the table once, electing not to exchange his hand. Thoras’ turn then came up – he quietly discarded three of his cards. Like Valerie, he lifted his replacements slightly above the table for a second before shuffling them into his hand, placing all the cards back on the surface.

“We’ll see,” Valerie said.

Her turn came up. She chose to discard the odd one out, a seven. Samantha dealt her replacement by way of sliding a single smoothly across the table. _A five! Lucky me!_ Keeping her face composed, she snuck the card back into her hand and placed it down on the table.

Finally, Samantha’s turn came up. She discarded two of her cards, then promptly dealt herself the replacements. Out of the corner of her vision, Amelia saw Samantha’s right eye twitch by the tiniest amount.

“I’m out,” Claudia said as she discarded her hand.

“Giving up already?” Thoras asked.

“I know when I’m beat.” Claudia looked straight at Thoras. “Besides…it’s not like I have money to burn through.”

Thoras sighed. “I would’ve thought coming here would’ve spared me having to deal with _that_.”

_Just what are they talking about?_ Come to think of it, she never did manage to get him to elaborate on that. Ever since the Sorting, one thing or another would always come up just whenever she put her mind to asking Thoras about it. _In any case…._

“I was really surprised when I heard your name called out at the Sorting. I didn’t know what to make of it first, but there you were in the flesh, sitting on the stool with that weird hat on you.” A wry grin began forming on her face. “To think I’d be in the same room with a real-life celebrity…be still, my beating heart….”

“You’re exaggerating. I’ve hardly anything to my name.” Amelia saw his right index finger twitch by the slightest amount – she doubted anyone else caught it.

“Sure you don’t. I mean, c’mon – the son of the industrialist and the Asura – there’s really no way to downplay that. In fact, I’m more surprised that no one else’s picked up on that fact.”

“I haven’t heard anyone else besides the old-timers refer to mom by that handle. You’ve really got a thing for my family, haven’t you?”

“I just like to keep abreast of _matters_ , thank you.” Claudia leaned back in her seat. “Still…to think that the wizarding world is really cut off from ours by this much….” She paused for a few seconds. “Never mind – just ignore what I said.”

Valerie gathered up fifteen sickles from her stash, stacked them all into a single column, and pushed it into the pot at the center of the table. “So, why’s all that such a big deal? I mean, I get having famous parents and all, but….”

“There’s a difference between famous and _famous_. His mother, the Asura – Dr. Engström, she practically invented Ameranthian Alchemy – by all rights, she’s the greatest alchemist ever. Not to mention that she’s a bona-fide war hero – a Medal of Honor to her name, among other awards.”

_So that’s why!_ Amelia recalled the battered notebooks Thoras received in the mail some time ago. Since then, she’d found out just how controlled information on Alchemy was – there wasn’t anything on the subject in the library at all. _Far more powerful than transfiguration could ever be._ Transmuted objects would never revert back to their original state, unlike the magical equivalent.

Claudia waited until Isabel’s turn was finished – she opted to throw her cards away with a huff, muttering to herself ‘stupid game….’ – before continuing. “And as for Dr. Engström – his dad – famous doesn’t even begin to do his reputation justice. Let’s see…a Medal of Honor for his part in the Battle of Paris. Accomplished alchemist, brilliant engineer…the list goes on. Founder and chairman of the Atheon Engineering Corporation. Worth 130 billion dollars in cash alone – total net worth somewhere around half a trillion. And to top it off, he’s–.”

“I think they get it. Can you stop with the platitudes? It gets real old – I get enough of that out there, and I’d rather not have to deal with it here.”

“If you insist…. Still, it wouldn’t kill you to lighten up. There’re far worse things to be associated with.”

Thoras remained silent as Gunther matched Valerie’s raise. When it got to his turn, he simply pushed his cards forward towards the middle and took a short breath.

“Didn’t figure you for a quitter – ‘specially not at this stage,” Claudia said.

“A fool and his money are soon parted. I have no intention of starting now, Miss Beckett.” He drummed his left fingers on the edge of the table.

“I still think you gave up too early, Thoras.” _Time to show her!_ Amelia gathered twenty-five sickles and pushed them into the pot. Turning her eyes towards Valerie, she said, “I don’t think she’s got as strong of a hand as she’s made out to have. In fact – I think she’s just trying to scare us off.” She locked eyes with Valerie, egging her to make a move.

Samantha folded. “Mia, do you really have to go this far? I mean…you both shouldn’t be–.”

Valerie cut her off. “Oh, I think we do.” She returned her gaze, eyes steeled. “She’s got a point – this game’s all about deception, after all. Even so, I wouldn’t want to bet against me, not this round.” She pushed another twenty sickles into the pot. “Your move.”

“I’m curious to see how this ends up,” Gunther said, once again matching the raise.

“With my win.” She added another thirty sickles to the pot. “No one wins forever, Val. And this round’s going to prove just that.”

All eyes were on Valerie as she contemplated her next move. Ten seconds passed before Valerie said, in a soft voice, “Yes, this round’s going to prove a point, all right.” She tossed twenty more sickles into the pot. “That you’re not cut out for this. You’re too straightforward. It makes you rather…predictable.”

Amelia felt her cheeks heat up. “I most certainly am not!”

“My point exactly.”

“I think that’s enough for now. I call,” Gunther said, matching the last raise.

Two hundred and twenty sickles were on the line this round, the largest amount yet in this game. If she won…well, that’ll definitely knock Valerie’s pride down a notch or two.

Gunther was the first to show his hand – he laid down three aces, a six of clubs, and a ten of hearts down on the table in front of him. Samantha let out a loud whistle, earning her a sharp look from Claudia and Isabel. “What?” she said. “It’s a good hand.”

“Yeah, it is. Still–.” Amelia laid down her cards in front of her. “Not good enough. Full house.” She began reaching for the pot–.

And was promptly intercepted by Valerie’s right hand. “Hold it. Aren’t you jumping the gun here?”

“The odds of you beating my hand are next to nil. It’s my win.” She shook Valerie’s hand off hers.

“I’ll admit, you put on a good showing, Mia. Any other round, you would’ve won.” A glint of excitement appeared in Valerie’s eyes. “Unfortunately for you – I’ve got the better hand.” With a single flourish, Valerie tossed her cards onto the table – they all landed face up in a straight line, revealing her hand, a full house, queens on sevens. “My win. And what a win it is.”

It took all of her willpower to resist slamming her fists down on the table as Valerie scooped up her winnings. _So close! It should’ve been my win!_ In a single round, she’d lost one-third of her stash, all because she couldn’t size up her opponent correctly. While the loss wouldn’t really affect her savings by much, the sting of losing still hurt all the same.

_Next time,_ she spoke in her thoughts as Valerie brought out her wand to gather up all the cards. _I’ll definitely win the next round, come hell or high water._

“You might as well give up at this point,” Valerie said, looking straight at her as she passed the deck to Claudia. “All the stars in the sky will have to rain down before you have the slightest chance of winning this.”

“I’m not down for the count yet.” Amelia clicked her tongue. “And you still haven’t won outright,” she said, eyeing Thoras’ stash.

“At this point, it’s just a matter of time.”

“Girls, please, let’s just get on with it,” Claudia said as she began dealing the next hand.

As soon as she got her five cards, Amelia snuck a peek at her hand. _Six, eight, and nine of diamonds. Three of clubs. Queen of hearts. Dud hand…urgh…_ So much for her vow. She could feel her left hand twitch. _Please don’t let it show,_ she thought as she placed the cards back on the table.

“Let’s make this interesting,” Valerie said, pushing twenty five sickles into the pot.

Before Amelia could get a word in, Isabel threw her cards away with a scream. “You jerk!” She sank further into her seat, sulking all the while.

“What’s living without risk. It was getting predictable, so…yeah.” Valerie drummed her left fingers on the table.

Gunther sighed as he folded, pushing his cards forward. “Brynhilde herself must be watching over you. I’m done – another day, perhaps, when the rest of us actually have a fighting chance.”

“Pfft.” Thoras coughed once, then matched the raise. “Now I know she’s bluffing. Isn’t that right, Val?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I know so.” He shifted his gaze towards her – for a moment, she caught the slightest hint of a glimmer in his eyes. “Your move, Mia. Don’t leave me hanging – there’s only so much I can do on my own.”

“When you put it like that…how can I refuse.” Amelia pushed her sickles into the pot. “I might as well go down fighting.”

Samantha spent several seconds shuffling her coins before finally calling the raise. “I’m going to regret this,” she muttered under her breath as the sickles left her hand.

“Well I’m not.” Claudia pushed her cards towards the middle of the table. Before anyone could get a word in, she said, “Shall we move this along, then?”

Valerie tossed a single card into the discard pile, quickly pulling the replacement into her hand the moment it reached her across the table surface. As for Thoras, he tapped the table once. _Just what kind of hand does he have?_ For a brief moment, she caught sight of Valerie’s eyebrows raising up by a smidgen, only to return back to passive at once.

When her turn came, Amelia discarded the club and hearts. As Claudia slid the replacements across the table towards her, her thoughts raced back and forth in panic. _Is this going to be the end for me?_ The odds of her getting what she needed were slim at best – she’d have better luck landing safely from a five-story fall without magic. Time seemed to grind to a halt around her as she flipped her replacements up.

A breath of relief nearly escaped her lips – she managed to hold it back at the last second. Amelia now had a two and a five of diamonds to add to her hand. _At least I won’t be left without ground to stand on._

As soon as Samantha’s three replacement cards were dealt, Valerie wasted no time in pushing another thirty sickles into the pot. “Might as well wrap this up here and now. We all know how this is going to end, don’t we?”

Thoras took a sickle from his stash and flipped it in the air, catching it with his left hand halfway through the fall. He gathered fifty sickles, separated into two separate stacks, then pushed both into the pot. “Sure we do, Val. I’m not sure you’ll like the end result, though.”

“Confident, aren’t we. Knowing you, well…I’m almost tempted to believe it outright. But it’s going to be my round, just like the others before.”

Amelia clicked her tongue. “Somehow I doubt that. Still…” She pushed her cards forward into the discard pile. “I’m out. I don’t intend to bleed out here, to either of you.”

“Pity.” Valerie flicked a coin off the top of one her stacks. “And here I thought you would put up more of a fight. Fire gone out, Mia? Or was it never there in the first place?”

Her cheeks began to heat up. _Don’t fall for it._ “My pride will live. Will yours?”

“I’m made of far sterner stuff. As you’ll soon see, yet again.”

Samantha took a moment before matching Thoras’ raise, slowly pushing her sickles into the pot. As she did so, Amelia heard a faint gasp of air escape Samantha’s lips.

“Still…” Valerie made a show of flipping another coin with her left hand before pushing another three stacks into the pot. _Seventy five? Glad I dodged that bullet._ “Don’t expect me to go gentle. I haven’t lost so far, and I’m certainly not going to start now.”

Thoras let out a short cough. “You might want to rethink you stance on that.” He then added another hundred sickles into the pot.

“Bluster, bluster, and more bluster,” Valerie said as Claudia let out a short gasp to her right. “Admit it, Thoras, you’ve got a dead hand, and you’re desperate to cover it up. Why else go through with all of this?”

“Believe what you want.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” She turned to look at Samantha. “Sam? What’s the holdup.”

Samantha took a deep breath before she said, “…I need to think. Too much ego being tossed around here between the both of you.” She shot Valerie a sharp look before the other could get a word in. “Especially you, Val.”

“…”

“…enough of this. Might as well bring about the inevitable.” Samantha brought out her wand and made a downward flicking motion, sending her entire stash into the pot. “I call. Let’s see what both of you have.”

“Finally.” As soon as those words left Valerie’s lips, she pushed her entire stash into the pot. “Time to end this.”

Thoras sighed, then did the same with his stash. Close to a thousand sickles were now at stake in this round. One way or another, their game was coming to an end.

Samantha’s turn came up first. Without fanfare, she laid down her cards on the table. Three jacks and two threes – a respectable full house. “Not so much hot air after all, eh?”

Amelia let loose a whistle. “Yeah, not bad at all.” She was glad that she folded when she did – her stash would’ve gone down the drain had she let her pride win.

“It is a good hand,” Valerie said, a faint smile forming on her face. “But not good enough.” She flipped her cards up, revealing four kings and a four of clubs. “Well, Thoras? Still think my judgement was misplaced?”

Thoras remained impassive, his expression calm as ever. “That’s the thing about assumptions – they often are.” He began to flip his cards up from the table one by one. “It’s too bad….” Three of the cards – a six, seven, and eight of spades – were already face up as he flipped over the fourth, a nine of spades. “…that this is my win.” His eyes lit up as he flipped over the final card, a ten of spades. “Hook, line, and sinker.”

“DAMNIT!” Valerie slammed her right fist down on the table hard enough to make it shudder, causing a few stacks of coins to topple over. She took several deep breaths, then said in her normal voice, “I suppose I had it coming. But this isn’t over yet. I’ve still got more than enough to keep going for another round.”

As Valerie’s left hand made its way towards her skirt’s left pocket, it suddenly stopped midair. Valerie grunted, struggling against whatever it was holding her arm in place, only for her eyes to go wide as she focused on her forearm.

“So this is how you’ve been wasting your time, Valerie?” a loud, familiar voice echoed through the clubroom.

The air behind Valerie’s chair shimmered as Professor Skarsen dispelled the disillusionment charm concealing herself from view. Ripples appeared for a moment around Valerie’s forearm, revealing her mother’s right hand’s ironclad grip. More and more of her figure came into clear view, until the full form of Professor Skarsen was visible to everyone, including her stern glare at her daughter.

“Unbelievable…” Professor Skarsen shook her head in resignation. “If I knew what your allowance was going towards… You, of all people, should know better. Especially after what I’ve told you.”

Valerie gulped. “But…I–.”

Faster than Amelia could see, Professor Skarsen’s right hand vanished, and instantly reappeared next to Valerie’s left ear, pinching her earlobes with enough force to make her cry.

“No excuses! It hasn’t even been a week yet, and here you are breaking one rule after another.” She pointed at the clubroom’s door. “My office, now! I’ll decide what to do with you then.”

Valerie and Professor Skarsen glared at each other for the better part of half a minute. “…damnit,” Valerie said, slowly getting up from her chair. She made her way to the door, opened it, and as she went through, said, “I hate you, mom.”

“Language!”

Valerie responded by slamming the door shut as she left.

“As for the rest of you.” Professor Skarsen eyed the pile of sickles in the middle of the table. “I’ll overlook this, just this once. These clubrooms aren’t to be used without permission.”

Before any of them could get a word in, the air around Professor Skarsen shimmered for a second, the effect vanishing along with the professor in entirety. Not a sound could be heard in the clubroom save for their breathing.

A minute passed before anyone in the group dared to speak up. “We should probably get out of here,” Samantha said.

Everyone in the group nodded. A few wand flicks later, the cards and sickles on the table were back in the possession of their respective owners. The bulk of the money vanished into Thoras’ wallet in a flash, the wallet in question displaying no outward sign of being filled to the brim with thousands of silver coins. _Grade-S undetectable extension charms. Must’ve cost a pretty penny._

Amelia looked down at the pack of cards in her hand. “So, what now?” she said to no one particular.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I should have expected this,_ Amelia thought to herself as she wandered the castle’s corridors all by her lonesome. Isabel had dragged Thoras and Gunther off to the Gryffindor common room, mentioning something about a package of tea and scones.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be a big deal to have you join us as well,” she’d said to her after a few seconds of deliberation.

“I’ll pass, thanks,” Amelia said, her tone clipped. _The last thing I need is her pity. Even if…_

As for Samantha and Claudia, they both elected to sneak into the auditorium to practice music again – Samantha wanted to try her hand at singing a few songs. “I doubt that Professor Skarsen’s going to bother us again, considering what Val’s like,” Claudia said, chuckling all the while. Even Samantha, who only a few minutes ago was terrified at the prospect of Professor Skarsen raining punishment on them, agreed with her, all traces of worry gone.

And that left her the odd person out. _Alone, again…_ She flexed her left fingers as she continued walking towards the grand staircase. Just what was it that Valerie had that she didn’t? _Looks? She and I are toe to toe in that department…I think._ It was hard to be objective in that particular department – half the time, she wasn’t even sure she liked the way she looked in her dresser’s mirror each morning. _Smarts? Please…as far as things go, I’m still ahead of her._ Although…Valerie seemed too relaxed during their practical courses, almost as if she was bored out of her mind. _I’ll think about it later._

As she got off the last step at the entrance hall, Amelia caught sight of a few Ravenclaw upperclassmen talking to each other. One of them, a brunette of middling height, was laughing softly at a joke one of the others made. 

A pang of longing suddenly struck her. _Just like back then._ Her time at the local primary school – Remus had insisted she go, to learn how to better fit in with the muggles. Despite her best efforts, none of the other girls wanted anything to do with her. ‘Weirdo’, ‘loony’, they whispered to each other when they thought she wasn’t paying attention to them.

She blinked. The other Ravenclaws were gone, leaving her by herself once more. Amelia sighed. She’d thought she’d be used to this by now, but having had the company of Thoras and the others – even Valerie, loathe as she is to admit it – made these moments all the more unbearable. _I won’t go back to that! Not ever!_

Amelia began to mull over her options. _Be the face?_ She shook her head – Valerie already had that covered in spades. Her getting involved would only serve to highlight their differences further. _The reference?_ She dismissed that idea faster than it formed. The others had no need for that kind of assistance.

And then, another memory came to her like lightning. _‘It was our greatest creation – an unmatched work of craftsmanship.’_ Yes…yes, that would work. Amelia’s eyes lit up as she sprinted towards the dungeons.

Three minutes later, she leaned against one of the dungeon’s black wall flagstones, taking the time to catch her breath. Next to her was the entrance to Filch’s office, where the caretaker kept all manner of contraband. The hinges were rusted over in stark contrast to the gleaming metal door that barred the entrance.

_‘All good things come to an end. Your father got careless, and it ended up getting confiscated by Filch. Probably still gathering dust with all the other things in that office of his.’_ She recalled what Remus mentioned to her offhand last Christmas. It was the answer to all of her problems. _He still probably has no idea what it really is._ _And once I get my hands on it…_

She allowed herself a brief smile before putting on her game face. Her only method of concealment was still sitting in one of her trunk’s compartments – there was no room for error if she wanted to pull this off without getting caught. Amelia checked her surroundings once again, and, after sounding out that there wasn’t another soul within range with both sight and magic, brought her wand to the door’s keyhole. She stuck the tip of the wand inside and twisted the handle a few degrees counterclockwise, feeling the lock’s tumblers click and rearrange themselves through the spell she cast. Satisfied, she grabbed the doorknob, pulled the door open, and stepped inside, taking care to quietly shut the door behind her.

Argus Filch’s office was by far the most dingy and miserable place in all of Hogwarts, beating out Snape’s potions classroom by far, Amelia thought to herself as she coughed out a cloud of dust. A single oil lamp dangling from the roof at the center of the room provided the only source of illumination. To her left was a wall of wooden filing cabinets, each labeled with an alphabetical range and year – she assumed they contained student records and infractions. _Not what I’m looking for…just where is it?_ As she took a few steps towards the far wall, she turned her gaze to the right and nearly gasped in shock. A rack mounted in an alcove displayed all manner of chains and manacles, all polished to the point of reflection. _Creep._ She’d heard stories of Filch suspending troublemakers from the walls with those implements.

Another set of wooden filing cabinets stood next to Filch’s desk at the far wall of the office. As she got closer, Amelia noticed that one of the cabinets stood out from the rest – it was the only one secured by a wrought iron padlock that looked about ready to break apart from rust. A paper label which read ‘Confiscated and Highly Dangerous’ in faded typewritten font was affixed dead center on the cabinet’s lid. _That’s got to be where it’s stashed at._ She brought out her wand again, pointed it at the padlock, and twisted the handle once more. At once, the padlock snapped open and fell to the floor with a soft _clang_ , bouncing on the stone floor a few times before coming to rest.

Amelia pulled the cabinet drawer open and wasted no time rifling through its contents. All sorts of trinkets and accessories filled the drawer nearly to the brim. One by one, she tossed the extras onto the floor behind her – an obsidian claw with a wooden handle, old, musty sticks of fireworks that smelled like damp compost, a set of interlocking silver rings, a golden bracelet that gleamed in the lamplight, among many others. Eventually, she found what she was looking for, a large, plain piece of folded square parchment, bereft of all signs of use and long term storage.

Grinning to herself, Amelia stashed the parchment in her robes’ inner pocket. She then brought out her wand and levitated all of the objects she tossed away earlier, directing them back into the cabinet at breakneck speed. As soon as that was done, she picked up the padlock, closed the cabinet drawer, and snapped the padlock back on. Finally, she made her way to the door, drew a rune in the air, and stabbed the tip of her wand straight through the center. The office’s floor and the surrounding air shimmered for a second, signifying the completion of the cleaning charm. _Perfect. Now there’s no trace of me left in this room._ Satisfied, she pushed the door open and stepped through, and once outside, waved her wand at the door to lock it back up.

And not a moment too soon. Amelia heard three sets of footsteps coming towards the office, accompanied by the clanking of rusted chains. Ducking behind the nearest corner, she held her breath and brought out a pocket mirror. Through the reflection, she could see Filch march up to his office, dragging the Weasley twins behind him in shackles. _Is he even allowed to do that?_

“Weasleys!” Filch spat out a curse under his breath. “I’ve had enough of the both of you. Setting off dungbombs in the corridors! And painting the walls red to boot! Get inside!”

Filch brought out a keychain with several massive iron keys hanging at the bottom from inside his coat, shoved one of them into the lock, twisted it, and pulled the door open with a loud _creak_. He quickly rushed inside, pulling the Weasley twins in after him with such force that they let out a loud groan in the process. “The lot of you deserve to be disemboweled…!” was the last thing she heard before Filch slammed the door shut.

Now that she was in the clear, Amelia took her time getting back to her dorm in the Ravenclaw tower. When she arrived, she found herself the sole occupant – the others must still be busy with whatever it is they were up to. Still, it wouldn’t do for her to be careless – the last she needed was for anyone to realize what she had in her possession. _Especially Val. She’ll never let me live it down._

Amelia walked over to her trunk, nestled at the foot of her bed, brought out her key, and unlocked the latch while pressing on the third of six switches. She flipped the lid open, revealing her collection of undergarments and nightgowns. She stuck her right hand between the articles of clothing, reached the bottom of the trunk, and began feeling around until she found what she was looking for – the smooth, cool texture of the fabric unmistakable for anything else. Taking care not to make a mess, she pulled it out of her trunk and held it with both of her hands.

Even though the incident was already eight years past, she could still smell the burnt, acrid smoke from the material that shimmered in her grip, hiding her hands from sight. It had kept her and Harry hidden from view and all other forms of detection when they’d lost _everything_ that night. And now, after all this time, she was going to use it again. The invisibility cloak that belonged to generations of Potters before, and now, her.

_“James Potter’s dead! James Potter’s dead!_ ” Her hands began shaking. _It’s not real, it’s not real…_ She took deep, steady breaths, focusing all of her attention inwards. A minute passed before her hands came back under her control. A sob threatened to escape her lips – she suppressed it with all the force she could muster. _Now’s not the time for that! Pull yourself together!_

She made her way back to her dresser/desk, unfolded the parchment across the surface, and opened the first drawer on her right. Reaching inside, she brought out a sewing pin and laid it on the top right corner of the parchment. She then sat down, stretched her hands forward, and draped the invisibility cloak over herself and the desk, concealing it from all outside view.

Satisfied, Amelia picked up the pin with her right hand, and in one smooth motion, pricked her left thumb. A short burst of pain later, droplets of her blood began trickling down onto the parchment. _Drip, drip, drip,_ her blood continued to trickle, each droplet disappearing into the parchment the moment it made contact. Seconds ticked by, and Amelia began wondering if she was on the correct path.

Only to dismiss that notion at once when lines of ink began to manifest on the parchment at breakneck speed. Floor plans of the entirety of Hogwarts castle appeared one by one, floor by floor, covering everything from the highest spires of Ravenclaw tower to the deepest dungeons dating back to the castle’s founding. Finally, dots of ink seeped up from within the parchment, each accompanied by a tiny text box identifying them by name.

Amelia focused her attention on the fourth floor’s layout and soon found what she was looking for – the DADA classroom. There, in the office connected to the rear wall of the classroom, were two dots, one with the label ‘Valerie Skarsen’ standing next to the wall, the other with the label ‘Agatha Skarsen’ half a centimeter away near the adjacent wall. _Probably writing lines._ She remembered spotting a glimpse of a chalkboard on the far wall in Professor Skarsen’s office.

Despite the fact that the invisibility cloak could not conceal noise, Amelia let loose a loud whoop. The pride and joy of her father and his friends, the Marauder’s Map, a comprehensive guide to Hogwarts castle and most, if not all, of its secrets, was now in her possession. And no one else besides herself was privy to that information. _I won’t be left out in the cold. Not now, not ever, and most certainly not again._

She brought out her wand and gently touched the map with the tip. “ _Finite_.” In an instant, all of the ink vanished, leaving no trace of their presence.


	7. These Idle Thoughts...

The steady cackling of the flames that threatened to engulf her and her baby brother, nestled tightly against her chest, slowly ate away at Amelia’s resolve to stay hidden and keep them both safe. Her mother had hidden them there, kissed her on her forehead, and tossed the invisibility cloak over her before saying, “Don’t come out no matter what.” That had been over twenty minutes ago. Between now and then, Amelia tried her best not to scream in fright, not when she heard a woman’s shrill voice cackling from the other side of the door, announcing that her father was dead. She stifled more of her sobs when she saw lights of all colors through the crack underneath her bedroom door. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry…he needs me_.

Her nightgown was soaked around her chest with Harry’s tears – twice he’d cry out, only for her to clamp down on his mouth as hard as she could. “Shh…it’s okay,” she softly whispered to her brother, gently patting him on the back, hoping he’d calm down. Save for the cackling of the fire raging outside, she couldn’t hear anything else from the other side of the wall for some time now.

The flames drew too close for comfort, and Amelia made her decision. Pulling the invisibility cloak off her and tying it across her chest, she got up and made her way to the door, taking care not to lose her grip on Harry. The doorknob stung her hand when she touched it – she could feel her skin heating up. She bit down a cry of pain and twisted it clockwise, pushing the door open.

Torrents of fire danced all over the walls around her, sending wave after wave of blistering heat her way. Amelia coughed, the smoke stinging her eyes and irritating her throat. Still, she forced herself to move forward, down the hallway towards the stairs. _I have to get out of here!_ The floor creaked and cracked with every step she took, and she was afraid that each next one might be her last.

When she finally made it to the stairs, Amelia nearly collapsed from shock and fright at the sight that awaited her. Sprawled against the wall across the top flight of stairs was her mother, her eyes closed. She rushed over to her body, pressing up against her face while tears streaked down her face. She could hear faint breaths of air coming from her lips.

“Wake up!” she cried out while trying to nudge her mother’s body up against the wall. “Please don’t leave me…” Her hands felt wet; she looked at them and nearly screamed again – they were covered in blood. A deep gash ran through her mother’s left arm, from which rivulets of deep red blood flowed down onto her hand and onwards to the floor.

A clinking of chains from behind her caught Amelia’s attention. Slowly turning around, she saw the aftermath of what must have been the cause of all those lights from earlier. A raven-haired woman was bound tightly to the wall on the other side with steel chains wrapped around her entire torso. Four additional chains staked to the wall reinforced the binding further. Her hands were pinned to the wall at her waist level with stakes made of black iron – blood dripped down the wall in steady rivulets, staining the green wallpaper. Her mouth was bound shut with several sheets of black cloth.

As she was trying to calm herself down, the woman’s eyes suddenly snapped open and affixed on her. The woman began cackling, her eyes gleaming all the while. Amelia found herself scrambling backwards to the other wall, crashing against her mother’s body. The cackling wouldn’t stop, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. She could still hear it despite covering both her ears tightly.

A loud _CRACK_ burst in front of her as two wizards cloaked in black appeared between her mother and the bound woman. “Ministry of Magic!” One of them, a tall, imposing man with a wooden leg, drew his wand out and pointed it at the woman, letting loose a red jet of light. The woman fell silent.

“Never thought I’d see her trapped like that,” the tall wizard said. He turned around and paused, eyeing the three figures before him. One of his eyes was covered with a lens that served as a restrainer – it spun around rapidly in all directions without pause. “Robards! Get the mediwitches now!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia woke with a start, snapping up from rest with heavy, pained breaths.

 _It’s not real. It’s not real._ She wasn’t back there in the flesh, no matter how vivid the sights or smells were. Still, her left hand wouldn’t stop shaking – she gripped down on it with her right until it finally relaxed. Her sheets were soaked through with sweat, along with most of her nightgown. She took a moment to look around the room. To her left, she could see the tip of the sun peering from the mountains. Everyone else in the room was still fast asleep. _At least no one heard me._ It’d been years since she woke people up with her nightmares, and she hoped that it’ll stay that way for the foreseeable future.

A quick shower and a brisk jog later, Amelia felt calm enough to run into other people. _The things a cool morning breeze will do for you._ Her early morning schedule had become routine after all this time, to the point where she’d snap awake at the crack of dawn. Sometimes, she’d tune out during her jog and find herself back at the starting point all tuckered out from the course.

Breakfast came and went without fanfare. Valerie did most of the talking for them – Amelia simply nodded along for the most part, still trying to not think about her dream. As for Thoras, he spent most of the time writing in his notebooks, both the ones she was allowed to look at and the other ‘classified’ ones, occasionally stopping to eat a bite or two.

“Um, Thoras?” Her eyes met his.

“Hmm?”

“…never mind.” Her will evaporated before she even realized it.

Thoras went back to his notebooks, but every now and then, she caught him sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. That continued well into their Charms block, during which Professor Flitwick covered wand stroke techniques. She didn’t even bother taking notes for this lecture – she’d already memorized every last one of them ages ago, to the point where she can produce all the movements on demand, blindfolded. _I need to find a hobby at some point._ She’d go insane otherwise, or worse.

The rest of the day went by like a blur, and before she knew it, Amelia found herself in the library with the others, working on their respective assignments. Her hand felt a bit sore. Looking down, she saw that ink was beginning to stain her parchment – she’d paused for quite some time on writing a word in her essay.

“Maybe you should ease off the books, eh, Mia?” Valerie flashed a smile at her. “The night’s still young, and this isn’t due for some time.”

“You know what they say about seizing the day and all.” Amelia blotted out the excess ink with a piece of cloth. “I’ll be fine. Just…not so invested, I guess.”

“If you say so,” Valerie said, returning to her own work.

Amelia snuck a quick look at Thoras. He was still busy writing more notes and charts in those alchemy notebooks of his. Curiosity got the better of her, and she focused her attention on the pages. She could make out several distinct symbols, each inscribed at exact intervals around perfectly drawn freehand circles. _Transmutation circles?_ She recalled seeing them in other books she’d already read through years ago – old references and folklore. _Makes sense, I guess. Frame of reference for directing intent?_

She committed what she saw to memory. _I’ll find a use for it later._ Alchemy, after all, was a _science_ – replicating the procedure will always yield the same result.

Time passed, and Thoras continued drafting transmutation circle after transmutation circle using nothing but his pen. With each one, Amelia memorized another unique transmutation circle and its component symbols and patterns. Pentagrams, hexagons, triangles, squares…there were countless combinations of circles with those shapes inscribed within them. Sometimes she would catch Thoras scribbling notes underneath each circle, denoting their purpose – for instance, a circle with a square inscribed within and another square inscribed within it at a 45° rotation was marked ‘Basic Earth Transmutation circle,’ while another, a circle with a hexagon inscribed within and another triangle inscribed within it was labeled ‘Delayed Catalytic Array.’ One particular pattern caught her full attention, and it took all she had to memorize it without catching Thoras’ attention – a circle with two hexagons inscribed within, the second hexagon’s corners touching the exact center of the first’s faces, followed by another circle within the second hexagon, and finally two interlocking triangles forming the Star of David inscribed within the second circle. The text beneath it, written in another set of handwriting, read ‘Universal Transmutation Circle (VA) – eyes only.’

 _Now that would be useful, if I can learn how to use it._ She’d have to find time to practice, well away from any prying eyes, especially Thoras – he’d made it clear that the notebooks were his domain. _Might as well surprise him when I’ve mastered it. That’ll be quite the conversation._

“I’m beat,” Thoras said, closing his notebooks. “So much for burning the midnight oil.”

“We’re only human, after all.” Valerie giggled. “At least you got your work done ahead of the rest of us.”

It didn’t take long for Thoras to pack up his things, with Valerie following suit moments later. As Thoras got up, he looked at her and asked, “Not coming, Mia?”

Amelia shook her head. “You go ahead. I’m not quite ready to hit the sack just yet.”

She waited until the others were out of the library, then quickly swept up her things into her bag. Seconds later, she laid out the Marauder’s map on the table and tapped her wand on the bottom right corner, bringing its contents into view. She saw Thoras and Valerie ascend the staircase towards the Ravenclaw tower entrance. In the other hallways, she spotted other students making their way towards their house common rooms, save for a pair of dots loitering in a hallway just off the entrance hall. _Fred and George Weasley. Go figure._ A few more minutes, and the hallways should be sufficiently deserted enough for her to carry out her _real_ mission for tonight.

Pocketing her folded map, Amelia made her way out of the library and headed towards the painting _Cherry on the Shore_ two hallways and four turns down. She checked her surroundings and, satisfied that there was no one present, brought out the map again. She found her current location, and another text box with the secret passage’s password, as well as a line of ink marking the start and endpoint of said secret passage.

“Elysia,” she whispered while touching the root of the cherry tree on the painting.

The painting slid to the right without a sound, revealing a narrow hallway and a set of spiral staircases leading upwards. As soon as she crossed the threshold, the painting slid back into place. At once, a pair of torches lit up, providing the illumination needed for her to navigate the passage.

Less than a minute later, Amelia was standing in the third floor’s main hallway, with a statue of a baroque knight swinging shut behind her. That secret passageway had cut down the travel time she needed to get to this point by over two-thirds had she used the common route. She pumped her right fist up. _If the others are anything like this, I’ll be able to come and go at will._ There were plenty more secret passages marked on the map, some of which even led outside the grounds.

She brought out the map once again and studied the floor’s layout. The night was still young, and she was eager to memorize at least a third of the passages before curfew.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks flew by as Amelia immersed herself in both her extracurricular exploration of the castle and deciphering the bits and pieces of information she gleaned from Thoras’ alchemy notebooks. By day, whenever she was confident Thoras wouldn’t notice her, she would practice drawing transmutation circles and their component symbols. Along with that, she would also practice channeling ‘intent’ – concentrated willpower, as outlined in the notes – into the transmutation circles; it was the most important step in eliciting matter to change according to what the transmutation circles specified. So far, that was proving to be quite the hurdle to overcome – she couldn’t visualize the true form of the source and target materials at the subatomic level. _I knew I should’ve paid more attention during those muggle science classes._ If she was going to make any real progress, she’d need to master chemistry – references for which were unavailable within the castle.

At night, Amelia would continue mapping and memorizing the secret passages marked in the Marauder’s map, as well as observe the schedule and habits of the prefects and faculty. It took her a few nights to establish that the upper-year prefects tended to slack off in their patrol duties, forcing their underclassmen to cover the longest and strenuous routes; Erin in particular had to patrol the entirety of the fourth and fifth floors of the Ravenclaw annex. 

As for the professors, she was able to infer quite a bit based on where they were at certain times of the day. For instance, Amelia observed that Sybil Trelawney, the Divination professor, would vanish off the map after walking back and forth across a certain section of the seventh floor central corridor, only to reappear minutes later and wander off elsewhere without fanfare. _Just what is hidden there that isn’t covered on the map?_ She pondered that thought for several nights afterwards. Professor Flitwick spent most of his free time at the Dueling Club’s arena, alternating between watching active duels from the stands and participating in demonstration matches against the older students. As for Snape, with the exception of mealtimes, his dot was always within the confines of the Potions classroom and its attached office. She noticed that out of all the faculty offices, Snape’s was by far the largest – it was almost twice the size of the runner-up, the DADA office.

Amelia also took note that every two nights, Valerie would spend over three hours at the DADA classroom and office in the company of Professor Skarsen. She assumed it had something to do with extracurricular lessons or family matters. The dots spent the majority of that time in the classroom’s designated practice area, so it was more likely the former.

With each passing week, the weather grew colder; clear skies gave way to constant overcast, and along with it, thicker layers of fog on the grounds. Some mornings, Amelia could barely see more than a few meters in front of her – she nearly tripped over an overhang above the lake one particular heavy fog-laden morning. Large portions of the castle’s interior also suffered from the temperature drop. The dungeons, in particular, became unbearable to linger in for more than a few minutes – every breath she exhaled while within their confines came out white and wispy.

Come Halloween morning, Amelia’s mood was at an all-time low. _Of all days…_ She’d woken up in a sweat far worse than usual – that recurring nightmare of hers had been particularly…intense during the previous night. She checked herself out in her dresser’s mirror and nearly blanched on the spot. Her eyes were bloodshot, as if she’d been awake for all of last night. Fortunately for her, everyone else, including Valerie, was still fast asleep. She quickly sprinted over to the bathroom, filled up the nearest sink, and sunk her face into the water. Three rounds later, her eyes, while still spotting a few bright red veins, no longer made her appearance horrifying.

_It had to be today, of all days…_

Her mood fell as she exited the castle through the entrance hall. The fog covering the grounds this morning was so thick that she couldn’t even see a single centimeter ahead of her. To make matters worse, the sunrise was hidden behind layers of overcast sky – a faint, solitary beam of sunlight was all that managed to make it to the ground. She’d have to be even more careful – the slightest stumble could send her to the hospital wing, and with the weather in its current state, it might be a while before anyone found her.

Despite running at the same pace as all other mornings before, Amelia felt that she covered less distance overall this particular morning. Each segment of the course seemed to drag on and on, not helped by thick, billowing fog that obscured her vision in every direction. Parts of the course turning into wet, soggy mud did little to help matters – she felt her sneakers grow heavier with each step.

Halfway through the course, at the rise overlooking the lake, Amelia felt a sudden chill creep up her spine. Turning her gaze slightly to the right, she let out a gasp and nearly lost her footing.

There, just a few meters ahead of her, was the visage of _that woman_ , still bound with steel chains and several layers of black cloth around her lower face. The phantom – apparition – whatever it was locked eyes with her and cackled, the noise reverberating in her ear canals. She lost her footing, fell bottom first into the dirt, and began scrambling backwards, scratching her hands on stray rocks.

She closed her eyes. _It’s not real. It’s not real…_

The cackling continued for some time before beginning to fade away. A minute later, Amelia dared open her eyes, only to see nothing but the fog around her.

“So much for that, eh?” she whispered under her breath. Her hands were still shaking slightly as she pushed herself back up and resumed her jog.

By the time Amelia made it back to the great hall for breakfast, mail delivery was already well underway. As she approached her usual spot at the Ravenclaw table, an owl swooped down and dropped a heavy package in front of her. _So much for consideration_. She sighed, picked up the package off the ground, and sat down across from Thoras and Valerie.

“What’s with you?” Valerie asked. “Usually you’re the first one here. Let me guess – scenic route?”

Amelia began filling up her plate. “Getting off to an early start, aren’t we?” She clicked her tongue. “Didn’t think you cared.”

“A death on campus would dampen the mood. Take it what you will.”

“You’re all heart, Val.”

“I’m more surprised you decided to brave the fog,” Thoras said, looking up from his plate of half-finished eggs.

“Dedication and discipline. Wasn’t that what you told me?” Amelia bit into a large slice of waffles.

Thoras merely nodded and resumed eating.

Two waffles and half a plate of eggs later, she decided it was time to check the contents of the package. Carefully untying the string binding the wrapping, she unwrapped the brown paper without causing a single tear. Inside was a thick reference book, _Chemistry for Dummies, Sixth Edition_ , and a sealed envelope. Tucking the book away into her bag, she opened the envelope with a flick of her wand.

_Amelia,_

_Your requests are never anything simple, are they? Although it wasn’t much trouble to find this particular book, I’m curious as to why you’d want to dabble in muggle sciences. Last I checked, chemistry has little to do with how potions ingredients react with one another._

_But enough about that matter. Harry’s been anxious to hear from you – you haven’t written much to him since your last a month and a half ago. I know school must be keeping you occupied, but remember that the Hogwarts experience is more than acquiring knowledge._

_In any case, I hope that you’re doing well. We’ll both be waiting for you at King’s Cross when you come back for the holidays._

_R. Lupin_

She sighed. _Harry._ It’d been too long since she’d written home. _What would I say, for starters?_ In the two months that she’d been here, there wasn’t much she cared to mention about that she didn’t mind being public knowledge.

“That reminds me – I should probably write something to the old man. Status update, perhaps?” Thoras eyed the letter in her hand. “Anything interesting?”

“Just the usual.” She pocketed the letter. “Remus worries too much.”

“At least he’s not hovering over your shoulder all the time. Urgh…,” Valerie said. “Talk about worrywart. I can’t get any alone time these days without _her_ finding out about it. I swear, it’s like mom’s afraid I’ll get myself involved in a cult or something.”

“Aren’t you a lucky one,” Amelia said on reflex, with a sharp, bitter tone.

Five pairs of eyes snapped towards her. Ellen dropped her fork on her plate, sending bits of egg flying across the table.

 _Damnit._ “…forget it. Just not my day.” She resumed eating, keeping her eyes fixed on her plate.

“Mia…” Samantha began scooting over closer to her.

“I’m fine, okay? It’s nothing.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Samantha lingered around her for the better part of a minute before returning to her breakfast. The others eventually stopped trying to stare holes through her soon afterwards, although she spotted both Thoras and Valerie sneaking glances at her in between their conversations.

Despite attempts at appearing otherwise, her mood did not pick up as Charms class carried on. For some reason, she felt colder than she did this morning, despite being indoors and surrounded with a full range of warming implements. Professor Flitwick’s lecture and practical demonstration flew over her head. All she could think of was the apparition…visage…whatever it was that she saw by the lake. _Eight years. Nothing’s changed. Nothing ever will._

A loud cackling noise reverberated through the classroom. Amelia shuddered, then huddled down on her desk and shut her eyes.

“Miss Potter?” Professor Flitwick shifted his full attention towards her, along with the rest of the class.

 _Great…_ “I’m fine, Professor.”

“Then perhaps you can demonstrate how to cast a levitation charm for the rest of us?” Professor Flitwick conjured a large white feather onto her desk.

Amelia simply brought her wand out, drew a simple rune in the air, and pointed it at the feather. The feather shot half a meter into the air and floated in place.

“Not the approach I was expecting, but the intended result nonetheless. Five points to Ravenclaw.” Professor Flitwick pointed his wand at the blackboard. “Now, what Miss Potter did earlier is a technique you’ll all learn in the coming years…”

She heard Adam and Roger whisper to each other for some time afterwards. “…showoff…,” one particular snippet managed to reach her ears. _Jerks._ She sighed, slumping down further in her seat.

Despite all her attempts, she couldn’t find a way to warm herself as the day went on. No matter how close she put herself to the torches affixed to the hallways, she couldn’t feel any heat come her way. Even breaking into a light jog failed to warm her muscles. Rather, the chill around her grew – it was as if a storm was brewing, and she was its sole target. No one else around her seemed to be affected, or if they were, they showed no sign of it.

By the time Transfiguration class started, Amelia would’ve killed everyone present for a warm blanket. The air around her was so cold that she could feel her hands freeze, despite the evidence before her proving otherwise. _I’m going crazy._ Previous Halloweens were never this miserable. It was impossible for her to pay attention to Professor McGonagall. Nothing seemed to register except for the _need_ to get rid of the gloom hanging over her.

She was tempted to use the matchboxes they’ve been assigned to transfigure into saucers to light a bonfire. _That might just do the trick._ There was plenty of kindling in the room – burning all of it should be enough to get her warm. Back and forth, she would flick her wand, changing the matchbox into a blue saucer and back, over and over again. _This is stupid. There are better ways to spend my time._ She stared off into space and continued flicking her wand. _Waste–._ Another flick. _Of–._ Yet another flick. _Time!_

“Miss Potter!”

Amelia shot straight up in her seat.

Professor McGonagall loomed over her desk – now a giant slab of marble. “While I appreciate the…enthusiasm, you’re causing quite the stir.” She pointed her wand towards her left. One of the bookcases had turned into a potted palm plant. A wall scone lamp became a stuffed moose head. And Roger’s desk had turned into a tub of apples. “Ten points from Ravenclaw. And change the objects back to the way they were, stat!”

Roger wouldn’t stop giving her the stink-eye for the rest of the class, even after she changed his desk back, matchbox and all. _As if I needed this_. And she was still freezing to the bone, despite all the activity earlier.

Amelia was about ready to surrender to the cold when she walked into the great hall for the Halloween feast. Hundreds of jack-o-lanterns floated in the air, each emitting a warm orange glow. Further up towards the enchanted night sky that obscured the roof, thousands of jet-black bats fluttered in a continuous clockwise loop. _Cold, so cold…,_ were the only thoughts in her head as she sat down.

She wanted her suffering to end. _Hospital wing?_ She doubted Madam Pomfrey would be able to cure whatever it was that afflicted her. All of the food in her plate – the jacket potatoes, the pumpkin slices, and the beef wellington – tasted like they’ve been left out in the snow for days, despite the trails of steam emanating from the plate. And to make matters worse, that thrice-damned cackling that had been haunting her all day grew louder than ever.

“…I suppose we’ll find out come tomorrow,” she caught Thoras saying to Valerie. Both of them were seated opposite her, busy stuffing themselves with pumpkin pie.

Her eyes met Thoras’, and in that instant, the world around her turned pitch black. For what felt like an eternity, Amelia was all alone in the darkness, save for the cackling voice of _that woman_ as company. And when more details finally made themselves visible, she wished they hadn’t.

She was back in _that place_ , still in the middle of a raging firestorm. Except now she was in her current body, clothes and all. And ahead of her, the door leading outside to the hallway stood shut, with flashes of lights of all colors visible through the crack at the bottom.

 _Please, no._ Her body began moving on its own towards the door. With each step, the floor creaked. Ash and smoke flew past her, stinging her nostrils and eyes. When she reached the door, her right hand automatically went to the doorknob, and, in spite of the metal slowly burning her palm, wouldn’t let go.

 _I don’t want to see it!_ Her hand twisted the doorknob, and the door flew open with a loud _BANG_.

The fire still raged around Amelia, but instead of the empty burning hallway ever present in her nightmares, there were now two bodies lying on the floor ahead. She fell to her knees, her arms going limp. Thoras and Valerie, both of them bleeding profusely, were in full view. And on the wall to their side was written, in crimson blood, _‘All alone, forevermore.’_

“No!” she screamed, shutting her eyes. “It’s not true!”

The cackling went on without pause.

“…Mia?”

“Earth to Amelia.”

Amelia opened her eyes.

She was back in the great hall. Several pairs of eyes were all focused on her – the entirety of Ravenclaw’s first-years and a couple of older students. Thoras, Valerie, Samantha, Claudia, Ellen…they all looked at her like she’d just woken up from a coma. She felt her heart race, threatening to burst its way out of her chest. Her eyes darted back and forth among the four, waiting for a sign.

“I…” The words were stuck in her throat. “I…I…”

And she bolted off, nearly knocking her plate off the table. A couple of Ravenclaws gasped as she barreled through all the way to the double doors and shoved them open with her right shoulder. On and on, she ran, not caring what anyone else thought of her at that moment. She just wanted to get away from it all – the cold, the attention, those looks of appraisal.

Amelia heard two pairs of rapidly approaching footsteps behind her. Turning around, she nearly gave up then and there. _Thoras. Valerie._ She didn’t want to see them now – didn’t want them to see her in this miserable state. _Not like this. Not like this…_ She rounded a corner and touched the painting of the cherry tree. “Elysia.” The painting swung open, and she rushed inside, scrambling up the spiral staircase.

She ran on for what felt like forever, ducking into passage after passage without pause. Her legs burned and ached. Eventually she made it to the highest point in the castle, the open-aired roof of the Astronomy tower. Starlight from countless stars and the soft yellow glow of moonlight greeted her as she cleared the last step. The cool air rushed into her lungs like a tidal wave, stinging against the back of her throat en route.

Amelia went for the nearest railing and leaned forward against it, catching her breath. _Cold. So cold…_ A minute passed before she collapsed onto the hard, cold stone floor, leaning back against the railing. Her breaths came out in long, drawn intervals, each spewing a white, puffy cloud. At least out here, the cold she felt was real. Her mind can go rot in hell for all she cared. Right now, all she wanted was to be alone.

_Alone. Always alone._

It was going to be just like before all over again. _They’re going to leave me._ After what she did, she wouldn’t be surprised. They’d probably already given up looking for her by now and gone back to the feast. Back to Samantha, Ellen, and Claudia. _They don’t need me._ Her eyes began to sting. _They don’t want me._ She brought her knees up to her chest. _They’ve never needed me._ Before she realized it, she was bawling, all her emotions rushing out in a torrent.

Minutes passed. All she could hear was the sound of her own crying in the stillness of the night. The wind gently caressed her, lightly brushing against her robes. _It’s better this way._ The tears continued to flow.

“I think she’s up here.”

She held her breath. _How?_

Two sets of footsteps approached. “How are you so sure?” _Val?!_

“Call it a gut feeling.” _Thoras?!_

The two people she least and most wanted to see right then and there walked up the steps, stopping at the very top of the staircase when they saw her. They were both rather haggard – Valerie’s hair was tussled all over, while Thoras’ boots looked like they’ve been through a mountain of dust.

“Finally.” Thoras gasped for air, leaning against the stone rail guard. “What were you thinking, running off like that?” he said while looking straight at her.

“I…” She couldn’t find the words.

“Mia…” Valerie took a step forward. “Look, I…” She glanced back at Thoras, then turned her attention back to her. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so flippant about, well…everything.” She took a few more steps towards her. “But I’m here now, and I’m not going to go anywhere. Well...not unless you want me to go. I’ll understand.”

“We’re here for you,” Thoras said, coming up on Valerie’s left. “That’s what friends do.” He let loose a quiet chuckle. “Even if said friends made themselves the talk of the town. They probably still at it down there.”

 _It’s not real_. But there they were in front of her. Both Valerie and Thoras offered their hands. Behind them, the moon shone brightly, covering them with an ethereal light yellow glow.

 _“So what are you going to do?”_ her conscience spoke to her.

She didn’t need to think twice.

In the space of a breath, Amelia got up, rushed across the tower, and hugged her two closest friends as tightly as she could. For the second time that night, she cried her heart out. And for the first time since she saw the spectre that morning, the warmth returned to her.


	8. Let the Games Begin

Despite having lived in Britain for well over nine months, Thoras still couldn’t comprehend how the country’s weather could change the way it did. For one, the moment November came to pass, all of the fog that had been the mainstay of the surroundings vanished without a trace, leaving behind a clear view of the landscape all the way to the horizon. Even the dismal, perpetually grey overcast sky let up from time to time, and at its worst was nowhere as imposing as it was the previous month.

On the other hand, it seemed that winter had come early this year. The surrounding mountains became icy grey, a near perfect match for the still overcast skies. Large parts of the lake were frozen over, with fractures visible beneath the ice. Frost began to creep over the grounds, with most of the exposed soil spotting patches of white ice. On some days, snowfall would cover the castle in a light layer of snowflakes.

It was during one of these snowfall-present days that Thoras took the time to reflect on recent events. As he ran at a brisk pace across the frozen ground, he focused his attention towards the state of affairs between his two closest friends. Amelia and Valerie seemed to finally acknowledge one another beyond mere acquaintances. For one, they no longer tried to undermine each other so much during conversations – there was less bite to the words they exchanged, although they still took every opportunity to rib each other.

 _As for Mia…_ Thoras still remembered her broken, crying visage from that night. She’d held onto the both of them for well over ten minutes before finally letting go. When he’d asked, she simply told him “A ghost from the past, nothing more.” She didn’t bring it up again, although there were days when she would gently grab his hand, as if she wanted to pull him away from the others. _Must be a difficult subject to talk about._

His ‘extra’ coursework was starting to intrude into the homework the professors churned out with increasing frequency. On some nights, he couldn’t go to bed until well past 1 am; mental mathematics can only take you so far, and pen and paper took far longer to work through than a desktop, or even a pocket calculator for that matter. _I really need the modern conveniences here_. _Father must have **something**_ _available._ He would’ve made them himself, if not for the lack of available material on site.

There was no point lamenting on _what-ifs_. He’d simply have to make do with what he had on hand. _Even if it means more sleepless nights to come._ He let out a long-drawn sigh. There was much to do and no time to waste, not if he wanted to maintain a semblance of normalcy in front of everyone else.

Two hours later, Thoras was ensconced in the Ravenclaw section of the Quidditch stadium with the rest of the house, sitting in between Amelia and Valerie. The first Quidditch match of the school year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, was about to begin in full force. Cheers erupted all around the stadium as the players came out of the changing rooms and flew laps at breakneck pace. Across the stadium, where the Gryffindor and Slytherin sections were, scarlet and yellow flags billowed in the air alongside green and silver banners.

“I’m not surprised. The Gryffindor – Slytherin rivalry is something that has to be seen to be believed,” Amelia said from his right. “As far as they’re concerned, they’re the only two houses that matter. The rest of us are just extras in their show.”

“You don’t seem too impressed. Weren’t your parents Gryffindors?”

Amelia tensed up. “…yeah. They were,” she replied after a while. “But I’m not them. I _chose_ to be a Ravenclaw. I’ll make my own fate.”

“As we all should.” Thoras picked a spot on the pitch and stared at it. _What resolve. Could I match that?_ He’d never spent much time thinking about what he really wanted to do. Everything he’d accomplished up to this point was all done either on a whim or instigated by his parents. Even Hogwarts, where he’ll be for the next seven years, was just something he went along with out of curiosity. _What do I want?_

Valerie nudged his side, breaking him out of his reverie. “Oh, look! There’s Charlie Weasley!” She pointed at the redhead wearing Gryffindor team colors riding at the lead of the formation. “I hear he’s already been approached by several professional teams eager to sign him up once he graduates. Oh, be still, my beating heart.”

Claudia turned around from her seat in front of Thoras. “Another crush, Val? So you do have a thing for redheads after all.”

Valerie shrugged. “You would know. Just look at him. What’s there not to like? Now that’s someone who knows how to carry himself.”

It was at this point that Thoras felt Amelia lean closer towards him, nestling her head on his shoulder. “Oh?” She turned her eyes towards Valerie. “So does that mean you’ve given up on a _certain_ someone?”

A light blush appeared on Valerie’s cheeks. “Geez… A girl swoons at a pretty boy, and suddenly everyone calls her unfaithful.” She moved right next to Thoras, close enough for direct contact. “I’ve still got my eyes on the _real_ prize.”

Thoras felt steam building up in his ears. “As much as I appreciate the, _ahem_ , attention, we are starting to make quite the scene.” He turned his gaze towards Samantha and Ellen, both of whom were turning a bright shade of pink. “And I’d prefer that all eyes don’t end up on us.”

“You’re no fun.” Valerie scooted back to her previous seating, but not before lightly brushing her fingers against the top of his left hand. She briefly turned towards him and winked.

Amelia, however, refused to move from her perch on his shoulder, instead nuzzling in further. “Admit it, Thoras, you like this,” she whispered in his ear.

“Perhaps,” he said, keeping his voice level.

“Prat.” She gently nudged him.

Before he could reply, the whole stadium erupted into a loud cheer as Madam Hooch launched the quaffle into the air. From there, the game turned into a constant rush of passes, high-speed flybys, and last-minute dodges as both teams weaved through the air in an elaborate dance. Every couple of minutes or so, the Slytherin team would score a goal – their chasers able to coordinate to such an extent that they appeared to be extensions of a single body. As for the Gryffindor team, while they were able to hold their own, keeping pace with the other side’s score, their teamwork left much to be desired – their strategy revolved around creating openings for Charlie Weasley to attack the goals, with no clear fallback.

When the game finally ended with Slytherin’s victory, despite the Gryffindor seeker catching the snitch, Thoras was ready to return to the castle proper – while the stadium was shielded from the worst of the weather, there was still a lack of warmth in the benches for the most part. As he walked back with the other Ravenclaws – Amelia and Valerie tugging at each of his hands all the while – he made up his mind to never get involved with the ‘sport’ beyond being a spectator. _That game will be the end of me. I’ve got more important priorities to cover._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Today’s the day! I hope you all are ready for what’s coming.” Professor Skarsen waved her wand, clearing the blackboard.

The DADA’s practice area, usually sporting telltale signs of spell damage and scoff, was repaired and cleaned to the point of pristine. The hardwood dividers affixed with warding runes were polished so well that Thoras could clearly see his reflection off their surface. Not a speck of stray dust littered the dueling floor.

For weeks, Professor Skarsen had been lecturing them about the finer points of offensive spells – their primary purpose, magnitude, ease of casting, and hard counters – and demonstrating their use through practical practice with other students. They would pair up and take turns casting. Thoras found the whole affair to be rather boring – he’d yet to fail to cast the required spells, all without going through the ‘necessary’ wand motions and incantations. It got to the point where he’d test the limits of what he could bring forth with will alone. Adam was sent flying straight into the air and dangled from his left feet with but a command from him outlining the whole process. Another day, he turned the ground beneath Ellen’s feet into a smooth sheet of ice, causing to her to slip and tumble multiple times over before Professor Skarsen made him change partners. He’d even managed to deprive Isabel of her sight without inflicting any damage, a feat she begged him to teach her afterwards multiple times over. It got to the point where Professor Skarsen refused to let him pair up with any of the other students, instead making him spar her on the main stage, casually deflecting each of his spells with but a wave of her wand.

Thoras had been waiting for this day for quite some time. Today, Professor Skarsen would test their capabilities in a no-holds-barred, 1-on-1 duel. They’d be graded on how long they were able to last in the arena and their choice of spells. _A chance for me to finally let loose._

The rest of the class was nowhere near as enthusiastic. Aside from Amelia, who looked about ready to leap off her seat at a moment’s notice, and Valerie, whose eyes were gleaming, the other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were doing their best to blend into the background. Isabel was the exception – she simply carried about as usual, polishing her wand while maintaining an air of indifference.

Professor Skarsen clapped her hands together. “Alright, enough delay. Let’s get this started. Any volunteers?”

No one raised their hands. One Gryffindor girl looked about ready to bolt out of the classroom.

As Thoras was about to raise his left hand, Professor Skarsen pointed at him and shook her head. “No, not yet, Mister Engström. Knowing you, no one else will want to come up afterwards. And I’d rather not have to repair the floorboards more than once today.”

A few laughs and snickers came from the Gryffindor section of the classroom. Professor Skarsen snapped her attention towards them – her stern, sharp gaze silenced the students in an instant.

“No, not you too, Miss Potter. You’ll get your chance later on.” Amelia sank back into her seat, glowering all the while. “Hmm…” Professor Skarsen’s eyes scanned the whole room, eventually settling on one particular blonde. “Miss Kurtzweil, you’ll do. Let’s see if you’ve taken my lessons to heart.”

Isabel yawned, flipping her wand across her fingers, and rose up. She slowly walked over to the left starting line on the dueling floor, stifling a few yawns in the process. Professor Skarsen sighed, then made her way over to the other line as well.

“On my mark…” A ball of light appeared between the two. “Go!” Professor Skarsen said the exact moment the ball turned green.

A jet of white concentrated light shot out of Isabel’s wand as she whispered under her breath, the same effect Thoras saw her cast on the Hogwarts express months ago. Within seconds, the strings of light separated into two clusters, knitted together, and coalesced into two seagull-sized birds. The constructs immediately began orbiting around Isabel as she launched a barrage of red jets at Professor Skarsen. _Stunners, silentcast,_ Thoras noted as Professor Skarsen swatted each jet away with nothing but the tip of her wand.

Isabel’s avian constructs didn’t remain idle for long. As they continued to orbit her, they fired orbs of white light at Professor Skarsen at every half cycle, which, once again, she swatted away with her wand. As for Isabel, she strafed to the right, adding in jets of grey light interweaved with the stunners into her casts. Each burst of spells would be parried away by Professor Skarsen without fuss – she didn’t even appear to be troubled in the slightest.

The same series of events – Isabel strafing around the dueling area to get a better vantage point and firing off bursts, only for Professor Skarsen to match and counter – repeated themselves for the next two minutes. Finally, Professor Skarsen snapped her left fingers and drew a rune in the air with her wand, pushing Isabel and her birds to the edge of the arena. In the space of time between Isabel’s displacement and impact, Professor Skarsen flicked her wand twice, sending two yellow bolts towards the constructs, dissipating both of them on contact. The moment Isabel’s heels made contact with the hardwood dividers, Professor Skarsen jabbed her wand at Isabel’s wand hand, summoning her wand towards her, and catching it out of the air with her left hand.

“Impressive showing, Miss Kurtzweil.” Professor Skarsen levitated Isabel’s wand back to her, then clapped her hands together. “Ten points to Gryffindor.”

Once Isabel was back in her seat, Professor Skarsen turned to face the rest of the class and said, “Now, is there anyone here who thinks they can match Miss Kurtzweil’s performance? Show of hands, chop chop.”

What followed after, in Thoras’ opinion, hardly qualified as adequate. On average, the other bouts lasted for all of ten seconds. One or two spells would be fired off, the students casting them verbalizing the incantation. They’d also fail to take advantage of the space, instead choosing to remain fixed at one position. Professor Skarsen looked about ready to palm her face after the seventh such instance – she dismissed the most recent participant with an offhand wave, muttering to herself. Even the Weasley twins failed to put on a good show – the both of them keeled over after a mere twenty seconds.

 _At this rate, there won’t be anyone worthy to practice with outside of our circle._ For better or worse, he was going to have to make peace with the fact that he and his circle of friends were way ahead of their peers.

Amelia’s turn came up, snapping Thoras’ attention back to full. The moment the light turned green, Amelia began strafing around the arena, launching a barrage of red, grey, yellow, and silver jets at Professor Skarsen. No more than a second would pass between each successive barrage that Amelia sent towards her opponent. And all the while, she would never stop in one place long enough for a spell to connect.

It got to the point where Professor Skarsen began retaliating with her own casts, launching jets of red, silver, and blue in Amelia’s direction with nary a pause. Amelia would simply sidestep those casts or roll out of the way, immediately countering with her own repertoire. A minute passed, then two – both sides showed no sign of slowing down.

At the two and a half minute mark, Professor Skarsen jabbed her wand at Amelia – the same move she used to disarm Isabel – only for it to be countered by Amelia tracing a quick ‘V’ in the air, grabbing the edge of her wand handle and quickly adjusting her grip. “Splendid,” Professor Skarsen called out as she launched another barrage of spells.

Another fifteen seconds passed before Amelia decided to change the pace of the duel. Pointing her wand towards the air between and above Professor Skarsen and her, she drew a rune which left a faint trail of blue and stabbed the tip of her wand through the centerpoint. Four large boulders materialized in the air and crashed down into the floor with a loud _THUD_. Wasting no time, Amelia pointed her wand at the boulder closest to Professor Skarsen and flicked it upwards, transfiguring it into an animated wolf, which charged towards Professor Skarsen with the ferocity of a living wild animal.

Professor Skarsen merely drew a small ‘z’ in the air and thrust the wand straight at the construct, sending a blade of air forward that bisected the wolf straight through the head.

Amelia repeated the feat three more times in rapid succession, sending a bear, stag, and lion charging at Professor Skarsen at the same time. Professor Skarsen leapt back towards the rear of her side of the arena, then rapidly drew three ‘m’s in the air and jabbed her wand at the transfigured constructs so quickly that it appeared simultaneous, causing them to burst apart at the seams in a shower of small stones. A cloud of grey smoke obscured all vision.

Barely a second passed before a flurry of thick grey bolts shot out of the cloud of smoke, heading straight towards Amelia and every single stretch of space surrounding her. Amelia braced herself and stuck her wand out straight ahead, drawing a continuous circle in the air. A translucent barrier formed in front of her, covering the entirety of her body on the forward flank.

One by one, the grey spellbolts collided against Amelia’s shield with a loud burst. With each bolt, cracks began to appear in the barrier, causing Amelia to wince as if she was directly struck. By the fifth impact, the barrier looked about ready to break – there were so many cracks on the barrier that it was no longer translucent. At that point, Professor Skarsen launched straight out of the smoke cloud in a sprint and fired off four grey bolts simultaneously at Amelia. All the spells struck true, shattering Amelia’s shield and sending her falling towards the ground on her back.

Barely an instant had passed before Professor Skarsen shot another grey spellbolt at Amelia, locking her arms and legs together. She walked over to Amelia and shot another light green spell at her, undoing the effects of the previous spell.

Professor Skarsen offered Amelia her hand. “To be able to pull off a shield charm of that magnitude, and during your first year as well,” she said as she pulled Amelia back up. “Not to mention the advanced conjuration and transfiguration – all years ahead. Impressive work, indeed. Twenty points to Ravenclaw.”

Professor Skarsen took a moment to look over the rest of the class as Amelia slowly made her way to her seat. Her eyes wandered for some time before settling on Thoras. She sighed, then took a deep breath.

Professor Skarsen walked back over to her desk and traced her fingers along a steel case placed towards the top right of the surface. The same case that he saw her carry onboard the Hogwarts express back in September. She sighed, then turned back to face the class. “Mister Engstrom, why don’t you take a stab at this. Perhaps you’ll be able to set the record for today, if not more.”

Thoras merely nodded and got up from his seat. _I’ll let my actions speak for me_. He could hear the others whispering under their breaths as he approached the starting line. “…can’t wait to see what he’ll do.” “…a sickle he goes down in four minutes.” The floor seemed about ready to swallow him whole. He blinked, steadying his breath. _I’ve got this._

Professor Skarsen opened the steel case, revealing a bright silver left-handed gauntlet within. She hesitated for well over ten seconds before finally donning the gauntlet on her left hand and closing the case with a soft _click_. As she turned her head around, Thoras spotted a brief flash of yellow in her irises before they returned to their usual light blue color.

As Professor Skarsen stood before him on the opposite starting line, Thoras took the opportunity to examine the gauntlet in detail. The gauntlet itself appeared to be a single layer of shimmering metal, with no visible joints or seams. When Professor Skarsen flexed her fingers, the gauntlet accommodated the movements as if it was her skin, displaying no signs of contraction or expansion. His reflection would appear at random intervals on the gauntlet, only to vanish the next moment.

“Ahem.” Professor Skarsen flipped her wand between her right fingers. “Shall we?”

Thoras nodded and took another deep breath. The ball of light appeared before him. _Three, two, one, NOW!_

The moment the light turned green, Thoras _willed_ his plan into action. Seven spells, each represented by a different color of jet of light, shot straight out of his wand towards Professor Skarsen, who parried each one in turn with the same move she’s done in all previous duels. Thoras refused to let up, continuing the barrage while directing his thoughts towards the next step. _Strafe, flank, get a better angle on her._ He continued to fire spell after spell at her, not letting up for even an instant – the light at his wand tip changed colors so quickly that it became a light show.

 _Let’s make her flinch. Better, stronger, faster!_ Thoras focused and _willed_ more power into his stunners, trip jinxes, stingers, and pummel bolts. Each spell that left his wand grew in intensity, their coloration deepening and their travel speed increasing with each cast. By his fifth cast, Professor Skarsen had to actually move her wand by more than a centimeter, sending the spell away from her with only a hair’s breadth of space. She muttered something under her breath, then quickly strafed to her left while pointing her wand at her left forearm. A translucent barrier began to form on her left arm, quickly expanding to the size of a tower shield that would cover her torso and most of her legs. She brought the shield out in front of her and began casting a flurry of spells his way, holding the shield in front of her.

Thoras continued strafing as he exchanged fire with Professor Skarsen. _Let’s even the odds. If Amelia can do it, I can too. And better, to boot_. He focused on actualizing the image in his mind, an invisible, impenetrable barrier surrounding him in entirety, just like the personal shields he saw on those sci-fi series back at home. He could feel a thrum of energy building up in himself. An instant later, a bubble of translucent energy materialized around him before vanishing from view. He could hear several students gasp in shock. Professor Skarsen’s spells collided against his shield, leaving behind cracks that regenerated instantly. He could feel a light sting in his head with each impact. _Not even an inconvenience,_ he thought to himself as he continued firing.

Twenty seconds passed before Thoras decided to change his tactics. _If these ‘spells’ aren’t going to do the trick, time to apply direct effects._ His ‘bolts’ weren’t getting through Professor Skarsen’s shield, which regenerated from damage just as quickly as his own barrier. Without letting the barrage of bolts coming from his wand stop, Thoras _willed_ another action into being. Conjured ropes appeared out of thin air surrounding Professor Skarsen and immediately tightened around her, binding her arms and body together. She quickly made several short movements with her wand hand before the ropes fully bound it, causing the ropes to snap apart into several small segments and fall towards the floor, disappearing from view as they did so.

He tried to bind her body twice more, each time countered at the last minute. His spells still weren’t getting through to Professor Skarsen – despite her tower shield being pushed away during the body-bind, another thin invisible layer of energy protected her body from the spellbolts that impacted her. _Increase the intensity!_ His offensive spells flew towards her so quickly that not even a quarter of a second passed between cast and impact.

Professor Skarsen upped her game. In addition to her barrages at him, she now began drawing runes in the air between each volley. A set of ropes appeared around his legs – the same effect he used against her. He simply _willed_ the ropes to break and vanish, and they did so without the slightest hint of resistance. _This is way too easy! How can the others not do this after having experienced it since they were born?_ The ground rumbled beneath his feet and cracked – Thoras strafed off the affected area, not even breaking a sweat. His exercises were paying off in multitudes – four minutes in, and he didn’t feel even the slightest bit exhausted. _I could keep this up all day,_ he thought as he willed another effect into being, a set of iron chains that bound Professor Skarsen’s ankles to the floor, only for her to quickly whip her wand in that direction and cut the chains with her cutting spell.

 _Time to change pace,_ Thoras thought as another set of spells impacted against his barrier. _Increase magnitude and frequency._ It was time to see if he’d gotten far enough in his studies to use ‘it’ on a practical level. Without allowing his spells to be interrupted, Thoras _willed_ another set of instructions to the wand. Across the arena, tiny, invisible rods of energy began drawing transmutation circles of various sizes. As this was happening, Thoras _willed_ more avenues of assault into being. As he busied keeping Professor Skarsen occupied with his relentless barrage of spells and direct incapacitation effects, three icicles materialized mid-air surrounding Professor Skarsen and shot straight at her. Professor Skarsen’s eyes widened for an instant before she snapped her left fingers, shattering all three of the icicles simultaneously.

Thoras wasn’t done just yet. He focused his will, conjuring more icicles into being. Without skipping a beat, the icicles shot straight at Professor Skarsen along with all the spells from Thoras’ wand, only to be blocked by her tower shield, which she now brought out directly in front of her to seal off her front flank. Her offensive casts against him came to a halt as she whipped her wand behind her, cutting and shattering the icicles he was sending her way from the sides and rear. _I did it! I forced her into full defensive._ Out of the corner of his right eye, he could see the rest of the class hanging by the edge of their seats – they were transfixed by the spectacle before them.

A minute into this latest line of attack, Thoras felt the completion of his earlier tasking order. _Time to see if I’ve got what it takes._ In one smooth motion, he ducked, lowering his knees and body low enough for his left hand to touch the ground while keeping his wand trained on Professor Skarsen. The instant his left hand touched the ground directly on top of one of his transmutation circles, he focused all of his intent into the array. A series of sparks and bolts traversed the array he touched and sank into the ground. At the same instant, columns of dark grey sharp stones erupted between him and Professor Skarsen – one pierced the top of her tower shield, breaking the top half off with a burst that sounded like shattering glass. And directly to Professor Skarsen’s left, a massive stone hand burst through the ground and grabbed her, closing its fingers around her like a vice.

He’d pulled it off – his first practical use of alchemy. All the hours he spent memorizing the transmutation circles and techniques to focus _intent_ had paid off. The class erupted into cheers – Amelia was starstruck, her eyes open wide. “Thoras! Thoras!” they chanted.

Thoras sent another burst of intent into the transmutation array before getting back up. The stone columns broke apart into small pebbles and fell to the floor, leaving a clear space between him and Professor Skarsen. The stone hand still held onto her with a tight grip. Her wand had fallen to the ground – her right hand was sticking out between the construct’s middle and ring finger. As he summoned her wand towards him, a feeling of dread suddenly entered his mind. _Why do I get the feeling that it isn’t over yet._

His instincts would be proven right the very next second as Professor Skarsen’s eyes flashed yellow. The stone hand burst apart in a shower of rocks, several of which flew at him faster than he could see. As they struck his barrier and fell to the floor, Thoras saw Professor Skarsen land on the floor in combat stance.

“Time to get serious,” he thought he heard her say in a very faint voice.

Professor Skarsen snapped her right fingers. A powerful wave of energy shot throughout the room with her as the point of origin. Thoras was pushed back by half a centimeter before he dug his knees in, weathering the remainder of the assault. _Wandless magic?_ He tossed Professor Skarsen’s wand out of the dueling area behind him. _Is this what she means by getting serious?_ He didn’t have any longer to consider that line of thought – Professor Skarsen flexed the fingers of her right hand and pointed them straight at him. Bursts of light emerged from her fingertips and shot straight at him faster than a bullet, impacting against his barrier with a steady _thump, thump, thump_. At the same time, she snapped her left fingers, sending another wave of energy at him – Thoras braced himself and avoided being pushed back.

 _What I would give to be able to transmute like mom does right now._ He dismissed that thought – there was no time to waste on hypotheticals. Professor Skarsen wasn’t encumbered one bit by the loss of her tower shield charm – rather, her defenses were stronger than ever now. The invisible barrier that covered the entirety of her body continued to shrug off spell after spell without fail. On and on they would exchange fire – Professor Skarsen not only held her own without her wand, she performed even better now. It was as if her wand, instead of being a necessary foci, as is the case for all of the other casters he’d met up until this point, served instead as a _limiter_ on her true potential.

 _If I’m going to win this, I need to find a new path. I need to be able to SEE_ _the way forward!_

And suddenly, his vision _changed_ to accommodate his latest line of thought. Thoras could see energy come into being at the tip of his wand – his spells, he surmised – and launching straight towards Professor Skarsen. Around Professor Skarsen, he saw a multitude of sparks and streams flowing, forming, and vanishing all around her body. _Is that her magic?_ Balls of energy grew in size at her fingertips before launching off towards him in the form of rays and bolts. His own spells impacted against the thin layer of energy surrounding Professor Skarsen before being absorbed into it.

 _Those ‘things’ trouble me. They need to just vanish._ He focused his will on that thought.

At once, all of the energy surrounding Professor Skarsen burst into a shower of smaller particles and vanished. Thoras’ spells impacted Professor Skarsen directly in her chest, no longer hindered by her defenses. Professor Skarsen shuddered, suppressing a grimace of pain as the stunners affected her. She pointed her fingers at him. Another set of energy balls began forming at her fingertips. _Not happening!_ The energy burst apart and vanished again. She rapidly flexed her fingers on both her hands. Small rectangular barriers appeared in front of her, blocking the latest barrage of his spells. _Begone!_ Her latest set of shields fizzled out and vanished.

Professor Skarsen narrowed her eyes and looked straight at him. “Enough,” she said in a low voice.

Another burst of energy permeated through the room, this one far more intense than the previous two combined. Thoras felt the air grow extremely cold around him. He could see a torrent of energy surrounding him like a cloud, growing in intensity by the second. As fast as he _willed_ the energy away, Professor Skarsen would feed more into cloud – he was barely keeping pace. Professor Skarsen’s left forearm, covered by the gauntlet, was glowing brightly in his vision. Energy materialized around it without end, and no matter how hard he _willed_ it, it wouldn’t stop forming.

 _I need to land a hard, direct hit_. Thoras sharpened his focus and intensified the barrages he sent towards Professor Skarsen. At the same time, he conjured icicles in sets of five and sent them shooting at her along with immobilizing chains and ropes. Nothing would get through her defenses – even without her body-wide barrier, Professor Skarsen still managed to make shields appear for long enough to block his attacks before he managed to dispel them.

As the cold around him intensified, Professor Skarsen sudden brought her hands out in front of her together and drew a circle in the air, finishing the movement with her hands crossed. She then pushed both hands forward, extending her fingers straight. Droplets of water coalesced in two separate clusters, rapidly gaining mass until each had a diameter of a meter and a half. The two spheres of water then each morphed into a rough humanoid shape and froze over, forming a body of hard, white ice. The two constructs extended their hands, which morphed into short blades, and began marching towards him.

Wasting no time, Thoras rushed forward, intent on finishing the duel before he froze over. He _willed_ two transmutation circles into being. Across the chests of the constructs, a deconstruction array carved itself. As the constructs raised their blades to strike him down, Thoras gripped his wand between his pointer and middle finger, reached out with both hands, each toward a construct, pressed into the exact center of the circles, and drove his _intent_ into them with the force of an industrial piledriver. The constructs burst apart immediately in a heavy shower of flaked ice, falling harmlessly to the ground before vanishing into thin air.

He could feel his shoes beginning to freeze over. The edges of his robes were covered in patches of ice that visibly expanded with each second. _Now or never!_ He was going to have to deliver the finisher at melee range. Squeezing his leg muscles, he burst forward in a straight sprint at Professor Skarsen, keeping his wand shooting at her without rest.

Four meters. Three. Two. He was losing feeling in his fingers. Thoras leapt straight forward, closing the last meter and a half through the air. At the apex of his jump, Thoras looked straight into Professor Skarsen’s eyes, only to see a set of bright yellow irises staring back.

Her eyes flashed again, and Thoras felt his movement brought to a halt. A column of ice rising from the floor trapped his feet and lower legs. He _willed_ it to vanish, only for the command not to take – the ice was surrounded by a thick cloud of energy coming from Professor Skarsen’s left gauntlet. The ice continued to rise rapidly around him, encasing his upper legs, then his torso, followed by his hands and arms, and finally reaching his chin.

As the ice was about to completely envelope his head, Thoras made one last attempt to immobilize Professor Skarsen. Focusing all of his willpower into a single command, he conjured a massive icicle behind her and sent it flying forward, only for her to simply snap her left fingers and turn it into crystal dust.

 _I guess I still have plenty to learn,_ Thoras thought as he fell unconscious.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valerie’s thoughts were in full overdrive. _She did it. She really did it. Thoras managed to push her to that point. Even though she said she wouldn’t, she did._ Her eyes darted between her mother and Thoras, now encased in a solid column of ice. All around her, everyone was whispering in hushed tones. _I have to get out of here._ She began scooting closer towards the aisle, grabbing her bag from behind her seat.

“Val?” Amelia looked straight at her. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing!” she blurted out. “Just…surprised, that’s all. Been a while since I’ve seen a show like that.”

“Uh-huh.” Amelia kept her gaze locked on her.

Beads of sweat began pouring down her forehead. “I’m serious. I mean, have you ever seen a duel this intense before? And especially from someone in their first year.” _Distract her. Obfuscate._ “You have to admit, Thoras is quite something. To be able to do all that.”

Amelia narrowed her eyes and looked straight into Valerie’s for almost half a minute. _She knows! Damnit! Think, Val, think! What to do? Get the focus back on Thoras. Yes! That should be enough–._

Amelia suddenly turned her attention back towards the stage, where Professor Skarsen had just summoned her wand back. “Well, you’re right on that count, at the very least. I’ve never seen anyone able to do what Thoras did, even adults. He’s holding out on us.”

Valerie just nodded. _Safe…_ Professor Skarsen…mother...was slowly melting down the ice column with a jet of orange light from her wand. It took the better part of a minute before Thoras was free of the ice, upon which he collapsed onto the floor on his knees. “I lost…,” were his first words as he stood back up.

“It was a close call.” Mother gave him a wan smile. “I had to pull out quite a few tricks. It was…quite the experience. I can’t imagine any student here would be able to keep up if you got serious. Twenty five points to Ravenclaw.” She turned towards the class. “I think that’s enough excitement for one day. Class dismissed.”

Fourteen minutes. Thoras had lasted fourteen minutes against her mom, the longest yet among all students, even taking into consideration all of the other years. He’d be the talk of the castle before this week was up.

As the students made their way out of the classroom, Valerie saw Amelia sidle up to Thoras and gently nudge him in the side. “Teach me?” she said with a smile.

“In time.” Thoras turned his attention towards her. “Val?”

“Go ahead. I’ll catch up with you guys later.” _Much later, after I sort out through all of this._

Valerie waited by the exit, waving at the others as they passed by her. Samantha and Ellen huddled around her, with Samantha saying, “Tell us later, okay?” before they left. Once the last student left the classroom, Valerie shut the door, pressed her ear against it, and made sure that no one else was around. Satisfied, she turned around and marched straight towards her mother’s desk.

“Okay, what was that all about?” she said while pressing both her hands down on the desk, looking her mother straight in the eye.

Mother fiddled around with the gauntlet for a while before putting back into its case, shutting the lid with a _click_. “Such a pity you didn’t get to go up today. Would’ve been a bonanza for you, munchkin.” She reached over to pinch Valerie’s cheek.

Valerie swatted her mother’s hand away. “Don’t change the subject. Weren’t you the one that made all those rules _I_ have to obey all the time?” She huffed. “‘Don’t ever use our _real_ abilities.’ ‘Don’t ever be caught casting without a wand.’ ‘Don’t ever talk about your _real_ background.’ You were so insistent. And now…” She threw her hands up in the air. “You just put on a show for everyone without a care, and now they’re going to be talking about it for weeks on end. Probably still be talking about it after the year ends too.”

Mother sighed, leaning back into her seat. “Special circumstances.”

Valerie palmed her forehead. “It’s always ‘special circumstances’ with you. Couldn’t you have found another way to beat him without going full wandless?”

“You saw him. He was _that_ good. Unnaturally so. I’m actually tempted to offer him an _invitation_ right here and now.”

Valerie sighed. She waved her right pointer finger forward. One of the classroom’s student chairs dragged itself across the floor all the way to her. She sat down and said, “Would _they_ even approve? And I thought the point of you coming here had nothing to do with that department.”

“Just a thought. And yes, I’m sure _they_ would, especially after they see him in person. Children’s minds are _far, far_ more flexible than adults give them credit for. You would know this.”

A certain blonde friend came to mind. “How could I forget. You keep reminding me at every turn.”

“Tone down the sass, young lady.”

“Yeah, yeah…” She turned her attention towards the case. “Why’d you have to use _that thing_ , on top of nearly blowing your cover to the faculty? It’s not like you _needed_ it – I can’t even think of a time when you’d need to use _it_ at all while here.”

Mother didn’t answer for some time. “…curiosity.”

“Heh. Aren’t you worried he’d make the connection? You haven’t even changed the case since you got here.” Valerie raised her voice. “He’s my friend! Not some experiment for you to indulge in.”

“Valerie Skarsen!” Mother stood up and stared down at her. “How dare you talk to me like that?!” _That’s new. It’s been years since she got this mad with me._ She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sat back down. “I’m _not_ going to hurt him. But ever since we met him back on the express, this gauntlet’s been more active than it’s ever been in its entire history with _us_. That’s an avenue of research I’m not going to back off from, and that’s that.”

Valerie brooded in her seat, refusing to say another word. _It’s always ‘research’ with her. Everything else can burn, just as long as she gets her ‘precious’ data. Even me…_

“Sweetheart?”

Valerie held up her left hand in front of her and turned away.

“Don’t be like that.”

Valerie remained silent.

Mother let out a long-drawn sigh and palmed her forehead. “…you’re going to be the death of me, munchkin.” She straightened her back. “Fine. I won’t get him involved. Satisfied?”

“…it’ll do, for now,” Valerie mumbled under her breath.

A minute passed in silence as mother and daughter held their staring contest. Finally, Valerie got up from her seat and waved her finger forward again, summoning her bag to her. “I’m going. It’s clear we’re not going to agree on anything at this point.”

She made it halfway towards the exit before mother said, “And I expect you here after dinner ends.”

“Yes, mother,” she said without turning around.

As she opened the exit door, Valerie turned to look at mother one last time. She was leaning back in her seat, holding the silver pocketwatch she’d always had on her since Valerie could first remember. “Karl…,” she heard her mother talk to herself as she shut the door behind her.


	9. World's Greatest

In the weeks that followed, Thoras became the most recognizable person in Hogwarts, in no small part thanks to all the facts (and subsequent exaggerations resulting thereof) regarding his ‘duel’ with Professor Skarsen circulating amongst the student population. He couldn’t go two steps anywhere in the castle where there were people without hearing something about himself. “The second coming of Albus Dumbledore.” “Dueling prodigy.” “The one that nearly beat ‘Stonewall’ Skarsen.” (He’d heard offhand that not even the N.E.W.T. DADA 7th year students lasted more than two minutes against her at ‘full’ power.) The list just went on and on, and grew larger by the day.

His newfound fame was inconveniencing him to no end. Every other minute he was outside of class was spent fending off onlookers and hecklers, all determined to pick his brain. The more determined ones went as far as to stalk him and his friends in the library, almost getting him thrown out one particularly loud night (a group of fifth-year Hufflepuffs knocked over the magiczoology stand onto the librarian’s desk).

“If I knew this was going to happen, I would’ve lost on purpose,” Thoras said to Valerie and Amelia during one of their morning sprints.

“Then you wouldn’t be you.” Valerie shrugged her shoulders. “You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

“I’ve dealt with it before. I just didn’t expect, or want, to have to deal with it here too.”

“Cheer up. It’s not the end of the world.” Valerie sprinted ahead and turned around, running backwards while facing him. “They’ll move on to the next big thing soon enough.”

“You seem pretty confident of that.”

“People talk. I am a good _listener_ , despite what a _certain_ someone still insinuates.” She looked at Amelia.

“Paranoid much, Val?”

“Just stating the facts.” She shifted her attention back to Thoras. “As I keep telling Claudia, a little bit of fame’s not a bad thing.”

“This is way beyond ‘little’. They’ll be the death of me.” His eyes shifted to the left and widened. “See what I mean?” He pointed towards the top of the hill, where a group of older girls waved at him – one of them even blew a kiss his way. “There’s nowhere left in the castle I can go for privacy.”

“Skanks…,” he heard Amelia mutter under her breath.

Valerie sniggered. “Thoras Engström, bachelor of the year. Now that is a headline worthy of the rumor mill.”

He felt his face heat up. “Why do I get the feeling I’m getting the raw end of the deal here?”

Valerie shrugged again. “That’s the way it goes. Besides, I’m _sure_ you’ll enjoy the company.” She turned around and broke into full sprint. “Race you to the finish!”

“You’re on!” Amelia yelled after her, matching her pace.

Thoras sighed, then chased after the two of them. _‘Company’ indeed. I’ll never hear the end of it._

Days passed. Thoras wrapped up the last of his ‘extra’ coursework. He was ready for whatever Marcus had in store for him when he returned back to London. _Full board?_ Considering the subject matter, that was most likely. _Well, at least I’ll get the room to myself. Won’t have to deal with other eyes._

Before he knew it, the semester came to an abrupt end. The entirety of the student body, save for a few, were gathered outside of the castle at the main thoroughfare, waiting for their turn to board the black carriages that’ll take them to Hogsmeade station. When they finally got around to boarding their carriage, Thoras noticed that there were fixtures for a mount at the front. Despite that, there was nothing present that would indicate the carriage was drawn by an animal – no hoofprints on the ground, the telltale neighing of a horse, or even the subtle shimmer he’d come to associate with disillusionment charms (he’d taken the opportunity to sneak a peek at the most advanced spells on the syllabus one quiet night in the library).

As the carriage steadily made its way towards Hogsmeade, Amelia said, “It’s creepy, the way these carriages manage to glide across the ground without a single bump. You’d almost believe that they’re powered by magic alone.”

“Seems plausible, if you ask me.” Thoras fiddled with his wand, flipping it between his left fingers.

“That’s because you haven’t been living in this world long enough.” Amelia coughed a few times and tightened her crimson scarf. “There’s no way the school’s going to waste this much magical power just to ferry us to the express. Besides, have you seen any runes on this carriage, or any of the others? Without them, retention’s a pain in the ass.”

“I checked the ground earlier. If we’re being ferried by an animal, it’s certainly doing a good job of hiding itself.”

“With what?” Valerie asked. “Self-disillusionment? Notice-me-nots? We would’ve noticed by now if that was the case.”

“Your mother was rather proficient with those. I couldn’t even tell if she was still there after she vanished herself,” Amelia said. “Makes you wonder, doesn’t it.”

“No comment.” Valerie’s eyes darted away towards the forest on her left.

Soon enough, the forest gave way to houses and fencing – they’d arrived in Hogsmeade proper. Thoras didn’t get the chance to see the town when he first arrived, and he was determined to make the best of the opportunity now, for later reference. Most of the larger buildings were congregated in the middle of town, where a circular plaza with snow-laden oaks and statues of various people in multiple sizes and shapes delineated the town center. The road their carriage was on crossed the town’s main thoroughfare, lined on both sides with all manner of shops such as Zonko’s Joke Shop ( _For all of your entertainment needs)_ , Honeydukes, Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, and the town’s main watering hole, _The Three Broomsticks_.

Their carriage sped along, not even bothering to slow down for an instant, and soon they arrived at Hogsmeade station. The door swung open the instant the carriage stopped – Thoras and company scrambled down the extendable steps onto the pavement, eager to be able to stretch their legs once again. They then spent the next two minutes searching for their trunks among the large pile beside the station house’s main door, after which they quickly boarded the express, dragging their trunks behind them as they ascended the metal steps.

It took them a while to find a compartment large enough to comfortably seat eight people – they ended up going all the way to the second carriage from the locomotive. Thoras quickly dragged his trunk inside, hoisted it up onto the luggage rack, and tied it down with two leather straps attached to the compartment wall. Amelia and Valerie opted to use magic to deal with theirs, drawing shorthand characters in the air to levitate their trunks onto the racks on his opposite.

Thoras opted to take the window seat – it’d keep him occupied should conversation ever die down. _The chances of that happening, though…_ Sure enough, Isabel and Gunther soon found their compartment and joined them, followed shortly by Samantha, Ellen, and Claudia. With every seat occupied, it didn’t take long for an impromptu party to start.

Claudia used her trunk as a makeshift table, and lined the lid with all manner of confectionaries she’d been hoarding since the semester’s start. “Never got the chance to go through them,” she said as she tore open a bag of M&Ms. Cadbury’s bars, jars of jellybeans, digestive biscuits…there were so many choices available to partake in.

As Thoras was chewing through half a biscuit, Claudia asked him, “Just how did you manage to do all the things _they_ say you did against Professor Skarsen?”

“To be honest, I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. It’s always been that way for me – I visualize what I want to happen, _will_ it to happen, and it does. It’s never failed me once.”

“Heh. That simple, huh?” Claudia leaned back in her seat. “Wish it was that easy for me.”

“It isn’t supposed to be.” Samantha popped a red jellybean in her mouth. “As much as I’m amazed with what you can do, Thoras, you’re nowhere close to normal. Even when compared with Val and Mia, you’re still light years ahead.”

Isabel huffed. “Hey!”

Samantha sighed. “Yes…you too… Honestly…it just makes me wonder.” She twiddled her thumbs. “Is there even any point in trying to compete?”

The compartment trembled slightly as the express began its journey back to London. One of the jellybean jars nearly toppled over the trunk’s edge – Gunther caught it with his left hand at the last moment.

“It’s not like I’m the second coming of the Messiah,” Thoras said. “I mean, I still can’t beat Professor Skarsen, much less match her evenly.” A chill washed over his fingertips for a brief moment. “You were there – you saw how much faster she was able to cast without a wand.”

“Thoras…I hate to be the one to break it to you, but…” She shot a sharp look at Valerie and Amelia in sequence. “You can’t really judge your performance by _those_ standards. Professor Skarsen’s a monster in human form. Most adult wizards and witches can’t even cast simple spells wandless, let alone fight without a wand.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes!” Samantha threw her hands up in the air. “Gah! I swear…” She pointed at Amelia and Valerie. “What have you two been telling him all this time?”

Amelia’s left eye twitched. “Hey, I resent that implication–.”

“Let me.” Valerie gently nudged Amelia’s left torso. “Sam, you know I love you, but right now, you’re being rather rude.” She took a deep breath. “I admit, wandless casting is a feat, but it’s nowhere near as difficult as you make it out to be.”

“We’re definitely not using the same rulebook.” Samantha sighed again. “Well, could you pull it off, Val?”

“Well, I…” Valerie hesitated for far longer than expected. _Interesting…_ “I’d need more practice.” Thoras saw her right pointer twitch by just the slightest amount. “A lot more.”

“There you go. Wandless casting is not something you see happening everywhere, all the time.” Samantha reached for a blue can on the makeshift table. “I mean, if we could all do that, why even bother with a wand?”

 _Good question,_ Thoras thought to himself. Ever since he touched the wand in Marcus’ study, he’d never bothered trying anything magic-related without using it. It never occurred to him that it would be possible to ditch the wand outright and just make magic happen with his mind alone. _Well, might as well give it a try._ Professor Skarsen certainly seemed confident enough back then.

He focused his thoughts, and _willed_ it into existence, all the while ignoring the presence of his wand.

“Gah!”

Samantha spat her drink out, covering Claudia’s face with soda. “What the hell. Why is there a tray of hot ham and cheese sandwiches on your trunk, Claudia?”

Everyone else and Thoras looked at the spot. There, in the middle of the collection of confectionaries, was the exact same tray of sandwiches that Thoras conjured up for the group all the way back at the start of the semester.

Ellen was the first to reach out and grab one of the sandwiches. She took a bite and relaxed visibly. “It’s so good…it tastes like it just came out of the toaster.”

One by one, the others also grabbed a portion and began eating. Reactions varied from outright bliss to resignation.

Isabel quickly finished her sandwich and said, “You haven’t lost your touch, Thoras.”

“Wait.” Samantha nearly dropped her portion. “He did this before?” She turned to face Thoras.

“Eh, yeah…” A faint smile appeared on Valerie’s face. “I might have encouraged him to make us some snacks. Of course, he had to use a wand back then, but…” She also turned to face him.

“Did you just…?” Amelia leaned slightly forward in her seat, her eyes locking onto his.

Thoras finished swallowing his sandwich. “Yeah. Didn’t take too much effort, too. Almost like making a wish to a genie, in fact.”

“Unbelievable…” Samantha sank as far as she could into her seat and palmed her forehead. “…treating Gamp’s First Exception like it didn’t even exist…” She turned her head to look Valerie in the eye. “And you didn’t think to mention this at all before today?”

Valerie clicked her tongue. “You wouldn’t have believed me. What was I supposed to say? “Hey girls, I’m good friends with someone that can conjure real food out of thin air anytime he wants.” I’d be laughed out of the common room before the last part left my lips.”

Samantha grabbed another sandwich. “Yeah, well, I’m still having a hard time believing it.”

 _Well, time to see what else is possible._ He focused his will again, and pictured a globe of water in his mind. _Go!_

A perfect sphere of clear blue water appeared midair above Claudia’s trunk. Thoras concentrated, _willing_ the next set of instructions into being. The sphere began moving counterclockwise slowly around the room, speeding up by a fraction with each cycle. After the fourth round, he _willed_ it to stop, then transform into a humanoid shape closely resembling himself.

“Are you serious?” Claudia put away her handkerchief, having just finished wiping the last of the soda off her face. “That is awesome!”

“Still not done yet.”

Thoras focused again. The liquid humanoid froze over in an instant – it was now a figure comprised of solid white ice. Another thought later, the frozen figure erupted into flames, becoming a burning mass of pure orange fire. _That should be enough._ One last mental command, and the burning effigy vanished into thin air without a trace.

“See what I mean?” Valerie said. “I’ve given up on figuring him out with conventional rules a long, long time ago.”

“…yeah…” Samantha’s lips flapped in the air several times before she spoke again. “I take back what I said earlier – the lot of you are all crazy.” She dug into her handbag, brought out a leather-bound diary, and began scribbling at a furious pace. “‘Second coming of Albus Dumbledore’…never thought I’d actually pay real attention to rumors…”

“Please…‘Mr. Miracle’ here isn’t even in the same league as the headmaster,” Ellen said. “Can Albus Dumbledore make food out of thin air?”

“‘Mr. Miracle’ indeed.” Claudia broke into a wide grin. “I mean, c’mon, how else can you describe Thoras at this point?”

“Well, at least I know I have a career in showbiz if I end up crashing out of school.”

Everyone in the compartment broke into laughter. Even Gunther, the most stoic out of them all, couldn’t help but burst into a short laugh.

Thoras spent the next hour testing how far he could push his new avenue of performing magic. Temporary shield charms, conjured metal rods, energy-based spells, direct incapacitation effects, structural alteration…everything functioned as it did when he used a wand, in some cases, even better than before. There was even less draw on his concentration – he no longer felt the slight loss that accompanied each cast using the wand. _Incredible…to think that I’ve never considered this up until now._ The second semester would be a breeze at this rate.

 _Appearances?_ What would the professors think when they saw what he could do. He may end up being put under the microscope, all things considered. _If this is anything to go by, well…_ He’ll worry about it when the time comes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the express arrived at King’s Cross hours later, Thoras was among the first batch of students to disembark – he’d spent too long cooped up in the compartment, and was eager to stretch his legs. Their whole group made their way to the nearest steam grate and warmed their hands with the rising steam. Despite the whole platform being indoors, a light breeze blew through the steel columns and arches, bringing with it cold and a few stray snowflakes from outside.

Claudia was the first of their group to depart, wheeling her trunk behind her as she made her way over to a middle-aged couple waiting near the exit. _Lord and Lady Beckett. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve mistaken them for ordinary middle-class parents._ Claudia turned around and waved to them one last time before following her parents through the exit.

Ellen departed soon afterwards, leaving with her mother after another round of goodbyes. A few minutes passed before a woman with silver hair walked over towards their group and waved at Samantha.

“How’s my favorite daughter?” the woman said while hugging Samantha from behind, kissing the top of her head.

Samantha turned a bright shade of pink. “Mother!”

“Aww, don’t be like that, Samantha. You know you miss me too.” She turned her attention towards the rest of the group. “Thank you so much for keeping her company.”

“She’s a good person. We would’ve ended up friends one way or another, Mrs. Greystone,” Valerie said.

“Please, call me Charlotte. I’ve never been one for formalities.” She let go of Samantha and straightened her back. “While I’d love to stay and hear all your stories, we are expected elsewhere.” She then brought out her wand and waved it at Samantha’s trunk, shrinking it and levitating it over to her coat pocket.

Samantha looked about ready to faint from embarrassment, but nonetheless managed to say in a calm voice, “Well, guess I’ll see you guys again in two weeks.” She then took Valerie’s right hand in both of hers. “Stay safe. And don’t’ forget to write me, okay?”

“Scout’s honor.” Valerie gave her a half-salute as Samantha and Charlotte walked towards the exit.

“That was…interesting,” Thoras said after a while.

“Don’t be unkind.” Valerie gently swatted his arm. “Still, I admit it was a bit amusing seeing Samantha get worked up over that. Speaking of which…” She focused her gaze on a faraway point on the platform. “Looks like I’m due. Call me, okay – our landline actually works.”

Valerie rushed off towards Professor Skarsen, who was looking rather nonplussed standing by herself some distance away. When Valerie reached her, Professor Skarsen visibly sighed before reaching around her daughter’s shoulders and gently escorting her towards the exit. Just as Valerie was about to pass through the threshold, she turned around and waved at them before being yanked through the archway by the back of her coat’s collar.

Minutes passed. Slowly but surely, other students left, either in the company of their guardians or by themselves, until only a few stragglers remained. He, Amelia, Isabel, and Gunther were the only ones remaining in the vicinity. Their surroundings fell silent save for the steady hissing of steam coming from the vent they were huddled around.

“I’m headed out,” Thoras said, extending his trunk’s collapsible handlebar. “They’re probably waiting outside.”

A sudden gust of warm wind blew through the group, forcing Thoras to shut his eyes. “There, much better. It was getting too chilly for comfort in here,” a familiar female voice said.

Thoras opened his eyes and turned around. Two meters away, the people he wanted to see the most right now was waiting for him. Marcus was adjusting the lapels on his dark grey trenchcoat, smoothing out stray wrinkles. His mother, Dr. Veronica Engström, was waving at him with a bright smile. Her long fiery-red hair flew behind her in the wind, along with the edges of her beige Burberry trenchcoat. She was also wearing her usual khaki trousers, short-sleeved white blouse (the bright white triskelion logo stitching on the blouse’s upper right breast was a dead giveaway), and black leather flat-heeled boots.

Before he could get a word in, the third person barreled into him at full speed and hugged him tightly around the waist. “Big brother! I’ve missed you,” she said while looking up at him, beaming all the while.

“I’ve missed you too, Sparks.” He gently patted her on the back. His sister had grown quite a bit since he last saw her six months ago. She’d grown her jet-black hair past her shoulders – a violet dragonfly hairclip adorned her hair on the upper right corner of her face.

Amelia coughed once, then said, “How cute! You never told me you had a sister, Thoras.” She began moving closer.

His sister let go of him and spun around, walking up to Amelia and stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at her, narrowed her eyes for an instant, and then went wide-eyed and gasped. “Oh! You’re the one with a crush on my big brother.”

Amelia turned a bright shade of pink. “C…crush?! Really now…why would you say that?” She glanced off to the side, twisting her heels in the ground.

“Moira!” Thoras wanted to melt into the ground right then and there. _I should’ve known this would happen._ His sister had always been far more perceptive than a girl her age should be. More often than not, Moira Engström would talk circles around adults, leaving them flabbergasted.

Veronica reached the group and gently put one hand on Moira’s left shoulder. “I think that’s quite enough, dear. There are certain things best left unsaid.” She looked at Amelia. “Still…” A faint smile crept up on her face. “I can certainly see why.”

Amelia’s face turned an even brighter shade of pink.

“Mom!” He paused for a breath. “Can we get through this without embarrassing my friends any further?”

Veronica let out a short, muted laugh. “I’m just having a little bit of fun, that’s all.”

“And did you really have to show off like that as well?”

“It was rather chilly. Besides, it made for quite the entrance.”

Thoras sighed. _Mother did always have a flair for the dramatic._ Not only was she the _authority_ on Ameranthian Alchemy, she was also the only alchemist to date who can perform transmutations without using arrays. Coupled with her ability to perform remote transmutations – anything within her range of her perception was a viable target – it made her a very valuable military asset.

“Still…”

“Glad to see your sense of humor’s still in one piece, Ronnie.” Marcus had finally decided to join them. His eyes scanned the others one by one, taking in all details without pause. “Quite an interesting collection of friends you’ve made, Thoras. I’m impressed.”

Isabel gulped, keeping her eyes affixed on Marcus. _Go figure – but then again, I should’ve expected this._

Marcus turned his full attention to Isabel. “Isabel Kurtzweil. Only daughter of the German ambassador to the United Kingdom.” He paused for a while. “I can see plenty of Wilhelm in you.”

“Isabel!” Another voice rang out.

A large, heavyset blond man ran over, stopping just shy of the gathering. He leaned his left hand against the nearest column for support, taking deep, heavy breaths. His dark blue suit appeared ruffled in several places.

“Speak of the devil…” Marcus eyed the newcomer.

The man walked over to Isabel after a while and hugged her. “Father…,” Isabel said, returning the hug.

Wilhelm broke the hug a few seconds later and turned to face Marcus. “Dr. Engström.” He offered his hand. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Marcus briefly shook his hand. “Ambassador. Small world, indeed.”

The two men walked off some distance away, far enough to have a private conversation yet close enough to keep an eye on things. Thoras concentrated, focusing all of his attention towards the pair. A few seconds later, he caught snippets of their conversation.

“…not too eager about it. But my government insists that I raise the issue with you directly. They know what’s at stake, and they’re prepared to–.”

Marcus raised his right hand. “The matter will be addressed in due time. Herr Schröder is mistaken if he thinks he can influence my decision through this.”

“Nonetheless, I’m compelled to bring it up, regardless.”

“This is hardly the occasion for it. There’re too many ears in the open.” Marcus turned his head slightly, and for an instant, locked eyes with Thoras. He turned back and handed Wilhelm a small white envelope from his trenchcoat pocket. “I believe it’ll be your first time attending.”

Wilhelm sighed, then took the envelope and tucked it into his suit. “…very well. Shall I relay your thoughts directly back to the Chancellor?”

“I’ll handle that myself.”

Marcus briskly walked back over to the group. “Alright, I think we’ve lingered here long enough. Thoras, finish saying your goodbyes so we can be off.”

It didn’t take long for Thoras to conclude his affairs – Amelia insisted that he call her at the earliest opportunity. Getting Moira to stop pestering Amelia for gossip, on the other hand, proved just as difficult as removing an agitated cat from a face. “We’re not finished yet!” Moira called out to Amelia as Veronica gently pulled her away by her left hand.

Thoras waited until they were far away enough before speaking again. “What was all that about, dad?”

“Just the usual political horse-trading.” Marcus looked at him out of the corner of his right eye. “You’ve gotten better at it, I see.”

“There were…circumstances.” Thoras shifted his grip on the trunk.

“If you say so.” A buzz went off in Marcus’s left pocket. He brought out his phone and swiped left on the screen. “Status report.”

Thoras took the opportunity to move closer to his mom and sister. As they approached the platform exit, he asked, “Anything I should know about? The letters were rather lacking in specifics.”

“I won first prize at the Salem Center Science Fair again!” Moira said, bouncing up and down on her feet. “I wish you could’ve seen it – the other kids were so jealous of my coilgun model. None of the other projects even came close.”

Thoras smiled at his sister. “Sounds like you’ve really taken up after dad.”

“I get to use the workshop on the weekends now.” She began tugging on Veronica’s right hand. “Mom, can’t we show Thoras that thing we’ve been working on all of last month?”

“When we get back home, sure.”

They walked through the archway, arriving back at King’s Cross proper. The station was packed – there must’ve been hundreds of passengers walking back and forth between the platforms and terminal, not to mention the ones milling about the stores and waiting areas.

At the very edge of his field of vision, Thoras spotted several familiar individuals keeping a close eye on him and his family. They all wore civilian clothing, blending into the crowd almost perfectly save for one detail – the miniature earpieces in their right ears.

“I would’ve thought it’d just be us, this time,” Thoras said to his dad.

“…hold up.” Marcus pulled the phone away from his right ear. “One of the pitfalls of being at the top – around-the-clock surveillance. I did tell them to tone it down though…”

“I’ve already spotted five in the last minute.”

“That obvious, huh?” Marcus sighed, then resumed his call. “We’ll wrap this up later.” He pocketed his phone. “Nothing slips by you at all, does it?”

“I did learn from the best. Besides, once you’ve seen enough, it becomes pretty routine to identify them.”

Marcus merely nodded and continued walking.

It didn’t take long for them to clear the terminal and arrive at the main exit, where three jet-black SUVs surrounded by several agents in black suits awaited. Unlike the others observing them, these agents wore identification lanyards embossed with the MJOLNIR sigil.

“Director,” the agent standing next to the middle SUV spoke up. “There’s been a situation. We’ll have to take the alternate route.”

“I see.” Marcus opened the rear door. “How much of a delay?”

“Six minutes tops.” The agent made his way over to Thoras and took his trunk, dragging it towards the rear door. He then spoke into a transmitter on his left cuff. “All units, prepare for departure.”

Thoras quickly got into the passenger compartment of the SUV, followed shortly after by Moira and Veronica. Another agent closed the door behind them – the trunk was loaded into the rear swiftly and secured without fanfare. Thoras sat in the left forward-facing seat, with Moira taking up the other, while his parents occupied the opposite rear-facing set. As soon as the rear door was shut, the convoy began moving.

Marcus adjusted a few controls on the passenger dashboard. The sliding screen separating the passenger and driver sections rose up and sealed the space between the two.

A few seconds passed before Marcus said, “Alright, out with it. You look like you’re about ready to burst from the pressure.”

“Where to begin…” Thoras leaned back into his seat, enjoying the feeling of the leather pressed against him. “Just how much do you really know about _them?_ Everything that you said would happen happened.”

“More than they’re comfortable with outsiders knowing. Spend long enough in that society, and you’ll soon see just how woefully unprepared they are.” Marcus scoffed. “A bureaucracy that still uses methods disproven in the last century, a fanatical aversion to innovation and invention, unjustified superiority complexes…I could go on for a while.”

“I guess I’ll find out for myself eventually.” Thoras took a moment to collect himself. “The things I’ve seen, the people I’ve met…” He looked his father straight in the eye. “Why have you allowed me to believe a false assumption for all this time?”

“Took you long enough to realize that.” Marcus held out his right hand. In an instant, a can of orange juice appeared out of thin air, conjured into being. “Catch,” he said as he tossed it over to Thoras.

Thoras caught the can on reflex and popped it open at once. He took a sip of the contents. _The exact recipe Moira and I love to death, down to the slight sour note._

“No fair! I want one too.” Moira nudged him in the side.

Thoras simply held out his right hand and _willed_ another can into being, handing it off to Moira. She squealed in delight as she popped off the lid and took a long drink.

“It was something you had to figure out for yourself,” Marcus continued on. “You’ve always had the ability. What you lacked was _context_ and _perspective_.” He shifted in his seat. “Coming across that relic and whisking yourself off to that school was but one of many paths you could’ve taken towards this point.”

“What does that make us then? I’ve seen what the others are capable of. What I can do…what I saw just now… Who are we, really?”

Veronica spoke up next. “Special.” She held her finger up to preempt his interruption. “Just know for now that all of _their_ talents and abilities are nothing more than pale imitations of ours. I won’t say anymore regarding the matter – it’s something you’ll come to understand in due time.” As Moira was about to speak up, Veronica looked straight at her. “Yes, the both of you – you’ll also be able to harness this too, dear, in time.” A faint smile appeared on her face. “With the added advantage of knowing what you know today.”

“But…why?”

“You’re not ready,” Marcus said. “It’s as simple as that. You’ve merely discovered a _fraction_ of your true potential – _will_ – by far the simplest aspect to comprehend.” His eyes steeled over. “The rest of it, you’ll have to experience for yourself. Only then will you be ready to understand the bigger picture.”

Thoras fell silent. _Special._ He certainly didn’t feel that way. _Confused, ignorant…a far more accurate assessment._ He thought he had a clear understanding of the world around him. His parents…he’d always assumed the reason behind their longevity was a proprietary serum, the story they’ve allowed to circulate among the populace since the end of WWII. Now, he wasn’t so sure, of that story and of so many others they’ve told him over the years.

_When it comes down to it, for all that I’ve learned, I’m still a novice at separating fact from fiction, if this is anything to go by._

Marcus’ phone rang again, interrupting his train of thought. His father picked up the call. “Yes…”

Moira tapped the back of his right hand. “What else can you do?” she asked. “Can you make dolls come to life? Make things fly?”

Thoras took a second to bury his doubts and put on his usual cheerful expression. “That, and more. Want to see?”

He spent the rest of their trip back to the Westminster residence entertaining Moira with a wide repertoire of magic displays. Moira loved the conjuration acts the most – she kept making request after request, each of which he obliged without difficulty. His mother put a stop to his display of a burning scarecrow with an oxygen dead zone created by her alchemy. “No fire hazards,” she said while admonishing both him and Moira with a stern glare.

Marcus finished his call just as the convoy came to a stop in front of their residence. “Something’s come up,” he said to everyone present. “I’ll be headed down to the _Roosevelt_. Don’t wait up for me.”

Veronica sighed. “Couldn’t somebody else handle it?”

“Hill’s busy with another big order. It’s all hands on deck for this one, Ronnie.”

His mother popped the door on her side open. “You better make this up to me later,” she said with a playful tone. “Don’t overwork yourself, honey.”

Thoras waited for Moira to get off, then followed after her. As soon as his feet touched the pavement, the agent from earlier handed him his trunk and nodded before returning to his shotgun seat. From inside the SUV, Marcus looked at him before hitting a button on the dashboard, closing the open passenger door.

The convoy took off in a rush, leaving him, his sister, and his mother all by themselves in front of their home. _Just as I remembered it._

“So, spaghetti vongole for dinner?” Veronica asked as she unlocked the front door with her phone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the next day, it became clear to Thoras that he wasn’t going to get to relax for the foreseeable future. As soon as breakfast concluded, Thoras was whisked off to AEC’s London headquarters by Marcus, where he was to take his engineering examinations one after another. This routine repeated for four days – Thoras was drained by the time he put his pencils down at the end of the last exam. _Seven theoretical exams, five practicals._ He barely stepped foot inside the house when his mother called him over for more lessons. Alchemy lectures and practicals would keep him occupied going forward. Veronica went as far as to cancel all of her appointments and go on extended leave, all to drill into him a year’s worth of Alchemy training before the holidays came to a close.

He did manage to get a few calls out in the interim. Valerie’s number had him calling The Royal Society of Applied Sciences. The person that answered the call sounded like a girl around Valerie’s age – apparently she was called ‘Diana’, judging by the voices he heard in the background before Valerie took over. It turned out Valerie and her mother had an apartment at the organization’s building, which happened to be located quite close to where he lived – the Society’s building overlooked the northeastern corner of St. James’s Square Garden, just two blocks away from his residence at the Carlton Gardens. She promised to visit at the earliest opportunity. “It’ll be a blast!” she said before hanging up.

It took him a few tries to reach Amelia. When the call finally got through, Amelia wouldn’t stop talking for a full minute. They exchanged addresses after he managed to get her to calm down – Amelia nearly dropped her receiver when she found out where he lived. “I knew you were rich, but I didn’t think you were _that_ rich.”

“Well, you’re not exactly coming up short in that department either. I mean, a house on Stafford Terrace? You’re already doing better than a large portion of the country.”

“I know. Still…” Her end of the line fell silent for a quarter of a minute. “Anyways, I know that my place isn’t exactly next door, but I’ll find a way to drop by as soon as I can, okay?”

Thoras thought he would at least get a day off on Christmas Eve, only to be disappointed scant seconds after breakfast when Veronica ushered him out into the back garden. His whole morning was spent transmuting all of the snow into water vapor, with breaks in between to create sculptures in the exposed areas using nothing but arrays. By noon, he was about ready to call it quits – there was only so much concentration he could squeeze out.

Just as he thought that there wasn’t going to be any more surprises that day, Veronica arrived in the dining room with a guest while he was finishing off a bowl of clam chowder. A guest who was the last person he expected to call on him on today, of all days.

“Merry Christmas, Thoras!” Amelia smiled at him as she handed him a present wrapped up in dark blue wrapping paper.


	10. Seize the Day

_I hate this place_.

Despite the countless number of visits, Amelia could never get that thought out of her head. Every time she came and went was a stark reminder of what she’d lost all those years ago. Nonetheless, she refused to let it cloud her mood. _She’s still alive, after all._

St. Mungo’s Hospital, the only large-scale magical medical institution in the British Isles, was as depressing as she remembered. Candles suspended in floating glass orbs at regular intervals lighted the hallways and main rooms, casting shadows at the columns embedded in the walls. Lime green wallpaper complimented by dark brown oak panels covered the walls. When combined with the white and black marble tiles on the floor, the décor made her feel like she was in one of those large, old manors from the regency era.

Amelia did her best to ignore the portraits as she, Harry, and Remus made their way towards the Long-Term Spell Damage ward on the fourth floor. She never felt comfortable with them constantly watching her, with some going as far as to offer unsolicited advice. _Corrective spell applications, indeed!_ She nearly torched that particular portrait of a healer from the 16th century with a set of matches before being stopped by a patrolling healer. That had gotten her banned from visiting for several months afterwards.

She waited for the healer on duty to unlock the ward’s front doors. The smell of ammonia wafted through the air as soon as she stepped over the threshold. They walked through the general ward, past several sets of empty beds. Another set of doors led to the private rooms, which she and the others stepped through posthaste.

It didn’t take long for them to find the correct room. A weathered metal sign affixed on the door’s front read _424 – Lily Potter_.

“I’ll wait here,” Remus said, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

Amelia nodded. Then, she grabbed the door handle, pushed it down, and pulled the door open, stepping through with Harry in tow.

Sunlight streamed through the large single-pane glass window at the far wall. Compared to the rest of the hospital, this room was well illuminated, and with natural light to boot. A faded crimson couch occupied the far part of the right wall, flanked on both sides by two light brown end tables, each with a porcelain vase sitting on top. There was a bathroom at the lower left corner of the room. And finally, just a ways away from the left side of the window, a mahogany hospital bed with the room’s occupant was placed with the headboard firmly lined against the left wall.

To a casual observer, Lily Potter would appear to be simply sleeping in. Her complexion had lost none of its luster despite being in a coma for over eight years. Her red hair flowed just past her shoulders, kept at that length by her attending mediwitches. A shelf of monitoring instruments sat to the left of the head of her bed, constantly displaying her vital statistics. Another machine on the opposite side of the bed hummed away, pumping a constant stream of clear liquid in and out of a series of tubes that ran through Lily’s left forearm.

 _The best long-term care money can buy,_ Amelia recalled as she sat down on the couch. It was fortunate that her father held onto the family’s ownership stake in Machaon Apothecaries, the makers of bestselling potions such as Skele-Gro and Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion – the income from the business would allow her and Harry to do whatever they wanted for the rest of their lives and still have plenty left over. _And I would trade it all a thousand times over just to have her back again._

Harry was by her mother’s bedside, regaling her with tales of his latest exploits on the local Quidditch pitch. Her brother was a natural-born prodigy in the sport – ever since he got his first broom, he took to flight as well as a bird would have. Right now, there was no one in his age group who could match him one-on-one in skill and stamina. At the rate he was improving, she had no doubt he’d be an easy shoo-in into one of the house teams when he finally went to Hogwarts.

“…and the crowd went wild when I snatched the snitch away from other team’s seeker at the last second. I wish you could’ve seen it, mom.” Harry ruffled his perpetually messy black hair with his left hand. “Well…at least I got to tell you now….” He paused, turning his gaze towards the window. “Amelia? Everything alright?” he asked, turning towards her.

She looked up from her copy of _Frommel’s Guide to London._ “Right as rain.” Her eyes darted over to Lily’s resting form. “If you’re finished, mind giving me some time alone with her?”

“Can’t I stay?”

Amelia closed her book and put it away. “It’s between me and her. Nothing against you, but…”

“Fine…” Harry let out a long-drawn sigh as he walked over to the exit. “Want anything from the tea room?”

“Get me those chocolate biscuits – the ones that laugh when you split them in two.”

As soon as Harry shut the door behind him, Amelia got up from her seat and made her way over to the right side of the bed, between her mother and the window. She took a deep breath to calm herself, then turned her gaze towards her mother’s face.

“Hey mom…guess how my year went so far? I actually managed to make some friends.” She took another breath. “It helped make everything much easier to bear. I…I wouldn’t know what to do if I didn’t have them.”

She reached out and held her mother’s left hand with hers, running her fingers across the back of her hand. “I’m doing the best I can. All those stories Remus told me about your school days – I still have a ways to go if I’m going to live up to your legacy. Just you wait, I’ll be at the top of the class before you know it.” A soft laugh escaped her lips.

“I miss you.” Her eyes began to glaze over. “They don’t realize it, but I remember far more than they think I do. All those times you played with me, read me bedtime stories, kissed me goodnight…I’ll give anything to have you back with us.” A stray teardrop fell down onto the back of her left palm. “I promise, I’ll find a way to fix you. No matter how long it takes, no matter the cost.”

She held onto her mother’s hand for several minutes afterwards, fighting to get her emotions back under control all the while. By the time Harry came back with her biscuits, tea, and other snacks, Amelia had managed to conceal all traces of her earlier distress, her face a picture-perfect representation of calm.

She and Harry spent some time going through the food – Harry had bought quite a bit of extras. The tea helped to calm her even further. By the time they finished, Amelia no longer felt like coming apart at the slightest touch.

They waited for Lily’s assigned healer-in-charge, Healer Fairbanks, to arrive and begin her regular treatments before leaving the room. Outside, Remus was still sitting in the same bench, having just finished perusing his collection of journals that he brought with him for the occasion.

“Well, shall we be off?” he asked as he got up from his seat. “I know someone’s looking forward to an all you can eat spree at Fortescue’s.”

Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Actually…I’m going to pass.”

Both Harry and Remus stopped dead in their tracks and turned around to face her.

“In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you willingly turn down the chance to gorge on ice cream.” Remus raised an eyebrow. “You have something more important lined up?”

“Sort of…” She ignored Harry’s pointed gaze at her. “I’d rather not mention it.”

“…”

Remus scratched his chin in thought for well over twenty seconds before coming up with a reply. “Well, it’s not like you’re too young to be off on your own. You know how to get to wherever it is you’re going?”

She nodded.

“Try not to be out too late, alright?” Remus shifted his gaze towards her wand’s holster, tucked away at the left side of her skirt. “And don’t use that thing unless it’s absolutely necessary. I might have removed all of the tracking charms, but the Ministry can still remotely monitor general magic use.”

“Would I ever?”

“Don’t make me answer that.” Remus let out an amused laugh. “Well, Harry, I guess it’s just you and me then.”

Harry gave her one last look before following Remus back through the general ward. _I should get him something on the way back to make up for this – he’s been looking forward to spending more time with me ever since I came home._ She’ll have to make a stop at Diagon Alley on the way – she’d only managed to prepare _one_ present in advance.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting Harry another present turned out to be much simpler than she thought it’d be – Amelia came across a great deal for omnioculars while perusing through the stock at Edwin’s Artificers. _He’s been begging Remus for one for ages. This should cheer him up._

An hour later, after flooing her gift back home and checking that her attire was in order, Amelia disembarked from a cab at the start of Carlton Gardens. Even though she already knew where Thoras lived, having gotten the address from him during an earlier phone call, it was another thing entirely to see it in person. It was no mere house – the whole area took up the entirety of space between the Waterloo Gardens and the Marlborough House Gardens. The estate was surrounded by a high fence, comprised of regency masonry for the first meter and a half, and interlocking steel bars for the remaining three meters. There were signs affixed to the fence at regular intervals that read ‘Warning – Electrified Fence (12,000 Volts)’ beneath the universal symbol for electrical hazard. Peering above the masonry, Amelia could see a large regency manor house off in the distance, between all the trees and bushes that took up space in the grounds. She couldn’t see an entrance anywhere along the fence sections that lined the main street (Pall Mall) and the access road (Carlton Gardens). _It must be on the other side,_ she concluded, and began walking down the access road.

As she turned right at the approaching corner, Amelia felt that she better understood Claudia’s reaction to Thoras all those times before. _For his parents to have their place here, in the most exclusive part of town, they’d have to be very well connected on top of being ridiculously rich._ In the distance, she could see the red bricks and grey-tiled roofs of Marlborough House, the office of the Commonwealth Secretariat.

The fencing eventually gave way to a large gate after a minute and a half of brisk walking. It was a single sheet of polished stainless steel, set on a track that ran back the way she came from. There was a control panel with a monitor placed off on the driver’s side of the initial driveway, with a slot for a keycard and a green button marked ‘Visitors.’ Two security cameras covered the entirety of the access driveway from their positions at the columns on the fencing’s edge at the gates.

 _Here goes._ Amelia walked up to the control panel and pressed the button. Fifteen seconds later, the monitor came to life, displaying Dr. Engström’s face.

“Hmm…Amelia, was it?” her voice came through the speaker. “Here to visit?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Come on in.” Dr. Engström reached for something with her right hand before the monitor went blank. The gate slid open shortly afterwards, revealing a driveway that weaved through the trees.

It took her two minutes to arrive at the house proper. The regency architecture both impressed and intimidated her. It was as if she stepped back in time to a bygone era, before the advent of modern conveniences. Not a single flake of snow was present on the steps leading up to the set of thick white doors that made up the front entrance. The windows were kept clear of frost – she could see various rooms from outside.

As Amelia was about to press the doorbell, the left door swung open, revealing a maid dressed in an all-black uniform with white border lacing. “Miss Potter? We’ve been expecting you. Please follow me to the reception room.”

Amelia’s awe threatened to leak out as she crossed the entrance hallway, followed the maid through a series of hallways, and was left alone in the reception room. In contrast to the exterior, everything inside the house was the epitome of modern architecture – sleek, smooth surfaces and minimalist décor. The stairs in the entrance hall were comprised of thin polished marble slabs arranged along a single steel rail. The ceiling and wall lamps were all powered by LED bulbs, which gave off a pure white glow. The center of the reception room she was currently in was dominated by an open fireplace ringed on all four sides with a low glass border, with jet-black pebbles lining the entirety of the bottom. While the fire gave off heat similar to a conventional fireplace, it produced no smoke. Several sets of dark grey rectangular couches supported by thin steel bars surrounded the fireplace – she picked the closest one to her and sat down. A series of display shelves lined the walls, showing sculptors, relics, and decorations from all places. Interspersed between them were Surrealist paintings of various sizes and shapes.

She quickly brought out the present from her coat’s inner pocket and pointed her wand at it, restoring it back to its original size. The dark blue wrapping paper still remained unblemished. She’d just finished pocketing her wand away when Dr. Engström arrived – she sat down on the opposite couch.

“Thoras didn’t tell me there were going to be visitors.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Hmm.” Dr. Engström edged closer towards the fireplace. She kept her focus on Amelia for almost half a minute in silence before saying, “I suppose it can’t do any harm. He’s having lunch right now. I’ll take you to him.”

Amelia followed Dr. Engström through another set of hallways, arriving at the dining room shortly afterwards. It didn’t take long for Thoras, who was sitting at the far end of a long glass table large enough to comfortably seat three dozen people, to notice her.

She held out her present as she handed it over to him. “Merry Christmas, Thoras,” she said with a smile.

“Thanks.” He set aside her present and sat back down.

“Your friends really do care about you,” Dr. Engström said.

Amelia’s cheeks began to heat up. “I just thought it’d be appropriate to give it to him today.”

“Well, now that you’re here, you might as well join us for lunch.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly impose.”

“Nonsense. It’s no trouble at all.” Dr. Engström smiled at her. “As they say, the more, the merrier.”

The instant Amelia took a seat next to Thoras, a bowl of thick, dark brown curry with large chunks of beef, carrots, onions, and potatoes materialized in front of her. “It’s a new recipe I learned. Japanese curries really do go down easy,” Dr. Engström said as she left the room.

“She’s taken rather well to you,” Thoras said once his mother was out of range. “That’s new – she usually doesn’t warm up to people that quickly.”

“I see.” She scooped up a portion of the curry and ate it. _Delicious!_ The beef and carrots melted in her mouth, releasing their flavor in an explosion of deliciousness. “You look like you’ve been through the wringer.”

“Don’t get me started…” Thoras leaned back in his seat. “I’ve had to practice, practice, and practice all morning. It isn’t the holidays for me – more like survival camp in the middle of Death Valley.”

Amelia laughed. “Never thought you’d be one to complain about work and effort.”

“Even the best of us need downtime. I’m not a machine, y’know.”

“Sure you aren’t.” Amelia continued eating the curry. “You’re simply the next best thing.”

Thoras quickly gulped down a large sip of water. He kept his eyes focused on the table.

 _That’s new._ Amelia allowed herself a small smile. This was the first time he visibly reacted to her teasing. _Perhaps I should push further and see where it leads?_ Moira’s bold declaration to her from that day came back to the forefront of her thoughts. She felt another blush creep up on her face, and quickly looked away, lest Thoras see her in this state.

Thankfully, Dr. Engström returned with a large plate of strawberry shortcake before either of them could say anything else. She set the plate down at the center of the table and took a seat opposite of the pair. Three small plates materialized as the cake divided itself into sixteen pieces of equivalent size. Two pieces each flew to a plate, which then levitated over to each person before coming to a rest directly in front of them.

 _Is that where it comes from?_ Amelia was confident that Dr. Engström was the one who brought about all those effects. She didn’t even display any signs of exerting any effort whatsoever. _If this is how it is, then I wonder how much better Thoras will get in the future._

She took a bite of the strawberry shortcake. _So delicious!_ She could taste the sugar in every bite of the batter. When combined with the slight sweet and sour taste of the strawberry slices, the result was better than any dessert she had up until this point. She quickly worked through the slices until there was nothing left save for a few stray crumbs.

Amelia spent half a minute in silence before speaking up again. “Dr. Engström? I was wondering…could you teach me alchemy?”

Thoras dropped his fork onto the table.

Dr. Engström calmly set hers down on the bottom right corner of her plate. “It seems you still have much to learn about operational security,” she said, keeping her gaze fixed on Thoras. “We’ll discuss _that_ later.”

As Thoras was about to speak up, Dr. Engström raised a finger to silence him.

Turning her attention to Amelia, she then said, “Many others have asked me the same question before you. All with more experience and years on their side. And I’ve turned them all down without exception.” She paused for a second, adjusting herself in her seat. “So I ask you this: what makes you different from all the others?”

 _Stay calm._ Amelia took a deep breath. “I’d like to believe that my mind is far more _flexible_ than most. I learn and master all manner of skills faster than anyone in my age group.” She straightened her back. “And I’m willing to do whatever it takes to master this.”

Dr. Engström’s face remained impassive. “I’ve heard those arguments before. Still…” She tapped her right fingers on the table. “I’m curious to see what you’ve managed to glean from _my_ notes. Why don’t you demonstrate to me why _you_ are worthy to be my first apprentice – well, first apprentice that isn’t related.” She picked up her fork and sliced a piece off the strawberry shortcake slice. “After we finish dessert, of course. It’d be a shame to let it go to waste.”

Thirty minutes later, they were outside in the gardens. Out of the three of them, Dr. Engström was the only one who didn’t wear any winter clothing – she looked perfectly at ease in her white blouse and light blue skirt. _If that’s what the world’s greatest alchemist could do, I wonder how much I still have to learn._

“Well, it’s your show,” Dr. Engström said. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Amelia brought out her wand – no way was she going to draw the transmutation arrays with physical means in this weather. She dug her heels into the snow. _Think, Amelia, think!_ Dr. Engström won’t be moved by anything but the very best. She quickly ran through all the pages she memorized. Arrays, symbols, configurations…all of them had their uses, but they were nothing but fundamentals. She needed something _better_.

_Of course! I’ll use **that**._

It would be her first time using it, but given the circumstances, nothing less will suffice. _Here goes_. She drew two runes in the air. To the left of her feet, a universal transmutation array half a meter in diameter began carving itself in the snow. Five meters ahead, another universal transmutation array two meters in diameter also carved itself into the snow. She put her wand away and took one last breath. _Now or never._

She dropped to a crouch, brought her left palm straight down towards the center of the smaller array, and pushed hard, _willing_ her desire into being. The array came to life in a series of sparks. Lightning arced between each of the shapes before sinking into the ground. At the larger array, a rumbling came from beneath the ground as the snow shook. Then, sparks flew out of the array and lighting arced along all the lines as earth rose out of the ground in a circular pillar and began transforming into smooth, white marble. The marble column rose up six meters in height before coming to a stop. Finally, the column began changing in shape as vertical grooves appeared all across the marble surface, along with narrowing at certain heights and expansion at others.

Amelia raised her hand off the snow and returned back to standing proper as her transmutation concluded. She’d done it – she transformed the equivalent amount of earth into a Classical Grecian column.

Dr. Engström walked over to the column and ran her fingers up and down the grooves as she circled the construct. “No abrasions…consistent texture.” She finished circling the column. “Perfect circumference. And on top of that…” Dr. Engström slowly walked back towards her and Thoras. “Shouldn’t be possible, but…” She turned towards Amelia and looked her over, narrowing her eyes every couple of seconds.

“Mom?”

“Hush now.” Dr. Engström waved Thoras off. She kept looking her over for another minute in silence. Finally, she said, “I see… Well, this has turned out to be quite the interesting experience.” A faint smile appeared on her face. “I suppose you’ll be under my tutelage from now on then.”

Amelia barely contained herself from jumping up in joy. “I’m honored. I promise, I won’t let you down.”

“That will depend entirely on how seriously you take what I have to teach.” She clapped her hands together. “Well, now that that’s settled, why don’t we head back inside. I’m sure the both of you are eager to move on to more interesting matters.” As she turned around and walked away, she snapped her fingers. The marble column disintegrated into thin air behind her, along with all other traces of the earlier transmutation. All that was left was an empty, snow-covered clearing, indistinguishable from the rest of the garden.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A whirlwind of hustle and bustle later, Amelia finally managed to find some time to herself. She sighed as she let herself relax on a dark blue couch in the Engströms’ living room. Dr. Engström had given her several copies of Thoras’ notebooks and immediately went into full-on lecture mode, drilling into her the basics that she’ll have to learn over the next month. She was also expected to stay in regular communication. _Well, I did say I was willing to do whatever it takes._

A sizeable chunk of the afternoon had passed. Amelia wanted to just let go and sleep off the rest of the time. The warmth of the room’s fireplace, another setup similar to the one in the reception room, only served to encourage that course of action. _Just an hour. That should be more than enough._ Her eyes began to close as she sank further into the sofa.

“Not enjoying yourself?” a voice said from above her.

Amelia snapped back to full alertness. Hovering above her from behind the sofa was Moira, staring at her right in the eyes with her own light blue pair.

“That’s alright. Everyone’s always speechless when they first visit here.” Moira bounded over the sofa and sat down next to her. “I think they expect our house to be the same on the inside as it is on the outside.”

“No…that’s not it…” Amelia pushed herself up back to regular sitting posture.

“I thought not. I didn’t think you were that kind of person.” Moira stretched her arms above her. “Thoras wouldn’t have been interested in you otherwise.”

“That’s quite a claim.” Amelia’s left eye twitched. “You two must be quite close.”

“We are. At the very least, as close as siblings can be. He hasn’t said much about the time he spent over there. Looking at you, I can guess why.”

She felt her cheeks heat up. “What makes you think that?”

An impish smile appeared on her face. “Intuition. It’s never let me down before.”

Amelia took a moment to collect her thoughts before saying, “You’ve missed him, haven’t you?”

“It’s not the same without him around all the time. It’s not like mom and dad leave me alone for too long, but…”

“I can imagine.”

Moira fidgeted in her seat. “…maybe I will go, after all.”

“Hmm?” Amelia’s breath caught in her throat as her thoughts caught up. “You seem pretty confident of that. What makes you so sure?”

“I _know_ so.” The way Moira said those words made Amelia shiver for a second. _Such conviction._ “That, and the fact that everyone else in the family pretty much qualify.” She let out a gentle laugh. “Almost had you there, didn’t I?”

Amelia kept quiet, not trusting herself to give a proper reply.

“Well, enough of that.” Moira got up from her seat. “He hasn’t given you the grand tour yet, has he?” She grabbed Amelia by the hand. “C’mon! I bet you’ll be starstruck by the time we’re done.”

Moira proceeded to drag Amelia all over the residence. She spent well over five minutes gushing over the ballroom, which took up an entire wing by itself. “It’s going to be filled to capacity on New Year’s Eve – daddy’s inviting _everyone_. The last time it was held here was fifteen years ago.” After that was the kitchen, where Moira grabbed an apple pie out of the fridge and tore into it like cotton candy. Amelia barely finished her own slice when Moira took off again, running nonstop until she reached the solarium. Trees nearly covered the entirety of the glass roof. A winding cobblestone path made its way through the various exotic plant specimens that took up every bit of space in the room, coming to an end at a stark white indoor beech gazebo where a round table with five seats was placed at the center.

They didn’t stay for long – Moira was very eager to usher her to their next destination, the workshop at the residence’s basement. Amelia was overwhelmed by the multitude of machinery present – there were several robotic arms of all sizes, shapes, form, and function, all affixed to a rail system that traversed the entirety of the room’s ceiling. A large, empty rectangular table with a glass panel on top of a dark blue surface dominated the center of the room. “The visualizer,” Moira explained to her as she waved her hand over its surface – the glass lit up and displayed several windows. Moira pressed a button made out of light (‘holographic inputs’, she called them), and a projection of a bicycle appeared above the table. She then spent the next few minutes taking the model apart, manipulating each section with her hands, making adjustments, and putting it all back together before waving again and dismissing all the images.

“I think you’ll like these,” Moira said to her as she brought her over to another workbench, where several strange guns were strewn about haphazardly. “Contactless taser.” Moira picked up a dark grey gun with a bronze rod at the tip of the barrel. “Daddy was beside himself when I stitched it together over the weekend. Knocks anyone out stone cold for fifteen minutes. And it goes through Kevlar as well. Want to see?”

Amelia gulped. “I’ll pass.”

“Aww…” Moira tossed the gun back onto the workbench. “I know you have spells and such for knocking people out cold, but I think nothing beats seeing someone pass out from electrical shock.”

Amelia felt another shiver go through her spine. _It’s hard to believe she’s just nine._ “I’ll stick to what I know, thanks.” She paused for a few seconds. “Did you make all the others too?”

“Most of them. It’s been rather uneventful here.” Moira turned her gaze towards the furthest firearm. “Except for that one – Thoras made it before he left.” She picked it up. There were two strips of white metal at the horizontal line lining the inside of the barrel. “Custom railgun pistol. I think he wanted to impress daddy one last time before setting off. Packs quite a punch, and near-zero recoil – I’m jealous he figured out how to solve that before I did.”

Without warning, Moira pointed the pistol at a target dummy on the other side of the room and pulled the trigger. A loud burst rang through the air. In an instant, the top half of the metal torso that was the target dummy was obliterated – there was an impact crater on the reinforced wall behind it, with the greatest concentration of damage at the impact point.

“Depleted uranium rounds. Go figure.” Moira tossed the pistol back onto the workbench. She turned to look at Amelia. “First time seeing a firearm in action up close?”

Amelia merely nodded, too shocked to say anything else. _Dear Merlin…if Thoras ever gets it in his head to make another one at Hogwarts…_

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it if I were you. The materials needed for the rails in the barrel aren’t exactly cheap. He’s certainly not going to be building any weapons of mass destruction anytime soon while he’s there – not without the right tools and materials.”

 _Is she a mind reader or what?_ “I’ll keep that in mind.” _Best not to encourage further discussion on the matter._

Before Moira could say anything else, another voice said, “I think that’s quite enough for now, Sparks.”

She turned around. Thoras was leaning against the door frame, holding a large box under his right arm.

Moira pouted. “Aww…and I was just getting to the good part. She still hasn’t seen what the fabricator can _really_ do.”

“It’ll have to wait. Mom’s looking for you. Those integrals aren’t going to resolve themselves on their own.”

“Bleh.” Moira slowly made her way towards the exit. As she passed by Thoras, she turned around and said, “It’s been fun. We’ll pick this up later.”

Moira quickly ducked behind her brother and disappeared into the hallway. Her footsteps soon faded away, leaving her and Thoras all by themselves.

“Looks like you two had quite the time,” Thoras said with a wry smile.

“She’s…interesting, that’s for sure.” Amelia relaxed her shoulders. “I never knew you led such a charmed life.”

“You’ve never asked.” A laugh escaped Thoras’ lips.

She found herself laughing along with him as well. Some time passed before they both calmed down.

“Do you regret it?” she asked him.

“I’ve never bothered looking back.” He walked up to her. “Too much to look forward to. No time to dwell on what-ifs.”

Thoras paused, as if unsure of what to do next. Eventually, he handed the box over to her. “I was going to have this mailed to you tomorrow, but since you’re already here, well…Merry Christmas!”

She quickly looked over the box. It was fully wrapped around by dark green wrapping paper with an hourglass pattern. It was rather heavy relative to its size. She didn’t feel anything moving within as she shifted it around in her arms.

“Be still, my beating heart.” She tucked the box underneath her left arm. “Seriously though, thanks.”

“I’m sure it’ll be of great use to you.” Thoras paused for a few seconds, then asked, “Want to head elsewhere? I’m sure there’re still places Moira hasn’t shown you yet.”

She felt her cheeks heat up again. This time, she simply ignored it and put on another smile. “Lead the way.”


	11. Beneath the Surface

Christmas morning arrived, and with it a flurry of activity amongst the Engström household. Thoras awoke to Moira bouncing up and down on his bed – as soon as he opened his eyes, his sister tackled him at full force. “Hurry up and get changed. Mom says I can’t open any of my presents until you’re downstairs.”

After getting Moira to calm down and leave him alone, Thoras spent the next ten minutes getting prepared. By the time he came downstairs, breakfast was already well underway. The dining table was laden with plates filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, and tater tots, along with pitchers of orange juice, milk, and iced tea. The rest of his family occupied the nearest end of the table – Marcus was in the middle of another call, Moira was slicing her pieces of bacon into equivalent squares, and Veronica simply sipped her tea, having finished long before the others.

“Guess I need to stop sleeping in,” Thoras said as he sat down.

“We just couldn’t stay asleep, that’s all,” Veronica said. “Plenty to look forward to today.”

“You got that right!” Moira stacked several pieces of bacon, then speared through them all with her fork and ate it all in one bite. “Presents! Food! What’s there not to like?”

Thoras merely nodded and began filling up his plate. Moira went on about all the presents she was going to open and what she was going to do with them – she was looking forward to Marcus’ gift in particular. She kept on talking as he ate his breakfast, stopping only to take bites of pancakes and bacon and the occasional sip of orange juice. Moira still went on at full steam even after he finished eating, which took the better part of half an hour. All the while, Veronica looked on in silence, bemused, while Marcus segued from one call to another without pause.

His father was finally done with his calls. He took a large sip of coffee before saying, “The results just came in. Top marks all across the board. Congratulations.”

Thoras broke into a wide grin. “I didn’t expect anything less. So…the thing we talked about before?”

“Ah, yes.” Marcus snapped his fingers. A plain black box with a grey horizontal line running around the side materialized in front of Thoras. _Still have to get used to everyone openly using **that** now._ “First series of the production models. It’s lacking nothing – the very best in telecommunications technology.”

Thoras opened the box by removing the top lid. Inside was the equipment he’d asked his father for as soon as he heard about it – the latest AEC Everlast smartphone. Measuring 130 mm in length, 65 mm in width, and 9.3 mm in height, it was compact enough to fit in his hand’s grasp. The device, black in color, also came with a biometric scanner and cameras on both the front and rear side. Its most valuable feature, which none of the other models in existence possess, is its power source, a miniaturized arc reactor the size of a phone battery. The smartphone can operate for just over a century at full load without needing a replacement.

“I assume the rest have already been distributed?”

“They’ll take delivery before New Year’s. Government officials and high-ranking Mjolnir personnel, mostly, with the rest in the U.S. military. No reason to let the civilian market cut their dependence on lithium ion batteries just yet.” Marcus tapped his left fingers on the table. “For the moment, you have the bleeding edge in your hands.”

“And it’ll work anywhere regardless of the environment?” _Amelia and the others mentioned that technology doesn’t work in sync with magic, according to what they’ve seen._

“Without fail. We’ve figured out how to solve _that_ particular conundrum a long time ago. Just take all the appliances and electronics in this house alone – all of it can still operate even at full saturation. It’s why you were able to carry out as you were all those months ago.” He paused for a few seconds. “So, you won’t have any problems calling us whenever you want from now on. Should make communication far, far more convenient.”

“Of course.” While Thoras really didn’t mind writing letters every two weeks, having to rely on owls, of all things, to carry them out of Hogwarts was starting to get inconvenient. There were only so many of the school’s owls available for general use, and he wasn’t too eager to get one of his own. With a smartphone, he could finally return to using electronic communications like the rest of the civilized world.

Breakfast concluded shortly afterwards. Moira rushed off towards the living room, where all of the presents waited. As Thoras and his parents followed her, he thought about the presents he’d picked out for his friends. _The wonders of overnight delivery._ They should be receiving them right about now – he’d picked out a portable music player for Valerie, an antique chess set for Gunther, a self-writing paper diary for Isabel, a portable keyboard for Claudia, and a box of crystallized apples for Samantha.

Several boxes were piled up next to the fireplace in the living room. By the time Thoras arrived, Moira had already unwrapped a few. Beside her, there was a LEGO constructor kit (a Cape Canaveral launch pad and space shuttle), a box of hair decorations, and several books. She was so engrossed with unwrapping the other presents that she paid no attention to the newcomers.

A few minutes passed before Moira finally noticed him sitting on one of the couches. “Aren’t you going to open yours?” She pointed at the pile of presents off to the side. “Some of them look funny – your friends have strange tastes.”

“I guess we’ll find out.”

Thoras decided to start off with the odd ones out. The cauldron-shaped present turned out to be an automatic-refilling Chocolate Cauldron. There was a short message attached to the cauldron’s lid – ‘ _Merry Christmas. Here’s for your sweet tooth cravings. –Samantha’._ A short chuckle escaped his lips. _How fitting, considering what I sent her._ Isabel sent him a collapsible mannequin made of wood and steel. The message attached said ‘ _To Thoras, may it help you keep organized._ ’ He tapped the nose of the mannequin, and it sprung to life, standing at attention. _Must be one of those auto-helpers Isabel kept talking about. Guess mom and dad will have to find a use for it._

The remaining presents ended up being conventional yet thoughtful. Gunther’s was a stationary kit – drafting pens, rulers of various sizes and shapes, among other useful implements. Valerie sent over a pair of leather gloves – ‘ _To keep your hands safe and warm’_ according to her attached note. He’d already opened Amelia’s present yesterday, a collection of silk scarfs. As for his parents, Veronica gifted him another wristwatch, while Marcus’ was an AR (augmented reality) interface.

Very few events of note happened afterwards. The Engströms never bothered to celebrate Christmas aside from the exchange of gifts – lunch and dinner came and passed without fanfare, save for the addition of roasted turkey halfway through dinner. After the meal, Moira rushed off to watch _A Christmas Carol_ , dragging Thoras and Veronica along with her.

The next day, Valerie made good on her promise to come over and visit. Her reactions to the house’s various aspects were far tamer than Amelia’s were – she took all of it in stride without displaying any overt surprise. “You wouldn’t believe the things that take place at the society,” she mentioned offhand as she inspected the workshop. Not even Moira’s colorful commentary fazed her – the two of them played off each other so well it might as well have been scripted beforehand.

“I’ve got something that does the same back home,” she said to Moira when his sister showed off her taser.

A gleam formed in Moira’s eyes. “Does it use electricity as well?”

“Oh, yes! Copious amounts of it. You should come over and visit sometime – there’re plenty of goodies stashed away in our archives.”

The moment Moira wandered off far enough out of hearing range, Thoras said, “You really have those kinds of tools over at your place?”

“It’s the Royal Society of Applied Sciences. There are things over there that’ll blow your mind – your father’s too, I’d bet.” Valerie let out a short laugh. “He’s not the world’s only genius gadgeteer, as much as the rest of the planet would say otherwise.”

“I guess I’ll have to see for myself, then.”

As the year drew to a close, Thoras’ training and studies intensified. Transmuting complex objects, such as glass sculptures and precision cogs, from dawn to noon without rest became the norm. In the afternoon, he was drilling Moira in calculus and working on his own coursework. And all the while, he was also expected to wrap up the homework from Hogwarts as well.

The estate was bustling with activity as all of this transpired. Each day, supplies would be delivered, each load arriving in a convoy of trucks. Crates of foodstuffs, spirits, and party favors would be carried downstairs and stashed away in the pantry reserved for social events. The secondary kitchen in the basement, large enough to house two full teams of chefs, was busy around the clock.

New Year’s Eve arrived, and with it, the start of the Engström’s gala. Previous iterations of this event have all taken place at their main estate at Westchester – this year’s was the first one to be hosted elsewhere. As such, the most influential figures in Britain began arriving at the evening’s start, each of them eager to be able to partake in the most exclusive event on any social calendar. Several prominent guests from abroad were also invited, some of whom chose to make their entrance in grand style – an emir from the UAE arrived by helicopter.

 _Too many people,_ Thoras thought to himself as he grabbed the only flute of water off a tray carried by a passing waiter. Even with the guest list restricted to fifty names, there were still too many present for comfort. That number did not include the MJOLNIR agents that made up the security retinue for tonight – aside from the five in the ballroom whose purpose was to be visible, there were far more scattered throughout the estate ready to dispatch any intruders. The only silver lining to the situation was that staff was kept to a bare minimum. Aside from the full kitchen staff, only five waiters were present to keep the food and drinks flowing into the ballroom.

Still, he wasn’t going to make a scene over his stance on the matter. By now, he was used to these events, having had to take part since he was seven. Everyone present had at least one agenda they’d like to see accomplished, whether it be to get his parents to acknowledge them, connect with the other attendees, or simply be seen at the gala. More often than not, he would be made part of their conversations – he’d learned to deflect and obfuscate his responses in such a manner that nothing of value was conveyed to their end.

Thoras spotted Marcus at the far side of the ballroom, looking out at the grounds through the full-length window screen. His father turned his attention back towards the room when a couple approached him. Out of curiosity, Thoras moved close enough to catch their conversation.

“Tony! So glad you could make it.” He offered the man his hand. “And I see that Cherie’s looking as wonderful as ever.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” ‘Tony’ said as he took Marcus’ hand and shook it. “I’m just glad I didn’t have to fly over this year.”

Marcus waved over a waiter. “It was about time we let everyone else get a glimpse of this place.” He paused to pick up a flute of champagne off the tray. “Perhaps we might even host the next one at Tyersall.”

“Now that would be quite the spectacle.”

“I promise you’ll both receive the first batch of invitations should that come to pass.” His eyes met Thoras’. “Ah. I believe that you’ve yet to meet my son.” He waved Thoras over.

As soon as Thoras was within arm’s length, ‘Tony’ said, “Thoras. It’s been a year. How’ve you been?” as he shook his hand.

“Keeping busy, sir.” _I shouldn’t have expected anything different. Dad’s never had to show even the slightest amount of deference to anybody, no matter who they were._ As far as this situation was concerned, it was the prime minister who _answered_ to his dad, not the other way around.

Thoras excused himself at the first opportunity and headed straight for the buffet table. _That’s enough mingling for one night._ As he grabbed a serving of roast beef, he saw Moira entertaining a few people with her stories. _I wish I had Moira’s patience for these matters_ , he thought to himself as he ate the beef. She never once complained about being put on display – rather, she took to it like a fish would to water. In the future, he was sure that his sister would be responsible for several broken hearts, among other things.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted further musing. “Surprise,” a familiar voice said from his rear.

Thoras turned around. “Claudia. I wasn’t expecting you to show up.”

“I’m the plus one.” She pointed over to a couple approaching his mother. “They didn’t want to leave me with the sitters, so…yeah.”

“Well, this must be a dream-come-true for you, considering how much you were gushing over my parents.”

Claudia flipped a stray lock of her black hair away. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?” She picked up a flute of water from another passing waiter’s tray. “As far as things go, it certainly matches up to expectations. Too bad there aren’t any others around our age.”

Thoras finished off another slice of beef. “Yes. A pity, indeed. No attempts to assert dominance or charm you with anecdotes.” A faint smile appeared on his face. “There goes the neighborhood.”

Claudia let out a soft laugh. “It’s not all bad. Being the center of attention from time to time is nice.”

“If you say so.” Thoras began filling up his plate again. “Since you’re here, want to be introduced to anyone in particular?”

“Let’s see…” Claudia scanned the room for several seconds before settling on a couple standing off to the side. “How about them? Think you can pull it off?”

“The Clintons? I almost forgot they got invitations this year. Sure, just let me finish this off first.” He quickly wolfed down the roast beef and carrots before putting the plate down on an empty side table.

It didn’t take him long to properly introduce Claudia. Half a minute later, he left the ongoing discussion – Claudia wanted to know more about their stance on immigration reform – and headed back towards the middle of the room. Thoras quickly glanced around the room. His mother had moved on to another set of guests – members of the Saudi royal family, by the looks of it. Moira was occupying an entire section of the buffet table, tearing through slice after slice of steamed halibut.

Marcus, however, had departed the room – he was now occupying the balcony with another man. Curious, Thoras made his way towards the exit and stepped outside. The sudden drop in temperature nearly caused him to shiver – he rubbed his hands together and stuck them inside his pockets.

Thoras caught wind of their conversation as he moved close enough to the pair. “…for a while, I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up.”

“I almost didn’t.” The other person leaned further into the railing, pressing his elbow down onto the flat stone top. “But circumstances dictated otherwise.”

“A situation entirely of your own making. What were your subordinates thinking, acting the way they were? And in public, in full view of several cameras, of all things.” Marcus clicked his tongue. “Bloomberg was not happy having to resort to using gag orders. Not to mention the _work_ on _our_ end.”

“Our opponents didn’t leave us much choice. Or would you have preferred the _other_ outcome? Because I assure you, that would have transpired had it not been for the efforts of _my_ side.”

Marcus sighed. “Every time we have these talks, Stephen, there’s always something at stake. That excuse doesn’t hold water, especially considering what _resources_ you have available on _your_ side.” He paused for a second. “Are we going to have a repeat of ’90?”

‘Stephen’ gave off a short laugh. “Both you and I know full well the chances of that happening.”

“I’ve been willing to overlook the… _unusual…_ occurrences at Bleecker street. But the moment I feel that you’ve lost control, I won’t hesitate to step in.” Marcus looked ‘Stephen’ straight in the eyes. “And this time, there won’t be a reprieve – no world-ending crisis or a malevolent otherworlder to pin the blame on.”

“Crystal.” ‘Stephen’ brushed off stray specks of snow off his shoulders. “If that’s all, I’ll be taking my leave. No holidays for those in my line of work, I’m afraid.”

As ‘Stephen’ was about to take his fifth step, Marcus suddenly said, “One more thing. I’ve been hearing whispers about activity from your side in Scotland, of all places. Anything I should be aware of?”

‘Stephen’ remained silent for some time. “If something is happening, it certainly has nothing to do with me and mine.”

“Then let’s hope that that’s the case, for both our sakes.”

‘Stephen’ briskly walked back inside the ballroom, disappearing into the crowd. Thoras was about to head back inside when Marcus approached.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were gunning for a job in espionage.”

“Coincidence, mostly. And a dash of curiosity on top of that.” He turned his attention back towards the crowd in the ballroom. “Who was that earlier?”

Marcus scoffed. “Trouble. Best that you and your sister never get involved with _him_. Although with the way things have gone…I wouldn’t be surprised if you crossed paths with his fellows at some point.”

Thoras nodded. _Looks like I’m not going to get a straight answer anytime soon._ “If you say so.”

“I know so.” Marcus opened the door and stepped through, ushering Thoras inside as well. “Now, let’s see…I don’t think you’ve met the Albrights yet. Best get it out of the way now. They’ll be useful for you to know.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To his surprise, Thoras was glad to get out of the house and return to Hogwarts, despite the loss of a large part of modern amenities that would entail. _If I have to do one more alchemy drill…urgh._ The morning after the gala, his mother made him go through practical exercises the moment he finished breakfast, stopping only for a ten-minute lunch. They kept going at it well into the evening, until Thoras could barely do more than trudge back inside the house for dinner. By the day of his departure, he was about ready to swear off practicals altogether.

Veronica and Moira accompanied him to King’s Cross in his mother’s Cayenne. Marcus was back across the ocean, handling yet another meeting at Manhattan. _At least there aren’t any visible agents this time around_. There were only two undercovers trailing them through the main terminal. As always, Moira was brimming with vigor, rushing back and forth across the floor while Veronica looked on with amusement. “It’ll be nice if she eventually grew out of this,” she mentioned offhand as they approached the divider.

Moira made a show of crossing the hidden barrier several times before Veronica put a stop to it – she pulled Moira’s left ear with such force that his sister lost her composure. “There are cameras watching,” Veronica said as she nudged Moira off to the side, allowing him to pass through with the trunk.

On the platform proper, several students were milling about, talking to each other or getting their luggage in order. Clouds of thick, grey steam hovered in the rafters, obscuring a large portion of the roof from view. In the distance, the locomotive thrummed, spewing out a steady jet of thick white steam.

“Don’t forget to go through _all_ of the texts,” Veronica said as she hugged him. “I’ll be checking in with you every week.”

“And the downsides start now…” Thoras sighed. “I’ll do my best.”

“And don’t forget to call me too!” Moira tackled and hugged him as well as soon as Veronica let go. “You don’t have an excuse to slack off now.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Sparks.” He gently ruffled his sister’s hair. “Stay safe – and don’t burn down the shop while I’m gone.”

“No promises.” Moira sent a wink his way.

Thoras waved at the pair one last time before hauling his trunk up into the compartment. It didn’t take long for him to find the exact compartment he rode in on the last trip. A thought later, his trunk levitated itself onto the luggage rack, secured by conjured straps. With nothing else to do, he settled down on one of the two seats next to the window and brought out the smartphone. _Still working,_ he concluded as he scrolled through Twitter. As long as there were cell towers in Hogwarts’ proximity, he shouldn’t have any trouble.

A while later, Claudia, Samantha, and Ellen found him and settled into the compartment as well. It wasn’t long before Amelia and Valerie followed suit – the two held an impromptu game of rock-paper-scissors to decide who got to sit next to him, with Valerie ending up the victor. Amelia glowered as she sat down between Samantha and Claudia.

“Is that what I think it is?” Valerie asked as she nestled up to his right.

Thoras simply nodded, still preoccupied with a tweet.

“Lucky you. Isn’t charging it going to be a problem though?”

“That won’t be an issue.” He closed the app – there weren’t any other important notifications to go through. "So, your New Year’s celebrations…”

The journey back to Hogwarts passed by without incident. Amelia and Valerie took up most of his time, each eager to monopolize his full attention. From recounting their holiday shenanigans to demonstrating new applications of their magic, the girls spared no opportunity to try to show the other up. When he was able to, Thoras got Samantha to talk more about her family – the Greystones, as it turns out, had all gathered in Massachusetts for their own New Year’s gala. “The biggest event on New Salem’s social calendar,” she said with a slight touch of pride. “There were hundreds of guests all gathered in the main ballroom. By the time it ended, I was ready to collapse on the spot from walking all over and greeting everyone.”

The carriage ride back to Hogwarts castle proper was muted this time around. A thick fog had descended all around Hogsmeade, limiting visibility to less than a meter in all directions. Thoras was in no mood to either talk or reply to any of the queries the others sent his way, instead settling on trying to make out which buildings were associated with the lights he could spot through the fog.

His mood remained sullen throughout the return feast. A full selection of Hogwarts’ finest cooking did little to lift his spirits – even a generous helping of roast beef elicited nothing more than an automatic acknowledgement. Everyone’s conversations flew over his head – so preoccupied was he with how he was going to present himself on the morrow that he nearly tripped his words when responding to Ellen’s question.

“You sure you didn’t come down with a sudden case of the flu?” the person in question asked with raised eyebrows.

“It’s nothing…” Thoras gulped down a whole glass of water. “Just elsewhere, that’s all.”

“More like out of this world. You haven’t spoken a word since we sat down.”

“I have a lot of my plate today.”

“Sure you do.” Valerie gently nudged his right torso. “Well, feel free to share. Not like we have any secrets between us.”

Thoras speared several strips of roast beef with his fork. “Maybe later.”

He managed to hold off further inquiries. As soon as he reached the Ravenclaw common room, Thoras took off for the dorms. _I suppose I’ll just deal with the fallout as it happens,_ he thought as he changed out of his clothes. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep the instant his head touched the pillow.

Come Monday morning, Thoras got the full measure of stares and attention the moment practicals started in Charms. Professor Flitwick nearly toppled over his lectern when Thoras managed to levitate conjured flagstones around him without the aid of his wand. After countless demonstrations of wandless, silent conjuration, he was allowed to spend the rest of the class as he pleased after being awarded twenty-five points for ‘going above and beyond.’ “At the rate you’re going, Mr. Engström, there won’t be anything left for me to teach you,” Professor Flitwick said as he inspected one of his fire spheres.

By the time Tuesday’s transfiguration class ended, word about Thoras’ feats had spread throughout the student body. All eyes were on him the instant he approached any gathering – fortunately, few were determined enough to outright approach him, after his previous ‘response’ to attempts before winter break. Nonetheless, he could hear the whispers being tossed about regarding him, and for a brief moment, wondered if he should have kept everything under wrap. While his reputation was sure to go up in the coming times, would the increased scrutiny from faculty and students alike be worth it in the end.

Professor Skarsen was by far the only person outside of his immediate circle of friends to treat him in the same manner as before. She didn’t even bat an eyelash when he sparred with her without drawing his wand – instead, she matched him in kind and did away with hers as well. Round after round, they would keep going until Professor Skarsen called for time – they haven’t gone at full power since the ‘major’ in November.

As they stepped back for a short break after the seventh spar, Thoras noticed the gauntlet on her left hand. Professor Skarsen had it on her from the moment he caught sight of her when entering the class – she kept it on her person even during the lecture. His thoughts went back to their duel, specifically towards the outflow of energy that came from the gauntlet, and how it couldn’t be dispelled despite his best efforts. He _focused_ his _sight_ , and his vision shifted to show energy emanating from everyone in the room. He shifted his attention towards the gauntlet and saw that, just like before, it was producing a sizable amount of power.

Professor Skarsen snapped her right fingers. “Let’s get back to it, shall we?”

Thoras paid careful attention to how Professor Skarsen utilized the gauntlet. She would siphon off a portion of the energy it generated and inject it into her own spells, amplifying their potency. At times, she would bleed the excess she wasn’t utilizing into her own defenses, reinforcing her immediate aura. Most of the energy, however, as indicated by a thin, green line he saw moving from the gauntlet up her arm, up her left side of her neck, and terminating at the base of her left ocular nerve. _An analysis function?_ He’d seen the plans for a similar device being made at AEC’s Special Projects Division.

 _That could be how she’s anticipating and responding to my insta-casts._ Just as he was able to dispel Professor Skarsen’s spells before they fully formed, she was also able to predict the impact points of his and counter with throwaway barriers.

Soon, class came to an end, and Professor Skarsen dismissed them, assigning a two-page essay on dueling forms and standard spell repertoires on their way out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she still hadn’t removed the gauntlet. _Odd…_ Previously, she’d put it away the instant their sparring sessions were over. _Did something happen during the break? Perhaps I should…_

“What a day…can’t wait for dinner.”

 _Might as well._ “Should be a good night.” He took a breath. “Val…you sure nothing of note happened?”

Valerie paused, lightly brushing her fingers across her lower lip. “If that were the case, I would’ve told you already. I thought you’d remember, considering how much I was going on about it on the way here.” She narrowed her eyes by just a smidgen. “Don’t tell me you’re getting weird ideas again. It’s bad enough mom’s taken a special interest in you.”

“Thought you’d appreciate not being her focus all the time.”

“Well, there’s that, and there’s _that._ ” She let out a soft sigh. “Just trust me on this, alright? Having my mom’s full attention isn’t all it’s made out to be.”

“Care to elaborate?” Thoras slowed down his pace, letting the others move ahead of him. “Not that I don’t trust you, but I’d like something more concrete.”

“Well, I…” Valerie looked away for an instant.

“She’s probably just jealous. I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

Amelia sidled up to him on his left, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

“You would know, wouldn’t you.” Valerie let out a short laugh. “Thought you wouldn’t be done with your talk for a while.”

“Wasn’t a big deal. Besides, I’m not going to miss out on _this_ , just when it’s starting to get interesting.” An impish smile formed on her face. “Alright, spill – I’m not going to stop pestering you until you do.”

Thoras laughed and kept his pace, keeping himself in between the pair. _Still a ways to go_. At least they’ve cut back on the snark. Despite all appearances, this was the most civil conversation the two of them were having to date. In time, perhaps they might even outright admit that they were friends – as far as he were concerned, they already were.

 _It would be nice if everything remained as is,_ he thought as they approached the great hall. No further incidents associated with him, or even mentions, would be a godsend. There was a lot he had to get through – a whole year’s worth of undergraduate studies, a thesis, alchemy lessons, and the routine homework on top of all that.

_Knowing my luck, I wouldn’t count on it._


	12. Selene's Gaze

“Here goes.”

Amelia took a deep breath, then drew two runes in the air. In front of her, two universal transmutation circles gouged themselves into being in the snow-covered ground. By now, the motions have become second nature to her – she was sure she’d be able to draw them by _intent_ alone by next week. As soon as the last shape was inscribed, she dropped down to a crouch and pressed her right hand into the closer array. She channeled her _will_ and focused her thoughts on her objective.

Arcs of electricity coursed through the array as the shapes lit up with a dark blue glow. At the other transmutation array, sparks and streams of lightning flew into the air and travelled along the lines as molten rock erupted from the circle’s center. The jet of molten rock glowed a bright orange shade as it shot straight up into the air, releasing waves of hot air in every direction – a light cloud of steam flew past her, ruffling her hair.

Focusing, Amelia _willed_ another set of instructions into the array she was in direct contact with. More arcs of electricity coursed through the column of bubbling molten rock. And then the entirety of the column changed shape into a statue of a roaring grizzly bear standing on its hind legs. But she wasn’t done yet. She _willed_ one final command into the array before breaking contact. One final burst of electricity and sparks later, the statue hardened, turned transparent, and became a single solid piece of diamond.

Behind her, Thoras clapped a few times as he observed the results. “You did it. We’re neck and neck as far as things go.”

Amelia turned her head around and gave him a faint smile. Her progress with her alchemy studies leapt forward by leaps and bounds ever since Dr. Engström started teaching her. Gone was the need for guesswork to fill in the missing portions of what she was able to glean from Thoras’ notes – with Dr. Engström’s notebooks, everything was laid out in crisp, concise details.

Tonight was the first time she was able to let loose with what she learned over the holidays. There was only so much she could do at home without drawing attention from the neighbors, even with the notice-me-not wards placed all around the back gardens. _The ministry would’ve been all over us if I tried to transmute a fissure at home._ Dr. Engström had told her that as far as the ICW was concerned, Alchemy was a grey area – it was already common knowledge by the middle of WWII. As long as her alchemy didn’t draw any attention to the rest of the magical world, they’d ignore it. _As if I’d trust the bureaucrats to get it right._

As she watched Thoras go through his routine in silence, she contemplated her path forward. She would have to decide what to specialize in soon. Dr. Engström’s notes had included a list of current State Alchemists and their specialties – a full dossier of their alchemic repertoire. For instance, Frederick Stevens, the ‘Jetstream Alchemist’, utilized a unique transmutation process to control airflow, pressure, and temperature – the components of weather – within a radius of two hundred meters. Another, Lawrence Talbot (the ‘Crimson Alchemist’), was the undisputed master of explosives, able to create any known combination of demolition kits from base materials. He also had the highest body count out of the current active duty State Alchemists save for both Dr. Engströms – eight thousand fatalities and twice that number in casualties.

There were so many choices for her to take. _Fluid manipulation?_ Being able to control blood, water, and other common liquids could prove useful in many situations. _Stick to my current routine?_ That was also an option – both Engströms utilized simple base transmutations at their maximum potential to wreak havoc on countless battlefields in wars past. She’d read about Dr. Engström’s exploits in North Africa during WWII – how she turned whole battalions of DAK soldiers into lead statues, how she impaled an entire armored division with diamond spikes, and how she captured Erwin Rommel and his command staff by trapping them between two wide, rapid-flowing rivers she transmuted in the middle of a Libyan desert. In that context, the ‘Asura’ moniker was fitting – Amelia herself was both in awe and dread of what her mentor was capable of. _Would I be able to reach that level of mastery someday?_

Thoras had just finished transmuting a whole field’s worth of humanoid replicas, each an exact simulacrum of himself down to the finest details. “And it only took going on a trip to hell and back,” he said as he inspected his handiwork, checking the masonry for minute flaws with his left hand.

“Dedication and discipline, indeed.” Amelia flashed him another smile.

Thoras crouched and sent another command into the array he was touching. All the replicas crumbled into dust and settled on the ground, leaving nothing but an empty field devoid of grass, in stark contrast to their surroundings. _We’re going to have to figure out a way to fix this, lest it attract unwanted attention._ “Still want to keep at it? We’ve got a while before curfew.”

“Of course. I still haven’t pushed myself to the absolute limit yet. On that note…” She rubbed her fingers together. “You’re the miracle worker here. Think you can spot me?”

Thoras raised an eyebrow. “Should I be worried? You’re not starting another experiment now, are you?”

“Something along those lines.” She reached inside her skirt’s right pocket and fished out a white glove. _Pyrotex ignition cloth_. She put it on her right hand and checked the array on the glove’s back, making sure that everything was in place. “Never tried this before – let’s see if I’ve gotten good enough.”

She snapped her right fingers, forming a tiny spark at the point of contact between her middle finger and thumb. At the same time, she _willed_ her desired result into being. A surge of power thrummed through the array inscribed on her glove as the air around her hand ignited in a bright orange blaze. The flames shot straight ahead of her in a jet two meters in diameter, coming to a stop twenty meters ahead. The flames burned for ten seconds before vanishing, having consumed all of the oxygen she allocated to it.

Amelia snapped her fingers again. This time, a fireball twice the diameter of her previous transmutation formed just a centimeter off the tip of her pointer and shot straight forward, impacting the barren earth twenty five meters ahead. _And I didn’t even have to focus that hard._ The flames answered her _will_ as if they were a part of her.

Again and again, she kept transmuting fire through triggering combustion through the array on her glove, each time altering the parameters. A razor-thin jet of white-hot flame one time, a wall of fire that slowly inched forward the next, multiple blazing fireballs afterwards – she transmuted them all without difficulty. It came to her far faster than anything she tried before up to this point. _Is this how **he** felt?_At this rate, she might as well just focus on mastering flame alchemy and combustion, and leave the rest for later.

Thoras spoke up after she dismissed her latest transmutation, a wide cone of fire that scorched the ground twenty-five meters ahead of her. “Guess you’ve found your calling.”

“Seems like it.” She transmuted another fireball and shot it straight up. “I haven’t felt like this since I mastered transfiguration. It’s almost like second nature. Like I was born to do this.”

“Now you’ll be able to even the odds against ‘Stonewall’. I’d bet that those flames are hot enough to cancel out her aura of frost. Hell, it might even stop her dead in her tracks.”

“Perhaps…” A flash of heat rose up in her cheeks. She looked away for a brief moment. “It’ll be nice to beat your record against her.”

“Well then, you’re going to have to put in the effort, Mia,” Thoras said with a slight smirk. “I’m not one to go down easy.”

“When have I not.” She smiled again. “A _certain_ someone’s always there to show me the way.”

Thoras averted his eyes for an instant – she spotted a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He coughed once, then said, “I’m just being true to myself. As we all should. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They lingered on in silence for a while before Amelia spoke up again. “How about we change pace? There’ll be plenty of time to work on this later on.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Ever wonder how I always manage to get around the castle in record time?” Amelia stepped forward, moving close enough to breathe on Thoras’ ear. “How about I show you?” she said, keeping her voice just above a whisper.

Thoras chuckled. “Now _that_ would be quite the adventure.” He took a step back and locked eyes with her. “Lead the way.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

To her immense relief, Thoras took the revelation that she had the Marauder’s map on her person for months in stride. “Genius,” he mentioned offhand as she showed him how it kept track of everyone in the castle. He even agreed to keep the knowledge between the two of them for the time being – she wasn’t quite ready to let Valerie in on the secret just yet, despite how much closer they’ve gotten. _There’s still something about her…_ Valerie avoided talking about certain topics, deflecting with such ease that she had to pay extra attention just to be able to notice.

Days passed. In between their alchemy practicals, Amelia would show Thoras the passages and hidden entrances she uncovered over the course of her explorations. It was made easier with Valerie’s absences from their group – Professor Skarsen had her daughter in her office every single night since the new term started.

They also spent time in the library going over both the alchemy notes and Thoras’ ‘extracurricular’ work. It was nice being able to learn things that weren’t covered at Hogwarts. Bit by bit, she familiarized herself with calculus, structural analysis, and materials science, among other topics that Thoras said was part of the mechanical engineering curriculum. She’d find a use for it at some point – the knowledge on how to make things without relying on magic would come in handy in the future.

During the nights Thoras chose to spend time by himself, Amelia busied herself with raiding the contents of the restricted section. Armed with both the Marauder’s map and her invisibility cloak, she could browse through the books without worrying about being caught. Despite months of exploring at her leisure, she still hadn’t managed to go through a fifth of the collection – there were so many books within that it dwarfed the public section’s own selections. _Makes you wonder what’s really being concealed here,_ she thought as she browsed one of the stacks in the ‘Advanced Potions’ subsection. She doubted that _all_ of the books in here were dangerous – rather, merely inconvenient for their contents to become widespread knowledge.

She tossed aside a tea-stained copy of _Moste Potente Potions_. _Useless!_ Two-thirds of the pages were filled with damp, dark brown stains to the point where the text became illegible, even with the assistance of divination spells. What remained, she already knew from her earlier reading through her house’s own collection of potions compendiums. She was almost tempted to burn the book to ashes with a burst of alchemic fire – better that it be gone than offend someone else who would come across it later on.

She continued perusing the stacks, flipping through random texts here and there before settling on one with a leather cover embossed with a fleur-de-lis. The first page contained the title, _Vital Reagents for the Ages_ , handwritten in cursive. _This one looks interesting._ She flipped through the pages and found herself looking at a drawing of a plant, with a description of its properties and potential uses listed below. Each subsequent page she looked at was styled in the same manner. She kept going through the book until she found an entry that got her full attention.

**_Lunar Lotus_ **

_Of all the magical lotus variants, the lunar lotus is by far the most potent in both restorative power and toxicity. Improper processing of the lotus’ petals will result in the material decomposing into mist, which, if inhaled, will cause death within seconds. Lunar lotus petals are the primary ingredient in a number of mental restorative elixirs, most notable of which is the Elixir of Clarity. For maximum harvesting efficacy, the petals must be gathered when the lotus is in full bloom in full exposure to moonlight during a full moon._

Amelia studied the drawing of the lotus carefully, making sure to memorize every last detail. She could make good use of the petals if she can get her hands on some. Her mind raced as she ran through possible sites where the plant might be found, eventually settling on the Forbidden Forest, a map of which she’d studied in detail some time ago. There was a lake about three kilometers in that she was sure had a sizeable growth of vegetation, lotuses included. The full moon was due tomorrow night, a Saturday, which made matters even more convenient. She could sneak out as soon as sundown and be back well before curfew, with no one the wiser.

Satisfied, she tucked the book away into the folds of her robes and covered herself in the invisibility cloak. There was still much she could glean from the remaining entries, and she’d rather peruse through the contents elsewhere without having to keep one eye on the map. _Not like Madam Pince or anyone else can find out where the book is – I’ve triple-checked the library books for any and all tracking charms and the like._ She might even be able to get away with sneaking the book out of the castle.

Saturday morning came, and she woke up at the crack of dawn, alert and ready to face the day head on. She was so pumped up that she outpaced Thoras and Valerie during their morning sprint by two full lengths.

“Haven’t seen you this happy in a while,” Samantha said to her at breakfast. “It looks good on you.”

Amelia smiled back and continued chowing down her eggs and bacon. After downing her goblet of orange juice, she said, “I guess I’ll have to keep it up, then.”

She went through the day as usual – wrapping up what little bit of homework she couldn’t finish, studying with Thoras and Valerie until lunch, and spending a while mapping out another section of the castle. Today, though, she took the time to drop in the auditorium and watch Claudia, Samantha, and Valerie practice their singing and piano composition. She was loathe to admit it, but the three of them dominated the stage – Valerie’s singing voice by itself had her captivated. Samantha’s, while not at Val’s level, was still great enough to get lost in. And to top it all, Claudia’s performance on the keys enraptured her to the point that she couldn’t think of anything else but savoring the melody.

Amelia kept her responses to a minimum at dinner, only speaking up when directly addressed. At the earliest opportunity, she begged off from the group, claiming that she had to go search for a reference book. As soon as she was in the clear, she quickly took off towards one of the hidden passages that led out into the grounds – a stone carving of a knight embedded in a pillar in the far corner of the hallway three lengths from the library’s entrance. There, she reached for the miniature sword pin affixed to the upper right of the breastplate and turned it upside down. The carving shuddered, then swung open to the right, revealing a narrow passage. Amelia quickly scrambled in before the carving swung back and sealed the opening behind her.

Three minutes later, she emerged outside in a depression just a few meters shy of the black lake’s shoreline. Above her, the full moon shone brightly, providing enough illumination for her to make her way to the edge of the forest with ease. Once there, she drew her wand and began trekking through what appeared to be a game trail, keeping the tip of her wand pointed ahead.

The wind made a soft whistling sound above her as she continued traversing the trail towards her destination. Aside from the rustling sound of leaves and her footsteps, she couldn’t hear any other type of noise – it was far too quiet for her liking. _It’s almost as if I’m being stalked._ She kept that line of thought at the back of her mind – she wasn’t going to go back empty-handed.

Some time passed before the trees parted to reveal another lake, whose surface glowed silver with the reflected moonlight. Along the shoreline, various lotuses lined the narrow area where the water was most shallow, all of them at full bloom. Amelia scanned the plants one at a time, eventually settling on one that matched the diagram in the book to a tee. She took off her shoes and socks – she didn’t want to have to dry them out – and stepped into the lake. The water went up all the way to her knees, just shy of touching the hem of her skirt. She took a deep breath and waded towards the lunar lotus.

When she reached her target, Amelia brought out her collection tools in sequence. First, she pulled out an unbreakable specimen jar, enchanted with a stasis charm to keep the contents preserved without limit. Next, she drew a pair of stainless steel tweezers and held onto them with her left hand. Finally, she brought out a silver pair of gardening scissors, whose blades were sharpened to the point where they would draw blood through mere contact.

She set the specimen jar on top of a nearby lily pad, keeping her hands close enough to catch it until she was sure the plant could support the added weight. Next, she grabbed the top of the lotus’ stem with her tweezers, at the exact point where the stem merged with the lotus bulb. Once she was sure her grip on the plant was secure, she snipped the stem just a sliver below where the tweezers were. _Carefully!_ She held onto the lotus bulb with as much force as possible without further squeezing the remaining stem – the lotus bulb would begin to crumble if she applied any more pressure. It took her a few more harrowing seconds to maneuver the bulb upright into the specimen jar, after which she screwed on the cap and breathed a sigh of relief, having managed to secure the delicate reagent on her first try.

“That that, Snape!” she said to no one in particular. The potions master had made a habit of needling her every chance he got during class, despite her flawless results every session. _Just you wait – I’ll make you eat your own words._

Amelia shrunk the jar down to the size of a thimble and tucked it into her robes, along with her other tools. She then took a look around the lake. _So many lotuses – I should’ve brought more jars with me._ Sighing, she slowly made her way back to the shore, taking care not to trip over the rocks embedded in the lake bottom.

When she made it out of the water, she sat down by the lake’s edge, allowing the water to lap at her toes as she wiggled them about. If it wasn’t for the presence of unseen dangers, she would’ve spent the rest of the night here – the ambience alone was more than enough to send all her worries away. She lay down on the ground and stared up into the night sky, taking in the view of the full moon and the twinkling stars. _Wish I had company to enjoy this with me._

Just as Amelia was about done admiring the scenery, she heard a faint _clacking_ sound coming from the trees. _Better not take any chances._ She pulled on her socks and shoes as quickly as possible and readied herself.

The noise from the forest grew more distinct with each passing moment – she could hear the leaves and branches rustling. Amelia fished out her gloves and put them on with haste. With luck, she won’t have to resort to using them, but better that she had them out now rather than fumble around for them later. _Such a shame I’m surrounded by kindling. It would’ve been a good chance to test this out in an actual fight._ She held her wand out in front of her, ready to let loose a barrage of spells at the first hostile she saw.

Amelia shot off a cutting curse ahead of her towards the first sign of movement she spotted. She heard a set of mandibles clack and sputter as an acromantula head rolled down the slope towards her feet, coming to rest just shy of touching her toes. _Of all things…_ She braced herself as more clacking noises emerged from among the trees.

Whatever little light there was in the trees up ahead vanished as the clacking noises approached. Little by little, the rustling grew in frequency as the mass of the darkness inched closer towards her position. _Just how many of them are there?_ She quickly did the math with her mind. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

 _That many…?_ Her left hand shivered. Even if she managed to fire off every spell without delay, one slip-up would result in her being overwhelmed. And her demise would not be a quick one – it would be a drawn-out affair that lasted however long it took for the acromantulas to feed on her corpse, keeping her alive and fully aware all the while.

 _No more time for self-doubts._ Amelia shot off another cutting curse straight ahead, bisecting another acromantula as it leapt towards her. As the corpse’s two halves passed by her sides, she conjured two stalactites and shot them towards her left, impaling another pair of acromantulas onto two separate tree trunks. An instant later, a wide-area bludgeoning curse radiated outwards from her wand, clearing a 45° arc of ground in front of her as it violently pushed down half a dozen spiders, allowing her to break the encirclement at full dash.

She weaved her way through the forest, firing off spell after spell without pause. All around her, she heard nothing but the _clacking_ of mandibles and limbs as the acromantulas chased after her, intent on making her their next meal. Another acromantula leapt down at her from the canopy, only to be dispatched by another bludgeoner aimed at the center of its thorax – it flew off into the sky, knocking aside several other would-be assailants along the way. For the others scrambling at her on the ground, she took care of them one by one with cutting curses.

With each spell that she cast, Amelia could feel a piece of mind slipping away. _I should’ve prepared better,_ she thought to herself as she sliced another acromantula apart. It was one thing to fight another person in a controlled environment, when all she had to worry about was sidestepping her opponent’s spellcasts and locking them down with her own. She was nowhere near ready to fight against an enemy that had endless numbers to throw at her. No matter how many acromantulas she dispatched, another would take its place at once with renewed frenzy. Worse yet, she had no idea how far away she was from the forest’s edge, or even if she was heading in the correct direction. All she knew was that she had to get out of here, or else everything would end tonight, with nothing to show for it.

The ground ahead of her began to slope downward, and it took all she had to bring herself to a sudden stop before she went over a sharp incline. A few steps more, and Amelia would have gone headfirst down into a gorge. She quickly spun around and poked her wand straight ahead, sending a stream of red bolts into the darkness. _What now, genius?_ There was no way she was going to be able to make the jump unassisted, and she didn’t know any spells that could resolve her predicament. Even her fallback, her transfiguration, couldn’t bring forth a makeshift bridge fast enough for her to cross without letting the acromantulas close the distance.

 _Is this how it ends?_ She batted away another acromantula, sending it flying into a tree with such force that a loud _crunch_ rang through the air. Her vision was starting to blur at the edge of her line of sight. She probably had enough willpower to cast another dozen, maybe a dozen and a half, spells before her mind gave out.

_Mom, I’m sorry._

Amelia sliced apart three acromantulas with a single swing of her wand. “I may go down, but I’m going to go down fighting, you hear!” She stomped down on the dirt with her right foot. “Come at me if you think you can!”

“A little bit too early to throw in the towel, y’think.”

A flurry of icicles flew out from beyond the gorge, impaling all of the acromantulas within five meters of her. The others still hiding in the shadows ahead of her paused, unsure of what to do in the face of this new onslaught.

Amelia turned around, feeling the tension in her vanish at once. On the other side of the gorge, Thoras crouched at the edge, his right hand planted into the ground. Arcs of electricity formed a circle around him as the ground rumbled. A solid column of dark grey stone erupted out of his side of the gorge, forming a bridge.

She didn’t need any prompting. Within a second, she leapt onto the column and sprinted across the gorge, taking another leap forward once she reached the edge. As soon as she landed on solid ground, more arcs of electricity surrounded her as Thoras _willed_ another command into the transmutation circle she found herself in. The stone column collapsed into dust, along with another meter and a half’s worth of ground on the other side, forming a six-meter crevasse that she was sure the acromantulas wouldn’t be able to cross. She allowed herself a quick glance downwards, and couldn’t see anything save for a blanket of solid darkness below her.

Thoras stood back up and sighed, keeping his gaze affixed on the remaining acromantulas. Another flurry of icicles formed above him and shot ahead, impaling another dozen spiders where they stood with a sickening _CRUNCH_.

Seconds passed. Eventually, the acromantulas hissed and clacked as they slunk back into the shadows. Once she was sure they were gone for good, Amelia sighed in relief.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Save for the occasional rustling of leaves and twigs, the journey back to Hogwarts proper passed by in silence. She couldn’t tell what Thoras was thinking at the moment; he hadn’t spoken a word or indicated whatsoever since his declaration back then. At times, she wanted to speak out, only for the words to die on her tongue. _What should I say? What could I say…_

“How…?” she finally managed to say, barely above a whisper.

“I have my ways.” Thoras kept his gaze affixed ahead. “You’re not as good at deception as you think you are.”

 _Go figure._ She felt her cheeks heat up. “So, what now? The whole nine yards? I can already imagine what you’re going to say.”

Thoras clicked his tongue. “I think…that I’d rather be back out in the open before anything else.” He paused for a moment, taking a quick breath. “Glad to see that your temper’s still intact.”

“Really? We’re going to do this now?”

“If not now, when?” Thoras turned to face her, nearly causing her to stumble when he did. It was the first time he was _livid_ with her – his eyes had none of their usual warmth. “What were you thinking. If I hadn’t…” He _tsked_. “On second thought, I’d rather not know. I’ve had my fair share of _excitement_ for tonight.”

The heat continued to build up in her face. “How dare you, Thoras Engström! What gives you the right to lecture me!?”

Thoras stopped marching at once. His steely-eyed countenance hardened even further. “What right, you ask? Well…why don’t we start with the obvious – I’m the only reason you’re still alive right now.”

“Now wait–”

“I _saw_ you. You were minutes away from willpower exhaustion. Had I been just a minute later…” He narrowed his eyes. “You should’ve known better. Hell, you do! I’ve seen your notes – you’ve memorized the dossiers of every living thing in this forest twice over.”

She could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. “That’s hardly fair! I _knew_ what I was getting into. I _could’ve_ made it out on my own.”

“And yet here we are.”

She didn’t have a reply for that. Instead, she brooded, taking the time to collect her thoughts. All the while, Thoras kept his gaze affixed to her, his face betraying no other emotions than the obvious.

“Of all things…” He let out a long-drawn sigh. “After tonight, I have to ask – do _we_ mean anything to you? Or has it all been one big con, and we’re just finding out the punchline now.”

“I…” The words died on her lips. _No…he wouldn’t._

“All this time, I’ve held back. After that night, I had a feeling there was more to the story than the whispers I keep hearing from the others.” He paused for a moment. “I thought that, in time, you’d share with us, or at the very least, hinted at it.

“Against my better judgement, I came here alone. I could’ve have told the others – even go as far as get Professor Flitwick on the case.” Another pause. “…I _should’ve_. It probably would’ve been better that way, for the both of us.” He looked straight at her – she could feel his eyes _boring_ into hers. “Instead, we’re here…and I’m all the more reminded that I don’t know nearly as much as I should. That in the end, I’m just as blind as the others I’ve belittled up until now.”

Out of the corner of her right eye, she could see his left fingers digging into his palms.

“...I thought I knew who you were. Whip-smart, courageous, honest to a fault…” He looked away, letting out another sigh. “Guess I was wrong… _Amelia_.”

It was as if he’d taken a crude, rusted knife and drove it straight into her heart. It hurt…it hurt so much she wanted to just collapse on the ground here and now, if only to lessen the pain by any measure. And yet…another part of her – the one that she’d been keeping shut inside up until now – _demanded_ action. Had she been just a bit more composed, she would’ve simply fallen silent. Instead, she wiped the tears out of her eyes and took a deep breath.

“What would you know!?” she screamed at him. She could feel more tears forming in her eyes. “You! _Mister Perfect!_ How could you possibly understand me, when you’ve never known a day of hardship in your life!?”

Ignoring her other half, she pressed on. “You’ve had everything handed to you on a silver platter since you were born! Tell me, was there ever a time where you _wanted_ for _anything_!?”

Thoras turned back to face her. She could see the faintest traces of sparks beginning to form in his eyes. _Good. Let’s see what happens next._

“I will _not_ be _lectured_ by someone who’s never been _bereft_ of any comfort! You…” She felt her breath catching in her throat. “…with _everything_ I’ve always wanted, but _could_ never have. _Would_ never have…”

It was getting harder to articulate all the emotions roiling inside of her. Nevertheless, her lips kept bringing forth the words. “You have no idea how _lucky_ you are, to still have _both_ of them with you, to watch over you, to take care of you. Every time I heard you grouse about the letters and calls you get from them, it took everything I had to not _deck_ you in the jaw then and there.”

She took a step towards him. “So, tell me, how could you relate!? You, with your _perfect_ family, your _perfect_ life, your _perfect_ self…” Her eyes stung; she ignored the urge to wipe away her tears and ruin the moment. “You have _everything!_ And I…and I…what I would _give_ to trade places with you, if only for one thing…

“You have no idea what it’s been like for me, to watch everyone else hug their parents, to keep having those little _moments_ shoved in my face, knowing I’ll never get to experience _that_.” She took another step forward. “I threw up when I saw my dad’s mangled corpse sitting on top of a cold, grey table in the morgue. They _made_ me _identify_ him. _I_ was only _three!_ _Three!_ ” Her voice rose. “That’s the only memory I have left of him! And mother…she’s been in a coma for eight years. Only kept alive by machines. And I’m _reminded_ of that cold, hard truth every time I visit her.”

A ruler’s worth of space separated them. “You want to know _why_ I haven’t said anything up until now? _This_ is _why_!” His expression said it all. “I don’t need _anyone_ feeling sorry for me. I’ve had _enough_ of all the _pity_ thrown my way.

“So, there you have it. _Everything_ you _wanted_. Happy now?” And with those words, she finally allowed herself to cry in full. _Pride be damned._ Not like it could get any _worse_ for her at this point. “Just…leave me,” she managed to get out in between her sobs.

Seconds ticked by. _Any moment now_. He would turn around, walk away, and leave her here all by herself. _Alone…just like always…_

“You’re right.”

She blinked. That wasn’t what she was expecting.

“How could I know? I’ve never lost someone close to me. I’ve certainly enjoyed privileges only available to a select few.” He took a deep breath. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t empathize.

“Wanted for nothing – I can see how it would look to outsiders. That’s true, to a certain extent.” His gaze wandered, as if he was recalling a vague memory. “It’s their way of making it up to us, for all the absences over the years. Sure, you’ve seen _her_ fuss over me on that particular day. Before, I’d be lucky to see her in person more than twice a month. Her _processed_ voice is still far more recognizable to me than her _real_ one.

“And don’t get me started on the old man – he may be around more often, but with him, it’s a whole different set of issues. More often than not, it’d be the maids who end up having to make our meals or handle our schooling. Hell…I practically raised Moira for a couple of years at one point. She’s…” He trailed off, looking past her right shoulder. “She isn’t taking the current situation well. The calls help, but she’d rather have me back with her at home.”

His steely-eyed countenance returned. “In a way, our circumstances aren’t so different from one another. We’re both caught up in the legacy of our parents.” He held up a finger, silencing her retort. “You, their untimely passing. Me, well…it may sound silly to you, but I’m just as bound by their expectations. The things I’ve learnt, the things I’m learning now…all to match up to what they’ve accomplished, and even then, I doubt I’d do well enough to ever eclipse them.” A short laugh escaped his lips. “Sometimes I wonder if it’d be better if I just went away from it all. With no expectations.”

Thoras fell silent for several seconds. Eventually, he said, in a wistful tone, “Meeting all of you was by far the best thing that’s happened to me this past year. For once, I didn’t have to deal with the _usual_ expectations, Isabel aside. Even Claudia was polite enough to not prod too much.” Another short laugh. “Hard to imagine that my first group of _real_ friends would come from a society so far removed from my own.”

Amelia felt her heart sink again. At the rate he was going, it would all end in tears soon enough.

“Friends, huh…” He trailed off again. “After all this time, it still hasn’t quite settled yet. A part of me’s still waiting for the other shoe to drop – after all, at this rate, who knows how long I’ll actually be here.

“Still, there’s no point speculating on what-ifs.”

She held her breath.

“I suppose what I’m trying to say is, even though I haven’t been through what you have, it doesn’t mean I can’t relate.”

Faster than she could react, Thoras closed the distance between them, and, to her utter shock, drew her into a gentle hug.

“You’re not alone, Mia. _I’m_ here for you, through thick and thin, because I _want_ to be.” He held her closer, close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath. “You’re better than you think you are. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

“Thoras…”

Slowly, she brought her arms up from rest and moved to return the embrace. She allowed herself to relax in his arms, the warmth of his body suffusing through her. _I wish I could stay like this forever,_ she thought as she held onto him.

“Don’t leave me…” She tightened her grip on his back.

“Never. I’ll always be there for you.” _So warm…_ “Forever and a day.”

Several soft laughs escaped her lips. “Why am I not surprised. Still, it wouldn’t be you otherwise.” She leaned back a little, enough for her to see his face again, and smiled. “Promise?”

“Naturally.” A wan smile broke on his face. “On my life and honor.”

“Now you’re just being dramatic.” She gently poked his back. “But that’s just one of your good points.”

They eventually separated after what seemed like forever – she wished they didn’t have to, but it was starting to get chilly, and she was reminded that they were still in the Forbidden Forest, some kilometers out from the edge. She took a moment to brush aside stray flakes of snow on her shoulders.

Thoras made a motion with his left hand. “Shall we? As much as I appreciate communing with nature, it is getting rather late, and I’d rather not have to deal with more wildlife.”

“Among other things.” Amelia shrugged her shoulders. She’d cheated death once already tonight – she’d rather not push her luck any further.

 _There’ll be other opportunities. Thanks to him…_ She felt her cheeks heat up as she locked eyes with him. _I’m not alone, not anymore. And I won’t ever let myself be misled otherwise again, ever._


	13. Masks Off

The melody of the grand piano brought a smile to Valerie’s face as Claudia began performing the opening to the song. _Beautiful, as always._ Months of practice have paid off – Claudia no longer stumbled over the keys at the slightest disturbance in the room. Gone were the times when her friend nitpicked over minor mistakes after every piece. _Confidence suits her much better,_ Valerie thought as she caught another brief smile on her face.

On her right, Samantha looked her over and flashed a smile when their eyes met. She’d been surprised when Samantha offered to join them months ago, even more so when she found out just how _hypnotic_ her friend’s singing voice was when she was properly motivated. Not to mention how the two of them singing together would capture the full attention of the audience – Thoras, in particular, was left speechless after a flawless rendition of _Fly Me to The Moon_. She had to snap her fingers right in front of his face to bring him back to attention, an event she never failed to remind him of every chance she got.

A particular note brought her attention back to the present. It was time for her part. Taking a quick, deep breath, she began singing.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes ‘round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it’s all a big surprise._

A second later, Samantha took the lead.

_‘Cause there was a time when I did was wish  
You’d tell me this was love  
It’s not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it’s enough._

As soon as Samantha sung the last word, Valerie joined her for the chorus.

_And now we’re standing face-to face  
Isn’t this world a crazy place?  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last._

In the interim between the chorus and the next verse, Valerie took a quick breath, then relaxed as Samantha began singing her part.

_All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you’d make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you._

Valerie then took over the next verse.

_‘Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you’re looking for  
Is the one thing you can’t see._

Valerie sent a wink towards Samantha before both of them sang the chorus together.

_But now we’re standing face-to-face  
Isn’t this world a crazy place?  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last._

As Claudia continued playing the bridge, Valerie turned and met Samantha’s eyes again. Both of them let out a brief giggle before it was time for them to finish the song together.

_Sometimes the very thing you’re looking for  
Is the one thing you can’t see_

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes ‘round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

_You went and saved the best for last_

“Another beautiful piece,” Valerie said as soon as Claudia finished playing.

“It is.” Claudia stretched her palms directly ahead. “Mom used to play it all the time when I was younger.”

Samantha lowered herself off the stage and sat down on the nearest seat, stretched her arms above her, and yawned. “I still have no idea how you two manage to hold on. I’m about ready to call it quits.”

“Mind over body, Sam,” Valerie said with a faint smile. “Still, it’s about time we took a break.”

Valerie sat down on the edge on the stage, swinging her legs gently through the air. Claudia soon joined her, taking the spot to her immediate left. She whistled a tune under her breath, eliciting giggles from the others.

“Well, some of us, at least.” She gently nudged Claudia on her right shoulder.

“No rest for the dedicated. As much fun as I’m having going through our usual playlist, lately, it hasn’t been satisfying.” Claudia sighed. “There’s only so many songs you can perform with just the piano alone.”

“True.” Valerie wiggled her toes, relieving some of the tension in her feet. “What I would give to find a guitar among the club supplies still lying around. It shouldn’t take me too long to pick it up, given how much free time we seem to be having these days.”

Samantha groaned. “Maybe for you. I’m running myself ragged just keeping up. Your mom just keeps piling on the essays and practice drills.” She leaned back further in her seat. “Still…a band, huh. Might just be the thing we need.” Her eyes widened. “Not that I’m dissatisfied with the way things are, of course.”

Claudia laughed. “No offense taken. It’d be something I want to be a part of, if it does happen. Think we can get a club for that started?”

“I’m sure we can find a professor to be a sponsor for it,” Valerie said. “Professor Sinistra, maybe – she’s got a lot of free time on her hand, from what I’ve heard.”

“I wouldn’t mind her. She seems like the type of person that’ll let us go our own way. Although…” Claudia rubbed her pointer on her lower lip. “I’m surprised you didn’t bring up the obvious candidate.”

“That’s the last thing we need. She’d be the proverbial wet blanket on any of our proposals. Have my soliloquys not made enough of an impression?”

Samantha exhaled a series of short laughs. “How could they not? Aside from you and Mia ribbing each other before bedtime, it’s your default mode in the dorm. Ellen and I can probably quote verbatim everything you’ve ranted about since last term.”

“Didn’t realize we were graced with an _accomplished_ thespian,” Claudia said, an impish smile forming on her face.

“Don’t encourage her.” Samantha sighed. “Last night was bad enough already.”

Valerie dropped down from the stage, sauntered off towards the seat behind Samantha, sat down, and draped her arms around Samantha’s neck from behind. “You still love me regardless, warts and all.”

“Reprobate. You’re lucky you’re so damned cute, you cuddlebug.”

Samantha began laughing, followed soon by the rest. It lasted for the better part of a minute before they managed to calm down. Valerie took the opportunity to rest her head on Samantha’s left shoulder, right in the crook of her neck. As she did so, Samantha let out a soft, relaxed sigh.

Claudia was the first one to speak again. “It’s too bad Mr. Miracle isn’t here with us. I’m sure he would’ve enjoyed the show. Where is he, by the way?”

“Who knows. Probably off gallivanting somewhere with Mia again.” Samantha shifted in her seat, eliciting a groan from Valerie. “Those two have been getting rather cozy these past few weeks – she’s practically hanging onto him every chance she gets. Makes you wonder, doesn’t it?”

Claudia released a mock gasp. “Scandalous. But I hardly blame her. He’s so much more _interesting_ than the other boys in our year. Gunther’s a close second, if only he’d drop that stiff upper lip. Heaven knows he needs it, with the way Isabel gets at times.”

“Don’t be unkind.” Valerie let out another sigh. Despite her efforts otherwise, she couldn’t help but dwell on the changing dynamics between her (probable) rival and her favorite boy. Ever since that Saturday where the two of them vanished off to parts unknown, they’ve been more relaxed around each other. In the hallways, she’d see her sidle up to Thoras whenever possible, taking every opportunity to lightly touch his hands or lower arm. She’d also caught them surreptitiously passing notes to one another during classes, stealing glances at each other, and at times even come close to cuddling in full view of the teachers. _Scandalous, indeed._ Valerie had teased her to no end these past few nights regarding that, only for her to turn the tables around at every step.

“Why, Val, it’s almost like you _want_ to be the one he dotes on,” Amelia said with an impish smile two nights ago. “Jealous much?”

Another sigh escaped her lips as she recalled that repartee. Her blush didn’t go down for several minutes, which only served to encourage Amelia even further. Even Ellen, who’d usually stay on the sidelines, joined in. By lights out, she’d ended up on the defensive, saved only by Erin telling them to go to bed or get lectured by her again on the importance of proper rest.

“Speaking of which, what time is it, anyways?” Claudia asked.

Valerie fished her pocketwatch out of her skirt’s pocket. “Just a few minutes shy of two.”

“We should get going then. Isabel’s bound to raise up a fuss if we don’t show up on time.” Samantha stretched her legs and untangled herself out of Valerie’s grasp. “She did promise to bring caramel macarons, and you know how much I’ve been dying to have those this past week.”

“You and your insatiable sweet tooth,” Claudia said as the three of them made their way out of the auditorium.

Once they were back at the grand staircase, Valerie waved goodbye to the others. “Have fun, you two. And tell Izzy I expect to hear all the juicy gossip at dinner.”

As Samantha and Claudia made their way down towards the great hall, Valerie took one last look at them before beginning the climb up to the fourth floor. It didn’t take her long to arrive at the DADA classroom. Once inside, she snapped her fingers, activating the privacy charms and wards mother had laid across the doorframe.

Mother was leaning back in her chair behind her desk, browsing through a thick leather-bound reference. “Took you long enough,” she said without taking her eyes off the text.

Valerie continued walking towards the practice floor, stopping just shy of the center. She closed her eyes and started breathing slowly to _center_ herself. With each breath, she felt a wave of calm wash over her, focusing her mind inwards. _All things in balance,_ she recited in her mindscape as she purged herself of any disruptive emotion.

She’d just barely centered herself when mother started the routine. Several spheres of ice materialized in the air around her and began to orbit at random. Just as she’d done countless times before, Valerie pointed her finger at the nearest ice sphere and _willed_ her desire into being. A sharp, narrow blade of invisible compressed air shot out from the space just slightly forward of her pointer and bisected the sphere, sending the two halves tumbling away. She repeated the act in rapid succession, firing off a burst every half a second, alternating between her left and right hands, until all the spheres were dispatched.

Mother flipped a page on the book, her eyes still glued on the text. Valerie caught her fiddling her right fingers on the top of the pages. She felt the air grow colder behind her and quickly snapped her head around. A large sphere of ice materialized directly behind her and shot towards her head. She snapped her right fingers and sent a larger burst of sharp compressed air towards the orb, shattering it into several chunks which fell down onto the wooden floor.

Valerie barely had time to think before she felt the air grow cold again at several spots around her. Taking another quick, deep breath, she moved on instinct and snapped the fingers on both her hands, sending two bursts in different directions towards the sources. More ice shattered, the shards falling down on the wooden floor in a shower of transparent white. She repeated the motions without pause, demolishing each set of targets with ruthless efficiency.

She took another quick glance at mother. Sure enough, her mother was wearing _that_ gauntlet, the silver material enveloping the entirety of the forearm. She couldn’t recall the last time she saw mother without it – ever since the term started, she’d never seen her take it off, even when she had no reason to be wearing it. _Not to mention how prickly she gets when I talk about it._ The last time she brought it up, mother snapped at her at made her write ‘I will not nitpick unnecessary matters’ a hundred times on the blackboard. “What I do with _this_ is my business,” she said to her before sending her back to the dorm that night, slamming the classroom door in her face.

The memory of that gesture prickled her thoughts, threatening to disrupt her current state of mind. She took another deep breath. _Can’t lose focus now._ The ice spheres were materializing at breakneck pace; each one she demolished was replaced instantly with another larger, denser one. Each ‘strike air’ she sent out had to be sharper, tougher – that took more concentration and focus. She couldn’t afford to spare any attention on unnecessary matters.

Mother lowered the book just enough to peer over the edge. “A change of pace, perhaps?”

A large shadow formed around her, darkening her surroundings. Valerie had just enough time to look up and widen her eyes. A large column of ice hurtled towards her from above. Her instinct kicked in, and she _shifted_ , teleporting herself from where she stood to another spot on the practice floor. A soft _pop_ in the air accompanied her successful transition as she spun around to look at her previous location, now covered by large shards of ice fragments where the column crashed into the floor.

Mother repeated the exercise, sending more columns of ice hurtling at her just shy of being faster than her eyes could see. Each time, she would _shift_ away, ‘blink displacer’ teleporting her without fail. She’d been surprised to learn that wizards and witches didn’t even attempt to try to learn to teleport – apparition, they referred to it as – until they were nearly adults. It had taken her the better part of a year of intense, around-the-clock practice to master ‘blink displacer’ – a superior version to the wizarding equivalent. Now, all it took was but a focused thought, and she could relocate herself to wherever her mind’s eye could clearly perceive.

Two more attempted flattenings later, mother increased the intensity of the challenge. Several smaller ice projectiles now accompanied each cast of the ice column, all of which hurtled towards her without mercy. Wasting no time, Valerie snapped her fingers in rapid succession while using her hands to guide her attacks, _shifting_ away from the ice column at the last possible instant. Each subsequent set of assaults grew in intensity, pushing her concentration to the limit. _And yet, she’s still taking it easy on me_. Compared to what she’d been through the years previous, this was still a walk in the park.

“Are we actually going to do something productive this afternoon?” Valerie finally said after seventeen more repetitions. She made a backhand motion with her right arm while snapping her fingers, demolishing a screen of spherical ice projectiles with a wide-area ‘strike air.’

“So eager to break the tedium, munchkin?” Mother flipped another page of her book.

Valerie strafed to her right, avoiding a barrage of razor-thin icicles. “If this is all, then I’d rather be elsewhere. I haven’t gotten _that_ rusty – you’d know that, with how often we do this.”

Mother lowered her book, revealing her gleaming blue eyes. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

The words had just barely left her mother’s lips when she _vanished_ , leaving the book suspended in midair as gravity began to exert its pull. Valerie only had a sliver of a second to ready herself, which she did by activating her Active Defense Field, feeling the mana envelope the entirety of her body, before mother reappeared at her left without warning, launching a haymaker at her left temple. Years of training kicked in as she blocked the blow with her left forearm while moving her right hand towards mother’s torso and snapping her fingers, firing a blade of air at her. As she turned to face her, she heard the familiar sizzle of her attack being negated by mother’s own ADF. She grunted in frustration as she backpedaled half a step, giving herself room to decide her next move.

 _Here goes_. Valerie threw several jabs towards mother’s right flank, reinforcing her fists with both mana and a sheath of compressed air. At the same time, she _willed_ two gusts of cutting air columns into being, aiming them at mother’s upper thighs. Her fists made contact, and were promptly repelled by mother’s upper forearms, both of which moved into place faster than she could perceive. A soft _pop_ let her know that her other vector of attack failed – mother must’ve dispelled the gusts as well.

As mother launched another volley of lightning-fast jabs and straights, Valerie dodged and sidestepped each one, falling into routine as she responded in kind. They’d practiced this form of fighting countless times over. CQC – a fighting style designed for maximum gain for effort – drilled into her very being through grueling repetition and trials against other disciples and instructors, mother being her most frequent opponent. _Their order_ had taken it one step further, allowing them to fight with both might and magic in tandem. Case in point, with each punch that mother sent at her, she also launched attacks with her ice projectiles, forcing her to defend on multiple fronts lest she be knocked out.

“You’ve gotten better. The morning routine you and that boy do seems to be paying off,” mother said as she threw another cross.

Valerie sidestepped the punch, dodging by half a millimeter on her left. “You would know. I’m never going to get a moment to myself as long as you’re here, am I?”

They exchanged a few blows and casts of their respective favored elements – air and ice. “Mother’s privilege. Believe it or not, I do worry about you.”

“If you say so.” She decided to change pace. Focusing, she _shifted_ to a spot to mother’s immediate right and let loose a heavy hook.

Mother simply caught her fist with her right hand, her grip unshakeable. “Still sticking to the classics, I see.”

Valerie _shifted_ again, reappearing on the opposite side. She sent out another cross, which was blocked at once by mother’s left forearm.

“Simple is best.” She brought her forearms up and braced for a combo. “On another note, shouldn’t you be busy with _work_?”

An amused smile flashed across mother’s face. “You do care.” She darted forward, attacking with two consecutive jabs, along with flurries of tiny icicles aimed at Valerie’s sides. “If you must know, I’ve already resolved the principle aspects. It’s just a matter of dismantling the leftovers at this point. A week, two at most.”

“I see.” _About damned time._ For a while, Valerie wasn’t sure if mother had forgotten why they were here in the first place. She’d seen her fiddling with that gauntlet every moment she wasn’t grading papers or otherwise carrying on with her ‘cover’ duties.

As their bout continued, Valerie kept trying out new avenues of attack, only to be rebuffed at every turn. It was as if mother could see all her actions ahead of time. A torrent of miniature cyclones, a flurry of fisticuffs, a backhand straight after a ‘blink displacer,’ she saw through it all. _And the worst part, she’s not even breaking a sweat,_ Valerie thought as mother countered her triple jab with a heavy straight of her own. All this time, mother hadn’t exerted more effort than necessary to defend herself against Valerie’s attacks – her best efforts didn’t even make a dent in mother’s _passive_ ADF.

“Will you stop patronizing me already!?” Valerie cried out after her latest combo was intercepted by a translucent mana barrier. “I’m not a kid anymore. Why won’t you get serious for once?”

In a calm, relaxed voice, mother said, “You’re still not ready. Even with all your talents, you wouldn’t last a minute.”

“In your words – I’ll be the judge of that.”

Mother sighed. “On your head be it then.”

The moment mother spoke those words, Valerie felt a surge of power rush through the air. At once, the temperature plummeted – she felt ice creeping up on her exposed skin and the edges of her clothing. At the same time, mother _vanished_ and reappeared behind her, launching a series of crosses that bypassed her ADF. Grimacing in pain, Valerie _shifted_ away, only to find mother directly ahead and ready to strike with a haymaker.

 _Get your head in the game,_ Valerie thought as she backstepped and ducked to avoid the punch. She surged forward and transitioned into an uppercut, conjuring several air blades to accompany her attack. Her fist connected just shy of hitting mother’s upper torso – a sharp burst of pain shot through her knucklebones. Mother’s ADF had been reinforced further than ever before. As for mother, she _tsked_ and twitched her left fingers, banishing all the air blades away.

An instant later, mother _vanished_ again and reappeared on Valerie’s right, attacking her with a rapid hook. As soon as the punch connected, she _shifted_ again and launched another attack from another angle. Mother didn’t stay in one place long enough for Valerie to even perceive her presence – with each attack, she would _shift_ away and attack again from a random angle. At the same time, bursts of ice projectiles, bolts of spells of variable effects and intensity would assault her from every angle imaginable – it took all she had to just maintain her ADF to keep them from affecting her. All the while, the air around her grew colder with each passing instant – her fingers began to numb as the ice encasing her grew thicker and thicker.

 _Enough!_ She _willed_ a surge of mana into her hands, _focused_ her mind, and brought them together with a push. A burst of wind erupted from her body, spreading outward from her in a sphere. She felt the wind collide with mother for a brief instant, before her form _vanished_ and appeared right in front of Valerie’s face with her right hand extended forward.

“Too clever by half, munchkin.” With that, mother flashed a sardonic grin at her. A burst of light appeared at her fingertips, and before she knew it, Valerie’s world turned _blank_.

The next thing she knew, Valerie felt her legs give way beneath her as something collided against the side of her shins. _Mother’s leather boots,_ she thought as the feeling registered in her mind. She fell down on her right side, crashing into the floor with a loud _THUD_. She still couldn’t see a thing as she felt a series of bolts of magic impact her lower torso. _So much for that…_ , were her last thoughts as her vision faded to black and her consciousness faded away.

When she came to, Valerie found herself lying flat on the floor, her vision still blurred at the edges. She was sore all over, particularly around her torso – a couple of her ribs were probably bruised, by her own estimate. Mother was standing above her, keeping one eye on her and the other on her pocketwatch.

“Twenty-two seconds,” she said, snapping the pocketwatch’s lid shut. “Maybe you’ll take my advice as is the next time.”

Valerie groaned, pushing her palms against the floor. It took her a while to push herself into sitting position, and a bit longer to get her legs to cooperate and stand up. Once she was back on her feet, she said, in a muted voice, “Did you have to use _that?_ I’ll probably have to rely on sonics for the next hour or so just to get by.”

Mother chuckled as she slowly swept her left hand around Valerie, pausing at regular intervals. “I thought you wanted a _challenge_. Your opponents aren’t going to follow set routines – a fact I thought you’d be cognizant of after all this time.” She paused for a moment as she moved her hand over Valerie’s torso – Valerie could feel her pain recede bit by bit. “Besides, you know better already. If I was anywhere _close_ to serious, you’d be frozen in a column of ice five seconds in and unable to do anything about it.”

She huffed, wincing in pain from the motion. “Obviously…” Deep down, she knew mother was right. Despite years of training, both practical and theoretical, her skill at the mystic arts was nowhere near mother’s level. If she’d wanted to, mother could’ve incapacitated her in less than a second, without giving her the slightest chance of reacting. _I’ll have to work harder, much harder._ _And probably hit the books again, urgh…_ She was not looking forward to studying from **Wolo’s** **Compendium of Sorcery** – every useful bit of knowledge within was buried in layers of archaic text, and she was never one for the literary arts.

“Cheer up. It’s not the end of the world for you, not by a long shot.” Mother finished checking for any further signs of injury with a flourish of her hand. “There’s still plenty of time for you to learn what you want.”

“As you keep reminding me over and over. Will that be all?”

“Might as well.” Mother shrugged her shoulders and sighed. “I do wish you’d soften up though – I’m trying my best here.”

“I know.” She fought back the urge to _really_ let loose. “I just wish you’d let me be myself.”

“If only you could…” Mother trailed off, a wistful look forming on her face. Moments later, it passed, and she went back to her desk, summoning the book back into her left hand.

Valerie sighed and made to leave the room – she wasn’t in the mood to press further. Once she was outside, she brought out her pocketwatch and checked the time. She’d spent a few minutes past an hour on today’s routine – quite a bit shorter than the usual average. Now that she found herself with free time, she decided she might as well join the others in the great hall. She’d never admit it openly – Isabel would hold it over her for the rest of the term – but she’d developed quite the sweet tooth from partaking in the confectionaries her blonde friend brought with her.

When she arrived at the great hall, she found Isabel, Samantha, Ellen, and Claudia occupying the tail end of the Gryffindor table, chatting animatedly about something that made Claudia snicker. _Gryffindor gossip, most likely,_ Valerie mused as she approached the girls. Once she was close enough, she waved at them and said, “Looks like I missed out on quite a bit.”

“Val!” they all said in unison.

Valerie sat down on Samantha’s right and poured herself a cup of tea. She took a quick sip, then said, “Turns out mother has it in her to not be a ruthless taskmaster all the time. So, fill me in – how goes the affairs of all the others?”

By the time dinner got underway, Valerie was about ready to move on to less flighty topics. Hearing Isabel recount all the gossip she gathered over the course of the week had its uses, but she could only take in so much before the rest became…irrelevant. _So many more substantive matters I could be working on._ It was times like this that she envied Amelia – more specifically, her ability to keep her focus on her priorities. _If our circumstances were reversed, would she…?_ she thought as she eyed the person in question across the table.

For the first time in a while, Amelia was proactive with participating in the evening’s conversation. Her eyes were animated as she listed all the spells she was now able to cast nonverbally. “And to think the so-called ‘experts’ said it couldn’t be done until NEWT years,” she said while spearing a piece of steak with her fork. “So much for conventional assessment.”

“Yes, quite,” Valerie replied offhand, her attention focused on Thoras. Since he arrived at the table, Thoras’ eyes hadn’t left the notebook he was perusing through. Every now and then, he would eat a bit of his meal with the fork in his left hand – how he managed to slice apart the steak with just the fork was something she’d have to ask him later – all the while flipping through the pages at breakneck pace.

“You’re one to talk, Val.” Amelia flashed a smirk at her. “Didn’t you say you were going to blow me out of the water just last week? What was it again – ‘Proper effort at the right juncture.’ How’s that working out for you?”

She made a _tsk_ under her breath. _If only she knew._ “I stand by what I said. If you want to have a go at it, I’m ready whenever. Just be prepared for – what was it again, ‘unforeseen consequences.’” She drummed her left fingers on the table.

It was at this point that Claudia decided to cut in, asking Amelia about the best way to go about nonverbal casting. _I’ll have to thank her later._ Valerie wasn’t sure that her wandwork would hold up in a no-holds-barred duel, even after all this time practicing with the instrument. Only through strict discipline was she able to refrain from relying on her _usual_ methodology in public up until now – it went against every one of her instincts to _manifest_ her powers and effects through a wand rather than herself. The last thing she needed was to answer questions best left unspoken should she slip up.

The rest of the meal passed by without fanfare. Amelia and Samantha dominated the conversation, each offering tips on how to go about mastering silentcast. Every now and then, Valerie would nod or a flash a smile when appropriate.

As the group made to depart the great hall, Valerie decided to make her move. Sidling up to Thoras, she whispered in his left ear, “I could use some company, if you haven’t got plans for tonight.”

Without breaking a stride, he simply nodded once.

Thoras moved up a bit and whispered something to Amelia. Her eyes widened for an instant. She turned her head around and locked eyes with Valerie. After a few tense seconds, she clicked her tongue and schooled her face back into serenity before turning back to face Thoras, showing him a soft smile. She lightly brushed her hand against the back of his right and said, “Later, then,” before moving up to join Samantha and Ellen.

At the grand staircase, Valerie waved the others goodbye and began ambling down the library corridor, with Thoras catching up to her a few moments later. For a while, they simply walked in silence, occasionally glancing at each other. She maintained a respectable distance from him – she still wasn’t quite comfortable with being within personal space, even if it was _his_. A flush began forming on her face – she took a quick breath to calm herself.

“How long has it been?” Thoras finally said after another minute.

“Too long.” She moved in a bit closer. “Mother’s been running me ragged. Between her and homework, I’m surprised I have any time for myself these days.”

Thoras laughed. “I know the feeling. My course load’s starting to weigh on me, even with the best effort.” He sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s best to just take a step back and smell the roses. Y’know, like everyone else.”

“You wouldn’t be you then.”

“Who knows.” He shrugged. “Can’t imagine what I’d get up to if I’m not occupied. At least it keeps my mind… _grounded_.”

“If you say so.” Valerie paused, briefly brushing her left index on her lower lip. “I see _she’s_ mellowing out rather well.”

“We had our moment. Can’t say it was smooth sailing getting there though. At least I have a better read on her pulse now.” Thoras looked at her out of the corner of his eye. “I thought you two patched things up. What was that earlier?”

“Believe it or not, that’s us being _nice_. You have your way of dealing with her, I have mine.”

“Really, now.” He let out a long-drawn sigh. “At least the wands didn’t come out of the holsters this time.”

“Pfft. As if I’d let her get the better of me.” She nodded at a pair of Hufflepuff first-years passing by. Once they were out of earshot, she said, in a wistful tone, “In all honesty, I wish she’d open up to me more. I know we didn’t get off to a good start, but even so…”

“Just can’t let go of _it_ , eh?”

“You would know.” She gently tapped him on his left shoulder. “It’s funny – she and I are so much alike where it matters, and yet we hardly agree on anything. I wonder if it’s the reason why we’re always so eager to quarrel whenever the opportunity arises. She certainly seems to think so.”

Thoras fell silent for a while before speaking up again. “We all have parts of ourselves we’d rather not put on display. If anything, I think she trusts you a lot more than you give her credit for.”

“I suppose.” _Something to reflect on later._ Of all the people she’d interact with, Valerie was by far the one Amelia had the most words for, only Thoras coming ahead. At times, Amelia’s quips reminded her of the arguments she would have with Diana back home, especially when they got around to subject matters they were both passionate about. Perhaps Amelia was interacting with her the best way she knew how – such contrarian behavior wouldn’t be out of character. 

“I’ll…try,” she said. “She’s not going to make it easy, but…well, I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge.”

“Thanks.” Thoras flashed a brief smile her way. “She could use all the kindness we can spare without it crossing over into pity.”

Valerie merely nodded in response.

“It’s too bad we don’t get moments like this as often as we’d like. I rather enjoy our conversations.”

“Me too.” She felt her breath catch in her throat. _Might as well – nothing to lose if it goes sideways._ She moved closer to him, until a hair’s breadth of space remained. Her pulse quickened, and her cheeks heated up. She kept her eyes facing forward, afraid of what her expression would reveal if she were to look at him now.

“I’ve said this before, but, well…I suppose there’s no harm repeating it. I’m glad I met you two – you and Mia both. My days have been all the more blessed with you both in them.”

“As are mine.” She brushed her hand against his for the briefest of moments. “You give yourself too little credit, Thoras. Anyone would be glad to have you as a friend. I certainly am.”

She saw Thoras’ cheeks turn a light shade of red. _So, he does get flustered too, hehe._

They sat down on one of the benches lining the edges of the indoor courtyard overlooking the rear entrance. Above, the moonlight streamed down through the transparent glass roof onto the smooth marble flooring. The water within the raised circular stone pond in the middle of the courtyard was deathly still, allowing her to catch glimpses of reflections of her surroundings bathed in silvery light.

Several minutes passed by in silence as she mulled over her thoughts. If Thoras noticed anything, he kept it to himself – his attention was taken up on observing their surroundings and the random passerby (he let out a soft cough when he spotted a couple whispering something to each other).

“About what you said earlier,” Valerie finally said after collecting her thoughts. “How are you so certain?”

“Hmm?” Thoras inclined his head over to the right, enough to look at her out of the corners of his eyes. “Oh…that. Let’s just say that I’ve been dealing with similar circumstances all of my life, and leave it at that. It’s still not something I like talking about, even this far removed from, well…”

“Worried I’ll let it slip at some point?”

“With your track record?” He chuckled. “Just, well…if there’s one good thing about being here, it’s the _relative_ anonymity this place affords, Claudia and Isabel aside. I’d like it to stay that way, although I have my doubts whether it’ll be possible.” He stretched his arms above and leaned back further into the bench’s walnut back. “Wishful thinking, I know, but one can dream.”

Valerie couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. “Is it really that much of a burden? I can’t imagine anyone here giving you a hard time for anything.”

“If only.” He paused, taking a long breath. “There’s still a lot about me that I’d rather not have become public knowledge. I’m sure it’s the same for everyone.” As he said that, he turned to look at her straight in the eye.

Valerie felt her breath catch in her throat again. _Does he know?_ “I guess,” she said, keeping her voice as level as she could. “I don’t know about the others, but there’s definitely a thing or two about me I’d never tell another soul.”

A short laugh escaped his lips. “Fair enough. I can’t see you being an open book – now that would be disappointing.”

“Didn’t take you for quite the cynic.”

“We all have our masks. The challenge is figuring out how to see past them. I’d like to think I’m competent enough in that regard, but well…” He trailed off, shifting his gaze towards the pond. “Lately, I’ve begun to question whether or not that’s true.”

She scooted closer to him, leaving just enough space between the two to not intrude into his personal space. She hesitated for a few seconds before she finally said, “If that’s the case, then…strive to be better, I guess. No point in wallowing in self-doubt and misery.” _Hypocrite._

Thoras didn’t say anything in response, instead keeping his focus on the water. After what seemed like an eternity, Valerie decided to break the silence.

“Don’t get all maudlin on me now. By all accounts, you are the sharpest, most brilliant, and talented wizard to have graced these halls in an age.” She clapped him on the back. “As much as it hurts my pride to admit, you’re already a shoo-in for top student this year. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re more than a match for the year above as well.”

“All the theory in the world can’t make up for experience, the latter of which I’m sorely lacking.”

Valerie couldn’t help but snort in response. “Self-depreciation gets old after a while, Thoras.”

Thoras sighed. “I know…you’re right. It’s tempting to dwell on your shortfalls rather than get over them. Something I still need to work on, apparently.”

She decided to keep silent, lest she say something compromising. _Keep it together. He doesn’t know. He can’t possibly know…right?_

“In any case, we should probably get back.” Thoras made to get up from the bench, offering Valerie a hand. “I have a feeling if we linger, one of us is going to say something untoward. Just a thought.” As he said this, he locked eyes with her once more, and for an instant, Valerie caught a _gleam_ in his eyes.

 _And you thought your instincts needed work,_ Valerie thought as she took his hand. _If anything, I need to watch myself around you even more._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If Thoras possessed any further suspicions regarding her, he didn’t give any indication of acting on them. Rather, he continued to treat her the same way as he did before – a well-placed reply to a remark she’d make at mealtimes, offering to help her with a particularly troublesome point in her reports (not that she needed it, but it sold the _image_ ), and most important, letting her have space when she needed it.

The days passed by in a whirlwind of activity – her ‘regular’ lessons, her ‘real’ lessons, study sessions, singing sessions, among others. Before she knew it, the end of May approached, and with it, the start of preparations for end-of-year examinations. The fifth and seventh year students were already busy with the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s – the great hall was cordoned off for their practicals at all times except meals.

It was for this reason that Valerie and the others were having their afternoon tea by the shores of the Black Lake. They’d settled themselves on a level bluff a few meters away from the shoreline. Amelia had transfigured a round glass table and enough ironwrought chairs for the whole group to sit on, saving them from the indignity of having to resort to a mat. As usual, Isabel’s tea service was impeccable – today, she picked a chamomile blend that kept Valerie in a mellow mood.

“We might as well keep coming here in the future,” Samantha said while gently placing her cup back down. “Outdoor tea parties were always my thing. Weather permitting, of course – it wouldn’t for us to be snowed in.”

“Seconded,” Amelia said as she gulped down a macaron. “I wasn’t too keen on the idea at first, but now, I can’t imagine going back to the great hall for this. It also gives me an excuse to cut loose with the wandwork.”

“I think we’re all aware of your exemplary feats with transfiguration by now, Fraulein Potter,” Gunther said.

Isabel cut him off with a wave. “Yes, yes, a work of marvel, as you’ve already said countless times over. No need to inflate her ego any more than it already is – I doubt the chair would hold up under the weight.”

To Valerie’s right, Amelia muttered a few expletives under her breath. Before she could say anything, Valerie gently nudged her in the side, then proceeded to say, “Don’t spoil the mood, Izzy. We’re all friends here. Least we can do is to be _civil_. I would’ve thought we’d gotten over all of our issues by now.”

“For some measure.” She huffed, but made no further jibes against Amelia. Instead, she levitated another slice of apple pie from the table’s center into her own plate. She took a bite, quickly chewing through the pastry, and once she swallowed it, said, “I still can’t believe the house elves are such talented pastry chefs. How did you manage to convince them to make all of this for us, Claudia?”

“Wasn’t even the slightest challenge. They were eager to please – too eager, if you ask me. I’ll never get over how disturbing it is seeing them at work.” Claudia swallowed the entire content of her cup and nibbled on a macaron for a while before speaking up again. “I shudder to think about what one could get away with asking them to do, especially considering the ease with which we managed to sneak into the kitchens in the first place.”

Truer words have never been spoken. The first time Valerie heard the rumors regarding the kitchens from an upperclassman, she nearly wrote if off as a prank. _I mean, really, all it takes to gain access is to tickle a pear in a painting in a side corridor?_ When she tried it out herself, she was taken aback when the painting moved to reveal a stairwell which led straight to the kitchens, a massive chamber the size of the great hall occupied by numerous house elves dressed in tunics emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest. It didn’t take much convincing on her part to get the creatures to whip up a bowl of spearmint ice cream for her – they even insisted on giving her extras to take back with her. Soon after she passed the word to the others, it became a regular affair for them to bring back foodstuffs from the kitchens, each successive item more elaborate than the last. Today’s spread was simply the culmination of their previous requests – besides from the apple pies, Claudia also brought a layer chocolate cake with black forest frosting, several blocks of Turkish delight, and to top it off, a gigantic plate of crepes suzette accompanied by a sizable portion of whipped cream and orange slices.

“Something to mull over in the time ahead,” Thoras said while partaking in the crepes. “If anything, we won’t have to send for our own snacks and confectionaries in the future. Who knows – it might be possible to have our meals elsewhere entirely. They certainly seem _amenable_ to all sorts of requests, barring a few exceptions.”

“Alright, I think that’s enough of the heavy stuff for now,” Ellen said from her corner of the table. “It’s a beautiful afternoon, and I’d rather we not waste any more of it on frivolous plotting. Our own exams are coming up soon – moments like this won’t come around for a while. Best to enjoy it while we can.”

Valerie was about to voice her assent when she felt a surge of mana in the surrounding space. _She wouldn’t._ Her mind went into overdrive as she felt the humidity in the air rise. She turned to look at Thoras and saw that he’d tensed up as well. Soon, the others also reacted, with Amelia, Isabel, and Samantha drawing their wands and getting up from their seats.

All around them, droplets of water began coalescing into progressively larger spheres, until there were two dozen of them, each three meters across at the widest point, surrounding their current position. The spheres then morphed into humanoid figures with a heavy muscular build standing roughly two and a half meters in height. In an instant, the water elementals – she’d already figured out what they were from their mana signatures – froze over, transforming into ice elementals comprised of pure, transparent ice.

 _She’s gone off the deep end._ With a flick of her wrist, Valerie summoned her wand out of her holster into her waiting right hand. Without delay, she aimed it at the closest elemental and drew a _z_ in the air, shooting a large invisible cyclone at its torso. The ice elemental broke apart into several chunks as the cyclone tore through it. “No time to explain,” she called out as she shifted her focus to the next one. “Aim for their center of mass, and hit them hard and fast.”

“Che.” Thoras turned his gaze towards another elemental in the front. It instantly broke apart into a multitude of shards, crashing down onto the grass with aplomb. He then made eye contact with her for a brief instant, during which his eyes seemed to say _“You’re going to come clean about this later.”_ And just as quickly, he shifted his attention to another one and repeated the feat, sending more shards of ice flying.

Amelia cursed under her breath before flicking her wrist as well, summoning her wand into her hand out of her skirt’s pocket. She flicked her wand again, summoning a left-handed white glove into her left hand, which she then slipped on in one smooth motion. She then drew a rune in the air, summoning a bulb of orange fire at the tip of her wand. Once the flames fully materialized, she held her left hand out in front of her and clenched her fingers. Arcs of electricity danced across the circle on the back of her glove. The flame she conjured up grew in size until it encompassed the entirety of her front, which she then shot at the closest elemental. It didn’t take more than two seconds for the elemental to melt into a puddle of water, with tiny shards of ice flaking off in the process.

The others also went into action. Isabel conjured up more of her light string puppets in the form of large raptors, which circled overhead and fired off spheres of light at the elementals. Gunther focused on shoring up their defenses, transfiguring walls of earth out of the ground and collapsing the approaches to their position. As for Samantha, Claudia, and Ellen, they took turns casting a series of blasting curses that shattered the elementals that got close enough to the walls.

Minutes passed, and despite their best efforts, their situation did not improve. For each elemental they broke apart, another would immediately take its place on the front lines. From where she stood, Valerie could see more elementals come into being behind the active ones. Worse, the encirclement was tightening by the moment – there was barely three meters of space between their fortifications and the advancing line of elementals.

 _If I don’t do something, we’re finished._ Her thoughts went into overdrive as she cut apart another elemental. _But then…_ Before she could dwell further on that line of thought, she slapped herself on her cheeks. _Shame on you to think that way! Do what’s **right** , not what’s **easy**._ If she abandoned her principles now, it’d make her no better than the others she’d seen.

 _So be it._ With another flick of her wrist, Valerie stowed her wand back into its holster.

“Val?” Samantha said as she caught sight of the action.

Valerie ignored her, closing her eyes for an instant while taking a deep breath. _All things in balance._ She felt the mana thrum in the air around her as her mind centered itself, ready to carry out her will. She furrowed her brows as she planned out her next actions. _One big distraction, then hightail it out of here._ There was no way she was going to be able to deal with _all_ of the elementals, even using the full extent of her abilities. Therefore, she’ll have to settle for the next best thing.

She opened her eyes, brought her hands together, and began channeling her _will_ , feeling the mana gather in her fingertips and the space between her hands. After three seconds, during which she maintained a clear image of her _intent_ in her mind, she swung her hands apart and snapped her fingers in both her hands, releasing the mana she’d gathered. The air surrounding their fortifications began swirling counterclockwise, picking up speed until it was impossible to see anything on the other side. They were now in the eye of a raging tornado – outside, the gale force winds she’d conjured were wreaking havoc on the elementals, tearing them apart the moment they made contact.

Wasting no time, Valerie backflipped away from the wall, landing roughly center of the large clearing in the middle. “Everyone to me!” she exclaimed as she brought her hands together again and began channeling mana, this time through the ring she’d kept hidden all throughout her stay at Hogwarts.

Amelia was the first to her side. “What are you–,” she managed to get out before catching sight of her right hand.

Now that she was actively making use of it, Valerie’s ring could no longer be concealed from sight. As it materialized on her pointer, she felt the gold alloy thrum on her skin, the mana coursing through it per her will. The ring, cast in the shape of a snake biting on its tail, the ouroboros, the symbol of their order, was a sharp reminder of all she’d kept hidden up until now. _Priorities!_ She’d worry about that when they were out of danger, when this _matter_ was settled.

It didn’t take long for the telltale signs of her feat’s success, orange sparks, to appear on her fingertips. Like all the other disciples, she’d practiced this spell countless times until she could cast it on demand. Her instructor had made it clear that this spell could be the difference between life and death, and now, in the face of such an event, Valerie was glad she took it seriously. Curling her fingertips, she grasped at the edges of the air around her and tore into the very fabric of reality itself, making a circular motion with her hands as she carved out a circular shape in front of her. When she was finished, a portal just slightly larger than her floated in the air ahead, surrounded by a glowing ring of orange sparks that twisted and turned in random patterns with each passing moment. Through the portal, she can see Hogwarts’ Great Hall, where the students closest to the portal were now scrambling to their feet and running away as fast as their legs could carry them, with the examiners moving to calm them down.

“Get in!” Valerie yelled as loud as she could, to make sure that her words could be heard amidst the raging winds.

Isabel made to grab her by the scruff of her robes, only to be held back by Gunther at the last moment. “I’m not getting into whatever that thing is! Not until you start explaining what’s going on here, now!”

“I don’t have time for this.” Valerie quickly glanced at the wind wall before turning her attention back to the group. “You want to take your chances with them, be my guest. Right now, I’m hightailing it out of here, and all of you should come with, stat.”

With that said, Valerie took a deep breath and readied herself. Then, she took a step forward and leapt through the portal, coming to a rest on the other side in a crouch after rolling on the stone floor once. As she got back on her feet and turned around, she saw Thoras come through with a steady step, followed by Amelia, who was wobbling on her heels for an instant before regaining her footing. One by one, the others came through as well, with Ellen being the last person to cross over. As soon as Ellen was in the clear, Valerie snapped her fingers, causing the orange ring to shrink on itself until it vanished from existence with a soft _swish_ , taking the last bits of the orange sparks with it.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on here?!” One of the O.W.L. examiners, an elderly wizard old enough to be her great-grandfather, stood in front of her as he eyed their group and the immediate surroundings. Behind him, the majority of the fifth-year students and two more examiners congregated, eyeing them with furtive glances and whispering amongst themselves. “How did all of you manage to get in here?”

 _No time to waste._ Valerie ignored him, instead pushing past a surprised and consternated Isabel towards Thoras. As soon as she got close enough to him, she said, “Call your dad, now! Tell him to get help over here ASAP.”

“Are you serious? I don’t even know what’s going on anymore, and you just expect me to do that?”

“I don’t have time to explain!” She took another breath to calm herself before speaking again. “Look, I’ll come clean when this is all over, but for now, just get him on the line. Tell him it’s an issue with the Masters of the Mystic Arts. That should be enough to get his attention. Do it, or we won’t last.”

Thoras grumbled for a few seconds before reaching into his pocket, bringing out his smartphone in a smooth motion. He scrolled through the screens and pressed a few buttons with his left thumb before bringing the phone to his left ear. His expression turned to consternation a few seconds later as he brought the phone back in front of him and grumbled again. “Of all times–.”

A sharp _click_ stopped him from saying anything else.

“That’s enough shenanigans from the lot of you,” an authoritative voice commanded from behind her. “No sudden movements.”

 _So much for staying ahead of the curve_. As slowly as possible, Valerie turned around, suppressing all her emotional responses lest they provoke her into doing something untoward. It didn’t take her long to meet the eyes of the one who spoke.

“Why, mother?” she said, trying her best to keep her voice from breaking.


	14. Wrath of the North Wind

“We’re sorry. Your call cannot be completed at this moment.”

 _This is a first._ Until now, there hadn’t been any problems in making calls from the castle, even in the dungeons where the signal had to go through several layers of solid granite. Thoras could only come to one conclusion – that someone was actively blocking any outgoing communications.

“Of all times-.”

A sharp _click_ interrupted his complaint. His body tensed up – the sound of a pistol round being chambered was all too familiar to him, having spent enough time around armed Mjolnir agents.

“That’s enough shenanigans from the lot of you,” an all too familiar voice commanded. “No sudden movements.”

From the corner of his vision, Thoras could see Valerie slowly turn around. He followed her lead, keeping his hands visible so as not to provoke any response. Soon enough, he was face to face with the voice’s owner, Professor Skarsen, pointing a gunmetal grey SIG P226 at them. _I shouldn’t be surprised, with how everything’s played out._ Her trenchcoat fluttered in the air behind her despite an absence of wind in the great hall. She’d traded her skirt for a pair of black khakis. For a moment, Thoras thought he spotted a strap tied to something resembling a SMG slung on her right shoulder, only for it to vanish beneath the trenchcoat the very next instant.

“Why, mother?” Valerie said, a pained look breaking out on her face.

Professor Skarsen ignored her, instead locking eyes with him. “Slide the phone over, Mr. Engström. Nice and slowly.”

Thoras hesitated for a few seconds before sighing and lowering himself down to a crouch. With a single motion, he slid his phone across the floor, wincing as he heard it scrape against the polished stone. It came to a stop just shy of Professor Skarsen’s boots.

“That’s better,” she said as she picked it up, pocketing it in her khaki’s right pocket. “I’d rather not deal with the Sternguard, advantages or no. Unlike most _wizards_ –,” she said the word with distaste, “I know better than to underestimate Mjolnir’s soldiers.”

“Che,” he said under his breath. If she knew that much, combined with how steady her aim with the pistol was, extricating themselves from this situation intact would prove very difficult. He saw the gauntlet on her left hand, the majority of it concealed by her trenchcoat’s sleeve – with the added power provided by it, Professor Skarsen would be able to counter anything he could conjure up.

Valerie spoke up again. “Have you lost your mind? What happened to staying beneath notice? Forget all about the trouble you’ll get in with the Ministry – _they’ll_ disavow you for this.”

“Inconsequential. It won’t matter once this is done and over with. Speaking of which…” 

Professor Skarsen muttered something under her breath. Loud rumblings filled the hall as she finished. Thoras turned his head around and saw what transpired – several columns of transparent ice erupted from the floor and walls, trapping all of the O.W.L. examiners from the head down, leaving just enough room for them to breathe. As for the remaining students, they began panicking and rushing towards the exit, only to crash against an invisible wall centimeters away from the door. The barrier shimmered in the air for a brief instant before vanishing from sight once again.

“That takes care of the sideshow, for the time being.” Glancing back at the other students, she sighed. “What a disappointment. A whole year, and they still haven’t figured out how to unravel a cantrip of that level. This country’s future is done for, one way or another.”

She turned her attention back to their group. “Your class, on the other hand…well, that goes without saying. You in particular, Mr. Engström. If only circumstances were different.”

“I fail to see what you could possibly gain from any of this.” He made a motion with his right hand towards the doors. “Sooner or later, either they’ll break through or the other professors will.”

“Plenty of time to eliminate you and make my exit from the premises.”

“But why!?” Valerie took a step forward. “None of this makes any sense. There’s no reason for you to be doing all this. This isn’t what we came here to do.”

“What we came here to do…” Professor Skarsen trailed off, blinking a few times. “That’s right…so why am I…”

As she began lowering her pistol, Professor Skarsen suddenly staggered back, her face breaking out in an expression of pain. She clutched the side of her head with her left hand, letting out a loud scream as her body tensed all over. Thoras felt a surge of energy originating from her wash over him and _switched_ his mode of sight. He could see Professor Skarsen’s gauntlet glowing brighter than ever before, the energy from it coursing through her arm all the way to her brain in wide, rapid pulses.

Suddenly, Professor Skarsen went rigid and straightened her posture back to normal. In a deeper, more menacing voice, she said, “Assuming direct control.”

Her eyelids snapped open, revealing a bright, yellow glow that washed out the entirety of her light blue irises. With his _sight_ , Thoras could see a massive surge of energy building up within her, all of it flowing from her gauntlet. _So that’s how it is,_ he thought as he readied himself for whatever came.

“This body’s psionic matrix has proven more resilient than expected,” Professor Skarsen(?) said with that alien voice of hers. “But it, like all other things of the Materium, fall to ruin in the end. And now no obstacles remain in our way – our purpose can be fulfilled at long last.”

“As if we’d simply stand by and let that happen,” Amelia said, stepping up to his right side and drawing her wand, pointing it straight at Professor Skarsen’s face.

“Your opposition is irrelevant.” Professor Skarsen brought her pistol back to level, aiming it at him. “The Aesir shall die, and all of you along with him.”

The instant those words left her lips, Professor Skarsen fired three shots in rapid succession at him, all aimed at his forehead. The rounds bounced off Thoras’ personal shield – he’d willed it into being on instinct. Wasting no time, he dived towards the nearest desk, rolling behind it and taking cover. The others also scattered, each headed towards a different desk.

From his position behind the desk, he saw Professor Skarsen snap her left fingers. A chill ran up his spine, and he immediately bolted back, missing being impaled by an ice spike that erupted from the floor beneath him by scant millimeters. Again, he dived towards another desk, this time _willing_ another fireball into being and launching it towards her in the process. It impacted her body, only to fizzle out of existence at once as a shimmer of energy enveloped her.

 _More firepower needed, eh?_ As if on cue, Amelia and Isabel took the opportunity to pelt Professor Skarsen with spells of their own. A volley of red, grey, and yellow bolts impacted the sides of her lower torso, sending ripples of energy flowing all over her upper body. Unfortunately, whatever the intended effects of the spells were failed to take – Professor Skarsen didn’t even flinch from the spellfire. Instead, she merely made a gesture with her left hand, sending a counter volley of rough-hewn grey stalactites at both girls. They’d barely managed to avoid the onslaught by strafe-rolling behind cover conjured by Gunther, who’d taken up a position halfway between the doors and Professor Skarsen.

Thoras was about to lob another fireball at Professor Skarsen when she vanished into thin air. At the same time, he heard a very soft _pop_ on his right. His instincts kicked in, and he made to leap forward across the desk, reinforcing his personal shields as he did so. As he crossed the top, he felt the impact of three more pistol rounds against the right side of his shields, a quick series of _taps_ that would’ve penetrated his skull if his defenses weren’t in place. _So, she can do that – that complicates matters._ As soon as his feet were back on solid ground, he spun around and fired off several small fireballs in retaliation, only for them to pass through empty air. Professor Skarsen had already vanished out of sight once again.

Just as he was wondering where Valerie had gone, he heard another _pop_ coming from some distance to his left. Turning to face it, he saw her launch a straight at Professor Skarsen’s face while gripping onto a mass of concentrated, swirling grey air with her left hand. The instant her fist connected with Professor Skarsen’s barrier, she pushed her left hand forward, launching the concentrated air projectile at her mother’s lower torso. Again, the magic dissipated without much effect against the barrier – no doubt the gauntlet was providing an endless supply of energy towards the defenses.

But Valerie wasn’t finished yet. With a flourish, she cast away her school robes with her left hand, revealing a light yellow blouse and white knee-length pleated skirt. At the same time, she grabbed onto a polished steel rod fastened underneath her left forearm with a holster and drew it out. She tapped on the rod with her pinky and ring finger twice in rapid succession, upon which the rod expanded in length in both directions until it reached a meter and a quarter. At once, she struck Professor Skarsen with the staff with a series of precise, swift attacks, with nary a second of delay in between, all the while conjuring up more spells – he saw a constant stream of miniature cyclones tear through the air towards Professor Skarsen from all directions.

Professor Skarsen took all of this in stride. None of the attacks, both physical and magical, appeared to have affected her in any manner – if anything, she seemed _bored_ with the current situation. Not even when he, Amelia, Isabel, and Gunther joined in provoked a substantial reaction – the combined spellfire from all five of them lit her up brighter than a fully decorated Christmas tree. Professor Skarsen would simply vanish and reappear elsewhere, with Valerie right on her tail. She’d then fire off several conjured icicles, stalactites, and random spellbolts at them, all the while shooting at Thoras’ forehead with the same triple-shot burst. On and on they repeated this cycle, with no visible progress made.

It was only when some of the more daring fifth-years began casting spells at Professor Skarsen that she deviated from her pattern. Grabbing hold of Valerie’s left arm with her own, she pushed her off to the side and raised her left hand and snapped her fingers twice. A massive gust of frigid air blew through the room – the gale force would’ve swept him off his feet had he not managed to grab onto one of the side columns. The other fifth-years, who bore the brunt of the assault, weren’t so lucky – most of them were pushed against the wall and held in place. Another snap of Professor Skarsen’s fingers caused icicle spikes to erupt from the wall in question, impaling the students through the legs, arms, and lower torso.

As soon as Thoras managed to ground himself, he resumed his assault on Professor Skarsen, firing all manner of projectiles, spells, and environmental effects he could imagine up at her without pause. Like before, none of it made more than a minor impact against Professor Skarsen’s barrier, not even the massive marble fist he sent slamming into her from above. He ducked behind the column just as three more bullets flew his way – one of them grazed the column, sending a shower of dust and rubble into the air and leaving a light gash in the masonry. _That’s already well over twenty shots fired without a reload,_ he thought as he focused his mind. _She must be using the Gemino charm to keep the magazine full._ He’d have to find another way to induce a lull in her attacks, preferably before the others suffered willpower exhaustion.

A sharp _crack_ rang through the room. Thoras peered around the column and saw one of the O.W.L. examiners, the elderly wizard who’d questioned them when they first arrived, swinging his wand down in a short arc, having broken free of the ice column – chunks of ice lay strewn all around him. A transparent and glowing aegis of energy formed directly ahead of him as he readied his wand for another spell. Three jet-black chains shot out of random gaps in the air towards Professor Skarsen, wrapping around her right arm, left and right legs, stretching taught once they completed three revolutions.

“A futile gesture.”

Once again, Professor Skarsen vanished, the chains dropping to the floor with a _clang_. She reappeared on the O.W.L. examiner’s left flank, upon which she clicked her tongue. His wand snapped in two, shocking him into inaction for a split second. That moment was all she needed to snap her fingers, summoning three icicles which shot at him faster than Thoras’ eyes could see, impaling the O.W.L. examiner through both of his lungs and his lower intestines from behind. She then fired three rounds into his head, sending a spray of blood, brains, and bone fragments flying out of the exit wound on the right side of his skull.

“Abject failure dispatched,” Professor Skarsen said as the body collapsed onto the floor, a ghost of a sinister smile appearing on her face for an instant.

The words had just barely left her lips when Professor Skarsen raised her left hand and clenched it into a fist, dragging it downwards with a swift motion. The remaining ice columns crept up, fully encasing the remaining O.W.L. examiners within. As soon as the bodies were sealed up, the ice columns compacted in on themselves, crushing the bodies within into splatters of flesh and blood. Thoras nearly threw up in his mouth – it took all he had to keep his mind focused on staying alert for further danger.

Thoras maneuvered out of cover and fired another barrage at Professor Skarsen, advancing towards her while summoning several more defensive layers of energy shields. He couldn’t afford to hold back anymore – at the rate things were progressing, every person in the room would be dead or at death’s door if they don’t subdue her soon. In tandem with his renewed assault, Valerie teleported in behind Professor Skarsen and launched her own attacks, swiftly striking with both her quarterstaff and wind spells. Amelia soon joined in the fray, spewing forth torrents of transmuted fire and spell bolts from her cover behind one of the few remaining intact desks. Isabel stepped up her game, conjuring more light-woven raptors to pelt Professor Skarsen with a constant barrage of light spheres, in addition to constructing a bulwark made from tightly interwoven strings of light, which she, Gunther, Samantha, Claudia, and Ellen took refuge behind. They too joined in on the assault, firing spells with their wands from behind cover in alternating sequence.

Approximately twenty-five seconds passed before Professor Skarsen decided enough was enough. She riposted Valerie’s quarterstaff with her pistol, pushing it out of the way for a split second, during which she pointed her left index and middle fingers at the left end of Isabel’s bulwark. The strings burst apart in a shower of white sparks, exposing Samantha, Ellen, and Claudia to her line of fire. Before Valerie could get back on the offensive, Professor Skarsen snapped her fingers twice as two blue circles appeared around the length of her left arm. A gigantic fist of clear ice materialized above the three girls, which then crashed into them with enough force to make the floor shake. On impact, the fist burst apart into a shower of ice shrapnel, scattering in a three-meter radius sphere surrounding the point of impact. From his vantage point, Thoras saw that the girls were sporting injuries from both the blunt impact and shrapnel from the subsequent explosion – he could see rivulets of blood run down exposed sections of their bodies. Of the three, Ellen was the most injured – she was lying on the ground on her back, unconscious by the looks of it. Samantha and Claudia were doing their best to drag her behind a nearby column, themselves suffering deep lacerations on their faces and arms.

A loud crashing noise akin to breaking glass resonated through the great hall as the doors flew open, having been pushed through from the outside. Headmaster Dumbledore was the first through the threshold, an expression of outrage marring his face. At his side was Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, who both had their wands at the ready.

“Stand down, Agatha!” Headmaster Dumbledore proclaimed while pointing his bone-white wand at her. “This madness ends now!”

“More meaningless distractions. You’ll be dealt with shortly.”

The fifth-years who were still on their feet rushed out of the great hall without delay. Professor Flitwick managed to summon the remaining ones who were pinned against the wall or otherwise incapacitated, levitating them outside on conjured stretchers as they passed by him. As for Professor McGonagall, she went on the offensive with a series of rapid-fire transfigurations – the flagstones around her morphed into heavyset humanoids that charged Professor Skarsen.

They didn’t get far though. About a meter and half away from Professor Skarsen, the transfigured humanoids collided into an invisible barrier, stopping dead in their tracks. The target in question snapped her attention towards the disturbance, sighed, and made a sweeping motion with her left arm. A surge of energy pulsed in the air, causing the temperature to plummet as all exposed surfaces began freezing over. Thoras shivered as he exhaled, spewing out a thick, white cloud of air that obscured his vision for an instant. He concentrated, _willing_ himself under the effect of room temperature – it took hold at once, melting what little bit of frost managed to creep up on him off.

The others still present weren’t having as much luck. While Valerie appeared to be unaffected for the most part, he noticed that her movements began to slow down by the tiniest fraction – he could see bits and pieces of frost crystalize on her extremities before vanishing in a shimmer. Amelia, Isabel, and Gunther had congregated together behind another transfigured piece of cover, where a large bonfire being fed by flames pouring forth from Amelia’s left hand was burning brightly. The transfigured humanoids, however, were already frozen over with a layer one centimeter thick, along with the rest of the floor and walls. The only areas of the great hall still unaffected were the immediate area surrounding Amelia’s bonfire and the seven-meter radius half-circle extending from the exit, where the professors were making their stand. A massive sphere of orange fire – no doubt conjured by the Headmaster – floated above the three, melting the creeping ice that got close enough to it.

The sphere wasn’t the Headmaster’s only contribution. He’d also conjured up several overlapping energy shields at the edge of the half-circle. Unlike the ones cast by the O.W.L. examiner earlier, these ones didn’t weaken in the slightest under Professor Skarsen’s icicle barrage – they even managed to stop her pistol bullets midair without fanfare. As Headmaster Dumbledore slowly moved forward, the shields also advanced with him, pushing the ice back in a rising pile.

“Tch.” Professor Skarsen disengaged from her melee with Valerie by _vanishing_ , reappearing some distance away. She swiftly holstered her pistol inside her trenchcoat and shifted her right arm, bringing the object she was concealing within into full view. Attached to a sling around her shoulder was a jet black P90 USG, which she brought to level in a smooth upward motion. Thoras gulped – he had a feeling Professor Skarsen not only applied the Gemino charm to the ammunition, but also that the ammunition being used were AP rounds. They would tear through all of the transfigured constructs in this room without difficulty, perhaps even shatter his own defenses no matter how durable he made them. _Focus!_ _It simply raises the stakes, nothing more._

Sure enough, Professor Skarsen first opened fire on the frozen transfigured humanoids, which came apart in a heavy spray of ice and stone. Next, she fired a stream of bullets at Valerie, which bounced of another defensive barrier a few centimeters off her body, leaving behind minute cracks which vanished a few seconds later. Then, she turned the weapon on Headmaster Dumbledore and fired, also pointing her left index and middle fingers at him as several blue magic circles appeared around the length of her upper left arm. As the bullets impacted against Headmaster Dumbledore’s shields, sending cracks running up and down their length, several spheres of water appeared midair all around the great hall, grew rapidly in size, and coalesced into large, humanoid figures which froze over at once, forming the same constructs that had harassed them at the Black Lake’s shores earlier. Without delay, the constructs began advancing towards the professors, picking up large chunks of detritus, ice, and whatever could be used as projectiles along the way and hurling it at full force towards the shields. The force of the impact combined with the steady assault of the submachinegun rounds began to take its toll on the shield, producing cracks that refused to fade away even with Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick reinforcing them.

Thoras decided that now was a good time to regroup with the others, since the majority of Professor Skarsen’s attention was drawn elsewhere. He rushed out of cover behind the column, darting between what remained of the desks, jutted flooring, and ice boulders across the floor towards Amelia’s bonfire. At one point, he was nearly peppered with bullets – a well-timed slide allowed him to slide under the barrage by scant millimeters. Eventually, he made it to the bonfire, sliding behind Gunther’s transfigured bulwark.

“How’s everyone holding up?” he asked once he regained his bearings.

“Steady, for the time being.” Gunther waved his wand at the floor, raising another section to serve as cover. “But we need to resolve this soon – I doubt I can maintain our fortifications for much longer.”

“He’s right. It’s taking everything I’ve got to keep this fire going – without it, we’ll freeze over in seconds.” To prove her point, Amelia chucked a piece of rock over their cover – as soon as it got far enough, ice glazed over it instantly, growing in thickness until the rock landed on the ice-covered floor, now over four times larger than before.

Almost as if she could hear them, Professor Skarsen made several gestures with her left hand as she continued her assault on the Headmaster’s shields – more orange and blue magic circles appeared on the length of her left arm, rapidly shifting in both position and size. The temperature fell even further as the ice rapidly gained mass and density, enveloping everything not affected by external sources of heat. To make matters worse, visibility plummeted as the wind picked up in intensity and magnitude, accompanied by a heavy blizzard that pelted him with a constant stream of razor-sharp ice shards and frigid snow. He could barely see more than half a meter ahead of him, let alone make out Valerie’s presence in melee against Professor Skarsen. Still, he had to persist – if they don’t win against her, they’ll end up dead just like those O.W.L. examiners.

“We…can’t…lose…,” Isabel managed to get out, her teeth chattering all the while. She drew several runes in the air, pausing in between each one to scrape the ice off her fingers. Several bright bursts of light erupted in the air above, shining down a wide area of white ahead of their position. He could now see Professor Skarsen and Valerie fighting each other some distance ahead. Valerie still managed to hold her own even while having to dodge gunfire, her strikes hitting true in tandem with her offensive spells.

“Open fire!” Thoras _willed_ as much firepower in the form of both spells and physical objects as he could imagine up and launched them at Professor Skarsen. Isabel joined in as well, her wand spewing a constant stream of light strings that wove themselves into more raptors that dived bombed Professor Skarsen while firing more spheres of light.

“Enough!”

Another pulse of energy shot through the great hall, nearly knocking Thoras off his feet. Leaning against cover, Thoras saw that Valerie had been knocked back out of melee range – she was using her quarterstaff to push herself back upright. Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall were also knocked down on their knees.

As Professor Skarsen let go of her P90, more blue magic circles appeared down the length of her upper right arm. Using both hands, she quickly drew a circle and a few more elaborate symbols he didn’t recognize in the air before squeezing her hands together, as if crushing an object in between. A loud rumbling echoed through the room as a thick, massive wall of ice cut across the length of the great hall, separating the professors from Professor Skarsen and their group.

“It appears I’ve been too lax,” Professor Skarsen said as she turned to face their group. “Time to rectify this matter once and for all!”

With her right hand, Professor Skarsen drew a Sowilō rune in the air and a flaming circle to enclose it, before crushing the display with her right hand. Their surroundings shimmered as the environment shifted – the ice vanished from the floors, walls, and everywhere else. As Thoras took note of their new circumstances, he noticed that some of the surfaces would shimmer when he switched his perspective, as if they were reflective.

“No more distractions. No more delays.” A sinister aura of blue energy manifested around Professor Skarsen as she brought her P90 back to level. “Drown in UNLIMITED POWER!”

Sure enough, a massive pulse of energy washed over him. Once again, the temperature in the room plummeted. This time though, the effects were instantaneous – they found themselves standing in knee-deep snow, their feet frozen to the ground in a thick layer of ice. He couldn’t see any trace of stone throughout the room – everything was either encased in ice or buried in thick, white snow.

Thoras _willed_ his condition back to normal as he tore himself out of the ice. He could feel the snow give way as heat radiated from him, exposing a small circle of frost-free area approximately twelve centimeters around him. Wasting no time, he raised a wall of solid steel in front of him and the others, taking cover before Professor Skarsen could get a shot in.

It would prove all for naught though as Professor Skarsen _vanished_ , reappearing right behind him with her P90 aimed straight at his head. Just as she squeezed the trigger, Valerie charged her on her right, making the shots go wide. Before Professor Skarsen could recover, Valerie drove her quarterstaff into the ground and began muttering something under her breath. Several orange, blue, and yellow magic circles appeared on the length of both her upper arms as the ground around her glowed in an expanding circle from the impact point. The circle came to a stop just shy of Professor Skarsen’s position as a wall of energy shimmered into being at the edge, separating them from her.

As Gunther began transfiguring more fortifications on their edge of the circle, Valerie ducked behind the existing steel half wall and said, “That should hold her for now. But don’t count on it for too long – she’ll eventually break though if we don’t finish this.”

Thoras nodded in acknowledgement, then said, “Tall order. It was already difficult enough before. Now…” He peered over the edge, searching for any sign of Professor Skarsen. “Gauntlet aside, how is she managing all of _this_?”

“This is the Mirror Dimension. We’re much closer to the _source_ now than in the _real_. _All_ magic here is amplified, not just hers.”

“You would know.” Amelia scoffed as she attempted to light a spark with her pyrotex glove, to no avail. She eventually managed to get a fireball going with the help of her wand.

“Can it, Mia. This is hardly the time for snark.” Turning back to Thoras, she said, “As I was saying, it’s not just her powers that are amplified here. We still have a chance, however remote, _if_ , we can find a way to get rid of her gauntlet.” She leaned back against the half wall and sighed. “But that’s the crux of it, isn’t it? All this time, and I still can’t get past her ADF.”

Professor Skarsen reappeared some distance away. From his vantage point, Thoras saw her conjure up more ice constructs, which immediately went about gathering large chunks of ice to hurl their way. He ducked behind the wall as one impacted, sending a shudder through the material.

By now, Amelia had gotten a steady bonfire going, suffusing their position with enough warmth to protect them from the biting cold. Arcs of electricity coursed through the transmutation array on her left glove. “So, what then? I doubt anyone besides you can go hand-to-hand with her. None of our spells have made a dent. I have to keep most of my attention on _this_ or else we’ll freeze solid. And it’s not like we’re going to be rescued – so much for the _vaunted_ skills of our professors…”

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing!” Isabel said as she conjured up more raptors.

“Not helping, miss perfect!”

As Amelia and Isabel glared at each other, Thoras gathered his thoughts and tried his best to brainstorm a solution out of their current predicament. _I can manifest anything that I can imagine, and it still hasn’t made a dent in her. Valerie’s obviously the one with the most experience among us, and she still isn’t a match for her mother. I doubt Gunther can assist on the offense without compromising his efforts on our fortifications. Any firepower Amelia can provide is going to have to be balanced against her losing concentration on maintaining our only heat source. And Isabel might as well just be providing nothing but minor distractions at this point. What then? Is this the end of the road?_

 _There has to be a way._ Thoras clenched his left fist, digging his nails into his palm. And suddenly, _something_ came over him.

_He was sitting at a desk, one of twenty arranged in a four-by-five pattern in the classroom. Every single one was occupied by students around his age, all dressed in a uniform consisting of a maroon blazer, chiffon dress shirts, and either light brown khakis for the men or cream pleated skirts for the women. Some of them were busy scrolling through a haptic interface screen, browsing through the extranet for whatever suited their fancy. Others were whispering amongst themselves, occasionally glancing ahead at the front of the room. The majority, himself included, were paying attention to their teacher, a stern-faced man who, despite being a representation of an adult in prime, had the presence of countless years of experience – no…centuries, perhaps even millennia. But that was to be expected, wasn’t it – their academy was the very best in Astalvir, in all of Comorus, and perhaps all of Asgard as well._

_Further speculation on his part was interrupted when the teacher snapped his fingers. “As we’ve discussed before, the arcane arts have always been an intrinsic part of our society, from the founding of the Five Nations all the way to our current age. It’s enabled us to compliment our advances in the sciences, and in some cases, outright skip past phases in our development that would’ve been detrimental to our species as a whole.”_

_A diagram of a humanoid appeared on the widescreen, which took up almost the entirety of the wall behind him. “By far the most important factor in determining aptitude for the Arts is one’s cognition, also referred to as will.” The diagram advanced in animation, showing a series of waves propagating from the brain outwards, through a representation of energy, and into the larger world. “Through cognition, and utilizing cosmic energy as a catalyst, we manifest our thoughts and desires into the world, and thus apply the Arts to our purpose.”_

_The teacher then looked around the classroom before settling his eyes on the students. “Now, who can name one of the principle Disciplines of the Arcane Arts?”_

Thoras snapped back to attention. _What was that?_ He looked to his left and saw that Amelia and Isabel were still glaring daggers at each other, the same as it was before _whatever_ it was came over him. _That was definitely not **my** memory._ He would’ve remembered encountering technology that advanced – for that matter, he’d never heard of any of the concepts discussed before.

Before he could dwell on it further, that _something_ came over him again.

_He was in combat stance in the middle of a training circle with a radius of twelve meters, facing another person decked in full armor comprised of smooth, polished metal that conformed to his body to a tee. A quick inspection of himself revealed that he was also wearing the same type of armor as well. Others dressed in the same manner were standing off to the side, observing the proceedings with vary degrees of interest. One person, in particular, stood out from the others – he was watching the both of them from his position at the edge of the circle, standing exactly between them._

_“Begin!”_

_He rushed in, opting for a swift combo to start things off. Three light strikes, followed by a sweeping kick. His opponent countered with a haymaker, but he saw it coming and dodged by just enough for it miss by a scant fraction. It was such a pity that today’s exercise forbids use of extraneous TK – he’d been practicing some rather novel applications over the past week. It wasn’t all a loss though – there were still plenty of tricks he could pull off even when operating under such heavy restrictions._

_He waited for the incoming strike, a heavy straight and a grapple, before **shifting** away, reappearing on his opponent’s left flank. ‘Never go for the rear,’ the maxim drilled into him rushed through his thoughts as he struck, hitting his opponent with a heavy straight aimed at the upper torso. Subsequent strikes were reinforced with his TK – only extraneous psionic use was banned, with everything else remaining fair game. His opponent picked up on it as well – he could see an additional teke barrier impose itself on his frame on top of the Gellar field._

_‘A minor inconvenience.’_

_He was relentless in his onslaught. Three to four strikes of varying intensity, no particular preference to what limb was used to carry it out, then a **shift** to another approach, rinse and repeat. ‘Build up from the basics.’ He’d always emphasized substance over form in all things, and it was paying off now. Each strike struck true at his opponent’s vitals – a joint, a primary organ, all served to either limit mobility or divert attention from regenerating damage._

_It didn’t take long for providence to come through. A well-timed heavy strike at his opponent’s temple disoriented him for a single second – an eternity in his circle as far things go. That gap was all he needed to **shift** again and deliver the coup-de-grace. A chronal-accelerated flurry of blows at the torso, capped off with a TK reinforced heavy straight aimed at the right temple was all it took to send his opponent crashing into the ground._

_Major Lothbrok, the combat instructor, stepped into the circle and glanced at his opponent once over before proclaiming, “Winner, Lieutenant Ragnar.” He turned to face him, then said. “You may yet hold today’s record.”_

Thoras was back to himself again. _Another?_ _Just what am I recalling?_ It felt real enough, as if he was there in the flesh. More perplexing was the realization he came to – _something_ was added to his repertoire, or to be more precise, _restored_ to it. While there were some aspects that an intrinsic part of him _knew_ he wouldn’t be able to carry out just yet, he could now make use of the principle techniques he experienced during whatever it was that transpired.

There would time ahead to worry about it. Right now, more pressing matters needed to be addressed. _And I’ve just seen how we can make it out of this alive._

“Enough!” he yelled just loud enough to drown out Amelia and Isabel. “Argue all you want after we’ve dealt with this.”

The two of them ceased their squabbling and turned their attention towards him, along with the others. “I suppose you’ve come up with a plan?” Isabel asked.

“More or less.” He took a quick deep breath, then said, “Val, you’re with me. We’re going to engage in melee with her until we break through.” He then turned to face Amelia and Isabel. “You two get rid of the extras – they’re going to make things complicated if they’re allowed to stick around. Once they’re dealt with, give us covering fire. If any come back, deal with them.” Finally, he addressed Gunther. “Hold the fort. They’ll need all the cover possible – she’s going to be firing APs every chance she gets. I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of what they do.”

Valerie was the first to speak up. “Since when have you been able to fight hand-to-hand? I’m sure I’d remember that.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Thoras couldn’t help but let out a short laugh. “Call it an _epiphany_. Either way, does it really matter? It’s our only way forward, and I for one am not going to let the minutiae get in the way.” He looked at her straight in the eye. “I say I can do it, I can do it.” He turned to face everyone. “So, are you all with me?”

They all nodded. “It’s a good a plan as any,” Amelia said, a small smile breaking out on her face.

As he was about to peer over, Thoras suddenly recalled one important point. _I almost forgot I left the gloves upstairs._ Without them, he wouldn’t be able to carry out the coup-de-grace after he broke through Professor Skarsen’s defenses. _No choice then._ He _willed_ a scalpel into being in his left hand, then brought the tip over his right hand’s backside. _Here goes,_ he thought while bracing himself for the inevitable pain.

As he sliced a thin circle onto his right hand’s backslide, a trickle of blood began seeping out and dripping onto the ground. To his surprise, the pain lessened after the first few seconds – he barely felt the blade cutting through as he continued inscribing the shapes and symbols within the circle. When he was finished, a picture-perfect decomposition array was inscribed on his backhand. _Hopefully it doesn’t scar,_ he thought to himself as he wiped away the blood from his hand. While a universal transmutation array would’ve been more versatile, he needed to be sure the gauntlet would break – hence the specialized array, which would perform its designated function with greater efficiency and reliability.

When Amelia caught sight of his hand, she gasped for an instant before schooling her features back under control. “Didn’t take you for the reckless type.”

“I’ll live. No other alternatives regardless.” He turned to face Valerie. “You ready?”

“On your mark.”

He took one last look over the half-wall. Upon confirming Professor Skarsen’s position, he _willed_ himself towards her. In an instant, he was in melee range in front of her, close enough to see her surprised expression. Without delay, he launched a straight punch at her, imbuing as much force and will into the attack as possible. His fist collided with a barrier a few centimeters above her upper torso – he could feel it start to buckle under his attack, even as it continued to hold up.

Thoras continued his assault, getting in three more strikes – each one seemed to weaken her defenses by a fraction. _It must be my cognition at work._ For the first time since this battle started, he was inflicting tangible damage to her. Just as Professor Skarsen regained her bearings and moved to strike him with her left first, he _shifted_ away, reappearing on her right flank. The sensation of teleporting was still somewhat unfamiliar to him – he felt the surrounding air give way as he rematerialized, producing a soft _pop_ as the air was displaced elsewhere. Nonetheless, he didn’t let the sensation delay him from launching another flurry of blows at her side, this time accompanied by fireballs, icicles, and metallic shrapnel he willed into being. On the opposite side, Valerie also joined in the attack, striking at the professor with a series of rapid fisticuffs and a slew of cyclones.

Professor Skarsen vanished and reappeared three meters to his left, bringing her P90 to level and aimed it at him. As she pulled the trigger, Thoras _shifted_ and reappeared directly ahead of her, just slightly to the right of the submachinegun’s body. He grabbed onto the weapon with his right hand and _willed_ it destroyed, broken beyond repair. The back of his right hand arced with electricity as the array channeled his will. The P90 came apart in his grip, vanishing in a cloud of particulates that soon vanished from sight. _I did will it to break apart through decomposition after all. It’s only logical that it would come undone at the subatomic level._

 _So, her defenses don’t extend to her armaments,_ Thoras thought as he launched another flurry of attacks on Professor Skarsen’s torso. She swiftly rounded on him, sending heavy spheres of ice flying into his left flank as she disengaged from melee. She then reached into her trenchcoat, drawing her pistol out of its holster. Before she could aim it at him, Thoras _shifted_ again and grabbed the weapon with his right hand, again _willing_ it destroyed. Another cloud of vanishing particulates floated away from Professor Skarsen’s right hand.

Bereft of ranged weaponry, Professor Skarsen struck at him with both hands, launching a tirade of rapid fisticuffs at his upper body, which he blocked by raising his forearms into their path. Ice shrapnel also impacted his sides during the assault, which he shrugged off by _willing_ his defenses stronger. She then disengaged from melee again, this time with a backwards leap while snapping her fingers, raising a spiked-lined wall of opaque ice to cover her retreat. Earlier, it might have been a troublesome obstacle, but now, Thoras simply shifted his vision, switching to perceive what he now intrinsically knew as cosmic energy. He then _shifted_ towards the brightest humanoid-shaped source of energy, appearing on the right flank and launching a heavy straight reinforced with his _will_ at her torso.

Thoras and Valerie continued to exchange blows and spells with Professor Skarsen for some time. It soon became clear that she was running out of effective attacks to use against them. None of her ice magic was getting past his defenses – in fact, he didn’t even notice them impacting against his shields any longer. All of her ice constructs had long been dealt with by the others, and her attempts to conjure up new ones were countered by Amelia’s flame alchemy – he saw her spewing bright orange jets of fire onto the water spheres from her fortified position, vaporizing the water before it could coalesce. When she drew a serrated combat knife from within her right boot, he simply grabbed onto the blade with his right hand and decomposed it with alchemy, avoiding even the slightest graze from the cutting edge.

Weakened as it may be, Professor Skarsen’s defensive barrier still held on, protecting her and the gauntlet. _Time to break her concentration._ As Professor Skarsen _vanished_ once again and reappeared, this time in three separate locations, Thoras _willed_ his plan of action into being. Through his sight, he confirmed which one of the three was real. Then he _willed_ three flash grenades into being around her, a black shroud to cover his eyes, and hermetically sealed earplugs to block out all noise. The flash grenades sequentially exploded on manifestation, each subsequent detonation amplifying the previous one. The result, from what he could see through his special sight, sent Professor Skarsen reeling, clutching her ears while her eyes were glazed over, temporarily blinded by the intense magnesium-generated light.

Thoras _willed_ the shroud and earplugs away as he rushed her, going all out with his attacks. With each jab, he felt her defensive barrier crack from the impact, no longer being held together by her will. On the fifth strike, two and a half seconds into his assault, he finally felt the barrier break apart like shattered glass, complete with the accompanying noise. With a backhand motion with his right arm, he grabbed her gauntlet and _willed_ it destroyed. Arcs of alchemical electricity coursed through the array on the back of his right hand, through his palm and fingers, and into the gauntlet’s metallic material, breaking apart the bonds that held its subatomic particles together. Within seconds, the gauntlet vanished in a cloud of grey particulates, which themselves blended into the air and disappeared from sight.

“Damnit, Thoras! A heads up would’ve been great!”

Turning around, he saw Valerie struggling to steady herself, her eye also glazed over. “I’ll apologize later.”

Thoras turned his attention back to Professor Skarsen and _willed_ more spells into being. Now that she was no longer protected by her barrier, the massive shower of red stunner bolts he imagined up collided into her upper body without resistance. As her eyelids slammed shut, her body collapsed into the snow-covered ground, sending a light spray of snowflakes flying into the air.

They did it. Professor Skarsen was out of commission. Their lives were no longer in danger, as far as he knew. As Thoras made his way over to her prone form, he _willed_ the room back to normal. The snow and ice vanished in an instant as the temperature went back to a comfortable twenty-five degrees Celsius. In the distance, he heard Amelia, Isabel, and Gunther each exhale a sigh of relief. “Finally. I was about to reach my limit,” Amelia said.

He reached Professor Skarsen’s body and knelt down next to her head, pressing his left index and middle finger against the base of her neck.

“Is she…?” Valerie asked from his side.

He felt a steady pulse beneath his fingers. “She’ll live.” He searched Professor Skarsen’s khaki pockets and found his phone, none worse for the wear. Getting back up on his feet, he turned to face Valerie and said. “Can you get us back to the real?”

“Sure thing.” Like Professor Skarsen did earlier, Valerie drew a Sowilō rune and an enclosing circle written in fire with her right index finger. She then crushed the drawing with her right hand. The surrounding environment and the surfaces shimmered one last time for an instant as they transitioned back to the real great hall. There, the wreckage from earlier was still present in the form of broken desks, upheaved floor tiles, errant remnants of ice that still haven’t melted, and the remains of Professor Skarsen’s massive ice wall. Standing on the other side of the divide were the three professors, all of whom sported expressions of varying degrees of shock and surprise at their arrival.

As he faced Headmaster Dumbledore, Thoras couldn’t help but let out a short, amused laugh. “Well, isn’t this a ball.”


	15. In the Light of Day

Until now, Valerie had no reason to drop by Hogwarts’ hospital wing. Any injuries she suffered could be fixed with her skillset, and the ones beyond her fell under mother’s purview. Now, though…frequent visits are all but guaranteed thanks to today’s events. _Where did it all go wrong?_

As she approached the doorway, she felt all eyes converge on her. Several of the fifth-years who came out of the incident relatively unscathed were milling about in the hallway. As much as she wanted to vanish and go elsewhere, she pressed forward, ignoring the fearful and angry looks they sent her way.

“Professor Skarsen’s daughter…”

“…should also lock her up…”

“Shh! She’s looking this way.”

 _Go figure._ She didn’t blame them. After what mother did, she wouldn’t be surprised if everyone called it quits and went their separate ways. She did lie to them from the very beginning – it would only be fair if they called her out on it, or worse. Still, she was going to do her best to make things right – she didn’t want it to end this way, not after all they’ve been through.

Pushing the hospital wing’s door open, she stepped inside and _willed_ the door shut behind her. _No need for that to make its way in here._

The first impression she got of the ward was ‘sterile.’ There wasn’t a speck of dust to be seen anywhere, not even around the fireplace at the center, which housed a brightly burning orange flame, no doubt connected to the Floo network. A few immaculate hospital beds remained empty – most of them, however, were occupied by the fifth-years that suffered serious injuries from earlier. Casts, heavy bandages, eyepatches…all of them were sporting a combination of those, in addition to being all across the spectrum from comatose to awake. The ones that were still lucid looked at her with a mixture of fear and contempt.

Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, was running a series of diagnostic charms on one of the comatose ones. “Poor thing,” she heard her whisper to herself. “He’s not going to like the news if…no, when he wakes up.”

A sharp pang of guilt shot through her heart. _Of course she’d use that._ Manasiphon conjuration did exactly what it said in its name – drain the magic out of its target in addition to causing whatever effect it was cast to perform. The ones who took the brunt of the damage, being impaled with icicles, were likely never going to be able to cast as they did before again, if they could even use magic.

At the far end of the ward, a short distance away from the private examination room, she found what she was looking for. Samantha, Claudia, and Ellen were resting on three adjacent beds on the side next to the wall-high stained-glass windows. To her relief, both Samantha and Claudia looked none worse for the wear, the cuts they got from being hit by ice shrapnel all healed up. They were still dressed in lime-green hospital gowns though – no doubt ordered to remain until Madam Pomfrey looked them over once more.

“Hey Val,” Samantha said to her once she took a seat next to the bed. “Where’re the others?” Her eyes widened. “Don’t tell me…”

“Heavens, no. They’re fine. The professors are still raking them over the coals, with everything that’s happened.” She sighed. “I got bored of it, so the moment they took their attention off me, I did a thing and snuck away.” She turned her head so that she could face Claudia as well. “Look, I…”

“Val…”

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Valerie searched her thoughts for the right words to say, coming up empty as the seconds ticked by. Claudia’s eyes fell, her legs shifting underneath the covers.

She looked around the room, searching for something to latch on to. She caught sight of two wizards standing guard in front of the private examination room. The taller one, a dark-skinned, bald, well-built wizard dressed in a fashionable yet tasteful set of deep purple robes, nodded at her as her eyes met his. The other one was decked out in a dark brown duster and a light brown fedora, resembling the detectives she saw in a comic book a while ago. Occasionally, he would flip a coin in the air and catch it as it fell halfway back down, as if trying to stave off the boredom that came with guard duty.

“Are they…?” she asked Samantha, making a subtle gesture with her head.

“Yeah. They arrived a few minutes after Professor Snape levitated your mom inside. Been there ever since.” Samantha shifted in her bed, pushing herself slightly upwards against the headrest. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Me?” She let out a short breath. “I should be the last one you worry about. I mean…” She turned around to look at Ellen behind her. “It’s my fault all of this happened.”

“Bullshit,” Claudia said with a muted voice.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” She pulled her covers off and sat up, turning to face Valerie as she dangled her legs down the side of her bed. “I still have no idea what’s going on, or what your deal is for that matter, but I know this – you’re not responsible for what _she_ did. That’s her choice, and all of it’s on her.” Her expression softened as a wan smile formed on her face. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But…” Her gaze drifted towards Ellen again.

“Madam Pomfrey already looked her over. Said it was just a case of minor concussion. She’ll be fine in a few hours, or so she says.” Without warning, Samantha reached out and clasped her right hand with both of hers. “Everything’s going to be fine, Val. We’re all alive, and that’s what matters.”

“I…” She looked down, not daring to meet both their gazes. _What can I say?_ “But what about…everything else?”

Claudia sighed, then said, “I’ll admit, it hurts to know that you’ve been keeping us in the dark all this time. I mean, who wouldn’t be – I’ve been thinking about all the things you’ve said to us since we met, breaking it down word-by-word, trying to figure out what was real or otherwise.” She paused, sighing again. “But it wasn’t done out of ill intent, was it. In a fashion, you were still true to us.” A soft smile appeared on her face. “I’ve always believed that there’s nothing beyond forgiveness, no matter how hard it is to get to that point. So, there it is – I forgive you, Val. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and move forward. That’s all we can do.”

“As do I.” Samantha reached out for her face, gently moving it up until their eyes met. “We’re friends, aren’t we? What does it say about us if we can’t weather this storm together?”

“Sam…” _To hell with it._ She moved in, drawing her into a hug, taking care not to squeeze too hard. “You do have a way with words.”

Samantha returned the hug. “I can’t let you keep hogging the spotlight when it comes to the dramatic arts, hehe.”

Valerie let her go and reclined back in her seat half a minute later. “So what now? If it’s an explanation you want, I’m willing. There’s no reason for me to keep anything under wraps at this point anyways. Although…” She turned her eyes slightly towards Ellen’s sleeping form.

“We can always fill her in later. But I think you should hold off on that for now.” Claudia pointed at the hospital wing’s entrance. “Looks like everyone else’s finally made it.”

She turned around and got up. Sure enough, Thoras, Amelia, Isabel, and Gunther were now present. They looked around for a few seconds before spotting them and heading over. When they got to the group, they moved over a few chairs and arranged them in an arc, allowing everyone to sit around the foot of Samantha’s bed.

“I wasn’t sure if they were going to let you go before nightfall,” Valerie said once everyone was settled in.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Amelia let out a short breath. “Professor McGonagall was all over my case. Wouldn’t stop grilling me over my use of alchemy. Pfft. As if she contributed in any way.” She turned to look at Thoras. “Compared to what he went through, though…”

“Don’t get me started. After you ditched me,” he said, giving her a pointed look, “Dumbledore wouldn’t stop pressing for answers. Like I could give a clear explanation for _her_ motives.” He let out a long-drawn sigh. “To be honest, when it came down to it, I wasn’t really interested in cooperating. Mia’s right – they really didn’t do anything for us in the end. We _resolved_ the situation, not them. And as far as I’m concerned, they can all go to hell thrice over.”

“They let you go just like that?” Claudia asked.

“About that… I did manage to get the call through.” Thoras sighed again, then turned his gaze toward Valerie. “You were right – ‘Masters of the Mystic Arts’ got his attention. Funny thing though, he said was already en-route with a specialist, and I know the earlier call didn’t even make it to the nearest cell tower.

“Anyways, Dumbledore wouldn’t let up for the next half-hour after you vanished, and I was about ready to call it quits and just walk off, consequences be damned. That’s when _he_ showed up with a half-squad of Sternguards. Shocked Professor Flitwick off his seat when he spotted them marching in with weapons ready.” He paused, taking a quick breath. “He pretty much shut down the whole affair and told us to head over here while he ‘sorted things out’ – I can only imagine the firestorm that’s raging right now. The arguments they were starting on when we left the Headmaster’s office were rather colorful, to put it mildly.”

“I knew his father was Mjolnir’s director, but, seeing him in person as that was another thing entirely,” Isabel said. “He was nothing like how he carried himself back at King’s Cross. I’m just glad I wasn’t the one being talked to.” She looked at Thoras. “Is he usually like that?”

“Oh, you have no idea. He can verbally eviscerate you like nobody’s business – politeness judo, he called it. I can count the number of people he genuinely respects outside of my family on one hand. To him, everyone else is either a liability or a necessary evil–.”

The hospital ward’s entrance door flew open, slamming into the wall with a loud _THUD_.

“Speak of the devil. Didn’t think he’d get here so soon.”

Marcus Engström strode into the ward like he owned the place, his stern gaze silencing anyone that it fell on. He was dressed fully in black – black leather trenchcoat, black khakis, black combat leather boots, and a black reinforced sweater underneath the trenchcoat. He headed straight towards the private examination ward, with Headmaster Dumbledore right behind him, followed by another woman with dark brown hair. Her manner of dress was the exact opposite of Dr. Engström’s – a stark white business suit with a flat skirt and white penny loafers. She projected an aura of calm – Valerie felt her guard drop as she approached their group. Behind her was a pair of Sternguard officers, ostensibly there to provide security. Their faces were concealed behind the tinted visors of their helmets – she couldn’t tell where their attention was directed to, or if they were sizing her or the others up.

“Director Engström, there are recovering patients here,” Headmaster Dumbledore said as he approached. “The presence of armed soldiers is uncalled for.”

“Your objections have been noted.” Dr. Engström kept his gaze focused ahead towards the private examination ward. “Regardless, my priorities take precedence.” He signaled for the officers to advance as he brought out a piece of parchment. “You two are relieved,” he said to the two aurors guarding the private examination room. “We’ll be taking custody of her now.”

The taller, dark-skinned auror took the parchment, examined it in detail, sighed, then handed it back. “Everything appears to be in order.” He turned to face his partner. “Dawlish, we’re leaving. Let them sort it out.”

‘Dawlish’ grumbled for a while before nodding and pushing himself off the wall. As he walked past the Mjolnir officers, he muttered something under his breath that made one of them incline his head slightly. Both aurors briskly made their way to the fireplace, reached for the floo powder in a jar placed at the right edge of the mantlepiece, tossed a pinch into the flame, turning it a dark shade of green, then stepped through, disappearing in a swirl of flames.

“No one is to enter without my leave.” The soldiers walked past him and took their place at each side of the room’s entrance. “What’s the verdict, Emma?”

The woman stared intently at the door for a few seconds before replying. “She’s out cold, but otherwise of sound mind. I can have her up and running in an instant.”

“Do it. I’ll be along shortly.”

The woman nodded and headed inside the room, gently closing the door behind her. Dr. Engström then turned to face Headmaster Dumbledore. “As much as I’ve _enjoyed_ our discussion, I have more pressing matters to attend to now. So.”

“We’re nowhere near finished yet.” Headmaster Dumbledore stepped closer, until there was just a ten-centimeter gap between the two. “The Ministry may have surrendered their claim, but this is still _my_ school. And until otherwise stated, Agatha Skarsen is still part of the faculty.”

Dr. Engström narrowed his eyes. “Is that so? In that case, I wonder how you’ll handle the deluge of public outrage when the news breaks that you’ve interfered in the disposition of the culprit in Magical Britain’s largest incident of homicide since the new century began. They may still see _you_ , _Wulfric_ , as their savior, but I doubt that’ll be enough to overcome the grief that oft accompanies the deaths of loved ones, especially that of _children_.” He let out a short breath. “Let’s not forget that for all your _accomplishments_ , you weren’t the one to resolve this matter. No – a group of students did what your _vaunted_ staff couldn’t do with all the years of experience behind them.”

“Now wait just a–.”

“No. We’re done. I have nothing more to say to one who’s well behind on the times.” He took a few steps towards the door, then turned his head around and said, “You may be the longest and most venerated headmaster of this institution, but you forget your place. All of _you_ exist in _my_ domain. Your society continues to exist only by _my_ leave. Need I remind you of the consequences of going against _my_ will, as _he_ found out to this peril?”

An oppressive silence fell into place. Headmaster Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t say another word.

“I thought not.” Dr. Engström turned his head back forward, then opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it with a soft _THUD_.

Headmaster Dumbledore let out a long-drawn sigh. He turned to face their group, looking over each of them in turn. Valerie thought she caught a twinkle of light in his eyes, only for it to vanish in an instant as if it was never there in the first place. After several tense moments, he seemed satisfied enough with whatever conclusions he wanted to reach and departed, leaving them to their own affairs once more.

“Remind me never to get on his wrong side,” Amelia said once the headmaster was out of the hospital wing. “On the other hand, that was the most awesome put-down I’ve ever seen. I didn’t think there was anyone that could get the headmaster to back off – everyone in Britain still venerates him even now.”

“Yeah…” She took a deep breath, then turned to look Thoras in the eye. “What’s going to happen to her? I know I was the one asking you to call him in, but…well.”

“I can’t say for sure. He has a rather vindictive streak, as you’ve seen – that I’m the affected party isn’t going to help matters. But I doubt that he’ll toss her into a supermax and throw away the keys. He wouldn’t have brought Dr. Frost with him otherwise.” Thoras let out a sigh. “Still, I wouldn’t get my hopes up. When he takes a personal interest, it usually doesn’t end well for the other party. As much as I hate to say it, your mom tried to kill me, and did in fact kill several others in the process. That’s not something you can just sweep under the rug and be done with, no matter how much authority you have.”

“I know.” Valerie’s gaze fell towards the floor. “Even if she wasn’t in her right mind, she’s made the choices that led up to this. Whatever the consequences are, she’ll have to live with them. And I as well.”

Thoras settled back in the chair before speaking again. “By the looks of things, we’ve got a while before he’s done. I think now would be a good time to put all our cards on the table. So, Val, let’s start with you. What’s your part in all of this?”

She sighed, then took a deep breath. “I did promise.” She raised her right hand, displaying her ouroboros ring. “This is ‘proof of membership,’ so to speak. I earned it a year and a few days ago.” When she was sure that everyone present saw the ring, she brought her hand back to rest. “It’s given to full members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts – disciples aren’t allowed to wear it. You’re looking at the youngest Magus in the order’s recent history – about five hundred years, give or take a few.”

“A secret society for magical practitioners. Who would’ve thought,” Amelia said.

Gunther coughed once, clearing his throat. “I’ve heard of it through whispers back home. If my sources are to be believed, its origins predate the founding of Sumer.”

Her lips formed a small smile. “Didn’t take you for a history buff. You’re correct on that part – the order has been around for well over six millennia. Membership is invitation only, although there have been cases where they’ve accepted walk-ins when the candidate in question is truly exceptional. In my case, I was born into it – mother was already a Grand Sorcerer by that point.”

“Was she also a legacy?” Samantha asked. “That’s usually a trend with these kinds of organizations. My family’s practically royalty back in New Salem – my cousins and their parents have all been invited into secret societies and whatnot since ages ago.”

“No. She was invited to join after she graduated valedictorian from Durmstrang in ’79. She’s also a legend in her own right in the order – earned full membership a mere four years after her initiation, a Grand Sorcerer by 1990. But enough about her. As for me, I started training when I was four.” She rubbed the ring with her left hand. “It wasn’t easy taking in all of the lessons, but I wouldn’t trade my experience for the world.”

“Well that explains your level of command with magic,” Isabel said.

“Sorcery, Izzy. There’s a clear difference between the two, as you’ve no doubt witnessed.”

“Semantics.” Thoras flexed his fingers. “Regardless, how did you and your mother get involved with Hogwarts? From what you’ve told us, there isn’t even a need for you to receive schooling here.”

“I was getting to that.” Valerie cleared her throat. “Mother’s always taken on all manner of side jobs as far as I could remember. As long as it doesn’t interfere with our obligations or contravene our oaths, the order doesn’t forbid us from utilizing our skillsets for our own benefit. Protection duty, tomb raiding, long-haul expeditions, she’s done it all. She’s earned quite the tidy sum for it as well – we’ve got more than enough to live comfortably without having to ever work again.

“Anyways, mother took the DADA job as a cover for another assignment.” She lowered her voice, then said, “Did you all know about the abnormally high turnover rate of defense instructors at Hogwarts?”

Amelia’s eyes widened. “Are those rumors about the job being cursed true? I mean, I’ve heard of it – Remus’ been telling me since I could read that there hasn’t been a DADA professor that’s lasted more than a year in the post while he was a student. Don’t tell me…”

“Yes. That was the real job – find out the truth behind the high turnover rate at Hogwarts, and rectify the matter through any means necessary. She brought me along both to keep an eye on me while on the job and as backup should anything go wrong.” A short laugh escaped her lips. “Some help I’ve been – I didn’t manage to curtail her worst impulses, and today happened.”

She took some time to collect her thoughts before speaking up again. “It didn’t take us long to confirm that yes, the DADA position is affected by a curse. To be more precise, a probability jinx woven into the castle’s ambient magic. It’s the reason why no one’s been able to retain the job for more than a year up to this point – the jinx gradually alters the base probability of the affected individual until they’re struck with misfortune that makes them vacate the post.

“And so, mother spent most of her time dismantling the jinx, making sure that no trace of it would remain or migrate to affect something else in the castle. She finished the job sometime in February, and well…” Valerie let out a long-drawn sigh. “That’s when things really went off the rails.”

“Is it possible she fell victim to the jinx?” Samantha asked. “It wouldn’t be the first case of a curse breaker succumbing to the problems they were hired to solve.”

“Unlikely. We confirmed that the jinx only affects the target’s external circumstances – it can’t influence the behavior of the target themselves.” She turned to look at Thoras. “Do you remember the first time we met on the express?”

“How could I forget. I fainted when your mom walked past me with…” Thoras’ eyes widened. “Was that the reason why?”

“Up until that day, the gauntlet did nothing more than provide detailed information overlays for the wearer. Keep in mind that this is based on what she told me – I’ve never used it myself. When she examined it later, the gauntlet had, for lack of a better word, ‘awoken’ when it came within proximity of you. She’s been obsessed with it ever since – studying it whenever she could, keeping it on her person even when she didn’t have to.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, I can’t recall the last time I saw Professor Skarsen without that gauntlet on since the second semester began,” Claudia said. “Given everything that’s happened today, and what you’ve told us – Val, are you suggesting that–.”

“It’s the only logical explanation. Regardless, it doesn’t absolve her of responsibility – she’s the one that chose to keep utilizing it.” She sank back in her seat, the tension in her body vanished. “So, there it is – a lapse in judgement that snowballed into a tragedy. I can only imagine what’s to become of her even if she manages to walk away from imprisonment.”

Word of what transpired here today would reach the order soon enough. Valerie shuddered, recalling the last time similar events occurred. _They’ve expelled plenty of others for **less**. _What would happen to her if she were to lose access to all of the order’s resources and people?

Before Valerie could dwell on the matter further, the door to the examination room opened. Dr. Engström and Dr. Frost walked out, shutting the door behind them.

“Remain at your posts.” Turning to Dr. Frost, he said, “Make sure she doesn’t go anywhere in this castle unsupervised. I expect both of you back at the jet within the hour.”

Dr. Frost simply nodded.

“An interesting turn of events, that’s for sure.” Dr. Engström walked past their group, meeting Thoras’ eyes for an instant. Without breaking a stride, he headed for the exit and left through the door without fanfare.

Thoras got up from his seat in a rush. “I’ll catch up with the rest of you later.” He made a beeline for the door and headed out.

Valerie waited for a few more seconds before getting up from her seat as well. She approached Dr. Frost and asked, “Can I see her?”

Dr. Frost kept looking into her eyes for a few moments before nodding. “Five minutes.”

She walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped inside. There, on the single bed facing towards the wall-high stained glass window, was her mother, none worse for the wear. As soon as she closed the door behind her, mother turned to face her and motioned her over.

Valerie took a seat next to the right side of the bed. “Are you…”

“I think so.” She coughed once. “She seemed convinced enough. Of course, given all that’s happened…”

Their eyes both fell, the earlier events coming back to the forefront of their thoughts. After a few moments, Valerie composed herself and spoke up again. “Please, just tell me – why? Was it all worth it?”

Mother leaned back against the bed’s headboard, sighed, and kept her gaze pointed towards the window. After some time, she said, in a wistful tone, “In a way, it was. For a while, none of the limitations applied to me. All of the arts I wanted to wield were mine to command. I could bring into being what was up until now mere theory and conjecture.” She sighed. “Of course, that doesn’t justify what happened today. I’ll have to live with the consequences of my decisions from now on. My only regret is that you’ll be affected by this as well.”

“So…what happens now?” She briefly turned to look at the door before meeting mother’s eyes again. “It doesn’t sound like they’re just going to let you go.”

Mother let out a short laugh. “All things considered, I’m getting off light. Marcus…” She shifted her body slightly. “Let’s just say that I’ve been offered a job that I can’t refuse. It’ll be some time before everything’s settled, but I’ll have freedom of movement for the most part.” She reached out for her right hand and placed it in her own. “Bernadette’s going to be looking after you while I’m gone – I’ll speak to her about it shortly. Try to stay out of trouble, alright?”

“Mom…” She brought her left hand over, lightly brushing it across the back of mother’s right hand.

“Don’t be sad. It’s not like we’re never going to be able to see each other again.” A wan smile appeared on her face. “If anything, this has been quite the humbling experience. Ironic, really – turns out Karl was right after all.”

Valerie stiffened, squeezing mother’s hand just a bit harder. “…why are you bringing him up now?”

Another short laugh left mother’s lips. “I’ve become living validation of all the reasons he gave for leaving _us_. If he could see me now…” She trailed off, turning her eyes towards the window. “Don’t ever lose sight of reason and caution. You’ll save yourself a lot of heartache and regret. A lesson I should’ve taken to heart myself.”

She remained silent, unsure of what to say. The seconds passed by as she felt mother’s pulse through her fingers.

“Be strong, Valerie. I won’t always be there to guide you – events may have moved the timetable forward, but this was always inevitable.”

She nodded. Nothing else needed to be spoken between them – they might as well enjoy what time remained.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Thoras left the hospital wing, he couldn’t help but notice that the hallway outside had cleared out while he was inside. _No doubt thanks to the Sternguards,_ he thought as he caught sight of a pair guarding the entrance. It didn’t take long for him to catch up to Marcus – he was walking at a leisurely pace towards the grand staircase.

“I see you got the message,” Marcus said as Thoras approached his left.

“Naturally. All the practice and repetition paid off.” He clicked his tongue. “So…”

“Specifics, Thoras. We’ll get nowhere with idle speculation and conjecture.”

A short laugh escaped his lips. “And here I thought we were past that. Alright, I’ll humor you, then.” He moved forward slightly, just enough to allow him to turn his head and look Marcus in the eye. “Was this all your doing?”

Marcus didn’t answer for some time, instead keeping his face impassive. Eventually, he said, “I may be many things, Thoras, but there are still lines I wouldn’t cross. What happened here today was regrettable, although I admit events will end up in my favor when it’s all settled.”

“How did you manage to get here when you did? Even the fastest quinjets couldn’t cross the ocean in under an hour and a half.”

“It just so happened I was in London with Emma for another matter when you called. From there, it was a simple matter to assemble a squad and head north.” He let out an amused laugh. “Never did like dealing with this particular group of bureaucrats – too convinced of their superiority when in reality the opposite’s the case.”

“What happens now?”

“Your friend’s mother is fortunate in that she happens to be a person of interest. She and I have a _history_ , so to speak.” They rounded a corner. “Mjolnir has jurisdiction over her now, so there won’t be any issues on that end. As for the deceased, they’ll be dealt with, but in the grand scheme of things, they don’t really matter, so…”

“That’s it?” Thoras scoffed. “Eight people dead, five of them students, and it doesn’t matter?”

“Everyone dies in the end, one way or another. Even now, countless people die for all reasons, justified or no. We don’t have the luxury of acknowledging every one of those deaths – there are far more important matters to attend to.”

He sighed. _He’s right. You only care because of proximity._ Truth be told, he didn’t really know the ones who died today. “So was my well-being just an afterthought?”

Marcus stopped walking and turned to face him, looking him straight in the eye. “Your survival was never in doubt. For all her capability, Agatha Skarsen was never a match for you in the first place. You were never in any real danger. The events that transpired speak for themselves.” He laughed again. “If anything, the matter should’ve been resolved sooner. You certainly had the capability to do so.”

Thoras’ eyes widened slightly as a realization came to him. “You can’t possibly mean–.”

“Speak no further of this matter. This is neither the time or place for such.”

They resumed walking towards the grand staircase. A few moments passed before Marcus spoke up again. “By now, surely you’ve come to realize that none of _their_ limitations apply to _you_.”

He nodded.

“After all this time, it still amuses me how much they _think_ they know. For all their supposed accomplishments, it pales in comparison to the true breadth and scope of the field.” He paused, taking a breath. “For you, only one maxim need apply – ‘As I will it, so shall it be.’”

It was true. Thoras simply needed to _will_ it, and whatever he desired came into being, provided that it was a conscious, directed command. The ease with which he accomplished what the others needed wands to perform brought on no small amount of envy from the other students, his friends excluded. Even the professors had no explanation as to how or why he was able to do what he did, chalking up to innate talent instead.

They soon reached the grand staircase. Marcus turned around to face him, then said, “Still, you’re not ready. You may have taken a few steps closer, but you’re still far from being able to realize your _true_ potential. When that time comes, _all_ will be clear. Until then, any explanation I could provide will never _suffice_.”

“And _when_ will that be?”

For an instant, it was as if Marcus’ eyes were filled with countless bolts of lightning, only to return to their usual shade of light grey the next. “All things in their time.” He turned around and took a step down the stairs. “I’ll be seeing you when you return,” he said as he descended the staircase, vanishing from view a few moments later.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With the great hall closed off, dinner was served within each house’s respective common rooms. A makeshift table with various dishes laid out buffet style was placed at the far end of the room, next to the general notice board. Whenever each entrée was emptied, it would be replaced instantly with another in a flash.

Thoras had settled himself at a table next to one of the large windows at the northwest edge of the common room, alternating between staring outside and eating his meal. Amelia and Valerie were also present. They hadn’t said much since the meal started, only occasionally commenting on the food being served.

He still hadn’t told them of what he learned earlier, and with each passing moment, he was still unsure whether or not he would ever bring it up. _There’re still too many unknowns._ For one, he doubted that Valerie would take the news of her mother’s induction into Mjolnir well – besides, he was sure that Professor Skarsen – no, Agatha – would’ve already told her as much. The person in question had already departed the castle with the Sternguard, leaving onboard a quinjet that had landed on a clearing just a few meters away from the rear entrance. The question of whether or not there would still be a DADA examination, given the absence of its instructor, was still up in the air – Professor Flitwick had made a brief announcement earlier that the ongoing O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. examinations would be placed on hold pending the arrival of replacement examiners.

Ever since they returned to the common room, all eyes had been on them. Whenever they walked past a gathering of students, he would hear whispered snippets regarding them and the events that transpired. So far, no one had yet to approach – he had a feeling that many of them were still either too scared or reluctant to make a move. _How disappointing,_ he thought to himself as he swallowed another piece of potato.

“So, what’s going to happen to you, Val?” Amelia asked. “It’s not like you have a reason to be here anymore, right? Not to mention how _they’re_ going to hold it over your head for god knows how long, if they’ll ever let you live it down.”

Valerie turned to look at the nearest group of Ravenclaws, a trio of fourth-year girls, and _tsked_. “I couldn’t care less what they think. Let them come – not like there’s anyone who’ll be a match.” She sighed, turning her head back forward. “In all honesty, I don’t know. If they wanted me gone, they would’ve spoken to me about it already.” She looked at him straight in the eye. “Hey, Thoras…you think I should stay?”

“Up to you. I don’t think I’m qualified to make that decision.”

Her lips slightly curled up, forming a half-smile. “You’re no fun.” She sighed. “Still…for what it’s worth, I enjoyed our time together, even if I wasn’t able to be myself in front of all of you. I think I’d like to see where things will go, baggage be damned.” She laughed. “Besides, it’s not like I can’t bring my _studies_ along with me – just imagine the feats I’ll be able to put on full display in front of everyone else.”

Amelia lightly poked her side with her elbow. “Don’t think I’ll let you hog all the glory. You haven’t seen what I’m truly capable of yet.”

“Anytime, Mia.” They both shared a laugh.

Thoras couldn’t help but smile at the display of camaraderie. _Looks like I don’t need to be worried about that anymore._ They may remain the subject of all manner of outlandish and salacious rumors for the foreseeable future, but as long as they had each other, they’ll be able to overcome whatever trials awaited. And in the end, the only opinions that mattered were that of himself and his friends.

Thoras smiled to himself as he finished the last of the food on his plate. Turning to look at the buffet table, he saw that plenty of food still remained. _Might as well indulge myself._ He focused his thoughts towards the dishes he wanted to partake in – roast beef, baked potatoes, stewed vegetables, and a cut of chicken.

To his surprise, rather than the usual effect that accompanied an application of his will, the items he chose levitated to him in a rush, coming to a hard stop above his empty plate. As they settled down on his plate in a deliberate, organized arrangement, he felt that they were being maneuvered by an _extension_ of himself, rather than the disconnect of an application of _will_. _It’s almost like I was the one directly manipulating the food onto my plate_.

Thoras’ eyes widened by just the slightest amount as a sudden realization came over him. _This feeling…I recognize it._ The vivid foreign memory he experienced earlier – it was the same sensation when reinforcement occurred, except now applied externally, beyond the confines of his body. _Telekinesis…TK._

“Could it be,” he whispered just loud enough for himself alone to hear it.

Focusing his mind, he directed his _will_ towards the glass of water in front of him. A few seconds later, the glass levitated into the air, connected to him by a sensation that felt like an extension of himself, another hand that could freely manipulate all manner of objects in his surroundings.

“No need to start showboating now,” Valerie said, an amused smile forming on her face. _‘Maybe I should do something as well.’_

 _What was that just now?_ He looked at Valerie closely, eliciting a narrowing of her eyes after a few seconds.

“Oh, lighten up. I’m curious to see where he’s going to take it.” Amelia giggled, covering her mouth after a few seconds. _‘I’d like to be able to pull that off someday.’_

With each passing moment, another question came to mind, none of which he had an answer ready for. Thoras sighed as he _willed_ the glass of water back down to rest on the table.

 _All things in their time,_ Marcus’ words rang through his mind once again.

Perhaps that moment wasn’t so far off in the future after all.


End file.
